Bipolar
by Riznao
Summary: Naruto sufre continuos desmayos haciendole perder un poco de si mismo cada vez que cae inconsciente Sasuke podria ser el unico que le traiga de regreso pero Naruto ¿decidira tomar la mano de Sasuke cuando este se la ofrezca? :SasuNaru:: cap 17!
1. de soledad y de egoismo

El fic es un SasuNaru y espero les guste por favor adelante y al término por favor espero amenazas de muerte, críticas, opiniones y reviews con ántrax.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece… y aunque cierto Uchiha lo quiere para él… tampoco le es suyo.

**Parejas**: principal SasuNaru las demás irán apareciendo con forme el fic vaya tomando mas capítulos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 1: …de Soledad y de Egoísmo  
Por Riznao**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Abrió los ojos y se topó nuevamente con el techo insípido del hospital. Lo sabía, ya que desde que sus sentidos le alertaron del olor a desinfectado que es característico en los hospitales, supo que estaba de nuevo en ese lugar. Detestaba los hospitales, donde las paredes tienen el mismo monótono blanco, y en donde las agujas parecen ser el único remedio incluso para la depresión.

Otra vez había pasado ¿Desde hacia cuando se volvió en un cliente frecuente del hospital de Konoha? pensó, lo que mas le dolía, o lo que mas le causaba furia, era el hecho que no había sido un shinobi de alguna aldea enemiga, no había sido por una misión peligrosa ni tampoco por algo que hubiese pasado al haber respondido en su deber como shinobi lo que le había mandado a aquel lugar.

Sus desmayos se habían vuelto mas seguidos, no sabía desde cuando había comenzado, pero hacia algún tiempo se desmayaba sin razón alguna, la primera vez se desmayó en presencia de Kiba cuando se lo había encontrado en Ichiraku, por suerte el idiota con aliento de perro había planeado llevarlo donde la Hokage, pero despertó antes de tener enfrente el edificio Hokage. Agradeció a cualquier divinidad aquello ya que el desmayarte sin ninguna razón aparte no solo le traería la vergüenza (que hasta ese día pasaba con Kiba) sino también un enorme e interminable sermón de la Hokage en donde alegaría su arduo trabajo como shinobi e inmediatamente le relevaría de sus misiones. Aquello no podía permitirlo, bajo ninguna circunstancia, además la primera vez no le dio importancia, debía ser por algo malo que había comido…que equivocado estaba.

Pasaron dos, tres, cuatro y así la cuenta seguía hasta llegar a siete la cantidad de veces que había pasado de la conciencia al mundo de los sueños y despertaba aturdido, mareado y hasta con un muy mal sabor en su boca. Por suerte las siguientes veces que había sucedido había estado solo en su hogar o entrenando, aun así siempre llegaba alguien muy casualmente a su puerta e invadía su privacidad y por consiguiente su desmayo había sido descubierto, Sakura e Iruka-sensei le habían llevado con anterioridad al hospital, y siempre despertaba con el mismo blanco inmaculado del techo sobre él, ni una mancha, ni ningún indicio de que aquello no era otra cosa que un manicomio que le hacia perder la razón con tanta aburrida pintura blanca.

Odiaba el hospital porque siempre que se iba se perdía, todos los pasillos eran iguales y ese olor a sanatorio le desagradaba.

Tenía suerte que su dignidad no fuera dañada, ya que las únicas personas que sabían de sus desmayos eran tres, Kiba, Sakura e Iruka-sensei, no tenia problema con Kiba, siempre y cuando lo invitara al Ichiraku dos veces al mes (gruñó por ello) por cuanto a Sakura la chica le había recomendado descanso y algunas vitaminas, sin mencionar que muy amablemente le había propuesto que la próxima vez que se desmayara lo llevaría ante la Hokage (la propuesta había sido mas amenaza según él, ya que una Sakura gritándole con su puño frente a su cara amenazadoramente no era lo que el diría una simple propuesta), Iruka-sensei por otra parte debido a su naturaleza bondadosa y casi complaciente había dejado escapar a Naruto de su visita con la Hokage.

Lastimosamente su suerte había acabado al número 7, el siete de la supuesta suerte había jodido a Naruto…literalmente. Esta vez había entrenado con el idiota Sasuke. No se recordaba como pero sabia que en algún momento de la pelea había visto a Sasuke frente a él esperando algún ataque, y al momento que iba contra él su mundo se había hecho negro…blanco o algún color que no podía definir ya que su memoria no daba a más.

– Hn – el sonido era inconfundible, no quería ver a su izquierda porque sabía lo que le esperaba. Una mirada penetrante, una sonrisa burlona y palabras que predecían una pelea allí mismo. Miró el techo como si aquello fuera lo más interesante del mundo. La otra persona pareció haberse impacientado y volvió a arreglarse la garganta – Hn – esta vez mucho más fuerte que la anterior, Naruto seguía viendo el techo.

– Naruto – eso fue suficiente, solo su nombre dicha en la manera mas amenazadora que había podido escuchar y que al ser ignorada prometía un severo castigo fue suficiente para saber que esta vez no seria apropiado, o sabio ignorarle, así que tan solo miró a la persona que le había llamado y efectivamente, Sasuke Uchiha en toda su gracia, gloria y jodida persona le miraba fijamente haciendo que un frío recorriera su espina.

– ¿Se te perdió algo, teme? – preguntó exasperado el rubio aun sabiendo que no estaba en la mejor posición para demandar algo y mucho menos para tratar de lucir compuesto y aparentar la dignidad que no tenia.

– ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – preguntó amenazadoramente el Uchiha, sin ningún intento aparente de querer disimular su enojo.

– ¿Qué demonios fue que? – preguntó inocentemente el rubio aun sabiendo que la pregunta era posiblemente acerca de su desmayo en los campos de entrenamiento.

Aun así no sabia porque Sasuke se veía enteramente furioso como si tuviera un palo metido por su trasero, talvez era por la molestia que le había ocasionado Naruto al desmayarse y necesitar ser cargado al hospital ¿Porque quién mas pudo haberle llevado?, estaba seguro que Sasuke fue quien le tuvo que haber cargado pero no estaba seguro del porque lo había hecho, en otra ocasión hubiera pensado que el Uchiha le hubiera pasado de largo excusándose con algo como lo débil que era y lo innecesario que era llevarle al hospital por algo tan sencillo como un 'desvanecimiento'.

Naruto sabia mejor, Sasuke era el frío bastardo de siempre pero últimamente había llevado una camaradería con su antiguo compañero de equipo que llegaba hasta el punto de llamarle amistad pura, tanto de su parte como de parte de Sasuke. Además lo suyo no era precisamente desvanecimientos. Solo esperaba no explicarle al Uchiha pero pensó muy tarde después de haber escuchado la demanda del pelinegro.

– No juegues Naruto… – otra vez la voz amenazadora, ¿Qué acaso Sasuke no podía ser un poquito mas considerado? Estaba en cama (no por su voluntad), un poco débil (no que lo aceptara) y con ganas de regresar todo lo que había comido en la mañana (no que realmente quisiera hacerlo con Sasuke frente a él) definitivamente un '¿Cómo te sientes?' o un 'espero que te mejores' eran algo que prefirió (no que necesitara) escuchar.

Naruto sabía que debía de responderle al bastardo si no quería quedarse en el hospital por más tiempo, viendo que Sasuke no iba a dejarle ir sin explicación y podría llegar a recurrir al uso de la fuerza para obtener una explicación.

– Falta de…buena alimentación – dejó salir mientras trataba de tantear terreno. No quería decirle a Sasuke la verdadera razón, sabia que su dignidad no se lo permitiría y sabia que su orgullo quedaría destrozado…o al revés, además no era como si él en realidad conociera la razón detrás de sus desmayos, sea como fuera no tenia intención de decirle acerca de estos.

– No soy estúpido Naruto, ahora me vas a decir como demonios hiciste para desmayarte encima de mi – gruñó Sasuke mirándole intensamente.

– ¡¿Y que? Lo acepto, ¿esta bien? Sé que de vez en cuando el ramen a pesar de ser delicioso no es tan nutri…– las últimas palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza de Naruto, '…para desmayarte encima de mi', eso debía ser una muy mala broma, si se desmayó encima de Sasuke, bien eso confirmaba la razón por la cual el Uchiha estaba tan enfurecido e incómodo. – En serio…d-d-desmaye encima d-de…– Sasuke le miró impaciente.

– Encima de mi joder…– dejó salir exasperado el joven.

–Pero ¿Cómo? – preguntó embobado y avergonzado el rubio.

– ¿Cómo carajo quieres que yo lo sepa? – gritó Sasuke perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia para esos momentos. Naruto por el contrario deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra, se había desmayado y encima de no otro que su mejor amigo/rival/compañero Uchiha Sasuke. El cielo se iba abrir y él posiblemente moriría a manos del vengador.

– E-espera Sasuke, fue un accidente ¡Un accidente! – comenzó a balbucear el rubio.

Al ver que Sasuke se acercaba predadoramente hacia él, decidió salir de la cama, pero un fuerte punzón en su sien, le hizo caer a esta nuevamente. Esta vez, talvez si se había desvanecido _"¿Que diablos pasa conmigo?"_ pensó molesto al ver la cara de desaprobación que tenia Sasuke.

– Eres patético, dobe – aquello le hizo sacar una vena de impaciencia.

– Cierra la boca Sasuke-teme – gritó ruidosamente. Sasuke le veía entretenido mientras el rubio trataba de liberarse del nudo de sábanas que hizo al tratar de levantarse.

– Che – Sasuke se acercó a la cama nuevamente, Naruto se puso alerta pensando que trataría de golpearlo o algo parecido, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que Sasuke comenzaba a ayudarlo a salir del desorden de sábanas. Desenrollando un nudo por acá, y halando la sabana por allá, de un momento a otro Naruto finalmente se había desecho de la molestia.

Sasuke le seguía mirando casi divertido, por lo cual Naruto simplemente pudo ruborizarse.

– No te daré las gracias, idiota – dejo salir mientras miraba por la ventana.

– Hn…como sea – Sasuke miró a Naruto y pudo ver que el rubio estaba perturbado por algo, al parecer el repentino desmayo así como el desvanecimiento del cual había sido victima hacia minutos antes le era lo suficientemente vergonzoso así como problemático y en esos minutos se debía estar debatiendo que hacer o que decirle.

La habitación había caído en un incómodo silencio y Sasuke por primera vez fue él que se había decidido a romperlo

– Naruto…– el susodicho le miró. Y pudo ver que en los ojos de Sasuke la burla y cualquier deje de orgullo y vanidad se habían ido, no sabía lo que veía en los ojos de Sasuke pero pudo percibir algo parecido a la comprensión y empatía… ¿de que? O más bien ¿Por qué?, no sabia pero algo le daba la certeza que posiblemente tampoco quería saberlo. Y es que últimamente Sasuke se estaba comportando diferente de su manera de ser, y eso le ponía nervioso… no que lo admitiera….

– ¿Que has estado haciendo? – preguntó casi con paciencia el muchacho de cabellos negros, Naruto solo le miró curioso.

– ¿De que hablas? – Sasuke le miró con reproche.

– Sakura me dijo que esta no es la primera vez que te desmayas así como así, sin razón aparente –

"_Mierda ¿Sakura-chan se lo contó?"_ Se preguntó temeroso que la comunicación entre Sasuke y Sakura fuera tal que esta última ya se hubiera enterado de ese desmayo y le acusara con su maestra, eso significaría, que no solo tendría problemas como shinobi sino como el consentido niño mimado de la Hokage, estaba jodido.

– ¿Quieres decir…que Sakura-chan sabe que estoy aquí? – preguntó temeroso el rubio, Sasuke solo levanto una ceja.

– Si – corto y directo, sin ninguna vacilación que le diera al menos un poco de esperanza al chico rubio.

– ¿Y dónde esta ella? – preguntó sabiendo que la respuesta de esa pregunta no le gustaría para nada. Sasuke se percató de su nerviosismo y dejo salir una sonrisa egocéntrica, mientras miraba como Naruto se retorcía como una babosa al escuchar sus palabras.

– Trayendo a la Hokage – Sasuke pudo ver que Naruto había quedado petrificado al dejar salir su oración de tan solo cuatro palabras. Nunca pensó que el hecho que la Hokage supiera su condición le ocasionaría temor al chico rubio, casi pánico por lo que su expresión le demostraba. Aquello por ende no solo confirmaba que algo andaba mal con Naruto sino también que el propio Naruto era consiente de ello y lo ocultaba desde hacia tiempo, no supo porque pero sintió como una punzada de traición se posó sobre la boca de su estomago.

¿Traición?, el hecho de ser el casi mejor amigo/rival/compañero de Naruto le daba cierto nivel de derecho como para demandar saber un poco de la vida de este, aun cuando él no quisiera compartir la suya propia. Era injusto, lo sabia, pero aun así no podía deshacerse de ese pensamiento.

Fue sacado de sus cavilaciones cuando escuchó a Naruto murmurar y maldecir en voz baja mientras se tomaba la cabeza con sus manos. Sasuke sin poderlo evitar acercó una de sus manos para tocar la cabeza de Naruto, su mano se detuvo a centímetros de tocar aquella cabellera rubia, miró severamente al chico y luego le golpeó

– ¡Para que hiciste eso Sasuke! – gruñó molesto el rubio.

– Para que dejes de ser un dobe, aunque no creo que un solo golpe haga que dejes de ser un idiota – dejo salir egocéntricamente el Uchiha mirando burlonamente al rubio. – Además deberías ser más considerado, si esto ya te ha pasado antes entonces ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? – le reprochó.

– No es nada, simplemente va y vine por ratos, no es gran cosa, debe ser algo que comí en mal estado – era obvio que la defensa de Naruto no tenia fundamento, al menos no a los oídos de Sasuke, sabia que Naruto había vivido a puro ramen prácticamente desde que era un niño, y nunca le había pasado algo parecido, talvez eran las constantes misiones y entrenamientos lo que poco a poco habían acabado con la energía del chico, no sabia, pero por ello se había mandado a llamar a la Hokage, si alguien debía saber que sucedía con Naruto eran dos personas, ese ermitaño pervertido o la Hokage. – De todas maneras ¿Qué te importa? ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo? – gruño fastidiado.

– Deberías ser mas agradecido idiota, fui yo quien te trajo al hospital – No era precisamente que quisiera una disculpa, o un gracias, pero no tenia respuesta para la pregunta que le había hecho Naruto, talvez un 'porque somos compañeros' no hubiera estado mal pero por supuesto, el es Uchicha Sasuke, y recordemos que Uchiha Sasuke no ayuda, no carga a nadie llevándole al hospital y no se preocupa por Uzumaki Naruto, punto y final.

– Puedes joder-…– la oración de Naruto no terminó ya que en la puerta de la habitación estaban tanto la Hokage como la chica de cabellos rosados.

– Mocoso estás en un hospital, no maldigas – reprochó casi burlonamente la Hokage mientras se acercaba. Pero a medida que daba un paso mas cerca del chico, las tres personas podían sentir el aura casi diabólica que emanaba de la mujer.

– T-tsunade-bachaan – Naruto instintivamente trataba de alejarse de la mujer.

– Naruto… ¿me quieres explicar el porque estas en el hospital, por cuarta vez?… – la voz de la mujer denotaba impaciencia y también curiosidad. Sakura al parecer le había comentado acerca de sus desmayos y ahora debía pagar las consecuencias.

– P-puedo explicarlo – tartamudeó temeroso al ver que no tenía escapatoria.

– ¡Demasiado tarde! – el puño de la mujer se había levantado y después de eso, el rubio nuevamente, había caído inconsciente.

– Shishou ¿fue correcto que lo dejaras inconsciente? – preguntó serenamente la chica pelirosa.

– Se lo merecía por esconderme algo como esto – gruñó la mujer colocando a Naruto en la cama de manera que pudiera inspeccionarle. Rápidamente miró a la chica y le miró con intensidad – Tú también estás en problemas por haberme escondido esto – Sakura tan solo tragó duro sabiendo que las palabras de su maestra prometían un castigo del cual iba a ser victima los próximos días.

Sasuke casi pudo sentir con pesar las palabras de la Hokage y lo que la pobre Sakura sufriría, pero podía decirse que estaba casi de acuerdo con la Hokage ya que el mismo se sentía enojado ante la idea que Sakura y Naruto le hubieran escondido algo como aquello. Nuevamente se sintió marginado pero sabia que las cosas debían de ser así, después de haber regresado y de haber asesinado a Orochimaru y a Itachi sabia que las cosas no volverían a ser como antes, aun con las palabras consoladoras y amigables de Sakura y la amistad casi intacta que seguía proclamando Naruto, no es que lo fuera a aceptar, pero Uchiha Sasuke se sentía solo.

La Hokage tocaba la muñeca de Naruto, luego abría uno de sus ojos, inspeccionándolo de pies a cabeza de cualquier manera que pudiera para reconocer cual era el problema con el chico.

– ¿Hace cuanto que se ha comenzado a desmayar Sakura? – preguntó muy interesada y algo confusa la mujer.

– Hace casi dos semanas, creo yo – contestó Sakura, sabiendo que la expresión preocupada de la Hokage indicaba malas noticias.

– Y bien ¿Qué es lo que le sucede al idiota? – preguntó Sasuke, aun sabiendo que era posible que la Hokage le ignorara como lo había hecho siempre desde que había llegado.

Sasuke Sabia que si hoy en día le era posible andar libre en Konoha y tener el titulo shinobi de un chunin era simplemente porque Naruto le había pedido un poco de indulgencia a la Hokage, indulgencia que muy amargamente ella le había accedido a dar y que por impotencia al haber sido victima de las plegarias de Naruto había descargado su ira contra él en una ocasión sin que Naruto lo supiera, aun así la Hokage como el resto de los nueve novatos seguía sin confiar en él, porque si estaba en la aldea y tenia lo que tenia y hacia lo que hacia era por no otro que Naruto, en ese momento solo tenia a Sakura y Naruto de su parte, algo que a pesar que no lo dijera en voz alta, se sentía agradecido.

– Naruto no tiene nada de malo, su salud esta bien así como su condición física – respondió serenamente la Hokage sorprendiendo al Uchiha. Pese a la sorpresa de haber conseguido una respuesta, la mujer no se había dignado a mirarle mientras seguía examinando el cuerpo de Naruto.

La Hokage había abierto la chaqueta naranja del chico y levantó un poco la camisa negra que llevaba por debajo.

– Shishou no estará pensando que tiene que ver con el Kyuubi ¿o si? – preguntó insegura la chica.

– No lo sé, pero no le veo que otra cosa podría ser – Tsunade pasaba su mano sobre el abdomen del rubio verificando si había algo malo con el sello del Kyuubi, Naruto parecía sentir un cosquilleo mientras aun inconsciente se reía levemente Tsunade no le prestó atención y siguió con su trabajo. Sakura y Sasuke le miraban pacientes desde el otro lado de la habitación.

– ¿Y bien…? – preguntó un poco impaciente la chica cuando vio que su maestra había bajado la camisa de Naruto y le colocaba la chaqueta encima.

– Kyuubi tiene algo que ver en esto, pero no estoy muy segura del porque – comentó la Hokage hablando mas para si que para los otros dos de la habitación, mientras se llevaba un dedo hacia la boca en un gesto pensativo. Los otros dos parecían esperar más y Tsunade sintió sus miradas expectativas.

– ¿Qué pasara con Naruto entonces? – Sasuke trató de sacar su pregunta con el tono mas desinteresado que podía fingir, porque Sasuke, no solo estaba curioso sino también preocupado por el Uzumaki.

– Cuando despierte le veré nuevamente, hasta entonces supongo que deberá descansar y no tendrá misiones. – comentó severamente la mujer. Sakura tan solo hizo una mueca de desaprobación y Sasuke solo sintió lastima por el idiota. – Uchiha – Sasuke le miró.

– Estabas con el cuando se desmayó ¿verdad? – Sasuke asintió – ¿Notaste algo antes de que se desmayara? – preguntó interesada la Hokage, Sasuke trató de hacer memoria pero no pudo recordar o al menos pensar en algo inusual en el comportamiento de Naruto cuando estaban entrenando.

– No realmente –

La Hokage suspiró.

– Bien, supongo que debemos mantener a Naruto fuera de cualquier actividad que le haga ocupar su energía – Sasuke y Sakura solo le veían interesados

– Naruto no seguirá esa orden aun cuando usted se lo pida – Sakura podía que tuviera razón, Naruto era demasiado obstinado y terco para su propio bien, así que supuso que debía hacer algo al respecto.

– Uchiha – la sonrisa de la Hokage le daba mala espina. – Tu estarás a cargo que Naruto no haga ningún esfuerzo hasta que resolvamos su problema – comentó divertida al ver la reacción del chico ante lo que había dado por resolución. Sasuke le miraba con cara de incredulidad. Sakura río levemente.

– Esto será una misión Uchiha, así que cualquier queja no será aceptada – la jodida Hokage del demonio debía de estar bromeando, definitivamente no actuaría como un jodido niñero para Naruto y mucho menos si aquello era por una excusa bajera como el hecho de ser una misión. Antes que Sasuke pudiera quejarse la Hokage había hablado nuevamente – Recuerda que todavía estas en periodo de prueba y solo se te han concedido misiones de rango D y C, esta misión te puede abrir campo para misiones de rango B – sabía que la Hokage debía estarse desquitando todas las que le debía. Aunque pensándolo mas a fondo muy, muy pero muy en el fondo, la idea de cuidar de Naruto no le parecía en extremo desagradable o molesta por decir lo menos.

– Como sea – con eso la Hokage dio por sentado su victoria, aunque de antemano sabia que el Uchiha no podía negarse, le sorprendió un poco el hecho que no se había quejado tanto como esperaba, de hecho no se había podido quejar para nada.

La Hokage decidió dejar la habitación con Sakura detrás de ella.

– Uchiha, lleva mañana a Naruto a la Torre Hokage, despierto es posible que encuentre algo por su comportamiento – dejo salir la Hokage antes de salir por la puerta.

– Por eso…no creo que haya sido buena idea dejarlo inconsciente – Sakura calló cuando la mirada penetrante de la mujer se poso en ella.

– No creas que me he olvidado de tu castigo – eso inmediatamente silenció a la chica. Sakura solo suspiró derrotadamente y miró al Uchiha.

– Sasuke-kun por favor cuida de Naruto – pidió amablemente antes de volver a su estado depresivo y seguir a su maestra.

– Tsk – Sasuke había quedado solo con Naruto quien seguía inconsciente. Fuera como fuera Naruto parecía estar pacíficamente dormido mientras el Uchiha le observaba.

Ya era tarde, hacia horas que había llevado a Naruto al hospital y comenzaba a anochecer. No supo porque o mas importante como fue que sus pies inconscientemente le llevaron hacia la cama de Naruto. Parecía como si en esos momentos estuviera siendo un melodramático, pero ciertamente le dolía el hecho que Naruto le hubiese escondido algo como aquello, a pesar que fuera algo que para otra ocasión hubiera catalogado como sin sentido y carente de importancia.

El hecho que hubieran pasado solo tres meses desde que había sido reintegrado a Konoha, le hacia sentirse desconfiado de cualquier persona, porque obviamente ellos no confiaban mas en él, es por ello que sus dos compañeros de equipo eran los únicos con los que tenía contacto alguno.

Sakura se había quedado a su lado, siempre como su compañera de equipo y su amiga y talvez más al fondo, con su inconsciente y proclamado casi muerto amor por él que había tenido desde su infancia, Sasuke por supuesto le había aceptado, Sakura había dejado atrás esa fascinación casi idolatría por el y había llegado a ser una gran ninja médico. A pesar que ella fuera una molestia, en ocasiones necesitaba parte de lo que dejo atrás, hacía años para sentirse como si nada había cambiado, claro estaba que aquello no importara cuanto lo pensara, sabia que nunca seria así.

Naruto por el contrario fue quien le recibió instantáneamente con los brazos abiertos, y a pesar de las miradas curiosas y en ocasiones melancólicas que le brindaba el rubio, nunca le había cuestionado nada acerca de lo que había vivido con Orochimaru. Por aquello, Sasuke estaba eternamente agradecido.

Al ser Sakura una ninja médico aun en entrenamiento por no otra que la misma Hokage, no tenia suficiente tiempo, y el poco que tenia disponible se lo pasaba en el hospital. Así fue como le encontró cuando llevo a Naruto. La interacción con Sakura se había reducido aun cuando siguieran siendo compañeros de equipo y amigos pero su relación con Naruto iba muy bien, la mayoría del tiempo podía encontrase con Naruto viendo las nubes así como a Shikamaru le gustaba hacerlo, en ocasiones salían a comer ramen por plegaria de Naruto e indulgencia de Sasuke y otras ocasiones que por falta de misiones y tareas shinobis se encontraban entrenando así como lo habían hecho esa misma tarde. Desde hacia tres meses que se le dejo andar como quisiera bajo el cielo de Konoha junto a Naruto, cualquiera sabia que si querían encontrar a Naruto debían buscar a Sasuke o viceversa, eso era algo de lo cual ni Sasuke ni Naruto eran conscientes.

No supo como o porque, pero el sonido de su corazón latiendo a mil por hora fue lo que le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, no había sentido el movimiento inconsciente de su cuerpo al colocarse sobre Naruto en la cama, con sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Naruto y con sus rodillas a cada lado de las piernas del rubio no pudo sino abrir sus ojos en asombro por lo que había hecho.

Ya había oscurecido y la poca luz que alumbraba en la habitación era la tenue luz de la luna. Aun así pudo ver todos y cada uno de los ángulos de la cara de Naruto. Se había quedado totalmente embobado y como si la misma gravedad se lo exigiera y no tuviera como escapar, su cara comenzó a descender sobre la de Naruto. _"Esto no esta bien…"_ se dijo a si mismo milímetros antes de descender sobre los labios de Naruto con los suyos _"Los dos somos chicos, esto no es correcto"_ sabia que eran simples excusas, su conflicto no yacía sobre el hecho de que ambos fueran del mismo sexo, aquello poca importancia le daba, era mas el hecho que sabia que Naruto estaba inconsciente y que no tenia manera de detenerle lo que le hacia sentir mal y hasta egoísta de su parte.

Sabía que no tenía derecho de exigirle más a Naruto de lo que ya le había exigido silenciosamente tras su regreso, la cálida bienvenida, los brazos abiertos ofreciéndole un compañero que pensó perdido, un rival en quien podía confiar y un amigo con quien compartir lo poco que se daba el lujo de dar. Era egoísmo y lo sabia y aun cuando todas las alertas en su cabeza daban la señal roja y gritaban en colores chillantes que se detuviera, no hizo caso y bajo hasta tocar los labios de Naruto con los suyos.

Fueron segundos, pero fue suficiente, el quería hacer aquello pero con Naruto despierto, dispuesto a responderle y lo suficientemente consciente como para permitírselo.

Muy reluctantemente se separó de Naruto, casi extrañando inmediatamente el calor que produjeron sus labios al unirse a los del rubio. Fue al momento que se separó que un frío recorrió su espalda haciendo que sus cabellos se erizaran.

Se puso pálido al verse reflejado en los ojos azules de Naruto que le miraban intensamente.

"¡Demonios!"

* * *

¿reviews?


	2. Inciertos despertares

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes no son míos para mi desgracia y suerte de algunos.

**Parejas**: SasuNaru, aunque parezca lo contrario.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 2: Inciertos despertares  
Por Riznao**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nunca en su vida, en su corta vida de tan solo 16 años, se había aterrado como lo estaba en ese preciso momento. Naruto le miraba calmado, algo que claramente decía que eso no iba bien, la mente de Sasuke trabajaba contrariándose a si mismo, ya que en mejor instancia era bueno tener un Naruto calmado que uno gritando, pataleando y maldiciéndolo, pero con un Naruto histérico, él podría encontrar cualquier excusa como para aferrarse a ella y buscar una salida ya fuera a golpes o palabras, pero por el momento, Naruto le veía con una pasividad que le asustaba. Eso significaba una de dos cosas, la primera; que el chico posiblemente pidiera explicación la cual muy a su pesar no podía darle, ni poder formular una aunque quisiera y segunda; que Naruto siendo calmado era algo que estaba muy fuera de lugar, ya que Naruto _nunca_ se queda calmado a menos que algo _extremadamente_ malo se lo exigiera.

Así que eso extremadamente malo era no otro que Uchiha Sasuke sobre él y en una posición comprometedora. La mente de Sasuke corría a mil por hora tratando de ingeniar algo que al menos le diera suficiente solvencia como para excusarse de su posición sobre Naruto. No pudo pensar mas cuando sintió dos brazos rodear su cuello y un aliento cálido posarse sobre su cara, Naruto le miraba siempre calmado y le atrajo hacia si, "_Un poco mas…un poco mas y…" _Sasuke pudo ver como Naruto se inclinaba hacia el buscándolo, dejo de pensar coherentemente cuando los labios de Naruto se unieron a los suyos en un beso casto y simple, luego otro un poco mas demandante. La mano de Naruto jugaba con los cabellos de Sasuke, mientras la otra comenzaba a bajar por el cuello, por el pecho y así hasta llegar a su abdomen donde deslizó su mano bajo la camisa del Uchiha haciendo que este jadeara al sentir la mano de Naruto jugar y hacer círculos en una parte sensible de su estómago. Dejo salir un quejido cuando Naruto besó bruscamente su cuello, dejando un camino de saliva hasta su pecho y comenzando a lamer la mordida, Sasuke no podía controlarse más, después de todo Naruto fue quien había comenzado a llevar las cosas a otro nivel, así que decidió dejar atrás toda duda y decidió hacer lo que hacia tiempo necesitaba.

Con su mano derecha comenzó a desabrochar la chaqueta de Naruto y con su mano izquierda masajeaba la parte interna de la pierna de Naruto haciendo que este temblara con su toque. Los dos seguían besándose pero algo húmedo se había colado por la boca de Sasuke y supuso que era la lengua caliente de Naruto lo que jugaba dentro de su boca, Sasuke decidió hacer lo mismo.

¡Dios! Ese aroma, ese toque y esa sensación de placer que lo inundaba a cada segundo, no podía resistirlo y comenzó a besar mas bruscamente a Naruto quien se lo permitió. Bajó a su cuello y comenzó a besarle con insistencia tratando de dejar la mayor cantidad de marcas posibles en ese delicioso cuello. La mano de Sasuke que había estado en la entrepierna de Naruto comenzó a subir lentamente hasta llegar a la cremallera del rubio y comenzó a masajear el bulto que había entre sus piernas, haciendo que este soltara un tentador y seductor quejido que terminó por excitarle mucho más

– Uchiha… – detuvo sus besos que iban bajando al pecho de Naruto para ver a este con sorpresa, Naruto nunca le había llamado de esa manera, y las pocas veces que lo había hecho eran solo para utilizarlo sarcásticamente, le miró confundido y antes que pudiera saber lo que sucedía se vio con su espalda contra la cama y con Naruto sobre él.

Sasuke se sorprendió, no esperó que Naruto fuera quien aceptara el estar bajo él, pero tampoco espero una reacción un poco violenta por su parte cuando de hecho le había tirado bruscamente y le estaba besando y dejando mordidas en su cuello así como el lo había hecho minutos antes.

– N-naruto – este le vio con una mirada que nunca había visto antes, lujuria y deseo puro reflejaban esas orbes rojas "¿_Rojas?"_ el mismo rojo carmín que podía competir con el color sangre de su sharingan. Algo estaba mal, terriblemente mal, los ojos de Naruto eran azules, el mismo azul que le apaciguaba cuando les miraba, el mismo azul del cielo, pero esta vez no supo que era mas grande, si el temor por esos ojos rojos o el dolor de ver que los únicos sentimientos en esos ojos no pasaban de ser meramente carnales.

– Naruto ¿Qué…?– el chico le miró enojado al tener la mano del Uchiha sobre su pecho empujándole.

– Calla – susurró acercándose nuevamente al chico de cabellos negros, quien a pesar de su intento por separarse no podía ignorar la presión que hacia Naruto sobre sus partes intimas, friccionándolas y haciendo que la resolución del Uchiha se fundiera con el deseo que estaba tratando de contener.

– Espera – la voz de Sasuke llevaba deseo, su voz era débil y a pesar de lo que demandaba no tenía la fuerza como para reiterarlo.

– No me vengas con eso, Uchiha, después de todo fuiste tu quien comenzó – susurró seductoramente al oído del pelinegro, ese aliento cálido sobre su oreja y esa humedad que sintió en su lóbulo le hicieron sacar un gemido de placer.

– No…espera…Nmm – no pudo tragarse el gemido que burbujeó en su garganta, cuando Naruto tocó con sus manos el bulto entre sus piernas y comenzó a masajearlo, haciendo inevitablemente que la cabeza de Sasuke se sintiera ligera mientras buscaba inconscientemente mas de aquel toque. Naruto se inclinó sobre el Uchiha llevando su cara a los pantalones del pelinegro y bajando lenta y tortuosamente el cierre de la cremallera.

El Uchiha sabía que no estaba bien, pero definitivamente su cuerpo le decía que olvidara su mente y se concentrara en las atenciones que el rubio le daba, ese calor que corría por sus venas, y ese ardor en su entrepierna que le decía que necesitaba eso y por sobre todo _deseaba_ lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Su burbuja se rompió cuando sintió algo caer abruptamente sobre sus piernas, la expectación por lo que había de acontecer se había ido, el calor seguía en su sangre y el problema que yacía erecto sobre sus piernas seguía allí recordándole que aquello no había acabado aun cuando Naruto estaba tranquilamente desmayado o dormido sobre su regazo.

"_¡Mierda!" _

El grito de Sasuke no dejo nunca su boca pero se podía sentir la rabia y la vergüenza en su pensamiento inacabado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El sonido en la puerta le indicó a Tsunade que tenía (desgraciadamente) asuntos que atender, solo esperaba que no fuera Shizune con otro gran edificio de papeletas que tenia que firmar.

– Pase – respondió con voz aburrida y apagada, al mismo tiempo que Naruto pasaba a su oficina. La hokage levantó su vista y luego volvió a hacer lo que estaba haciendo de manera desinteresada – Vaya, ya era hora que vinieras – regañó la mujer aun sin dejar de ver los papeles los cuales había tenido enfrente casi todo el día.

– Lo siento Tsunade-baachan – Naruto se rascó distraídamente la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara. Tsunade se percató de la sonrisa de Naruto y sintió que algo en el ambiente no andaba bien, por mucho que Naruto fuera bueno escondiendo cosas, ella de alguna manera encontraba la manera de acertar lo que eran esas 'cosas'. Esta vez, ese nerviosismo tan evidente no le era indiferente así como tampoco la cautela la cual parecía irradiar el rubio. – ¿Sucede algo? – trató de sonar casual pero Naruto bien sabia que no había simple curiosidad en la pregunta.

– Naruto…– le advirtió Tsunade, aun sin levantar su mirada de los papeles que estaba firmando.

Naruto suspiró – Esta bien, esta bien, solo…me siento algo raro – declaró mientras desviaba la mirada. Tsunade sabía que ese raro, era en realidad 'malo', pero sabía bien que su protegido siempre trataba de esconder sus debilidades o todo aquello que le hiciera parecer como si las tuviera.

– Ya veo…– comentó de forma ausente, mirando sus papeles pero con su mente repitiendo lo que había sucedido el día anterior, finalmente levantó su mirada y vio que Naruto estaba frente a ella y sin el Uchiha a la vista, ante eso frunció el seño y se olvidó de él por un momento cuando vio el estado desarreglado del rubio. – ¿Dormiste bien?, porque déjame decirte que te ves fatal – comentó.

– ¡No he dormido nada por que me dejaste inconsciente en primer lugar! – Gruñó señalando dramáticamente a la mujer que tenia frente a él con su dedo índice –Aunque si de descansar bien me preguntas supongo que si, no desperté hasta ahora en la mañana en el hospital – murmuró fastidiado.

– ¿En el hospital? – Naruto asintió. – ¿Qué paso con Uchiha? – Naruto le miró curioso pero frustrado.

– Y yo como voy a saberlo – exclamó ruidosamente.

– Se supone que él te cuidaría – Naruto le vio con una expresión de puro desconcierto.

– ¡¿Qué estupidez es esa? ¡No necesito que nadie me cuide! – gritó desesperado y con sus nudos hecho puños a sus lados.

– Por supuesto, has demostrado ser perfectamente capaz de cuidarte solo – añadió la mujer con tono sarcástico, Naruto le miraba con el ceño fruncido pero no dijo más – Después de todo cuatro viajes al hospital lo confirman – dejo salir resentidamente mandándole una mirada altanera. Naruto solo gruñó en respuesta y desvió su mirada sabiendo que Tsunade tenía razón.

– Ya lo dije no es gran cosa – farfulló Naruto.

– ¡Oh! pero si es gran cosa Naruto. El kyuubi – con lo último Naruto le vio cauteloso.

– ¿Qué pasa con el Kyuubi? – preguntó acercándose mas al escritorio de la Hokage.

– Ayer cuando te examiné no encontré nada malo, al menos no físicamente y por lo que parece tu salud también está muy bien, si bien se nota que has tenido una baja en tu energía pero nada que fuera a considerarse como un problema extremo para tu salud y que justifiquen tus desmayos – explicó mientras Naruto le veía interesado y callado algo que le dio luz verde a Tsunade para continuar. – Sin embargo. – allí estaba el pero elegante que estaba esperando –Si no es problema físico, de salud, entonces… –

– Puede que sea Kyuubi – completó Naruto. Tsunade asintió.

– Ven acuéstate en el sofá – le pidió parándose de su silla y haciendo un gesto para que Naruto se acercara al sofá.

– ¿Que vas a hacer Tsunade-baachan? – preguntó curioso cuando Tsunade hizo un ademán para que abriera su chaqueta.

– Solo quiero ver como esta tu Chakra, ya que ayer no pude hacerlo – explicó mientras tocaba el sello sobre el abdomen del rubio quien se retorcía de vez en cuando por el cosquilleo causado por los dedos de Tsunade.

– Y de quien fue la culpa – murmuró molesto mientras reprimía las ganas de reír por el cosquilleo, en tanto Tsunade le miró molesta calló por su integridad física.

– Dime Naruto ¿Qué sientes antes de desmayarte? – Tsunade seguía viendo con detenimiento la marca en el abdomen de Naruto y comenzaba a hacer unos cuantos sellos con sus manos, _"Procedimientos médicos"_ pensó Naruto levantando sus hombros en señal de duda y sin darle importancia.

Pensó que la pregunta de la Hokage era algo tonta, pero después de repasar las veces que se había desmayado, recordó que nada le había dado indicio alguno de lo que sucedería después, algo que pensó que era muy raro, ya que no había mareos, visión borrosa ni síntomas de algún tipo que le dieran la idea que se desmayaría.

– Ahora que lo dices…no siento nada, solo sé que un momento puedo estar caminando o haciendo lo que sea que este haciendo y al otro todo se hace oscuro, como si solo parpadeara y despertara en otro lugar – comentó extrañado mirando el techo de la habitación. No recibió respuesta alguna y el único "Hmm" de la Hokage le indicaba que la mujer debía estar haciendo trabajar los engranes de su cerebro formulando alguna teoría de lo que sucedía con él.

– ¿Qué sientes cuando despiertas? – aquello le sorprendió un poco ya que al recordar las veces que había despertado después de un desmayo, tenia todo aquello que supuestamente debía sentir al principio y no al final de este.

– Es raro…pero siento mareos, y a veces siento entumecido mi cuerpo junto con un mal sabor en la boca. – Tsunade pareció meditarlo aun más después de asimilar sus palabras, después de unos momentos se separó de Naruto. Este la miró contemplativo esperando alguna reacción de su parte.

– ¿Y bien? – preguntó Naruto mirando a la mujer y haciendo que esta saliera de cualquier pensamiento que estaba siendo formulado por su cerebro. – Pues como Hokage solo puedo decirte que…– Naruto le vio expectativo.

– Por el momento no tengo idea alguna – completó con frustración, Naruto le vio con indignación antes de soltar el aire que estaba comprimiendo en su pecho.

– ¿¡Como puedes darme una respuesta así? – reclamó Naruto, haciendo que Tsunade frunciera el ceño.

– ¡Y que más quieres que haga mocoso! – gritó la mujer levantando su puño de manera amenazadora.

– ¡Eres la Hokage haz algo! – replicó el rubio con movimientos frenéticos.

– Ahora quieres que haga algo y hace unos minutos decías que todo estaba bien – gruñó Tsunade aun sin bajar la voz. Naruto guardó silencio mientras le dirigía una mirada inconforme a la mujer. Tsunade habiéndose calmado un poco tan solo suspiró interrumpiendo el murmullo molesto de Naruto.

– Escucha Naruto – Tsunade se calmó a sabiendas que Naruto no debía estarla pasando bien cada vez que se desmayaba sin razón aparente.

Por otro lado se recordó que era posible que el rubio no supiera los planes que tenia para con él, a menos que el Uchiha se lo hubiera comentado ya, pero de haber sido así el caso, Naruto hubiera entrado azotando la puerta demandándole una explicación y no como lo había hecho con su sonrisa nerviosa. Suspiró nuevamente, eso seria difícil.

– Al parecer tu chakra tiene ciertas, anomalías – explicó pacientemente como si lo hiciera con un pequeño niño de cinco años.

– ¿Anomalías? – la Hokage asintió.

– Tu flujo de chakra se mueve de manera irregular, algo que no es muy común y debo decir que eso me preocupa, sin embargo, es un comienzo. Supongo que puedo buscar en algunos pergaminos y libros acerca del tema. – explicó mientras se apoyaba en su escritorio mientras Naruto se incorporaba al mismo tiempo que bajaba su camisa y se ponía nuevamente la chaqueta.

– Supongo que eso es mejor que nada – murmuro viendo hacia la ventana. La Hokage supo que era hora de explicarle como llevarían las cosas desde ese momento y solo pudo prepararse para la larga charla que vendría.

O en su defecto, los gritos.

– Naruto – el rubio le miró – Escucha, en vista de lo que ha sucedido, supongo que tendremos que poner unas cuantas reglas, solo por precaución – los ojos de Naruto se abrieron _"No estará pensando en…"_

La Hokage suspiró mas fuerte y miró al chico.

– No tendrás misiones hasta nuevo aviso y mientras tanto Sasuke tendrá que vigilarte para controlar tus descargas de energía – dejo salir rápidamente no queriendo que Naruto le fuera a interrumpir. Segundos pasaron y con parsimonia miró que el chico en cuestión abría sus ojos desmesuradamente, aparentemente se había congelado tras la noticia de no ser por el tic en su ojo izquierdo. Aquello le decía que se preparara para la guerra de gritos que precedía ese momento. Tsunade hizo el conteo regresivo mentalmente.

3

2

1

– ¡NO QUIERO! –

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cerró el chorro del lavabo y miró su reflejo en el espejo. Unos ojos rojos le miraban y unas leves pero visibles bolsas negras se distinguían bajo ellos. Sasuke se miraba fatal, después de lo que había sucedido en el hospital decidió irse de allí dejando a Naruto en la cama simplemente empujándolo y dejándolo en una posición un tanto incómoda, o al menos eso pensó.

Al llegar a su casa (después de haber maldecido a Naruto, a Tsunade a Kakashi y así la lista seguía por que la rabia que sentía en esos minutos no era contra Naruto sino contra él mismo y el mundo entero por hacer algo de lo cual después iba a arrepentirse) había hecho unos muy agradables y decorativos agujeros a su pared en un gesto que solo significaba desahogo del puro, del mas 'saludable' y por consiguiente del mas eficaz.

Aun así todavía se seguía debatiendo si en realidad estaba o no enojado por haber hecho algo que posiblemente arruinaría la amistad que tenía con Naruto. Y pese a seguir peleando consigo mismo, algo más le tenía molesto, y es que no sabía que le molestaba más, sí el hecho que en realidad quería que aquello pasara o el hecho que Naruto terminara desmayándose nuevamente en medio de su actividad haciendo frustrante su situación ya que algo en su entrepierna no tenia tiempo de jugar al 'desmayado' como Naruto.

Tomó la toalla que estaba a su colgada a su derecha, y se sintió avergonzado de si mismo cuando recordó que después de haber entrado a su hogar, había tratado de dormir sin poder conciliar el sueño por mucho que tratara de pegar ambos ojos, era inevitable no recordar lo sucedido con Naruto y aquello obviamente hizo peor su intento de dormir. Recordar como Naruto se retorcía de placer, dando esos tentadores sonidos que lo incitaban mas a seguir con sus atenciones en el cuello y labios del rubio hizo que cierta parte de su cuerpo comenzara a despertar nuevamente y al ver que un simple baño no seria suficiente para deshacerse de su problema entre sus piernas, decidió tomar el asunto con sus propias manos, literalmente. Así que después de varios minutos en el baño frotando su miembro y haciendo muchos ruidos desde quejidos, gemidos y hasta suspiros ahogados que llevaban el nombre de Naruto había terminado su actividad con ojos adormitados y el cuerpo pesado, tomó un baño para luego volver a tratar de dormir esperando ir directo a Morfeo.

…pero no funcionó

Así que ahora a las ocho de la mañana al juzgar por la posición del sol, podía decir que no había dormido prácticamente nada.

Recordó que la Hokage le había dado ordenes de atender a Naruto mientras seguía en ese estado de inseguridad de cuando podía volver a caer rendido a la inconsciencia, pero por el momento no se sentía con ánimos de tratar con su amigo, si es que dicho amigo lo seguiría siendo después que le viera y recordara lo de anoche. Así que lo único que pudo hacer para tratar de cumplir algo de su misión fue dejar una nota en la mesa junto a la cama de Naruto indicándole que debía ir a donde la Hokage, por ordenes estrictas de la misma. Si Naruto había ido o no, no tenía la menor idea pero no quería averiguarlo, y si la misma Hokage le reprochaba podía defenderse que había cumplido con su misión pero que Naruto no le había obedecido… fácil ¿no?

Sabia que tarde o temprano debía encontrarse con Naruto, pero no quería que ese momento llegara. _"¿Estas huyendo Sasuke Uchiha?"_ se preguntó con desagrado de si mismo.

Saliendo del baño y tirándose a su cama observó tranquilamente su techo. Sabía que el enfrentar a Naruto seria lo correcto, aunque no lo más fácil, pero de nuevo, lo correcto nunca viene en paquetes fáciles de abrir, pensó. Si debía rendir cuentas a Naruto debía pensar primero como decirle la forma en que llegaron hasta ese punto y justificarla razonablemente, ya que sabia y asumía la responsabilidad de haber disparado la primera acción que hacia que el domino de besos y toques apasionados comenzara. Frunció en seño al saber que el no era el único que había participado en el intercambio de besos, por todo lo que se le pudiera acusar, también Naruto era en parte responsable.

Suspiró cansado comenzando a sentir que sus parpados se habían hecho mas pesados, pero todavía seguía pensando en lo que le diría a Naruto una vez que le mirara nuevamente.

Sus últimos pensamientos antes de caer a los pies de Morfeo fueron la extraña mirada de Naruto antes de desmayarse y como actuó, un rubor subió a su cara cuando supo que Naruto posiblemente estuviera planeando ser el dominante por la forma en como le había tocado la noche anterior.

"_… como si fuera a permitírselo"_

_

* * *

_¿Reviews?


	3. Confrontacion

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y su mundo no es mío.

**Parejas:** SasuNaru, NejiHina.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 3: Confrontación  
Por Riznao**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Plop_

Soltó un gruñido y se acomodó nuevamente.

_Plop._

Esta vez se movió mas a la derecha, buscando huir de esa molestia que caía sobre su frente.

_Plop._

Pensándolo bien y haciendo de lado su letargo. Él no tenía goteras en su casa ¿Cómo era posible que…?

– ¡Yo! Sasuke – saludó su maestro de manera afable como si no se encontrara sosteniendo una cubeta de agua y que curiosamente, se encontraba sobre él.

Sasuke se sobresaltó y trató de incorporarse rápidamente, y en una rara muestra de distracción de su parte, paso de largo el hecho que al hacerlo iría a estrellar su frente con la dichosa cubeta, la cual había sido (oportunamente) soltada por Kakashi en ese momento. El resultado era obvio, un Sasuke mojado y furioso frente a su maestro el cual se miraba tan pasivo y fresco como si todo aquello no fuera su culpa.

– ¿Qué haces Kakashi? – preguntó lenta y peligrosamente a su maestro el cual no se inmutaba al estar bajo la mirada asesina del chico.

– Vamos, Sasuke no es hora de estar durmiendo cuando cosas más importantes que hacer. Una misión talvez – le insinuó con ojos sonrientes y burlescos, haciendo que Sasuke se recordara de la misión que tenía por órdenes de la Hokage para cuidar a Naruto. Aquello hizo que un suave y discreto pero visible rubor cruzara su cara e hizo que este mirara hacia otro lado avergonzado, olvidando momentáneamente su estado mojado sobre su cama.

– Cierra la jodida boca – Sasuke se levantó sintiendo la molesta humedad de sus ropas y se encaminó al baño dejando atrás al jounin.

– No, no Sasuke, Tsunade-sama me mandó a buscarte en vista que no estas cumpliendo con tu misión – Sasuke solo gruño al mismo tiempo tomaba algunas ropas secas y una toalla. Antes de entrar al baño dio un último vistazo a Kakashi que seguía en la habitación sin indicio alguno de irse. Dirigiendo una mirada venenosa al jounin entró sin cuidado alguno al baño.

Después de unos minutos Sasuke salió limpio y fresco con la toalla alrededor del cuello, pudo divisar a Kakashi quien seguía en medio de la habitación leyendo su libro favorito 'Icha Icha Paradise', Sasuke hizo una mueca y cerró la puerta tras de si.

– ¿No tienes un delfín que acosar? – Kakashi bajó su libro de manera que Sasuke solo podía ver sus ojos.

– ¿No tienes un zorrito que cuidar? – Kakashi sonrió al notar que Sasuke se había quedado sin un ingenioso comentario. Guardó su pequeño libro y miró interesado a Sasuke – Así que, cuidar a Naruto ¿huh? Supongo que deberías aprovechar muy bien tu tiempo con él – sugirió de manera desvergonzada haciendo que Sasuke le mirara severamente.

– ¿No venias a recordarme de la misión?, si es así ya lo hiciste, ahora vete – replicó secamente.

– ¿Qué hay de malo que tenga una charla amistosa con mi alumno? – preguntó sonriendo burlonamente.

– Ex alumno – escupió con menosprecio mientras salía por la ventana no importándole dejar atrás a Kakashi.

– Tsk, supongo que esto será entretenido de ahora en adelante – comentó para si mismo sacando nuevamente su libro hentai y saliendo por el mismo lugar que había salido Sasuke momentos antes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

–…Y entonces dijo que tenia que cuidarme ¡¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Que Sasuke me cuide! ¿Qué clase de persona cree que soy?…Yo no necesito que… ¿Oí me estas escuchando? – llamó la atención de Shikamaru quien parecía ajeno a su furia y a su interminable discurso acerca de lo injusta que era la Hokage con el.

– Che…baja la voz –

– ¿Qué clase de amigo eres? ¡Estoy sacando mis tripas y sincerándome y a ti…! – miró a su izquierda donde un perezoso Shikamaru miraba las nubes pasar. El Nara dio un gran bostezo, se talló los ojos y miró nuevamente el cielo sin tomarle importancia alguna a las palabras del rubio – ¡Y a ti te puede valer un comino! – gritó desesperado.

– Naruto – este le miró – Eres muy problemático – dejo salir calmadamente sin inmutarse de la mueca molesta de su acompañante, segundos pasaron y nuevamente su mirada regreso a contemplar el cielo.

Naruto no pudo más y se sentó de golpe exasperado por la actitud de su amigo.

– Bien recordaré que cuando necesite desahogarme no iré donde el cobarde numero uno de todo Konoha – se levantó y se sacudió y no pudo evitar una vena en su cien y un tic en su ojo al ver que a Shikamaru no podía importarle menos. Se dio la vuelta e iba a comenzar a caminar cuando Shikamaru le detuvo.

– Es molesto que te quejes de algo que pudiste evitar con solo haberle dicho la verdad a Tsunade-sama – le explicó sin moverse de su sitio. Naruto resopló haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

–…Supongo – murmuró de mala gana.

– Aunque te compadezco, que Uchiha te cuide…buena suerte con eso, será muy problemático – con ello le despidió con un gesto de su mano. Naruto comenzó a caminar, volvió a parar y giró para luego ver por sobre su hombro.

–Ah y Shikamaru…–

– Lo sé, ni una palabra a nadie a menos que quiera mi cabeza en un tazón de ramen – respondió mecánicamente alegando aquellas palabras que el rubio quería escuchar.

Naruto sonrió y retomó su marcha dejando atrás a Shikamaru con el ceño fruncido al reconocer que posiblemente desde ese día habría más problemas, ya que por obviedad Sasuke más Naruto es igual a problemas. Así de simple, el genio volvió a sus quehaceres de mirar el cielo y solo esperaba no ver a Sasuke en los próximos días los cuales, supondría que el pelinegro estaría de un humor del diablo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El haber sido echado por la enojada Hokage, después de haberle gritado lo injusta que era al haberle quitado de la lista de los shinobis activos, era lo más molesto que podía encontrar en toda esa situación. Aun cuando sabia que la Hokage estaba en toda la potestad de hacer tal decisión, su molestia no menguaba. Y era por ello que desde que había salido de la torre había vagabundeado por Konoha para refrescar su cabeza y de paso para no encontrarse a Sasuke quien, para su sorpresa, había aceptado la misión.

¿Qué extraña táctica o soborno había utilizado la Hokage para que el frío Uchiha accediera a algo tan infantil y de poca importancia como lo era ser su niñera? No tenía ni la más remota idea y sinceramente no deseaba saber cual había sido el precio al cual el Uchiha se había 'vendido'.

– Estúpido Sasuke lo hace todo peor, ojalá que se le caiga el pelo y le salgan granos, si, eso estaría bien – murmuró mientras descargaba su molestia en una pequeña lata en su camino.

De un momento a otro sintió un fuerte dolor en su sien derecha haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y haciéndole buscar apoyo, lo encontró en la pared de un edificio cercano. El mar de gente que había en esos momentos en el centro de Konoha era demasiado y el verles le hacía tener unos irremediables mareos que junto a las nauseas provocados por ello, acrecentaban su dolor e incomodidad. Cerró los ojos en un intento desesperado por aminorar el malestar pero era en vano y de hecho solo hizo que su mareo y su molestia se acrecentaran. El dolor se hacia insoportable, esta era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así, y supuso que lo que seguiría después de esto seria un desmayo.

– No por favor, no aquí – trató de evitar el centro de la calle, pues llamar la atención no era una opción. Con una mano en su cabeza y la otra en la pared buscando un respaldo firme, Naruto se encontraba vulnerable y cada vez más preocupado en cuanto se dio cuenta que su visión comenzaba a desenfocarse y a perder luminosidad.

– No aquí, no aquí – se repitió a si mismo.

El dolor esta vez era mas fuerte que en veces anteriores. Sin que él lo supiera, sus ojos azules se habían coloreado de rojo, cerró los ojos más fuertemente y cuando los abrió nuevamente, estos tenían su color azul normal, parpadeó varias veces alternando los colores.

– Mierda… –

– ¡N-Naruto-kun! – no quería desmayarse y se aferró al sonido de esa voz.

– ¡Naruto! – gritó otra voz entre el ruido incesante del mar de gente.

El dolor estaba aminorando pero el malestar seguía allí. Enfocando su mente y sus sentidos en un intento por huir del desmayo, sus ojos rojos trataban de encarar a los poseedores de esas voces.

– Hinata…–

La chica le miraba preocupadamente y Neji quien lo tenía fuertemente sujetado de su brazo le miraba de igual manera. Poco a poco descendieron hasta caer al suelo. Neji pasó su brazo por sobre su propio hombro para ofrecerle mayor apoyo. Quedaron inmóviles después de unos minutos en los cuales el rápido respirar de Naruto se hizo regular. Hinata le seguía viendo preocupada pero no se atrevió de decirle nada si no hasta que Naruto parecía haberse calmado por completo.

– Naruto-kun… ¿ya te sientes mejor? – preguntó tímidamente haciendo que su honesta preocupación causara una leve pero cansada sonrisa a Naruto.

– Sí, ya estoy bien – se dio cuenta de las expresiones que los Hyuuga tenían en sus caras, ambos se mostraban preocupados así que cambió su expresión a una mas sonriente.

– N-no te preocupes Hinata es que no comí bien y pues…–

– Naruto no mientas – le regañó Neji con ojos duros pero con una chispa apenas definible de preocupación.

Una sonrisa nerviosa surco la faz del rubio

– V-vamos no bromees…en realidad yo no…– Neji suspiró y se incorporó para dirigirse a Hinata.

– Hinata-san por favor adelántese – Hinata parecía no estar muy de acuerdo con aquella petición, sin embargo y para su pesar, sabía que ella no tendría posibilidad alguna de sacarle la verdad a Naruto, de forma que, con un suspiro derrotado dejó todo en manos del chico de ojos blancos. Neji le contaría después, estaba segura, así que dando un último vistazo a Naruto con una cara preocupada se despidió de el y comenzó a caminar fundiéndose con la gente que recorría la calle.

– Al menos ya la llamas Hinata-san….veo que has hecho un gran progreso, Neji –

Naruto buscaba atraer la atención del chico cambiando el tema, sin embargo y para su mala suerte este era Neji, quien bajo ninguna circunstancia iba a pasar por alto su pequeño episodio. Después de todo Neji no era ningún tonto e incluso de serlo, Naruto siempre llevaba las de perder. Así que a regañadientes miró a su acompañante que seguía viéndole con aquella mirada de acusación. _"Amargado" _pensó.

Era increíble como aquella simple palabra llevara a Sasuke a sus pensamientos y es que tratar con Neji no era tan diferente que hacerlo con el Uchiha, al menos cuando era cuestión de estoicismo. Ambos tan parecidos, pero muy lejos de llevarse bien se trataban como dos perros rabiosos y aun cuando no utilizaran palabras o golpes, sus ojos demostraban el odio mutuo contenido.

Naruto finalmente se incorporó y Neji le miró cauteloso de sus movimientos, como si esperara otro ataque como el que tuvo momentos antes. El chico rubio apoyó su espalda contra la pared de manera que le era más fácil tener contacto visual con Neji.

– Ahora dime que te pasa – aquello no sonaba para nada como una pregunta amistosa que ofrecía oídos para descargar sus preocupaciones. De hecho era más una demanda. Como era de esperarse del Hyuuga, este se lo dijo en un tono en donde la negación por su parte no terminaría en algo bueno. Naruto suspiró hondo.

– Antes de que vuelvas a buscar una excusa te recomiendo que lo pienses mejor ya que no planeo desperdiciar mi tiempo en escucharlas – definitivamente las palabras de Neji prometían un severo castigo.

– No lo sé…de repente solo me duele la cabeza – mintió.

Aunque no era del todo mentira, aquello no era del todo verdad tampoco. Neji pareció meditarlo unos momentos y miró sospechosamente a Naruto.

– No creo que eso sea todo –

– ¿Y qué con ello? Solo fue un pequeño pero agudo dolor de cabeza – Neji negó con su cabeza y le miró severamente.

– Desde la semana pasada he sabido que has estado en el hospital al menos dos veces. Eso no suena como un simple dolor de cabeza – le explicó.

Naruto se preguntó internamente como diablos Neji podía saber que había estado en el hospital, pero pensó en Kiba y Sakura quienes eran los que tenían conocimiento de sus visitas al hospital y que a pesar de haberle prometido que guardarían el secreto, más de alguna palabra que indicara lo contrario podrían haber soltado en presencia de Neji.

– Ya te lo dije solo tengo jaquecas pero estoy trabajando en ello – le aseguró con una sonrisa nerviosa. Neji pareció incrédulo pero no dijo mas, algo que Naruto agradeció mucho.

– Escucha, solo ten cuidado…has estado trabajando demasiado últimamente, y ni Hinata-san ni yo queremos que nuestro padrino se enferme para nuestra boda – le explicó el Hyuuga con una sonrisa interna esperando el shock de Naruto al escuchar las palabras.

– Ya te lo dije solo es cuestión de tomar unas vitaminas y…. – Naruto abrió mas los ojos al haber comprendido (muy lentamente) lo que las palabras de Neji implicaban – ¿E-en en serio?, ¿Lo dices en serio?, ¿Yo…como padrino? – preguntó tontamente mientras se señalaba a si mismo con una cara de extrema sorpresa e incredulidad. Neji sonrió levemente mientras asentía con su cabeza.

– Si, lo decidimos hace algunos días. Espero no habernos equivocado – la mano de Neji buscó lugar sobre el hombro de Naruto. – Naruto, cabe decir que la boda es una razón por la que te pregunto acerca de tu condición, pero es porque de verdad tengo interés amistoso en ti que me siento en la necesidad que mi curiosidad de tu condición llene los requisitos necesarios como para decir que estas bien y poder estar tranquilo – le aseguró.

Vaya, esa debía ser la oración más larga e ininterrumpida que Neji podía haber dicho nunca. Ante lo cual Naruto solo pudo responder con un – ¿Huh? – no era una respuesta muy inteligente, en realidad.

– Solo estamos preocupados por ti, Hinata-san y yo – le explicó al ver la cara confusa de Naruto y que ahora le miraba con una sonrisa tonta tras haber comprendido sus palabras.

– No te preocupes Neji te prometo que no te defraudaré, seré el mejor padrino de toda Konoha y el mejor que hayas tenido hasta ahora – le aseguró con una sonrisa y una determinación muy suya en sus ojos, Neji negó sonriendo, levemente entretenido por aquella respuesta tan predecible por parte del rubio.

– ¿Siquiera sabes lo que hace un padrino en una boda? – le preguntó sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

– Ehh pues…– Naruto comenzaba a rascarse la cabeza en busca de alguna explicación pero no pudo encontrar alguna.

– Está bien Naruto, de todas maneras se ensayará la boda, te avisaremos de ello – Naruto asintió y Neji comenzó a caminar pasándole de largo. – Cuídate ¿si?, y arregla lo que sea que tengas que arreglar – con ello, Neji levantó su mano en un gesto de despedida mientras se disponía a tomar el mismo rumbo que Hinata había tomado minutos antes.

– Por supuesto – al menos en el día había recibido una buena noticia. Justamente cuando iba a comenzar a andar, la voz de Neji le detuvo.

– Por cierto hace unos minutos nos topamos con Uchiha, te esta buscando – el nombre de Sasuke siendo dicho en un tono peligroso y venenoso no fue pasado por alto por el rubio, y si Naruto tembló no fue por el hecho del tono de Neji si no porque Sasuke quería encontrarle.

En resumen el centro de Konoha ya no era seguro.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Maldijo por enésima vez en el día. No había encontrado a Naruto ni en el hospital, ni en su apartamento y ni aunque tuvo que ir a visitar a esa mujer que decía llamarse Hokage tampoco le había encontrado allí.

Esto estaba resultando irritante y maldijo una vez mas al recordar haberse encontrado con los Hyuuga. Con Hyuuga Neji más que todo, a Hinata fácilmente podía ignorar pero al idiota prodigioso del clan de ojos blancos era todo un desafío poder pasar de largo, tanto por las miradas venenosas del Hyuuga para con él y por las palabras que cada vez se hacían más fáciles en escupirse el uno al otro.

Ya había buscado en todos los sitios en los que Naruto frecuentaba, incluso fue a la academia Ninja con la esperanza de encontrar a Naruto con su ex profesor favorito pero no encontró nada. Actualmente se encontraba frente a Ichiraku sin ninguna melena rubia, ni una voz estridente cerca.

– Estúpido Naruto –

Su pequeña siesta le dio ideas de cómo arreglar la situación con el idiota, el mejor y mas rápido curso de acción solo se hacia cuando se enfrentaba de frente las cosas, además Naruto era parcialmente responsable de lo que sucedió en el hospital, por lo cual no podía jugar a la victima, aun cuando en una primera instancia así lo había sido. Así que decidido a hablar con Naruto, tomó camino hacia al único lugar que no había buscado hasta ahora.

Los campos de entrenamiento.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los campos de entrenamiento…

¡Ahh! Que dichosa paz y silencio reinaba a esas horas de la tarde. Después de haber salido del centro de Konoha no encontró mejor lugar para que despistar a Sasuke, más que los campos de entrenamiento. Y aunque en otro tiempo se le hubiera hecho muy tentador el comenzar con un entrenamiento, haciendo unos cuantos bushins no se pudo dar el lujo debido a que se encontraba exhausto, aun cuando lo único que había hecho todo el día había sido caminar.

– Supongo que de verdad algo malo me pasa – comentó para si mismo en voz alta, sabiendo que su cansancio era un signo preocupante y mas aun cuando el mismo Naruto sabia que no se podía resistir a entrenar fueran cuales fueran las condiciones en las que se encontrara, pero esta vez el solo pensamiento de ello le desagradaba.

– Vaya al fin te encontré, dobe – le alertó una voz de tras de él. Giró rápidamente viendo que Sasuke estaba apoyado a un árbol tratando de respirar normalmente, pues por lo que podía apreciar el chico parecía había corrido una maratón.

– Sasuke – susurró el rubio con nerviosismo.

– Naruto, tenemos que hablar – demandó el pelinegro una vez recuperó el aliento.

El tono serio de Sasuke no le gustaba y comenzó a retroceder a cada paso que este daba.

– ¡Ah! Claro de que…umm este…Hey sabes hoy me dieron una buena noticia – le comentó desviando su atención a otro tema que no fuera el que ya se esperaba. Después de todo no quería tener que explicarle a Sasuke sobre su situación tanto así como deseaba evadir el tema de Sasuke siendo su 'niñera'.

– ¿Ah si? – preguntó casi indiferente el pelinegro.

– Si…sabes Hinata y Neji se van a casar…ya lo sabias ¿no? Y pues…– Naruto paró cuando sintió como su espalda chocó contra un árbol.

– Naruto – Naruto le miró nervioso – No me interesa – Naruto hizo una mueca al escuchar las palabras de Sasuke. – Sabes de lo que quiero hablar ¿verdad Naruto? – le preguntó haciendo que Naruto asintiera varias veces con resignación. – Escucha lo que pasó anoche…–

– ¿Anoche? – le interrumpió Naruto haciendo que Sasuke pusiera ambos brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Naruto, teniéndolo acorralado. – ¿Sasuke que estas…? – los cabellos de Sasuke habían caído de manera que ensombrecían sus ojos.

– Cierra la boca ¿si? Solo déjame hablar – Naruto iba a gritarle pero cuando Sasuke levantó su cabeza haciendo que sus ojos fueran visibles, pudo ver en ellos recelo y preocupación ¿De que? Se preguntó el rubio, decidiendo que si quería saberlo debía guardar silencio por ahora.

– Escucha…yo no sé como fue que llegamos a ese punto, y créeme que nunca fue mi intención hacerlo, es solo que estabas allí tan…– Naruto le miraba confuso y Sasuke tuvo que luchar para no desviar la mirada.

– Lo he venido pensando desde hace tiempo y creo que…al fin me di cuenta desde lo que pasó anoche...y tú…yo…yo creo que te…–

– Sasuke – este abrió sus ojos (algo curioso según el pues no sintió cuando los había cerrado) al sentir una de las manos de Naruto posarse sobre sus hombros. – Escucha, no entiendo nada de lo que me estas diciendo – Sasuke gruñó.

– Entenderías si me dejaras hablar, dobe – le regañó.

– Cierra la boca Sasuke-teme, además eres tu el que me confunde diciendo 'anoche esto', 'anoche lo otro' ¿Qué te sucedió anoche? ¿De que hablas? – preguntó Naruto indiferente de lo que sentía Sasuke en esos momentos.

La cara de incredulidad de Sasuke dio paso a una cara inexpresiva para luego tener una de furia. Naruto se dio cuenta que Sasuke comenzaba a temblar del enojo contenido y quitó cautelosamente su mano de su hombro.

– Oye Sasuke ¿estas…? – Naruto fue cortado de golpe cuando un puño en su mejilla le mando a volar contra un árbol cercano.

– ¡Que demonios te pasa! – le gritó furioso al Uchiha una vez que se incorporó y recuperó el aliento después del shock inicial. El moreno por otro lado le miraba superiormente sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

– Naruto, te odio – dejo salir lentamente.

Esas palabras ya las había escuchado antes, pero nunca antes las escuchó de manera tan severas como en esa ocasión _"No, te equivocas, hubo otra ocasión en la que te dijo las mismas palabras, y sonaban tan hirientes como ahora"_ recordó cuando había peleado con Sasuke en el valle del fin, en aquella batalla que les costó la amistad y casi la vida.

– ¿Te has vuelto loco?... ¿Qué hice esta vez? – le preguntó acercándose al Uchiha al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba la poca sangre que había salido de su labio.

– Sabia que eras un miedica, pero no espere que lo fueras como para negar lo que sucedió ayer – Naruto no entendía nada, Sasuke seguía hablando de algo que había ocurrido el día anterior pero el no sabía nada, todo lo que recordaba era haber estado en el hospital y luego el puño de Tsunade que le había dejado en K.O – Dime, ¿En realidad eres un hombre?, dices que no te gusta huir de los desafíos y hoy te corres como si fueras un gatito miedica, parece que lo único que han hecho los años es hacerte mas cobarde, de esa manera nunca podrás alcanzar ese estúpido sueño de ser Hokage si ni siquiera puedes rendirme cuentas, eres un hipócri…– esta vez las palabras de Sasuke se vieron cortadas por Naruto que le había propinado un buen golpe en su cara.

– No sé de lo que estas hablando, pero no permitiré que insultes mi sueño – amenazó.

Sasuke quien se había quedado en el mismo lugar pero con su cara hacia un lado por el impacto, escupió un poco de sangre y le miró con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos.

– Como quieras – gruñó antes de abalanzarse contra Naruto.

Ambos se vieron envueltos en una pelea donde parecía que a pesar de ser dos Shinobis, en esos momentos no eran más que chicos peleando por una causa confusa para Naruto, y un orgullo lastimado para Sasuke. Las únicas armas eran sus puños y patadas, los kunais y shuriken no habían sido tocados y las técnicas ninjas no tenían motivo en ese momento.

Sasuke dio una patada y Naruto salió volando contra una roca destrozándola, no había acabado de levantarse cuando Sasuke estaba sobre el golpeándole una y otra vez repetidas veces. Con sus piernas Naruto tiró a Sasuke golpeándole contra un árbol, rápidamente le siguió y le dio una patada contra su estómago. Sasuke se defendió con otro puño dirigido a su cara que lo esquivó por muy poco, repentinamente el pelinegro se abalanzó contra Naruto haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Naruto con una mirada desafiante y Sasuke con una mirada furiosa.

Los dos se vieron por unos minutos y luego sin que Naruto pudiera creerlo Sasuke le había besado. El pelinegro pensó que huir de la responsabilidad le costaría caro a Naruto y no pudo pensar algo mejor sino en recordarle la noche pasada dándole un poco de lo que vivieron en ella. Pero a diferencia de lo que esperaba, los gemidos de Naruto bajo de él no sonaban como los de la noche anterior, sus manos tratando de apartarle no llevaban el mismo calor que habían tenido la noche anterior buscando recorrer su cuerpo, nada de lo que estaba pasando era igual a lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Incluso buscando saborear la saliva dulce de Naruto ni incentivando a que este le respondiera pudo obtener algo. En cambio lo único que sintió fue a Naruto buscando liberarse y desviando su boca tratando de no morir asfixiado bajo el beso extenuante del Uchiha, aquello le dio a Sasuke el alto para quitarse de encima de este quien le veía cauteloso y hasta cierto punto con algo de recelo.

– En verdad no recuerdas – susurró para si mismo. Naruto parecía no haberle escuchado.

– Sasuke – Naruto se veía preocupado por el extraño acontecimiento de todo aquello, un momento se encontraba hablando con Sasuke, el otro comenzaron a pelear y finalmente se habían besado.

– Olvídate de todo, olvídate de esto, solo…olvídalo, no es nada – aquello era mentira ambos lo sabían, pero presionar mas acerca del tema resultaría mucho mas incómodo. Naruto tan solo asintió y se paro sacudiéndose sus ropas recuperando el aliento y despejando sus mejillas de aquel tono rosa del que había sido presa momentos antes.

– Vamos, ya esta anocheciendo – le sugirió el Uchiha sin verlo a los ojos, acto seguido comenzó a caminar en dirección a Konoha, Naruto solo le siguió sin decir nada.

Ambos caminaron en un silencio sepulcral hasta su destino.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	4. El primero

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no es mío, aunque sufro por esa realidad.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 4: El primero  
Por Riznao.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

– Hey teme, buenos días –

"_sonríe, sonríe, solo sonríe" _se decía así mismo mientras Sasuke le pasaba de largo nuevamente.

En las últimas semanas y después del pequeño incidente en los campos de entrenamiento, Sasuke se había rehusado a mirarle o hablarle a menos que fuera extremadamente necesario, algo que hasta el momento no había sucedido.

Naruto no estaba del todo seguro si la actitud tan aislada que había tomado Sasuke tenia como base únicamente lo que había pasado en su pelea en los campos de entrenamiento. Cada vez que intentaba tocar el tema Sasuke le dejaba con las palabras en su boca.

Naruto estaba harto.

Decidió buscar la solución al estilo Naruto, no funcionó. Al estilo Naruto-violento, no funcionó, y de hecho este último solo hizo que otros golpes mas se sumaran a los que ya tenia, al final, y sin una salida más factible, había tratado de buscar una solución al estilo muy pocas veces visto en él. El Naruto-pasivo no fue de mucha ayuda pese a su gran esfuerzo por hacerlo funcionar.

Las cosas se ponían cada vez peor. Debido a que Sasuke no se le era permitido dejar de vigilar a Naruto, pasaban juntos la mayor parte del día. Sasuke llegaba a su apartamento muy temprano y comenzaba a cocinar y a hacer otra cosa como toda una 'ama de casa' y pese a que Naruto jamás dijo algo de ello, era obvio que el mismo Uchiha debía pensarlo porque su humor era más volátil que de costumbre.

Naruto por otro lado se sentía al borde de la locura, el silencio le era demasiado tedioso sin mencionar que la atmósfera se sentía sumamente pesada. No era que el hecho de pelear con Sasuke le hiciera gran falta. Era simplemente, que convivir con otro ser humano desde las seis de la mañana hasta entrada la noche y sin cruzar palabra alguna entre ambos era inaudito. Era frustrante. Era extraño pensar que después de haber vivido tantos años solo y sin necesidad de vocalizar sus pensamientos se sintiera tan frustrado con la pequeña pelea con Sasuke.

– Oi teme ¡Te estoy hablando! – gritó exasperado al no tener respuesta alguna por enésima vez en lo que llevaban en ese ritual hostigante. – Estoy harto, no sé porque últimamente eres mas bastardo de lo que eras antes, mírame o te golpearé – Nada, Sasuke ni siquiera había mirado en su dirección.

– Hablo en serio – gruñó.

Sasuke, ajeno a su enojo y exasperación seguía como si nada mientras rondaba por la cocina en busca de los ingredientes para el desayuno. Los dientes de Naruto rechinaron de la fuerza que ejercían sus mandíbulas, la paciencia nunca fue su fuerte, era por eso que segundos después se encontraba gritando a todo pulmón mientras trataba de propinar un buen golpe a la cara del Uchiha. Ambos se vieron nuevamente en una pelea, rodando en el suelo con Naruto sobre Sasuke y luego invirtiendo los papeles en un círculo que parecía no terminar nunca.

– Háblame ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cuál es tu problema? – gritó frustrado. Sasuke le miraba con intensidad por lo que era la primera vez en días desde el incidente en los campos de entrenamiento.

– ¿Quieres saber cual es mi problema? – gruñó haciendo que Naruto se tensara. – ¡Tu eres mi maldito problema! – de un rápido movimiento Sasuke había quedado sobre Naruto.

– ¡¿Yo? ¿Y que he hecho ahora? – gritó desafiante. En respuesta, el moreno tan solo sonrió sin humor.

– ¿Por qué no dejas de fingir de una buena vez? – Naruto parpadeó confundido.

¿Fingir? ¿De que diablos estaba hablando Sasuke?

– No se de que…– la frase de Naruto no terminó pues un dolor punzante atravesó su sien. Hacía semanas que no se había desmayado, sin saberlo se había olvidado de la razón por la cual él y Sasuke estaban conviviendo juntos.

Por un momento los desmayos pasaron a ser un leve recuerdo del cual pensó que talvez se había librado, que equivocado estaba.

Ignorando la mirada curiosa y levemente preocupada del otro, Naruto tomó con ambas manos su cabeza, como si aquello fuese a aminorar el dolor. Luego todo comenzó a dar vueltas. Un gruñido fue escuchado más no supo que era él mismo quien lo había vocalizado, después de varios segundos el dolor latía tan fuertemente que su respiración comenzó a ser irregular.

– Oi, Naruto… ¡Naruto! – pero Naruto era ajeno a cualquier cosa que no fuera el dolor que sentía en su sien. – Mierda – maldijo. Dejando su posición sobre Naruto comenzó a incorporar a este quien ajeno a su intento por ayudarle seguía en su mundo de dolor. Un poco más alarmado, Sasuke tomó la mano de este sin idea alguna de que hacer para finalizar aquel dolor que aquejaba al rubio. La última vez que Naruto se había desmayado no había pasado nada de esto. ¿Es que acaso las cosas estaban empeorando?

Sasuke olvidó como respirar cuando lo vio. Uno de los ojos de Naruto empezaba a colorearse de rojo, cuando el rubio parpadeó el azul de su iris se hizo más fuerte, pero comenzaba a colorearse nuevamente. Naruto parecía no saber lo que le estaba sucedió a excepción de seguir concentrado en el dolor incesante que tenia para ese entonces.

Sasuke no dudo más, tomó a Naruto entre sus brazos y salió del apartamento a toda prisa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_Patético…pero, no es como si hubiera esperado algo más de ti"_

Una risa maliciosa resonó.

Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor desorientado.

¿Qué acaso no había estado momentos antes en su apartamento con Sasuke?

– ¿Dónde estoy? – todavía estaba aturdido, miró a ambos lados encontrándose solo con oscuridad, muy indecisamente comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

"_¿Siquiera tienes idea de que esta pasando?"_

Preguntó una voz, rápidamente se dio la vuelta, aquella voz había sonado muy cercana a él. Aquel no era el caso, no había nada, solo oscuridad, miró nervioso a todos lados buscando el origen de aquella voz grave que había resonado tan fuertemente en sus oídos.

_"Me pregunto si lo encontrarás antes de que te lo quite"_

No lo entendía, la voz se escuchaba tan cerca y sin embargo no había nadie a su alrededor.

– ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué diablos es este lugar? ¿De que estas hablando? – gritó a la nada. La voz solo río y su eco resonó fuertemente en sus oídos, sintió como una ventisca de aire le rozó y miró hacia donde supuso que vendría esta.

_"Si no te apuras, te lo quitare"_

Instintivamente su mano buscó su porta shuriken, quien sea que fuera no permitiría que se burlara y le tuviera como un animal intimidado aun cuando sabia que posiblemente para esos momentos parecía uno, después de todo no todos los días pierdes la conciencia y te encuentras con una voz que te amenaza en la oscuridad.

_"¿Acaso tienes miedo Naruto?"_

Parpadeó confuso.

¿Cómo era posible que aquella voz supiera su nombre?

– ¿Quién demonios eres? – la voz volvió a burlarse, Naruto gruñó mas. Decidido a hablar nuevamente y harto de no encontrar salida a la situación y volvió a probar suerte. – ¡¿Qué quieres de mi? – gritó a la voz mientras buscaba enfocar el origen de esta.

_"Todo…"_

No definió bien de donde provenía la voz, pero instintivamente arrojo su kunai en dirección al aliento húmedo y cálido que se posó sobre su nuca. El sonido del kunai golpeando algo llenó sus oídos, parecía que este había dado con algo y ese algo comenzaba a quebrarse, como si hubiese ido a dar contra un cristal o algo parecido. Luego, una grita se formó en donde su kunai había ido a dar, un haz de luz entró por la pequeña grieta. Parecía como si toda aquella oscuridad no fuera más que vidrio porque de un momento a otro el mundo a su alrededor comenzaba a resquebrajarse mientras la luz comenzaba a iluminar el lugar.

Naruto quedó estático, viendo como los que, para ahora eran solamente vidrios negros se quebraban y comenzaban a dar paso a la luz, inevitablemente llevó una de sus manos hacia sus ojos para aminorar el brillo enceguecedor de esta. Muy pronto el sonido de vidrio rompiéndose dejó de escucharse y ahora lo que le envolvía era una fuerte luz, cerró los ojos fuertemente y en cuanto los volvió a abrir se encontró parado en un lugar que el conocía muy bien.

– Esto es…– paredes de madera con varios poster didácticos, una pizarra con letras despreocupadamente escritas, asientos que reconocía y en los cuales en algún momento de su vida se había sentado – La academia shinobi – susurró.

– _Esta atrasado –_ se quejó una voz detrás de él. Curioso, miró en dirección a esta, su sorpresa fue grande al ver que se trataba de Sakura. Pese a su sorpresa, sonrió abiertamente al verla.

Al menos ahora ya no estaba solo en ese raro lugar.

– Oi, Saku…– parpadeó, había algo malo, Sakura parecía mas joven, tenia casi la misma apariencia que cuando se convirtieron en el equipo 7. – ¿Qué…esta pasando? – murmuró para si.

– _Naruto ¿Por qué no te quedas quieto? –_ preguntó hostigada la kunoichi.

– Sakura-chan yo…– su respuesta fue cortada de inmediato por otra voz.

– _¿Pero porque el maestro para nuestro equipo es el único que no ha venido? _– miró en dirección a la nueva voz y se topó con una imagen idéntica a la de él. Era él mismo. Se trataba de él mismo, pero ¿Cómo? Más importante, parecía que este Naruto también era más joven de lo que actualmente debía ser.

– ¿Qué esta pasando?, este momento…recuerdo haberlo vivido hace mucho tiempo –

El pequeño Naruto miraba impaciente entre la abertura de la puerta y el pasillo, como si esperara a alguien.

Confundido, volvió a mirar a su alrededor, todo era exactamente igual de cómo lo recordaba ¿acaso estaba soñando?, siempre que sufría un desmayo era como darle un apagón total a su consiente, nunca había soñado entre desmayos, por que de hecho el desmayo era perder la consciencia en todos los sentidos, así que era casi imposible que soñara, pero entonces ¿Qué era eso que estaba reviviendo? La voz del Naruto joven le resultaba lejana mientras seguía quejándose.

– ¿Será un genjutsu? – se preguntó así mismo, tratando de no ceder al pánico ni a la confusión, aunque claro que para lo ultimo ya era demasiado tarde. – Y esa voz…ya no volvió a hablar, pero se me hacia conocida – murmuro para si mismo antes de lanzar un gruñido y revolver sus cabellos de forma frustrada.

– _Un jounin no caerá en una trampa tan simple y patética como esa – _regañó otra voz. Abrió sus ojos al reconocerla, era Sasuke quien estaba sentado tranquilamente en su pose habitual, y al igual que los otros dos, él también parecía mas joven.

Viendo su alrededor y la situación en la que los tres chicos se encontraban pudo deducir de donde provenía ese recuerdo.

– Ya veo…este es el día, en que fuimos unidos como el equipo siete – susurró con un sentimiento nostálgico en sus palabras. Miró a los tres chicos que para ese entonces no sabían y ni se imaginaban nada de lo que el ya había vivido. Sintió pena por el Naruto y por la Sakura joven, su vista buscó a Sasuke pensando que quien se la había llevado peor en esos tres años había sido él, pese a saber que era el mismo Sasuke quien lo había elegido así.

– _Mi primera impresión de ustedes es…los odio –_ Naruto río al ver las caras desconcertadas de los tres chicos al escuchar las palabras de su sensei, sonrió divertido al pensar que aquel pese a haber sido un encuentro poco agradable y turbulento, fue la base para que el equipo fuera lo que hoy en día se había convertido.

_"El será el primero"_

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar la misma voz que le había hablado en la oscuridad, nuevamente todo comenzaba a teñirse de negro, y esta vez la oscuridad parecía engullir a Kakashi.

– ¡Kakashi-sensei! – Pese a entender que aquel podía ser un recuerdo, o incluso un genjutsu, su cuerpo se movió por si solo al dar carrera y tratar de alcanzar a Kakashi. Desesperado, alzo una de sus manos en busca de la del jounin, su sorpresa fue grande al encontrar su mano siendo traspasada por la del otro, como si se tratara de un fantasma. Miró sus manos y luego a Kakashi, inmóvil ante la falta de comprensión vio como su maestro había sido consumido por la oscuridad dejándole nuevamente solo en medio de aquel lugar.

"_El primero de muchos que tendrán el mismo camino…"_

Canturreó la voz una última vez antes de quedar nuevamente inconsciente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

– Naruto ¡despierta maldita sea! – gruñó una voz sobre él. Poco a poco abrió sus ojos y esperó a que su vista se acostumbrara a la luz.

– ¿Sasuke? – preguntó desorientado. Sasuke dio un suspiro aliviado, pero inmediatamente se alejo de él, Naruto extrañó inmediatamente la presencia del otro cerca suyo, por alguna extraña razón se sentía indefenso, como si algo malo le hubiera pasado, pero no lograba recordar nada.

– ¿Qué paso? – preguntó casi sabiendo la respuesta a su pregunta.

– Y ¿que mas?, te desmayaste otra vez – regañó una voz.

– Tsunade-baachan – susurró sorprendido. Repasó su vista por el lugar, estaba en el despacho de la Hokage, más específicamente en uno de los sofás del lugar. No recordaba haber salido de su apartamento, pero miró de inmediato a Sasuke, de seguro él le había llevado hasta Tsunade al no saber que hacer, esta vez su dolor de cabeza había sido igual de intenso como aquella ocasión en la cual se encontró a los Hyuugas, con la excepción claro que en aquel momento no había perdido el conocimiento.

– Esto se esta volviendo molesto – murmuró agriamente el Uchiha, ganándose con ello una mirada de reproche de parte de la molesta Hokage.

– Tsunade-baachan esta vez…– llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza.

– Fue peor…lo se – interrumpió Tsunade.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó curioso.

– Pues basta con saber, que casi te mueres cuando veníamos hacia acá, y que al parecer te volviste loco aun inconsciente y comenzaste a gritar 'Kakashi-sensei', 'Kakashi-sensei' como demente – se unió Sasuke a la conversación, Naruto le miraba confuso.

– Pero ¿Qué?..¿Como?… ¿Quien? – comenzó a balbucear sin sentido, Sasuke le miró con una expresión de tedio en su rostro.

– Naruto, esto no es normal – Sasuke rió de manera pretenciosa y Naruto tuvo una expresión de 'No me digas' en su rostro al escuchar las palabras de la mujer.

– Creo que es más que obvio que no es normal, de hecho ¿cuando ha habido algo que tenga que ver con Naruto que sea normal? – Sasuke miró a Naruto con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, el rubio solo desvió su cara de forma frustrada.

– ¡Cállate Sasuke-teme! – se incorporó rápidamente haciendo que le diera un mareo ante la repentina sacudida. Sasuke quien estaba más cerca de él, instintivamente lo tomó de su brazo evitando que este cayera al suelo. Naruto levantó su cara y se vio muy cerca de Sasuke quien solo le miraba igualmente sorprendido al entender lo que había hecho, la cercanía con Naruto le puso nervioso y se sonrojo instantáneamente mientras se hundía en esas orbes azuladas, _"Sus ojos son azules como el cielo, no rojos como la sangre"_ pensó contemplativo recordando lo que había sucedido en el apartamento.

No supieron cuanto tiempo se quedaron en silencio y posiblemente hubieran seguido de esa manera de no ser porque la Hokage se vio en la necesidad de interrumpir el momento haciendo como quien se arregla la garganta, rápidamente Sasuke soltó a Naruto, solo para que este cayera al suelo como en un primer momento habría sido.

– Lamento interrum…– antes de que Tsunade terminara lo que iba a decir Sasuke le dirigió una mirada fulminante, dándole la muda demanda de que no terminara aquella oración. Tsunade tan solo suspiró olvidando la molesta actitud del Uchiha _"No se porque se molesta en ocultarlo cuando mas de la mitad de la aldea debe saberlo" _pensó con desgano.

– ¡Sasuke-teme! – se quejó patéticamente el rubio quien se estaba incorporando nuevamente.

– Es tu culpa – antes de que la batalla campal comenzara nuevamente, Tsunade había decido hablar.

– En todo caso, Naruto, estuve leyendo e investigando acerca de tus síntomas – aquello llamó inmediatamente la atención de Naruto – Pero como te dije anteriormente, no hay nada en tu salud, la única opción que me queda es que Kyuubi pueda estar haciendo algo, o que de hecho tu sello este menguando –

– Huh… ¿Qué? – preguntó estúpidamente el rubio.

– Se refiere a que esta cambiando – ofreció apáticamente el Uchiha, haciendo que la Hokage asintiera.

– Sin embargo no he encontrado pergaminos ni nada que tengan algo acerca de las técnicas de Yondaime, para hacer algo al respecto – completó solemne la mujer que miraba expectante a Naruto.

– ¿Entonces eso significa que tendré que seguir así para siempre? – preguntó nervioso, tratando de hacerse a la idea de lo que seria vivir constantemente abrumado por desmayos y más importante sin misiones, no, definitivamente no podía dejar que algo así sucediera.

– Esperaremos a Jiraya, después de todo Yondaime era su alumno, el debe saber algo acerca de tu sello – Naruto suspiró aliviado, esperando que Jiraya regresara pronto de cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo, una mueca inconforme adorno su rostro pensando en las posibilidades de lo que aquel hombre estaría haciendo.

– Supongo entonces que eso es todo por hoy – declaró desganadamente el rubio.

– Esperemos que si – suspiró Tsunado – Uchiha, llévalo a casa, tu misión continua hasta que encontremos alguna solución a todo esto – Sasuke gruñó pero no dijo nada al respecto y se dedicó a caminar hacia la puerta.

– Naruto, no te preocupes encontraremos una solución – le aseguró, Naruto solo le devolvió una sonrisa agradecida.

– Si, gracias Tsunade-baachan –

– Hasta entonces, no trates de desgastar tu energía mocoso testarudo – gritó a la espalda de Naruto que estaba saliendo de la oficina.

– Entendido – gritó Naruto del otro lado de la puerta ya cerrada.

Fuera de la oficina Naruto suspiró

– Que molestia –

– Creo que soy yo quien debería decirlo – se quejó Sasuke, haciendo que Naruto le mirara con el ceño fruncido, rápidamente la expresión de Naruto cambio a una pensativa, mientras se detenía, Sasuke se dio cuenta de ello y se detuvo también.

– ¿Ahora que pasa? – preguntó molesto.

– Es cierto…acabo de recordar – habló mas para si que para Sasuke, mirándole – Sasuke ¿Quién es Kakashi? –

* * *

¿Reviews?


	5. Pasos de Baile y suposiciones peligrosas

Finalmente les traigo el quinto capitulo, lamento que me haya demorado mas esta vez T.T, gomen ne...pero aca se los traigo recien cocinadito xD espero les guste.

mil gracias a: **noemichan, yurilirio, fussili, lunaleen, manzanita roja, laynad3, O.A, mireya, Rhuw, Torishira, Yura, Kurumi Uchiha, TOMOE CHAN, phoenix, MegumiMinami310** por los reviews. 

De igual manera agradezco a quienes leen :D infinitas gracias. 

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mio, es de Sasuke...o al menos eso quiere que todos creamos :P

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 5: Pasos de baile y suposiciones peligrosas.  
Por Riznao**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"Un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres"- 

Gruño por enésima vez y evito posar su mirada sobre la causa de su molestia, mas sin embargo sus ojos parecían imanes al buscar instintivamente aquella figura de la persona que descontrolaba todo su ser y que había sido responsable de su tediosa y molesta tarde.

Naruto estaba allí tratando de seguir el ritmo de la chica que le estaba dirigiendo, gruño aun mas fuerte cuando observo detenidamente la posición en la que se encontraban ambos, Naruto tenía una de sus manos sobre la cadera de la chica y esta tenía una de sus manos sobre su hombro, las otras manos se tomaban una a la otra, la chica siguió dirigiéndole con su suave voz mientras Naruto parecía un poco confuso y algo emproblemado con seguirle el paso, la tensión subía, y el seguía observando como ambos se encontraban aferrados como garrapatas el uno al otro(según su opinión).

Suspiro cansado, y olvido por un momento su mal humor para concentrarse en el rubio, recordando como hace unos pocos días después de haberle llevado a la torre Hokage, Naruto hizo la pregunta que disparo no solo su preocupación sino también el temor por la cordura de su mejor amigo. "¿Quién es Kakashi?" había preguntado el rubio, al principio pensó que era una de sus tantas bromas, pero después de unos minutos al encontrarse con la expresión de puro pánico que Naruto dibujo en su rostro después de saber que de hecho, había preguntado por una persona cuya existencia estaba muy involucrada en su vida, pensó que talvez si era algo muy grave. 

Al parecer la hokage también estaba muy preocupada cuando Sasuke le había dicho lo que ocurrió afuera de su oficina, cuando Naruto le hizo la pregunta, después de días en los que Tsunade trato de todo para que Naruto recordara y no diera resultado se dio por vencida ¿aquello podía ser acaso amnesia, no claro que no, seria tonto pensarlo ya que solo había olvidado una persona y no todo acerca de su vida. 

Después de encontrar como solución final esperar a Jiraya otro suceso había pasado, Naruto olvido a Ino, Sasuke lo supo un día normal caminando por Konoha por insistente plegaria de Naruto de sacarle a caminar y justo cuando se encontraron con la chica Naruto parecía indiferente y hasta cauteloso con ella, y como siempre aquella pregunta la cual alerto de sobremanera a Sasuke fue un simple "¿Y tu quien eres?" esperaron un día mas al regreso del sannin y finalmente cuando le hablaron del problema, les habia dejado con la sangre fria a Tsunade y a el.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-"¿Qué quieres decir con que no recuerda quien es Kakashi?"- pregunto el hombre de cabellos blancos._

_-"Kakashi e Ino, según Uchiha, Naruto ha olvidado a ambos"- comento la hokage desde su asiento detrás de su escritorio, Jiraya parecía casi indiferente a aquello con su mirada despreocupada y con un dedo en sus fosas nasales._

_-"No será que le estas dando mucho trabajo, Tsunade"- comento desganado haciendo que la mujer le fulminara con la mirada._

_-"Eso pensé al principio, es por ello que le quite de la lista de los shinobis activos"- ante aquella declaración Naruto gruño, Tsunade no le tomo importancia y simplemente ignoro aquella queja.-"Pero aun así continua no solo desmayándose si no que ahora ya esta perdiendo la memoria"- comento con voz casi angustiada._

_-"¿No será que es por mala alimentación? Solo come comida chatarra"- inquirió el Sannin viendo a Naruto que al escuchar como su preciado ramen era injustamente tratado había soltado un ruidoso 'Hey'._

_-"Serás idiota, ya te he dicho que no solo es eso, esta desmayándose y estoy cien por ciento segura que Kyuubi tiene algo que ver, solo mira su sello y lo comprobaras __tú mismo"- se quejo exasperada la hokage, Jiraya solo miro a Naruto quien le miraba con una mueca de molestia._

_-"Esta bien, si tu lo dices te lo creo"- admitió –"Dices que los síntomas son, desmayos, perdida de la memoria-"- Jiraya contaba levantando cada vez un dedo pero se vio interrumpido por Sasuke._

_-"No es perdida de la memoria, el solo no recuerda a Kakashi ni a Ino, por lo demás el es muy conciente de todo, ya lo comprobé"- corrigió serenamente el Uchiha, y en efecto Sasuke después de lo sucedido con Kakashi y con Ino, decidió comenzar un exhaustivo interrogatorio para comprobar si Naruto seguía consiente de su vida pasada y de lo que había vivido, evitando tocar algunas cosas que supuso tanto el como Naruto se sentirían incómodos al tratarlas, al final se dio cuenta que no era cuestión de amnesia, algo todavia mas raro¿es que la amnesia podia venir en diferentes formas¿solo olvidar a alguien, no eso seria ridiculo . Ante las palabras de Sasuke, Jiraya se puso serio y tomo con sus dedos su mentón en una pose de pensador._

_-"¿Qué me sucede Ero-sennin, No se quienes son estas personas, ese tal Kakashi ni esa chica Ino, pero ambos me tratan como si fuera conocido muy antiguo de ellos"-se quejo con expresión preocupada –"¿Si no es amnesia que es entonces ¿Qué tal si mañana que despierte ya no te recuerdo o a Tsunade-bachaan o a…?"- la frase inconclusa de Naruto solo indico como sujeto final a la persona que veía de reojo en esos momentos, Sasuke estaba calmado y sereno, pero desde que vio que Naruto comenzaba a olvidar personas, dos en tan solo tres días, no pudo evitar preguntarse lo que implicaría si un día Naruto le mirara y le dijera las mismas palabras que le había dicho a Ino, siendo el ser orgulloso y terco que Sasuke solía ser, no lo aceptaría, pero la verdad es que si aquello llegara a darse algún día, seria muy posible que no pudiera soportar tal realidad._

_-"Escuche algo en una ocasión"- comenzó lentamente Jiraya captando de inmediato la atención de todos –"Es acerca de un jinchuuriki, me comentaron de algo que sucedió hace tiempo, pero…"-Jiraya dirigió una mirada rápida a Naruto y luego la desvió –"No estoy seguro si sea el mismo caso"- comento con expresión preocupada._

_-"¿Estas segura que el sello no se ha roto?"- pregunto interesado a la hokage quien solo asintió._

_-"Segura, sin embargo el sello presenta ciertas anomalías, un flujo de chakra inestable y desgaste de energía en ciertos tiempos de manera alarmante"- Naruto no pudo evitar posar su mano sobre su estomago, donde supuso que estaría el sello, una mano sobre su hombro le hizo dar un pequeño brinco, se encontró con Sasuke quien miraba atento a los otros dos presentes en la habitación, pero parecía (muy a su manera) darle el apoyo que para esos momentos necesitaba, esa mano firme en su hombro le decía que todo estaría bien y que no se preocupara, o algo entre esas líneas. Sonrió casi aliviado al poder entender los gestos de Sasuke y lo que el chico trataba de hacer para que no pusiera la misma expresión de angustia que había tenido momentos atrás._

_-"Naruto, tengo que pensar bien esto, se de algo parecido que sucedió o al menos similar, si ese resulta ser el problema……veremos que hacemos para solucionarlo"- no supo porque pero la forma en como Ero-sennin lo había dicho, no le había agradado para nada, su tono tanto así como su expresión que casi llegaba a limites del temor no le habían dado buena espina._

_-"¿Y por que no nos lo dices ya?"- gruño molesto e impaciente el rubio levantándose de su asiento en el sofá de la habitación._

_-"No quiero comprometer mi palabra__, por ahora"- murmuro entrecerrando los ojos. Aquello definitivamente le decía que algo muy malo le podría estar sucediendo, el que Jiraya no quisiera decirle era por temor de equivocarse en su suposición, y que de hecho tal suposición consistía en muy malas noticias según la expresión del hombre peliblanco, si llegase a dar el caso de que aquella suposición era correcta ¿había la posibilidad de que las cosas empeoraran? Con un último suspiro decidió dejar el tema y por acto involuntario, volvió a desmayarse._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"Un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres"- la voz de Hinata le trajo nuevamente al presente, trato de olvidarse de lo que hablaron en esa reunión, ya tenia muchos problemas con tratar de asimilar lo que le sucedía a Naruto como para molestarse por lo que sucedía en esos momentos. Naruto necesitaba una distracción, después de lo ocurrido, y dicha distracción toco a su puerta hace dos días, con un Neji muy amable con Naruto y un Neji muy frió y tosco con Sasuke, el Hyuuga había llegado a recordarle a Naruto acerca de la boda y de su papel como supuesto padrino, algo que sorprendió a Sasuke … ¿Quién en su sano juicio elegiría como padrino al mas ruidoso shinobi de toda la aldea de la hoja?...debía reconocerlo, los Hyuugas tenían su valor, y su demencia de igual manera.

-"¿Naruto-kun, nunca has bailado antes?"- pregunto amablemente Hinata. Naruto dejo su concentración y aparto la vista de sus pies para mirar a Hinata.

-"Pues la verdad nunca encontré la necesidad de bailar"- comento con visible resignación, a lo cual Hinata solo respondió con una delicada risa. Al parecer la boda de los Hyuugas seria muy ceremonial, después de la boda habría una pequeña reunión con los amigos mas cercanos de la pareja, y siendo Naruto el padrino tendría que bailar con Hinata, sin embargo Naruto nunca había bailado, es por ello que Hinata le estaba enseñando para vergüenza de Naruto y molestia de Sasuke.

-"Esta bien Naruto-kun, lo estas haciendo muy bien para ser un principiante"- sonrió mientras Naruto se sonrojo un poco tras las palabras aduladoras de su amiga. La antena parabólica de Sasuke capto de inmediato las palabras de Hinata y solo pudo tener un leve tic en su ceja izquierda. _"¿Que demonios esta haciendo¿Trata de adularlo?"_ pensó con irritación al recordar que Hinata de hecho había sido la única chica que había tratado a Naruto con modesta naturalidad y cortesía en los días de antaño de la academia.

-"Hn…lo estas haciendo muy bien para ser un principiante, si como no, solo se trata de mover un pie después de otro, no es la gran cosa"- se quejo para si mismo. Así que en conclusión Hyuuga Hinata era en esos momentos el centro de su furia, de su frustración y por sobretodo de la injusta posesividad que tenia por sobre Naruto (celos en palabras simples y cortas, pero Sasuke siendo el pirómano psicomaniaco negligente que solía ser, nunca aceptaría tal hecho). 

-"¿Té, Uchiha?"- pregunto una voz a su lado. Sabiendo de quien era solo se limito a un escueto 'no'.

-"Hn, deberías sentarte ¿o es que es tan fascinante ver a Naruto y fulminar con la mirada a mi prometida?"- pregunto con un acento de molestia colgando en su voz.

-"Deberías vigilar a tu tan proclamada prometida, se le ha estado insinuando a Naruto desde que llegamos"- gruño, Neji solo rió egocentricamente e hizo caso omiso del comentario malintencionado de Sasuke, que solo buscaba encubrir su verdadera molestia.

-"Naruto-kun si quieres podemos descansar un momento, ya es tarde"- comento Hinata separándose del rubio.

-"Si"- sonrió ampliamente, mientras un estruendoso gruñido proveniente de su boca estomacal llenaba el lugar, Hinata solo rió y Naruto se pasó una mano alborotando sus cabellos en un gesto nervioso –"C-creo que ya me dio hambre"- rió con nerviosismo.

-"Esta bien, si gustas puedes quedarte a cenar, Ah Sasuke-san también por supuesto"- Ofreció Hinata tímidamente, ganándose una amplia sonrisa por parte de Naruto, un gruñido de desagrado de Neji y un 'Che' de parte de Sasuke. -"Entonces Neji-nissan puedes ayudarme con la cena por favor"- Neji se lamento por la buena voluntad de Hinata al ser amable con las personas, incluso con el Uchiha, pero no tuvo otra elección cuando esta se lo pidió tan dulcemente, así que solo se levanto de su asiento y le siguió.

-"Si gustan pueden quedarse acá mientras preparamos la cena"- dejo salir sobre su hombro el Hyuuga, ambos salieron dejando atrás a los otros dos chicos. 

Naruto se acomodo en el suelo, desde que llegaron, habían estado en un salón completamente solo, donde supuso que debían de entrenar ambos Hyugas, con un suspiro hondo se estiro, mientras apoyaba la espalda a la pared. –"Oi Sasuke-teme¿no estas cansado? Desde que llegamos has estado de pie"- pregunto curioso el rubio.

-"Hn"-

-"¿Es ese un hn-si o un hn-no?"- pregunto exasperado. 

-"Hn"- una venita comenzó a pulsar en su sien ante los intentos fallidos de platica que intentaba sacarle al Uchiha. 

–"No se porque me esfuerzo contigo, bastardo"- gruño impaciente. 

-"Es tu culpa que este de este humor, no solo me hiciste venir sino también tuve que soportar a ese idiota de Hyuuga"- gruño sentándose finalmente.

-"¡Ja! Yo te dije que no vinieras si no querías, se perfectamente que Neji y tu no se llevan bien"- Naruto siempre se preguntaba el por que de aquella rivalidad que llegaba casi a odio, suspiro encontradose que incluso si encerraran a Sasuke en un armario con Neji estos solo acabarían cercenados por el otro, supuso que después de lo que Sasuke había hecho hace cuatro años, era casi natural el que le desagradara a muchos, aun asi el Uchiha sabiendo de ello no hacia nada por arreglar su actitud, Sasuke todavía tenia esa 'encantadora' actitud suya que ayudaba a que las situaciones fueran menos tensas _"Si como no"_pensó Naruto haciendo una mueca.

-"Es mi trabajo y misión hacerla de niñera contigo, solo así podré tener misiones de mas alto rango"- comento, ajeno a lo que aquellas palabras hicieron en Naruto, el rubio desvió la mirada un poco molesto ante lo que declaraba su amigo.

-"¿Quieres decir que solo me cuidas por que quieres mejores misiones…?"- pregunto de manera seria, algo que sorprendió a Sasuke y le hizo sentirse levemente culpable.

-"Pues claro que si…además si vas por allí será un problema que te desmayes así como así y quedes tirado a media calle, solo serás un estorbo para las personas"- le sonrió de manera egocéntrica haciendo que Naruto inflara sus mejillas.

-"Bastardo"- grito al no encontrar otro comentario mas sensato, después de unos segundos sonrió, al descubrir que si bien el Uchiha había aceptado la misión por obligada obediencia y necesidad de superación, talvez en el fondo algo de comprensión amistosa y preocupación debía de haber, tras las palabras que acababa de mencionar.

-"Ah que cansado estoy"- suspiro estirando ambos brazos hacia arriba.

-"usuratonkachi, apenas y has hecho algo para cansarte"- critico lanzándole una mirada burlona al rubio.

-"¡Eso lo dices porque no has sido tu quien ha bailado toda la tarde!"- se defendió haciendo que Sasuke le mirara burlonamente.

-"No es mi culpa que ni eso puedas hacer bien, idiota"- dejo salir lo ultimo con el mayor énfasis posible ganándose que Naruto se parara bruscamente y le señalara con su dedo índice.

-"Ven acá y demuestra que puedes hacerlo bien entonces"- aquello tomo desprevenido a Sasuke, miro cautelosamente a Naruto y parecía que el rubio estaba muy conciente de lo que decía y de lo que insinuaba.

-"Estas imbecil, no bailare contigo"- Sasuke se cruzo de brazos y cerro sus ojos en un intento por ignorar al chico que tenia frente a el.

-"Ah no me digas que el gran Uchiha-sama tiene miedo que un dobe le gane en algo tan patético como bailar"- a pesar del intento de enervar a Sasuke, este seguía inmutado ante el supuesto ofrecimiento de humillación que Naruto le estaba dando.

-"Deja de hacerte el de rogar joder"- gruño tomando de la muñeca a Sasuke y tirándolo hacia arriba, debido a la poca fuerza y el peso de Sasuke aquello no hizo ni siquiera que este se levantara, Sasuke simplemente se encontro arrodillado con expresión acida en su rostro.

-"¿Que demonios crees que estas haciendo?"- dejo salir venenosamente entre dientes.

-"Oh disculpe su real alteza, lamento olvidar que es de oro y no poder tocarlo"- grito impaciente sin soltar aun la muñeca de Sasuke, quien por su parte se estaba comenzando a sonrojar al notar la mano firme de Naruto sobre su muñeca y que posiblemente si no se safaba a tiempo el dobe sentiría en pulso acelerado que estaba comenzando a tener. –"Ya suelta entonces" – gruño safandose de una buena vez.

-"Si bailo contigo y te demuestro que en efecto eres mas idiota de lo que ya eres¿me vas a dejar en paz?"- pregunto molesto, Naruto sonrió victorioso y dio un si con su cabeza. Sasuke se levanto se quedo quieto esperando que Naruto hiciera el primer movimiento. –"¿Vas a hacerlo o que?" – la paciencia de Sasuke era como un globo, y ese globo estaba apunto de explotar, después de todo estaba con Naruto y si alguien hacia que gastara mas de una docena de globos un mismo día era Naruto…y en ocasiones Neji pero con el era un asunto totalmente diferente.

Una sonrisa conspiradora se dibujo por las comisuras de Naruto -"Pon tu mano en mi hombro"- le ordeno, a lo cual Sasuke aun a regañadientes lo hizo de inmediato, después de unos segundos sintió la mano de Naruto sobre su cadera, un tic en su ojo, indico que ya se había percatado lo que estaba fuera de lugar en ese momento. –"Naruto… ¿quieres decirme que haces?"- pregunto aun con su tic.

-"¿Como que, que hago? Te voy a demostrar que puedo bailar mejor que tu"- sonrió egocéntrico el rubio, pero Sasuke seguía molesto.

-"No me refiero a eso idiota, me refiero a esto"- con su mano disponible toco la mano de Naruto que tenia en su cadera.

-"¿Huh?"- comentario muy sabio por parte de Naruto.

-"No pienso ser la maldita chica"- "_Ah con que era eso" _sonrió Naruto para sus adentros al ver al avergonzado Uchiha, según Hinata le había explicado, las chicas eran tomadas de la cadera por el chico y al parecer había sido mas por inercia que por acto predemeditado que había tomado de la cadera a su amigo.

-"Ah pero yo no pienso ser la chica tampoco"- se quejo manteniendo firme su mano a la cadera de Sasuke, por un momento se sonrojo cuando Sasuke quito su mano de encima de la de el, rozándola suavemente.

-"¡Sasuke-kun¡Naruto!"- llamo una voz en el marco de la puerta corrediza, Sasuke empujo rápidamente a Naruto poniéndose extremadamente rojo.-"No sabia que estaban aquí"- comento con una sonrisa Sakura quien llevaba ramos de flores entre sus brazos, detrás de ella se encontraba Ino con mas ramos en sus brazos.

-"Sakura-chan"- exclamo contento, después miro a Ino y con expresión incomoda trato de saludarla con el mismo fervor suyo –"I-Ino hola"- aquello sonó muy fingido sin contar que nervioso, aquel no era un saludo calido de un amigo a otro, parecia un saludo con frivolidad cordial necesaria para con un desconocido, Ino después de haberse encontrado con Sasuke y Naruto e intentar hablar mas con Sasuke (a pesar de haber olvidado su anterior enamoramiento, seguía con su insistente actitud con el Uchiha) , dirigió unas cuantas palabras al rubio y este le contesto con una pregunta que a pesar de no haberle herido, le preocupo. –"Hola Naruto"- sonrió nerviosa, al recordar lo que Sakura le había dicho de Naruto, al parecer Naruto estaba pasando por una crisis, y a pesar de lo poco que interactuaba con el rubio sabia que era un buen chico, y se preocupaba un poco por el muy en el fondo, después de todo no solo era de los mejores amigos de Sakura sino también fue uno de los integrantes de los nueve novatos, a los cuales ella les había tomado aprecio y respeto.

-"Ehhh…entonces…, hemos venido con Ino a que Hinata-chan elija que flores quiere para la boda, y ya que Ino tiene la facilidad de darlas pues…ahhh, nos vemos mas tarde"- salio rápidamente con Ino detrás de ella, al notar la atmósfera un tanto incomoda que se había formado entre Ino y Naruto.-"Naruto"-susurro mirando hacia atrás, la pelirrosa cada día escuchaba peores noticias de Naruto y se encontraba muy preocupada por el, suspiro sabiendo que nada ganaría con preocuparse y con ello pasar preocupando a Naruto también. _"El estará bien, Shishou y Jiraya-sama encontraran una salida"_

Naruto por otro lado había quedado sin palabras al ver a la persona que todos decían que le conocía desde hace tiempo, y que en esos momentos ni su cara, ni nada de ella le traía recuerdos absolutamente remotos. Suspiro incomodo, ya que debía ser muy raro que se olvidaran de alguien de un día para otro, el mismo decía querer ser Hokage para ser reconocido, pero si alguien le llegase a olvidar, incluso alguien moderadamente cercano a el, es obvio que se sentiría incomodo y hasta un poco herido. No pudo evitar cuestionarse ¿Qué pasaría si olvidara a Sakura, o incluso a Iruka-sensei, o a Sasuke…miro el suelo angustiado por sus pensamientos, pero rápidamente, antes de que sintiera aun mas compasión por si mismo una mano se coló por su cadera y lo atrajo hacia Sasuke.

-"No pongas esa cara, se que debe ser difícil… pero solo resiste"- susurro lo ultimo al oído de Naruto haciendo que el aliento calido de Sasuke le mandara escalofríos.

-"Mm"- asintió mientras Sasuke comenzaba a bailar con el dirigiendo cada paso, instintivamente Naruto paso su mano al cuello de este, y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de este.

"_No quiero olvidar, no quiero olvidar a nadie mas, Kakashi e Ino¿Qué habrán sido ellos para mi?"_ pensó abrumado por lo que le sucedía, se apretó mas contra Sasuke buscando aquella presencia y hacerla mas tangible, Sasuke estaba allí con el ¿Qué pasaría cuando Sasuke estuviera junto con el pero Naruto no estuviera con Sasuke? Pensó. 

Después de unos momentos de bailar un vals Naruto inclino su cara hacia arriba observando como aquellas orbes azabaches le miraban atentos –"Sasuke…"- susurro –"Te detesto…sigues siendo mas alto que yo"- comento mientras Sasuke pensaba lo idiota que era al arruinar un buen momento, sonrió al cabo de unos cuantos segundos cuando pararon de bailar pero Naruto seguía junto a el, Naruto definitivamente se traía algo en mente, todo lo de sus desmayos y lo de olvidar era demasiado pesado para que el supiera manejarlo y asimilarlo bien, sabia que no era el único preocupado por Naruto, pero sabia también que posiblemente era el único al cual Naruto parecía concederle el verle tan vulnerable como lo estaba en ese momento.

-"Dobe…es porque solo comes comida chatarra, así nunca vas a crecer"- comento en apenas un murmullo, ganándose un leve golpe de Naruto contra su pecho.

-"Cierra la boca teme"- Sasuke sonrió y Naruto le agradecía con ese brillo en sus ojos por las palabras tacitas de consuelo que parecía despedir Sasuke cada vez que le trataba de molestar, Naruto sabia mejor, ya se había acostumbrado a esa forma de afecto y compañerismo que Sasuke compartía con el.

La sonrisa de Sasuke no duro mucho recordando lo último de la plática con la hokage y con el Sannin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-"¿Que es lo que supones que es el problema de Naruto?"- pregunto inquieta la Hokage._

_-"Ya lo dije no quiero comprometer todavía mi palabra, ya que puede que no sea lo que este pensando"- se cruzo de brazos el Sannin._

_-"Naruto ha perdido la conciencia¿de que sirve no decirlo, cuando parecía que simplemente no querías que el se enterara?"-pregunto Sasuke desafiando con su mirada al hombre de cabellos blancos, este solo suspiro, y vio que la hokage también exigía saber lo que el estaba pensando._

_-"He escuchado, de un evento con un Jinchuriki, en una aldea lejana, dicen que ese Jinchuriki parecía controlar su Bijuu bajo un sello especial así como Naruto, pero las pocas personas que tenían contacto con el, comenzaron a notar cambios en el, desmayos, perdida de memoria a corto plazo y hambre de carne"- ante lo ultimo Sasuke y Tsunade se pusieron alertas._

_-"¿carne¿Así como carne cruda?"- Jiraya asintió a la pregunta de Sasuke._

_-"Dicen que se comenzaba a comportar salvajemente, sus hábitos alimenticios así como su actitud lo indicaban"- Sasuke trato de recordar algún habito de ese tipo en el comportamiento de los últimos días que había pasado con Naruto, suspiro aliviado cuando no encontró recuerdo alguno de ello, no supuso nada cuando dejaba solo a Naruto pues el se daría cuenta al llegar a su departamento y ver su refrigerador y lo único que siempre encontraba era botellas, cartones de leche y ramen._

_-"¿Qué le sucedía al Jinchuriki, Jiraya?"- pregunto cautelosa la hokage._

_-"Muchos sostienen la versión que se fusiono con su Bijuu otros dicen que el Bijuu tomo posesión de su cuerpo, otros mas que son la menor parte, dicen que el Bijuu elimino por completo la existencia de su Jinchuriki, los recuerdos, su corazón y su alma, pasaron a pertenecerle al Bijuu"- Tsunade abrio mas los ojos con visible humedad en ellos, Sasuke solo miro a Naruto con expresión de dolor._

"_Ninguna de esas opciones me gusta, ninguna puede pasarle a Naruto ¿O si?" se pregunto a si mismo._

_-"No se si sea cierto, es por las caras que tienen que no quería decirles, quiero investigar mas del tema y tu Tsunade también me ayudaras, Uchiha tu vigilaras a Naruto mas de cerca" – Tsunade asintió y Sasuke hizo lo mismo casi inconciente._

_-"Por el momento es mejor no decirle nada a Naruto, no queremos que entre en pánico si esto resulta no ser verdad"- comento seriamente._

_-__"¿Y si resulta ser cierto?__" - pregunto Sasuke tragando duro._

_-__"Eso lo decidiremos despues...__"- respondio con voz derrotada.  
_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado tres días desde entonces, y ni una palabra le había dicho a Naruto de ello, no quería alarmarlo, sabia que no podría decirle nada que le calmara cuando ni el mismo era capaz de ello.

-"¿Esta delicioso, Naruto-kun?"- pregunto Hinata suavemente a lo cual el rubio contesto fervientemente con un si, Sakura e Ino hablaban de la decoración, nadie pareció percatarse de mutismo, que era aparentemente normal, pero esta vez despedía un aura depresiva, solo un par de ojos blancos se dieron cuenta de ello.

"_Naruto…no lo __permitiré…no se que sucede, pero no permitiré que te nos vayas, no permitiré que me abandones" _se juro asi mismo mirando con ferocidad y determinación a su mejor amigo…Neji lo vio, mas no dijo nada al respecto. 

* * *

al fin xD capitulo cinco, servidos...lamento la espera esta vez si me tarde casi un mes T.T lo lamento no me maten, espero que les haya gustado, y diganme...¿cual de las tres suposiciones de Jiraya creen que es la correcta? xD...para averiguar mas sigan leyendo, hasta el proximo capitulo gracias por leer...

¿Reviews? les agradeceria mucho xD asi hacen de mi semana santa un buen comienzo... !feliz semana santa a todos! 


	6. Todo es relativo, incluso los errores

Gracias por seguir leyendo :D, muchisimas gracias a quienes me han dejado review y tambien a aquellos que leen mi fic son muy inspiradores en serio YY.

**paulina, Amai ame, noemichan, Laynad3, Torishira, Lady Sesshoumaru, Nancy, Fussili, Mireya Humbolt, tomoe chan, O.A, phoenix, Manzanita Roja, MegumiMinami310.**

Muchas gracias niñas hermosas (niños?? ) por los review, casi siento que me fusilaban con el capitulo anterior, por que no hubo beso, pero creanme esta vez habra mas que eso, pero bueno lo dejo para que lo lean...

ATENCION: Lemon en este capitulo...es de mis primeros intentos asi que si me sale patetico lo lamento u.u aun asi espero que lo disfruten.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 6: Todo es relativo...incluso los errores  
**

**Por Riznao**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-"Despacio"-

-"Despacio"-

-"Despacio"-

-"Ya casi"- seguía susurrando Naruto en dirección a la puerta, era de mañana pero Sasuke no habia llegado aun, a pesar de aquello, eso no quitaba el hecho que Sasuke apareciera repentinamente de la nada y le obligara a quedarse en la casa como lo había hecho toda la semana, aquello le estaba hartando a tal punto que su humor no solo se había vuelto agrio sino también que su sarcasmo le había conseguido algunos moretones y golpes, algunos de Tsunade y otros mas peligrosos de Sakura, debía estar loco por contradecirlas y hasta insultarlas pero no era su culpa, estaba decayendo en su nivel de cordura y Sasuke era el único culpable.

-"¿A donde vas dobe?"- Naruto se detuvo instantáneamente tensándose, con su mano a medio aire a punto de girar la perilla, al escuchar la voz de Sasuke detrás de él, ¿Cómo era posible que el idiota llegara en el momento menos indicado?, ¿es que acaso Sasuke le había puesto un rastreador?, no podía explicarse como era que siempre parecía llegar cuando Naruto estaba tramando escaparse, o el idiota le había colocado un sensor de movimiento en su casa o bien le espiaba, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al pensar lo ultimo. Ademas ¿como demonios entro?...sintio una brisa entrar por su ventana que yacia alli la muy inocente fingiendo demencia al haber dejado pasar a su enemigo...

Naruto se encontro en la penosa necesidad de mentirle -"Ah pues…pienso visitar a…Saku-"-

-"Esta trabajando en el hospital"- le interrumpió rápidamente el otro chico, Naruto hizo una mueca en señal de visible molestia, unió mas sus cejas en lo que Sasuke pensó, estaba buscando alguna otra excusa.

-"a Iru"- comenzó nuevamente el rubio siendo interrumpido por Sasuke.

-"Esta en la academia, dando clase"- puso mucha énfasis en lo ultimo.

-"Joder Sasuke, necesito aire, he estado encerrado desde siempre en esta pocilga"- exclamo extendiendo sus brazos y moviéndolos frenéticamente de arriba hacia abajo.

-"En primer lugar, si quieres aire allí mismo tienes la ventana"- Naruto gruño ante la estupida respuesta de Sasuke –"En segundo lugar, hace tres días saliste a ensayar esa estupidez de ser padrino donde Hyuuga"- Naruto no paso desapercibido el tono venenoso de Sasuke al mencionar a su eterno enemigo, al parecer Sasuke estaba estaba suficientemente ocupado sulfurándose como para prestar atención a la pequeña pero notable sombra rosa que paso por las mejillas del rubio recordando como había bailado con Sasuke, o al menos lo muy cerca que habían estado mientras ambos hacían el intento de bailar –"Y tercero"- expreso sacando de sus pensamientos al rubio –"Créeme que me sorprendo cuando incluso tu llamas pocilga a tu propia casa"- dejo salir con aire de superioridad.

-"No es justo Sasuke, vamos solo un rato, todo estará bien siempre y cuando no me desmaye ¿verdad?"- Sasuke sabia que no solo Naruto estaba frustrado del constante ajetreo con sus desmayos y que el encerrarlo y aislarlo de todo ser viviente (que no fuera el) no solo acababa con la poca paciencia y tolerancia del rubio sino también con la suya propia, no era el hecho de que el necesitara alguien mas para pasarla bien o deshacerse de su propio tedio diario, simplemente necesitaba hacer lo que hacia en lo que era su vida diaria, despertar en su hogar, desayunar, entrenar, ir a una misión (una muy bajera misión pero seguía siendo una misión), entrenar con Naruto, ganarle a Naruto, ir a casa con Naruto, despedirse de Naruto y finalmente ir a su casa en busca de un merecido descanso, para luego al día siguiente seguir con su misma rutina, muchos lo llamarían monotonía, pero para el no era mas que una manera de llevar a un ritmo ordenado su vida, algo que cambio radicalmente cuando comenzaron los desmayos del rubio, ahora si rutina consistía en pasar desde las 6 am centrado en su única y sola misión de cuidar a Naruto como la niñera que se rehusaba ser.

Sasuke suspiro -"Esta bien solo iremos a comprar cosas ya que nos estamos quedando sin alimento, pero…"- el 'pero' de Sasuke sonó mas fuerte y mas enfatizado que el resto de la oración por lo que Naruto pensó que alguna condición debía haber, Sasuke no hacia nada a medias y menos cuando había algo que no le gustara de por medio sin tener la capacidad de controlarlo, bastardo compulsivo controlador, gruño por debajo.-"Hay dos condiciones"- ¿lo ven?...maldito Sasuke, en ocasiones el mismo Naruto se sorprendía de lo bien que conocía a su amigo, bueno si era por salir y respirar el aire fresco que se le había negado muy insistentemente no habría mayor cosa que pudiera hacer al respecto, con un tonto y aburrido asentimiento (como el de un cachorro regañado) no pudo sino afirmar su aceptación a los términos de Sasuke.

-"En primera, no compraremos nada de ramen"- Sasuke levanto su mano para detener las palabras que Naruto estaba difícilmente conteniendo y con ello atragantándose con ellas en su garganta, el prospecto de salir al exterior y no poder disfrutar su comida favorita ponía todo en un plano mas complicado –"Es eso o no salimos"- declaro determinado el Uchiha, para molestia de Naruto, el ser sumiso ante una persona, especialmente la que tenia en frente, era un acto de suma vergüenza y casi un pecado capital pero en vista que su cordura estaba por los suelos y aunque su orgullo seguía intacto, las ganas de salir y no ser tratado como un animal encerrado sumaban con creces su vergüenza y capacidad de negación.

-"Bastardo manipulador"- murmuro entre dientes lo suficientemente audible al pelinegro, quien solo asintió al reconocer la aceptación por parte de Naruto, a regañadientes, pero aceptación al fin y al cabo.

-"Segundo, si algún idiota llegase a hablarte no voy a tener la paciencia de lidiar con ellos y nos vendremos directo acá, solo vamos a comprar y ya, no nos entretendremos con tonterías"- Naruto hizo una mueca de desaprobación, ese bastardo estaba gozando la momentánea sumisión de Naruto para manipular su voluntad como el quisiera, si Sasuke le hubiera dicho que se sentara como un perro y ladrara tres veces, posiblemente Naruto lo terminaría haciendo, ya que, ¿Qué mas faltaba para llegar a la cúspide de la vergüenza? Ah si, claro, un poco mas de humillación por parte de su peor rival y mejor amigo (mejor amigo el cual ahora su titulo se veía extremadamente condicionado)

-"Goza esto cuanto puedas bastardo, después de desquitare"- le prometió Naruto con ojos que brillaban en anticipación al escarmiento que le daría Sasuke cuando toda esa tontería terminara finalmente y no necesitara de la constante atención del chico.

-"Hn como sea, vámonos ya"- ordeno Sasuke con voz desdeñosa, Naruto no pudo sino gruñir ante la idea de Sasuke dándole ordenes todo el (jodido) día, apenas eran las 10, faltaba mucho por que el bastardo le dejara finalmente en paz.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Suspiro mientras extendía sus brazos saboreando el reconfortante olor del aire fresco, Sasuke simplemente se preguntaba como podía diferenciar el olor del aire de la calle y el de su apartamento, Naruto nuevamente sin respuesta solo desvió la mirada y comenzó a insultarle. Caminaron en silencio por un largo rato, Sasuke enteramente apático a cualquier señal de reconocimiento que alguien le diera, Naruto con sus sonrisa plasmada en su rostro y ojos brillantes, todo era como siempre en un día normal en Konoha, degustando el corto pero merecido (y necesitado, por sobre todo necesitado) paseo que había estado buscando, aire en sus mejillas, pequeñas pero fugaces ráfagas de viento que movían sus cabellos rubios, alborotándolos aun mas, incluso los insultos y murmuros malintencionados que las personas parecían disimular con la breve pero fija intención de que les escucharan, no solo de el sino del Uchiha también, no, ni siquiera ellos con sus mentes tan cerradas y sus palabras de mala fe podían arruinarle el día.

-"Teme tengo hambre, ¿Porque no mejor comemos algo de por aquí y después compramos las cosas para la casa?"- sonrió Naruto, empleando su 'táctica #1; convencer a Sasuke de conseguir el vital y preciado ramen'.

-"No"- fue la respuesta escueta del chico, obviando el sentimiento que le ocasiono la pregunta de Naruto, aquello por unos breves instantes sonó como una platica entre dos esposos, rápidamente negó con su cabeza, como si con aquello arrojaría fuera de su cabeza esas ideas tan disparatadas.

-"¡¿Por que?!"- se quejo el rubio ruidosamente ganándose miradas curiosas y hasta algunas incriminadoras de algunos aldeanos –"Ya casi es medio día y tengo hambre"- Sasuke solo sonrió altanero.

-"Todavia falta mucho para el mediodia...¿Desayunaste?"- pregunto curioso, Naruto le vio aburrido.

-"No…"- murmuro desviando la mirada, haciendo que el Uchiha riera por debajo pero lo suficientemente audible, haciendo que el rubio le mirara con sorpresa, curiosidad y hasta con cautela -"¿Tan acostumbrado estas ya, a que yo llegue a prepararte el desayuno?, nunca pensé que fueras todo un bebe consentido"- sonrió egocéntrico mientras Naruto se ponía rojo, de vergüenza y de cólera.

-"No es eso, es solo que…que ya no había nada comestible en la casa"- Naruto había cometido un error, desde que Sasuke llegaba a su casa, no solo desayunaba con el bastardo, quien por cierto era quien preparaba la comida a falta de experiencia de Naruto en preparar otra cosa que no fuera ramen (si es que aquello podía llamarse 'preparar', cuando era un alimento que no requería esfuerzo para simplemente calentar agua y verterla en el pequeño tazón), sino también que era posiblemente algo a lo cual ya se había acostumbrado a tan pocas semanas de haber comenzado la nada voluntaria y armoniosa convivencia.

-"Lo que tu digas, usuratonkachi"- el tono de Sasuke dejaba claramente explicado su falta de credulidad en el asunto, no sabiendo que decir lo único que pudo hacer el rubio fue inflar sus mejillas con una mueca de disgusto, cuando incluso el no se había creído su propia mentira.

-"Oi, Naruto"- una voz detrás de ellos hizo detener al rubio, mirando de donde provenía la voz que le llamaba, Sasuke sin embargo siguió caminando.

-"¡Oi teme! ¡Espera!"- grito a la espalda de Sasuke quien seguía caminado en dirección contraria, ese idiota se había tomado bien en serio lo de no 'entretenerse' con alguien, daba igual, de todas maneras ya estaba afuera ¿Que podía hacer Sasuke para evitarlo?, ¿arrastrarlo con una correa a su propio apartamento?, si como no, de pronto sintió una extraña sensación sobre su cuello, una mirada muy penetrante, miro en dirección a donde se encontraba Sasuke, y en efecto el chico se había detenido pero le miraba de reojo con una mirada severa. Naruto solo trago duro, no desechando del todo lo que el Uchiha podría llegar a hacerle.

-"Naruto"- le grito otra voz mas aguda esta vez, una voz de chica. Naruto miro nuevamente en dirección a donde ambas voces le llamaron y entre la multitud de gente que iba y venia no pudo divisar a alguien conocido.

-"Por dios, si que andas mas distraído que de costumbre"- le regaño una chica rubia con coletas altas, Naruto junto sus cejas, la chica le estaba hablando de manera tan natural y confianzuda, sin embargo el no recordaba haberla visto antes.

-"Lo que pasa es que anda con el Uchiha, así de simple"-murmuro la otra persona, era un chico con una coleta también, el chico portaba una expresión de visible aburrición, aun así después de analizar bien al chico, quien parecía que era de la misma aldea y que era un chunin por su uniforme, no pudo ignorar el comentario respecto a el y a Sasuke.

-"¡Y eso que tiene que ver!"- exclamo rápidamente, ignorando la falta de confianza que sentía al hablarles de esa manera a dos extraños que al parecer parecían conocerlo bastante bien.

-"Solo digo lo que veo"- se defendió el chico ganándose una mirada molesta de parte de Naruto.

-"En todo caso ¿Cómo has estado Naruto?, Shikamaru me dijo que habías estado algo enfermo"- interrumpió la chica, Naruto la miro con cautela, la chica no portaba con un uniforme y lo único que la distinguía como shinobi y no como una aldeana cualquiera, era la bandana con el símbolo de la arena gravada en ella sobre su frente junto con un gran abanico sobre su espalda que supuso era su arma o algo parecido, sus ojos se abrieron mas ante escuchar el nombre 'Shikamaru', nunca antes lo había escuchado, pero por lo que pudo apreciar la chica se había dirigido con ese nombre a su acompañante, finalmente descubriendo el nombre del otro chico sonrió fingidamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-"Ahhh pues veras…"- Naruto no estaba seguro de querer hablar de su condición con alguien que no conocía, Shikamaru viendo su inseguridad se acerco a el de manera que pudiera susurrarle al oído.

-"Lo siento, no pude evitar decirle, ella me amenazo cuando comenzó a preguntar de ti y vio que no le daba respuesta alguna, solo le dije que estas un poco enfermo pero no le he dicho mas, las mujeres si que pueden ser problemáticas en especial Temari"- se quejo ganándose con ello una sonrisa divertida de Naruto, al menos el chico parecía conocerlo bastante bien si se había percatado de su incomodidad. Sonrió una vez más, por su suerte, no solo ya sabia el nombre del chico sino también el de la chica y con expresión emocionada se dirigió a ambos mirándolos como si hubiera resuelto un gran enigma.

-"Temari"- rió nervioso mientras la señalaba y esta le miraba confundida –"Shikamaru"- rió nuevamente señalándolo a el. –"Temari y Shikamaru"- sonrió, mientras los otros dos le miraban confusos.

-"¿Que pasa?, ¿acaso ya nos olvidaste?, no me digas que estas amnésico"- Naruto inmediatamente miro el suelo con expresión perturbada, la chica no sabia de su condición, no era un comentario malintencionado, pero aun así no pudo evitar odiar sus palabras, ¿Cuan cerca de la verdad estaba aquella pregunta que tan inocentemente le había dicho la chica?, los otros dos chicos, se miraron mutuamente ante el extraño comportamiento de Naruto.

-"Naruto ¿estas bien?"- pregunto con un deje de preocupación en su voz la rubia, Naruto poco a poco levanto su cara y con gran esfuerzo les dedico una sonrisa que nada tenia de confortadora.

-"No te preocupes, no es nada solo no he comido bien"- era mas que obvio que aquella era una mentira, mas aun una mentira que ni bien construida había sido, Shikamaru frunció el seño y miro detrás de Naruto donde había se había marchado Sasuke y se había perdido entre la multitud de personas, tomo nota mental de preguntar al Uchiha sobre la condición de Naruto, o mejor aun a la Hokage, preguntarle al Uchiha seria muy problemático y no estaba dispuesto a pasar una molesta innecesaria, aunque era bien sabido que quien debía estar mas al tanto de la situación del rubio seria el mismo Sasuke, suspiro tratando de dejar ese asunto pendiente para otra ocasión, no tenia tiempo ni ganas en pensar en ello por el momento, a pesar de su preocupación por Naruto.

-"Naruto, Tsunade-sama me dijo que si te veía te dijera que fueras a su despacho, tiene algo que decirte"- comento Shikamaru terminando con la tensión que se había formado.

-"Mm gracias iré después de que termine de hacer algunas cosas"- Temari también había notado el extraño comportamiento del rubio, no solo actuaba como si escondiera algo, sino también se dirigía a ellos mas educado o amable que de costumbre, con cautela y hasta cierto punto con un poco de desconfianza, de hecho nunca pensó que todo fuera amor, risas y familia con el rubio pero era muy extraña la 'in familiaridad' con la que los estaba tratando, casi podía decir como si el rubio apenas y los conociera.

-"Esta bien"- dejo salir insegura la chica, Shikamaru solo miraba solemne el intercambio 'educado' y hasta frívolo entre la chica y Naruto.

-"Oi, Naruto"-el aludido le miro –"Cuídate ¿si?, nosotros tenemos que hacer unas cuantas cosas pero cuando me desocupe quisiera hablar contigo"- Naruto pareció meditarlo y al cabo de unos segundos le sonrió y asintió con su cabeza.

-"Bueno creo que tengo que irme, Sasuke-teme puede que este en algún rincón maldiciéndome"- comenzó a retirarse aun con su sonrisa en su rostro, Temari unió ambas cejas en señal de inconformidad por lo que había pasado, rápidamente abrió sus ojos al recordar algo –"¡Naruto!"- el chico se detuvo a medio camino mirándole curioso –"Gaara te manda saludos"- le grito mientras le saludaba con su mano en señal de despedida, comprendiendo un poco mas la situación Naruto le devolvió el saludo, mientras aquella pareja comenzaba a retirarse, por unos momentos el rubio se quedo admirando estupefacto las espaldas de aquellas dos personas.

-"Gaara"- entrecerró los ojos –"Esa chica es de Suna y conoce a Gaara"- murmuro para si mismo –"¿Serán amigos?"- se pregunto, la chica había mencionado a Gaara, a su amigo de la aldea de la arena y el quinto Kazekage, suspiro aliviado en poder recordarle, Gaara no era precisamente alguien que le gustaría olvidar, y aunque su relación con aquellas dos personas (Temari y Shikamaru) ya se había perdido no era el hecho de no poder recordarlas, el que menospreciara su relación con ellos (cualquiera que hubiera sido), sino que Gaara había sido un suspiro y aliento para el, como Naruto pero aun mas como un Jinchuriki. Todo era relativo, y las relaciones que él tenia con otros, a pesar de ser bien valoradas todas y cada una de ellas, algunas alcanzaban mayor relevancia que otras, Sakura-chan, Iruka-sensei, Gaara, Tsunade-baachan y un espacio vació que Sasuke hubiera reconocido como el pedestal de Kakashi, eran los principales y por su puesto el idiota que talvez había marcado su vida de manera diferente en como la habían marcado los demás, Uchiha Sasuke, eran aquellos que no querría olvidar bajo ninguna circunstancia, aun así a pesar de querer combatir algo tan abstracto como su problema (del cual no sabia la causa exacta hasta el momento) no había podido hacer nada y a cambio había olvidado a dos personas mas, iban cuatro hasta el momento, quien sabe si había olvidado a alguien mas y hasta el momento que les mirara tuviera que pasar por la incomoda y frustrante platica como la que había tenido con el tal Shikaru y la tal Temari. Definitivamente necesitaba ir donde la anciana, esperaba que la mujer tuviera una solución a su problema, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y se encontrara solo entre conocidos…eso seria lo mas triste de todo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto seguía demasiado inmiscuido en sus propios pensamientos como para darse cuenta la dirección que había tomado, seguía con paso tembloroso pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir, al llegar a un cruce, siguió de largo, sin ver que en el edificio de la esquina se encontraba Sasuke apoyado contra la pared y con expresión serena y con ojos cerrados.

-"Hn."-gruño Sasuke al ver pasar a Naruto quien pareció no darle señal alguna de haber reconocido su presencia. –"Naruto"- aquello hizo parar al rubio aun con su cabeza aun baja, después de unos instantes Naruto se dio vuelta y le miro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Hey teme pensé que me habías dejado atrás"- exclamo con fingida emoción, la cual fue captada de inmediato por Sasuke.

-"¿Ocurrió algo?"- pregunto con sus cejas uniéndose al percatarse de la forma tan obvia que Naruto quería expresar lo contrario, Naruto de inmediato le miro con ojos que brillaban con algo que no supo definir que era.

-"No, nada sucedió"- Sasuke supo bien que la curvatura de sus labios indicaban claramente su descontento, al parecer el rubio estaba conteniéndose fuertemente de cualquier cosa que quisiera decirle, Sasuke suspiro.

-"No te creo"- dejo salir serenamente el pelinegro, Naruto simplemente le observaba con una seriedad casi mortal.

–"... ¿Quieres saber que paso?"- dejo salir con sus cejas uniéndose fuertemente y con los puños cerrados, Sasuke casi pudo escuchar el sonido de sus dientes rechinando fuertemente –"Todo esta bien, todo es esplendido"- dejo salir con todo el sarcasmo posible. –"Acabo de encontrarme con dos personas que me conocen, y adivina que"- dejo salir con la mayor énfasis posible y con su tono molesto y de fingida emoción bien expuestas, Sasuke solo suspiro, imaginándose mas o menos, que había ocurrido, abrió su boca para comenzar a hablar pero fue interrumpido bruscamente por el rubio.-"¡Así es! Ya no los recuerdo, van cuatro personas Sasuke, ¡Cuatro!"- expreso frustrado.

-"Naruto cálmate"- murmuró Sasuke poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Naruto y apretándolo suavemente, Naruto sin embargo movió su hombro desechando el gesto consolador de Sasuke.

-"¡No me digas que me calme!"- grito eufórico y con ira irradiando de sus orbes azuladas –"No tienes idea por lo que estoy pasando así que no me digas como debo actuar"- Sasuke estaba perdiendo la paciencia tras cada palabra que decía Naruto y que aumentaba considerablemente el tono de su voz.

-"¡Cada día me levanto pensando si habré olvidado a otra persona mas!"- grito mirando con desesperación a Sasuke quien tenia una expresión frustrada.

-"¿Crees que no me levanto todos los días pensando lo mismo?"- aquello sorprendió a Naruto mirándolo con expresión de duda –"Cuando me levanto, pienso '¿Qué tal si Naruto me pasa de largo hoy?' o '¿Naruto me recordara hoy?' y cosas así, estoy seguro que no soy el único consiente de tu condición y que se pregunta esas cosas, así que deja de actuar como un maldito mártir por que no te da"- gruño al decir la ultima parte, Naruto solo le miraba estupefacto.

-"es solo…no los reconocí, Sasuke"- murmuro, con voz apagada. –"Dicen que son Shikamaru y Temari…pero no los reconocí"- Naruto apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke, este lo dejo. –"Fingí que los conocía, pero creo que se dieron cuenta que algo andaba mal"- Naruto cerro fuertemente sus puños –"¿Quiénes son Sasuke? ¿Cómo los conocí?, ¿Qué son de mi?"- pregunto finalmente levantando su mirada que contenía desesperación y angustia, Sasuke desvió su vista no pudiendo soportar la mirada de Naruto.

-"Nara Shikamaru y Subaku no Temari, Shikamaru fue uno de los nueve novatos, equipo 8, junto con Ino y Chouji, Temari es la hermana mayor de Gaara, ocasionalmente viene a Konoha a ver como están las cosas y actúa como una especie de embajadora entre Sunagakure y Konohagakure, Shikamaru siempre la acompaña como escolta, ambos son amigos tuyos."- termino Sasuke mirando de reojo a Naruto, quien mostraba expresión perturbada, seguramente estuviera tratando de recordar algo, después de unos instantes el chico suspiro negando con la cabeza.

-"No te preocupes, la anciana encontrara algo"- le aseguro, aun así Sasuke se sentía levemente culpable al no decirle cuales eran las suposiciones y las posibles causas de su problema, el hecho de estar olvidando a todas las personas con las que había forjado lazos de amistad, le estaba destruyendo, ¿Qué seria de el cuando supiera que olvidaría a todos y cada uno de sus amigos si no actuaban rápido?, poner a Naruto en la cuerda floja entre la cordura y el miedo no era algo que precisamente quisiera hacer, pero sabia que el chico tenia mas derecho de saber lo que le ocurría o al menos tener una pista de lo que se trataba todo.

-"Ah es cierto"- exclamo Naruto haciendo que Sasuke le viera por sobre su hombro –"Ellos dijeron que Tsunade-baachan quiere hablar con nosotros"- Sasuke siguió con su expresión aburrida.

-"!Oi teme!"-

-"Ya te escuche, primero vamos a conseguir las cosas y después iremos a la torre Hokage"- grito, Naruto se puso en marcha, y comenzó a hablar de cualquier cosa con tal de disipar los pensamientos del rubio, no era esa su naturaleza, pero por Naruto, talvez podía quebrantar por un momento las leyes que lo regían.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-"Tenemos todo ya, ¿podemos ir donde Tsunade-baachan ahora?"- pregunto exhausto el rubio quien llevaba al menos dos bolsas con alimento sano, dígase cualquier otra porquería sana de vegetales y cosas saludables a las que el estaba tan insistentemente reticente y que Sasuke parecía consumir en cantidades exorbitantes y de manera tan antinatural según Naruto.

-"Solo dejamos las bolsas en tu apartamento y luego nos vamos, andar cargando tus bolsas ya de por si es demasiada molestia"- gruño con una cantidad de tres bolsas bien equilibradas en sus brazos.

-"Um ¿Sasuke?"- le llamo inseguro el rubio mientras seguía caminando.

-"Hn"- dejo salir Sasuke indicándole que le escuchaba.

-"Gracias, por lo de hoy…"-murmuro con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sasuke solo le vio de reojo y miro nuevamente al frente, no queriendo que el rubio se diera cuenta de su vergüenza.

-"Hn yo también tenia hambre, tuviste suerte que pasáramos frente al Ichiraku, es todo"- declaro con fingida indiferencia, Naruto sonrió, en un principio no hablaba de eso, sino de su ataque de furia que había experimentado después de haber hablado con Shikamaru y Temari, sabia que alguien tan corto de compresión y paciencia como Sasuke bien le hubiera dejado atrás con su interminable racha de quejas y autocompasión, Sasuke le probo que estaba equivocado, el bastardo a pesar de ser el idiota egocéntrico que siempre solía ser, esta vez le había escuchado y no solo tratado de consolar, sino también le había demostrado que el estaba tan preocupado como el en su asunto de olvidar personas, ahhh claro que el ramen también estaba incluido en el agradecimiento, pero en un segundo plano, Sasuke si lo hubiera sabido, posiblemente hubiera sonreído de oreja a oreja tras la pequeña confesión casi inadvertida que Naruto pareció haberle dado y de la cual el no se había percatado, Naruto agradeció por Sasuke primero, por el ramen en segundo, y Naruto no deja que nadie supere su preciado ramen, hasta ese día, que Sasuke probo que su presencia era mucho mas indispensable y necesaria que la del ramen, al menos en términos de relatividad así lo fue…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto entro a su apartamento seguido de Sasuke, el rubio se dirigió rápidamente al comedor y coloco sus bolsas sobre la mesa, soltando un suspiro se dirigió a Sasuke –"Oi teme, las bolsas, déjalas acá, yo creo q me iré a bañar, Tsunade-baachan me matara si llego oliendo a rosas podridas como ella dice."- recordó con una sonrisa cuando había llegado después de entrenar a su despacho y como ella le había sacado casi a patadas.

-"Hn"- Naruto se decidió que algún día (que no fuera hoy porque Sasuke se lo había ganado), le iba a dar una lección de léxico al bastardo para que tuviera mas fluidez en su habla, odiaba los escuetos monosílabos del Uchiha…su indispensable 'Hn' no era en realidad un monosílabo, pero era el que mas odiaba hasta el momento. Sasuke se dirigió a la cocina y coloco sus bolsas en la mesa, sin nada mas que hacer, se dispuso a sacar las cosas y ponerlas en la nevera, después de unos instantes se escucho como corría el agua indicándole que Naruto ya se estaba bañando, casi bota algunas cosas cuando las sacaba de las bolsas al escuchar la voz de Naruto cantar entre el ruido del agua.

-"You are my friend, ahhh, ano hino yume, ima demo, mada wasuretenai deshou"- un pequeño tic en la ceja derecha de Sasuke indico su clara perturbación por el canto de su amigo.

-"Ese idiota va a reventarme los tímpanos"- dejo salir con una sonrisa casi imperceptible al menos el idiota ya se sentía mejor y había dejado su patético comportamiento de autocompasión. Después de sacar todas las cosas se dirigió a la sala y se sentó en el sofá con los brazos extendidos sobre el, mirando el techo y sin nada provechoso que pensar solo se dejo envolver por la nada delicada y ronca voz de Naruto que seguía cantando.

-" Ima demo mada oboeteru kara, you are my dre-"- abrió un poco mas los ojos encontrándose nuevamente con el techo, sin saberlo, y sin haberlo pensado, casi se había quedado dormido, aquello era extraño por que de hecho el canto de Naruto muy lejos estaba de ser una canción de cuna así como un arrullo, pero por alguna razón su voz así como la pasividad del momento casi le hacen infiltrarse al mundo de Morfeo, miro en dirección del baño donde el agua ya no se escuchaba correr y donde Naruto parecía haberse callado repentinamente, a lo mejor el rubio ya no recordaba la letra de la canción. Volvió a cerrar los ojos rindiéndose al prospecto de 'descansar sus ojos'.

Después de unos momentos sintió una pequeña gota sobre su mejilla, unió sus cejas en señal de incomodidad y poco a poco abrió los ojos, enfocando bien su alrededor y abriéndolo los mas ante su sorpresa.

-"N-Naruto"- el chico rubio estaba casi sobre el aun con sus cabellos mojados y con su cuerpo húmedo, Sasuke tuvo una explosión del tamaño de una bomba nuclear dentro de su cabeza y su corazón a mil por hora mientras el miraba con extraordinario asombro al otro chico quien solo tenia una toalla firmemente prensada su cintura. Sasuke parpadeo, creyó haber visto mal, no, allí estaba, nuevamente ese color rojizo en las orbes que debían ser azuladas, por naturaleza en Naruto. –"Mierda"- murmuro mientras con su mano apartaba a Naruto de el.

-"Ah vamos Uchiha, como si no te gustara"- se quejo con la misma voz de Naruto, aquellas palabras sonaban tan mal con la voz del rubio, lujuria, deseo y la manera en como le hablaba todo estaba mal. 'Naruto' le empujo mas sobre el sofá, mientras el se colocaba sobre el cauteloso Uchiha.

-"Naruto…quítate de encima"- gruño con molestia en su voz, todo estaba bien, ¿Qué sucedió para que el chico cambiara nuevamente?, 'Naruto' coloco uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Sasuke callándolo inmediatamente.

-"No Naruto…"- le susurro al oído, haciendo que su aliento calido se posara sobre su mejilla mandándole un escalofrió.

_-"Muchos sostienen la versión que se fusiono con su Bijuu… otros dicen que el Bijuu tomo posesión de su cuerpo"-_

Recordó lo que Jiraya le había dicho, la segunda opción, la segunda opción era la más creíble, más ahora que tenía a un Naruto con ojos rojos sobre el, ojos rojos los cuales ya había visto antes, mucho antes de marcharse de la aldea y justamente la noche en la que Naruto le beso.-"Kyuubi"- susurro

-"Así que fuiste tu"- gruño casi culpable de haberle reclamado a Naruto de aquello cuando el no tuvo nada que ver, y en parte con resentimiento por que no fue realmente Naruto quien le había besado.

-"No lo hagas sonar como si fueras inocente Uchiha"- no le gustaba el tono de Kyuubi cada vez que utilizaba su apellido, el tono autoritario y lujurioso no le agradaban en nada.-"Porque se, que esa noche lo disfrutaste, y no te importaba si en realidad era yo o Naruto"- 'Naruto' saco su lengua y comenzó a pasarla sobre el cuello de Sasuke, este ladeo su cabeza de manera que 'Naruto' tuviera mas espacio que saborear.

-"Mentira, si yo hubiera sabido que eras tu yo nunca…"- la voz de Sasuke comenzó a quebrarse mientras un rubor cubría sus mejillas, 'Naruto' lamia y relamia cada centímetro del cuello de Sasuke con tal ímpetu que comenzaba a dejarle algunas marcas, marcas las cuales algunas de la noche que se encontraron ya se habían borrado tras esfuerzo de Sasuke en ocultarlas. Cerro los ojos sintiendo la húmeda y calida lengua de 'Naruto' bajar y subir repetidas veces mientras que con su mano comenzaba a recorrer el exquisito cuerpo del Uchiha.

-"Se nota, tanto como lo estas impidiendo en estos momentos, solo deseas su cuerpo ¿no?"- le pregunto con sarcasmo marcando su voz, Sasuke trato de incorporarse, pero 'Naruto' no le dejo, rápidamente se sentó sobre el de manera sus partes se encontraban una sobre la otra, Sasuke no pudo evitarlo y dejo salir un jadeo cuando 'Naruto' comenzó a frotar su abultada erección contra la de el, aun mas con la áspera ropa que llevaban encima y que hacia mas placentera pero mas necesaria el roce de aquellos dos miembros desnudos.

-"Y-ya basta"- gimió con voz apenas audible.

-"Lo siento, Uchiha, pero no puedo evitarlo, no es cosa mía sabes"- Sasuke estaba apunto de preguntarle a que se refería con ello cuando 'Naruto' se quito encima de el, Sasuke no supo si estar aliviado o molesto por la repentino cese de atenciones que le había dado 'Naruto'. De repente sus piernas fueron separadas bruscamente haciéndole casi soltar un grito apagado, 'Naruto' se encontraba de rodillas, mientras escrutaba con lascivia su miembro erecto bajo la ropa, como si fuera un niño curioso, acerco su mano al miembro de Sasuke y comenzó a tocarlo sin fin alguno, ni con intención de hacer algo que no fuera tocarle por mera curiosidad. Sasuke tiro su cabeza a un lado sintiendo la deliciosa sensación de la mano de 'Naruto' sobre su ingle, queriendo mas del toque imperceptivamente comenzó a mover sus caderas creando fricción entre la mano de 'Naruto' y su problema entre sus piernas.

Sasuke volvió a gemir esta vez con mas fuerza que antes, haciendo sonreír a 'Naruto', 'Naruto' después de jugar y toquetear el miembro de Sasuke, bajo la cremallera y de un solo tirón y sin ceremonia alguna bajo los pantalones y la ropa interior de este, dejando expuesto su miembro viril que pulsaba en anticipación al placer –"N-naruto"- gimió al sentir algo húmedo pasar sobre la punta de su miembro, dos lamidas, y una mas, lo estaba volviendo loco, quería mas de eso, ya era tarde para regresar, sentía como su miembro buscaba por si solo la caverna húmeda y caliente de Naruto, su boca ¡Dios!, como era posible que alguien como Naruto pudiera hacer esas cosas con su lengua.

Después de unos momentos de juego previo, 'Naruto' trago el miembro duro y húmedo de Sasuke, haciendo que este llevara su cabeza hacia atrás bruscamente mientras sus jadeos comenzaban a hacerse mas audibles y mas frenéticos, la boca de 'Naruto' engullo el miembro por completo bajando y subiendo rápidamente saboreando ese liquido que amenazaba con salir de la punta de un momento a otro –"N-naruto"- volvió a articular con voz incomprensible, este no era Naruto, ¿Por qué era entonces que seguía llamándole así?, aquello era mentira, no deseaba a Naruto por su cuerpo, es decir si le deseaba carnalmente, pero solo si primero llegaba a conseguir algo mas profundo de el, su corazón y su mente lo suficientemente metidos en sus cabales como para permitirle y admitirle hacer algo con su cuerpo.-"N-no…eres N-naru-"- la voz quebrada del Uchiha no termino de decir lo que pensaba ya que sintió una explosión de placer incontenible que le hizo estremecerse y respirar con dificultad, su corazón aun corría rápidamente mientras desataba toda su semilla en la boca de 'Naruto' y alguna sobre su cara, rápidamente 'Naruto' la engullo toda saboreándola, mientras el trataba de calmarse, pero como hacerlo con semejante acto de placer entre el objeto de sus deseos y el.

-"N-naruto"- jadeo nuevamente, 'Naruto' ahora parecía haberse calmado y miraba el suelo –"¿Qué…?"- los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron a mas no poder, con miedo claramente danzando en sus ojos y con su aliento volviéndose helado, su corazón paro por unos momentos y comenzó a latir mas rápidamente si eso era en verdad posible, pero esta vez por una razón totalmente diferente, miedo y horror.

-"Naruto…"- el rubio le miraba con expresión perturbada y hasta temerosa, sus ojos azules, SUS PUTOS OJOS AZULES le estaban mirando con claro nerviosismo esperando una explicación de la cual el no era capaz de darle, que no fuera claro, lo que Naruto veía, lo que tenia frente a el sobre las piernas de Sasuke, el sabor extraño en su boca y por ultimo a un ruborizado Sasuke…era mas que obvio.

Sasuke escucho algo romperse, no supo si fue la cordura de Naruto, la confianza de el o simplemente su corazón haciéndose añicos ya que sabia que esta vez…no había vuelta atrás, habia cometido varios errores pero de todos posiblemente uno de los mas grandes a niveles astrales podia ser este...jodida relatividad de mierda, jodido quien sea que lo haya inventado, y jodidas hormonas, por ultimo jodido Kyuubi.

* * *

gracias por leer...ufff este es el capitulo mas largo que me he cargado xD espero les haya gustado y no me miren feo, dije que habia mas que beso pero no entre quienes xD aunque el cuerpo de Naruto estuvo alli su mentecita no u.u pobre Narutin en fin...gracias por leer y si ven mas abajo en la esquina inferior izquierda veran el botoncito para dejar un review...Riznao agradeceria eso :D


	7. Complicaciones

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 7: Complicaciones**

**Por Riznao**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Abrió los ojos perezosamente, la luz que se colaba por la ventana le resultaba irritante y solo consiguió tomar con una de sus manos la sabana que le cubría y pasarla por su cabeza buscando la oscuridad que tan desesperadamente ansiaba. El ovillo que se figuraba bajo las sabanas no era otro que Uchiha Sasuke, en su estado mas deplorable y emo que pudo haber concebido después de lo que aconteció hace ya cinco días, hace 120 horas, hace 7200 minutos, y la cuenta seguía por que Sasuke, no era un hombre quien se deprimiera a tal estado de saber cuantos segundos habían pasado tras haber cometido un error, y por esta vez, un error del tamaño del agujero de la capa de ozono, el era realista no un jodido depresivo, simplemente estaba analizando como era que había llegado a tal extremo de perder control sobre su propio cuerpo, el no estaba marginándose ni tenia miedo de ver a Naruto a la cara, por que después de que el rubio despertó, no había hecho otra cosa que salir corriendo a su habitación encerrándose tras la puerta de su dormitorio, que quien sabe que jodido sello le había colocado para que Sasuke no la derribara, horas mas tarde después de cansarse del golpeteo, que no solo le había desquiciado ya a los vecinos sino a el mismo, Naruto salio para darle de frente con un certero rasengan y nada medido en poder, porque el agujero que quedo en el edificio de en frente solo fue a causa del impacto de su cuerpo, no del rasengan, por que su ataque, simplemente no estaba hecho para tanto…se confió eso fue todo…como ahora, simplemente si Naruto le ignoraba, y le echaba de su apartamento, el cual por cierto, había sido puesto bajo la mejor de la seguridad que nunca pensó que el rubio tuviera, sellos, candados y cualquier otra molestia que le estaba indicando que el problema seguramente iba para largo…

Pero Sasuke, sabia que Naruto debía pedirle disculpas también, ¿Quién le manda al rubio a cambiarse de personalidad en medio de una ducha y encontrarse semi desnudo?, el no era un jodido frígido joder, las hormonas eran un asunto enteramente normal en un adolescente, y tener a alguien con un cuerpo tan exquisito como Naruto sobre el, mojado, caliente y húmedo, no ayudaban a su autocontrol, el cual debía de agregar, que obtuvo al final…lo crean o no, por que señores, Sasuke tenia el control, simplemente en ocasiones, las hormonas se desbordaban…

En términos sencillos Sasuke llego a varias conclusiones…Sasuke no seria perdonado, bueno solo era una, por que a pesar de la buena voluntad del rubio para con el, aquello iba mucho mas allá de una pelea entre rivales, por que, si uno era lo suficientemente detallista y observador (no curioso ni mucho menos entrometido) sabia que Uchiha Sasuke no le daba al bando original, su calle estaba del otro lado y muchas de sus fans, las pocas que quedaron tras la traición de este, dejaron de verlo con ojos de cachorras embramadas, por que Sasuke veía de esa manera solo a una persona, cuyo sexo era masculino…. Por otro lado con Naruto, uno bastaba conocerlo para saber que se desvivía por su mejor amigo, y aun cuando dicho mejor amigo casi le asesino, parecía que esa no era excusa suficiente para deshacerse de su amistad con el, uno podía ser muy observador y bastante amigo de Naruto como para notar la chispa que se asomaban en las azuladas orbes del rubio cada vez que veía a Sasuke…

Así que después del segundo día de haber llegado a la casa de Naruto, con puertas y ventanas cerradas desde adentro y hasta afuera, era mas que obvio que el mensaje detrás de aquel comportamiento iba dirigido hacia el, si se había enterado de que había sido la vida de su mejor amigo en las ultimas 120 horas se debía a la visita caritativa de su buen depravado maestro Kakashi, quien al principio encontró aquello levemente entretenido hasta que vio que de hecho, Uchiha Sasuke, estaba en una condición que equivalía a mil depresivos…aquello a pesar de divertido, le ocasionaba problemas, en primera, no tendría a su par de alumnos entreteniéndole cuando el necesitara una buena dosis de risas, y en segundo por que su amado delfín no paraba de lloriquearle que Naruto estaba tan deprimido y sumamente frustrado, un Iruka deprimido, era igual a noches en donde tenia que consolarlo y donde la chispa que se encendía por su pasión y necesidad como hombre no era debidamente saciada…como fuera todo estaba en su contra así que finalmente, a pesar de tan solo ser 120 horas y las cantidades temporales que habían sido bien calculadas por su alumno, había decidió hacer entrar en razón al Uchiha.

-"Maa…Sasuke… ¿Cuánto tiempo mas vas a estar allí?"- pregunto con tono aburrido desde la ventana sacando su libro favorito, Icha Icha Tactics. La única respuesta del Uchiha fue acomodarse mejor en su cama, Kakashi suspiro.-"No quiero presionarte, pero nos estas dificultando las cosas a todos"- Sasuke gruño desde debajo de las sabanas, asomando levemente uno de sus ojos desde su posición.

-"Me puede valer un--"-

-"Ah no, Sasuke, no te vale, pues Naruto es uno de los implicados."- corrigió rápidamente. Ante la súbita mención de la persona que se encontraba tan reticente de verle, Sasuke se tenso visiblemente, dándole el paso libre a Kakashi para seguir con su sarta de psicología que tenia planeado usar en el.

-"Por mucho que te cueste a ti y a Naruto, por que el no queda absuelto…tarde o temprano deberán hablar"- aconsejo sencillamente Kakashi haciendo que el Uchiha riera por debajo de la sabana, no era una risa jovial, mas bien era una amarga y sarcástica.

-"Para ti es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, además la única razón por la cual has venido a joderme con eso es por que no has tenido polvos últimamente"- renegó con voz ronca, Kakashi se mostró un poco abrumado por las palabras de Sasuke, haciendo su leve enojo a un lado, supuso que aquel humor solo se debía al error cometido hace días, junto con el constante rechazo de Naruto para con el, sumándole, que después que la Hokage supo aquel embrollo por labios de Naruto (quien sabe como fue que el rubio llego a decirle aquello, por que era posible que un problema de esa índole, no fuera tratado ligeramente por el rubio como para andarle comentando a su madre adoptiva) no solo le amenazo con olvidar aquella razón por la cual ella le había dejado ir y venir como quisiera en la aldea, sino también el sin fin de profanaciones y gritos molestos que iban desde insultos hasta amenazas de muerte, habían llegado al punto cúspide donde a la hokage se le había apagado la voz y no obtuvo mejor opción para liberar su enojo que utilizando sus puños, esa, junto con la desbordante impaciencia e ira que tenia Sasuke para ese momento, era la principal causa por la cual varias personas se encontraban reparando los daños de la torre hasta ese día.

-"Sasuke, escucha Iruka hablara con Naruto, sabes que esto lo hacemos por el, últimamente no ha estado bien, su animo, su apetito y sus desmayos van de mal en peor"- comento Kakashi tratando de ganar la atención y la voluntad de Sasuke en el problema –"Sabes, Iruka esta preocupado por Naruto, Tsunade-sama, Sakura e incluso los Hyuugas también están muy preocupados por el"- Sasuke finalmente harto de las palabras de Kakashi y decidió salir de la cama con expresión agria.

-"Ya te lo dije, me puede importar un comino lo que ellos piensen"- gruño tratando de despabilarse mientras se quedaba sentado al borde de la cama mirando inexpresivamente la pared que tenia frente a el.

-"Ah, pero Sasuke, si eso es lo que piensas, deberías prepararte para las consecuencias"- aquello atrajo la atención del chico inmediatamente, aunque no quiso dar indicios de su atención y curiosidad solo miro de reojo a su sensei

-"¿Que quieres decir?"- trato de preguntar aquello de manera casual sin dejes de real curiosidad.

-"Los Hyuugas no están muy contentos con el cambio de actitud de Naruto, y Sakura esta enojada mas que frustrada por que Naruto no habla con ella, si el aislamiento de Naruto sigue así, lo mas posible es que te encuentres con visitas dentro de poco"- Sasuke arrugo su frente al escuchar la sentencia de Kakashi, lidiar con el jodido Hyuuga no le apetecía, mucho menos tener que tratar con una sobre protectora Sakura que según como Kakashi la describía, muy frustrada y todo debía de estar y con la voluntad suficiente para batirse a golpes con el estaba, por que desde que había regresado a la aldea, para Sakura los pedestales de importancia que conservaba habían sufrido algunos cambios, Sasuke quien siempre precedía a Naruto ahora no era mas que el segundo lugar en la lista de personas destacadas en su vida.

-"Che"-

-"Puede que Sakura y ellos no sepan la razón del porque Naruto se encuentra como esta, pero una vez lo sepan ya sea por el mismo Naruto o Tsunade-sama, te aseguro que no les vendrá en gracia"- advirtió Kakashi, levantando finalmente su vista de su libro, encontrando el momento, no el valor, por que eso no era algo de lo cual estuviera evasivo ni mucho menos un poco preocupado por como su alumno fuera a reaccionar, decidió hacer la pregunta que desde hacia días se había formulado cuando supo del aislamiento mutuo que tenían entre si Sasuke y Naruto.-"En todo caso…¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Sasuke?"- pregunto con su ojo brillando con pura curiosidad.

-"…"-Sasuke se limito a morder su labio inferior ante la pregunta de Kakashi.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto se encontraba encima del gran monumento a los Hokages, sentado en la cabeza del segundo admirando el esplendor de Konoha frente a el, con sus rodillas retraídas hacia si, y con sus manos abrazándolas, era una clara imagen de la vulnerabilidad de la cual era presa en esos momentos, cinco días habían pasado ya desde que sucedió aquel acontecimiento en su apartamento…genial…ahora sentía como la cara le ardía producto de recordar aquel momento, su furia no competía con otra cosa que no fuera la humillación y la vergüenza, pero lo que sentía mucho mas al fondo y que comprendía el centro donde todo lo demás rotaba era la confusión.

Apenas Sasuke se había ausentado por dos días, y sus desmayos comenzaron a hacerse mas frecuentes de lo normal, tanto así que salir de su apartamento era una posibilidad apenas contemplada, ¿era acaso que en verdad necesitaba tanto a Sasuke?, por que la falta de sueño y la perdida de apetito no era sino producto de la confusión que le traía frustrado, confusion previamente servida por Sasuke.

Naruto había pasado la mayor parte de los primeros días, en la misma forma en la cual Sasuke ahora pasaba los suyos, bajo su sabana retrayendose de todo excepto el mismo y sus pensamientos, pero a diferencia de Sasuke, era apenas conciente del espacio temporal en el que se encontraba. No fue sino hasta cuando su autocompasión termino y comenzó su ira y frustración, pues antes de haber quedado inconsciente en la bañera, escucho la voz de aquel molesto inquilino dentro de si, supo bien que la voz pertenecía al Kyuubi, pero antes de poder hacer algo al respecto se encontró frente a la gran reja que contenía al Kyuubi, lo extraño era que Kyuubi no se encontraba en ella, el pánico y la preocupación se apoderaron de el al encontrar nada mas que agua dentro de las rejas, pensando que Kyuubi había finalmente roto el sello al ver el pequeño papel casi rasgado en su totalidad, pero para su sorpresa aquel no era el caso, cuando sintió como era llevado nuevamente a la realidad se encontró con un panorama que quizás, muy a su pesar, jamás olvidaría.

Sabiendo el causante de aquel desconcierto, y no sabiendo como actuar con Sasuke, decidió vivir en el aislamiento hasta ese momento, no dejando que otra persona que no fuera Sakura, Iruka o Tsunade hablaran con el…

Hacia poco, tuvo una pequeña plática reveladora con el Kyuubi, para su sorpresa aun recordaba aquella plática tan claramente, cuando el mismo zorro le había dicho antes de despertar que no seria capaz de recordar nada. Después de saber quien era el que estaba tras todo aquel problema, se dispuso a hablar con el nada amable inquilino de su cuerpo, después de hastiar al zorro para que este le escuchara finalmente rindiéndose ante la necesidad de sacar esa molestia de su lugar de cautiverio había finalmente accedido a regañadientes escucharle.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-"¿Que quieres niño?"- había preguntado hastiado el zorro detrás de sus rejas con una mirada maliciosa, viendo al chico que tenia frente a el con expresión desdeñosa.

-"¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?"- pregunto seriamente ganándose una mirada entretenida del Kyuubi.-"¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Sasuke?"- pregunto con voz mas histérica.

-"Nada que tu no hayas querido hacerle niño"- dejo salir con autosuficiencia, observando detalladamente y con un deje entretenido como la cara de Naruto mostraba tanto, confusión como una pizca de cautela.

-"¿A que te refieres?...Sasuke es mi amigo yo nunca…"- sus palabras murieron en su garganta antes de tocar sus labios semiabiertos, Kyuubi le miraba como quien observa a un animal herido, ampliando su sonrisa al ver como Naruto parecía debatirse entre el mismo aquella cláusula.

-"¿Quieres que te diga un secreto, Naruto?"- odiaba como aquel ser, escupía su nombre, sonaba tan desagradable viniendo de la boca del zorro. Aun así Naruto no pudo sino mostrar curiosidad ante lo que el Kyuubi le ofreciera… ¿a cuenta de que? El intercambio de informacion entre el zorro y el nunca menospreciaba la parte interesada de este. Así que con expresión cautelosa apenas y pudo asentir.

-"¿Que secreto?"- Kyuubi rió.

-"Sabes, la razón de tus desmayos…"- comenzó el zorro haciendo que Naruto le mirara con enojo, interrumpiendolo abruptamente.

-"Se que eres tu, pero no se por que"- interfirió el rubio, después de haber escuchado la voz de Kyuubi antes de desmayarse en la ducha, era mas que obvio que la razón principal de aquella perdida de conciencia, junto con los incontables desmayos que sufría era el jodido zorro.

-"Sabes, es hora de que me deshaga de esta jodida jaula"- Naruto unió sus cejas al encontrar como el zorro cambiaba de tema –"No hay aire fresco aquí, y como veras soy un poco mas que salvaje como para que se me mantenga en cautiverio…no sabes como lo detesto"- escupió con disgusto la ultima parte. -"Así que, he decidió deshacerme de esta vida…si es que a esto se le pueda llamar así"- gruño.

-"No puedes, el sello no te lo permite"- trato de convencerse mas a si mismo que al Kyuubi, no sabia por que pero las palabras seguras y determinadas del Kyuubi le daban mala espina, el zorro era muy pretencioso a la hora de asegurar algo, pero era mas que obvio que aquello era imposible con el sello del cuarto, fuertemente apresando a su inquilino. ¿Entonces porque este se mostraba tan seguro de lo que decía? ¿Simple pretensión o de verdad tenia que preocuparse?

-"Por si ya te diste cuenta el sello, esta debilitándose"- Naruto dio un rápido vistazo al pedazo de papel que seguía en las rejas.-"Y es por ello que estoy tratando de ampliar mis horizontes ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?"- pregunto con malicia.

-"¿Por eso es que tomas mi cuerpo?"- pregunto con desagrado, al recordar como de un momento a otro habia llegado hasta donde Sasuke en aquella posicion, Kyuubi debio haber sido quien hiciera quien sabe que cosas con su cuerpo a Sasuke...A SASUKE !maldita sea! –"...aun así acosar a Sasuke y hacerle lo que le hiciste no es precisamente lo que yo llamaría ampliar tus horizontes"- gruño con impaciencia y con sus ojos brillando con ira con sus mejillas sonrojadas al recordar su boca y aquel liquido por la comisura de sus labios, junto con el sabor de la semilla de Sasuke en su garganta.

-"No te pongas celoso niño, ni que quisiera ensuciarme las patas con ese noviecito tuyo"- Naruto arrugo su frente dejando disparejo su sonrojo al escuchar aquellas palabras del zorro.

-"No estoy…"- girto trato de defenderse rápidamente, pero gano la compostura al ultimo momento y solo dio un gran suspiro, recobrándose de su previo comportamiento miro con sigilo al zorro –"Si eso es cierto, por que le hiciste eso a Sasuke…ahora el pensara que fui yo"- murmuro lo ultimo con pesar.

-"Ya te lo dije, no lo hice yo, aunque pueda usar tu cuerpo aun sigo atado a tus 'cosas'"- gruño.

-"¿Mis cosas?"- pregunto curioso el rubio.

-"Si yo le hice eso al Uchiha, fue por que desde un principio ese era tu deseo, no era cosa mía, me guste o no sigo sintiendo mucha de las cosas que tu sientes"- Naruto se encontraba airado, pero ahora mas que nunca la confusión abrumaba su mente, era imposible que Naruto sintiera esa clase de deseos por Sasuke, si, Sasuke era su mejor amigo, y si, el contacto físico no era nada descartado, pero aquello iba a extremos inimaginables.

Aun así Naruto sentía ese gran cariño por Sasuke, tanto así que las bromas de sus amigos insinuando que ellos tenían mas que una proclamada 'gran amistad' eran pan de cada día, incluso viniendo de la misma Sakura. En ocasiones se mostraba reticente ante aquella insinuación, pero pensándolo mas a fondo, aquello sonaba descabellado, Sasuke era su mejor amigo, no podía sentir aquello, sin embargo notaba como su cuerpo cambiaba cuando estaba junto a Sasuke, si bien la comodidad era algo que valoraba el nerviosismo hacia de aquellas tardes junto a el algo mas que una confusión pasajera.

-"Te equivocas…"- murmuro, aun pensando en los momentos vividos con Sasuke.-"El es mi mejor amigo, es mi hermano"- trato de convencerse mas a si mismo que al propio zorro.

-"Como quieras, allá tu y tus problemas sentimentales, no es problema mío, solo te diré, que si hago todo lo que hago cuando tomo tu cuerpo, no es sino por voluntad tuya, así que no te confundas"- la idea de que el propio Kyuubi, hubiera tomado interés alguno en un humano le resultaba repugnante, mas cuando dicho humano no era mas que un pretencioso y odioso Uchiha, ¡ja! ¡Que idiotez seria eso!, el único lazo con un humano que tenia el zorro era con el mismo Naruto, claro que aquello estaba muy lejos de ser por voluntad propia.

Naruto por otra parte, apenas era conciente del enorme problema que yacía frente a el, el Kyuubi era definitivamente el causante de toda aquella basura emocional de la cual ahora era portador, ahora no solo la humillación se ceñía en él, sino que ahora también el zorro venia y le metía en la cabeza, que aquello que paso entre él y Sasuke, no fue sino por su propia voluntad…voluntad, de la cual ni siquiera era capaz de reconocer como suya, por un instante decidió olvidarse de ese asunto y preguntar mas al Kyuubi, ¿Quién sabe cuando fuera a haber otra oportunidad de hablar con el jodido y molesto zorro?...

-"Entonces eso significa…que eres tu el que se esta haciendo que olvide a las personas ¿verdad?"- pregunto disipando momentáneamente el conflicto dentro de él que concernía a cierto Uchiha.

-"¿Y se supone que debo aplaudirte por el exceso de obviedad?"- dejo salir sarcásticamente el Kyuubi, Naruto soltó un bufido, como era posible que el zorro siempre le hiciera sentir inútil y hasta tonto.

-"Bien, tomare eso como un si…"- antes que Naruto pudiera preguntar mas Kyuubi le había interrumpido.

-"¿Quieres saber por que?"- pregunto hastiado e impaciente leyendo la mente del rubio.

-"No me es tan difícil imaginarlo, si quieres mi cuerpo, pero aun sigues atado a mucha de las cosas que siento, mis recuerdos, sentimientos"- dejo salir la ultima palabra con un poco de inseguridad –"necesitas deshacerte de ellos…si te deshaces de mis recuerdos, los sentimientos también se van…"- concluyo sorprendido del pequeño descubrimiento que acababa de realizar.-"…quieres borrar todo, para no sentirte atado a nada… ¡tu canalla!"- grito lo ultimo mirando con furia al zorro, quien comenzó a reír fuertemente llenando el lugar con su estridente risa.

-"Bien niño…lastima que una vez que despiertes, no recordaras nada, e incluso si lo hicieras no hay nada que puedas hacer…"- antes de que pudiera reaccionar y decirle unas cuantas palabras mas al Kyuubi...Oh y si que tenia mucho que decirle al muy bastardo, la realidad lo trajo de vuelta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto suspiro recordando aquella platica, aun no estaba seguro como es que recordaba aquello, supuso que si podía hacerlo, su cabeza aun no estaba bajo el completo dominio del Kyuubi.

Se puso de pie después de unos minutos de observar la aldea, mirándola con añoranza no pudo evitar sino hacerse una pregunta –"¿Qué estará haciendo Sasuke en estos momentos?"- se pregunto así mismo en un susurro, después que fuera lo suficientemente conciente de lo que acababa de preguntarse se cubrió rápidamente la boca con ambas manos, poniéndose rojo por completo, negando varias veces con su cabeza frenéticamente se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Konoha –"Que estoy pensando…Sasuke bastardo, ¿por que sigue inmiscuyéndose en mis pensamientos?"- sin que pudiera evitarlo, el recordar aquellos cabellos azabaches, le hizo recordar aquel momento donde las hormonas fueron parcialmente las culpables, las mejillas sonrojadas del Uchiha, mientras jadeaba tan sensualmente, como aquellos labios entre abiertos sacaban aliento calido desde las entrañas y entre sus piernas como aquel miembro yacía . . .-"¡ALTO!"- grito tomándose la cabeza con la manos. –"YA. DEJA. DE. PENSAR. EN. ESO"- se reprocho al mismo tiempo que golpeaba un árbol cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra. –"Ya basta… ¿Cómo se supone que vea a Sasuke después de lo que ocurrió, mas aun cuando sepa que fue cosa mía?..."- susurro con voz derrotada. –"Tengo que pensar esto…"- murmuro tomando camino a la torre Hokage donde Tsunade le esperaba, aun sentía vergüenza con la mujer, después de que esta al ver la actitud de Naruto y al no tener noticia alguna de la convivencia de aquellos dos, había llamado a ambos, llamado al cual solo cierto rubio se hizo presente, y después de hablar con Naruto y amenazarle para que le dijera la verdad de su actitud y la ausencia del Uchiha, no pudo sino contarle como fue que paso aquello, omitiendo algunas partes, y reservándose la explicites del caso, aun recordaba como sus mejillas se habían teñido de rojo al revivir aquel momento, y como la misma Tsunade tenia casi el mismo sonrojo sobre sus mejillas, aunque por una razón distinta a la de el, ira.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-"Oi…Tsunade-bachaan, ¿estas allí?"- pregunto desde el otro lado de la puerta tocando sutilmente con su puño.

-"Pasa Naruto"- respondió la mujer con voz cansada desde el otro lado. Cuando Naruto entro a la habitación miro a la mujer sobre su sofá tomando una taza de te y con Shizune a su lado. La habitacion no era la habitual oficina Hokage, ya que había recibido noticias que fue destruída, al principio se mostro preocupado ante la mencion de alguna amenaza a su aldea, pero luego y para su sorpresa, sucedio que aquella oficina destruida no fue sino por la misma mano de Tsunade y segun decían algunos de Sasuke.

-"Al fin llegas Naruto"- comento la mujer escrutándolo de pies a cabeza, en busca de indicios del estado del rubio, no se sorprendió por las bolsas pequeñas bajo los ojos azules del rubio, ni tampoco lo pálido que se veía, aunque era algo a lo que esta ultima semana había visto con frecuencia en el rubio no dejaba de sentirse preocupada por el. Suspiro mirando su taza de te con insistencia –"Creí haberte dicho que te cuidaras"- le reprocho la mujer.

-"Ahora no Tsunade-baachan"- le insistió el rubio sentándose a su lado, negandose a escuchar el sermon maternal de la hokage -"Tengo noticias interesantes"- le comento Naruto buscando sacarse de encima el sermon que ya tenia preparado la mujer.

-"¿Noticias?"- Tsunade enarco una ceja ante la curiosidad.

-"Mas bien, un pequeño descubrimiento que hice hace poco acerca de mi condición"- aquello llamo inmediatamente la atención de la mujer quien solo le miro inquisitivamente.

-"Habla"- le ordeno, mientras Shizune se acercaba a Naruto con una taza de te, que había preparado al ver que Naruto había entrado a la habitación. Naruto tomo cuidadosamente la taza entre sus manos observando momentáneamente su reflejo en el líquido verdoso.

-"Para que te sientas mejor Naruto-kun, te relajara"- le comento Shizune con expresión preocupada al igual que su maestra, nunca había visto tan mal al rubio por otra cosa que no fuera el final de una peligrosa misión.

-"Gracias"- reacciono Naruto después de ver lo fatal que se miraba en su reflejo.

Tsunade se arreglo la garganta ganándose nuevamente la atención del rubio -"¿Decías?"-

-"Tuve una platica con el Kyuubi, pude averiguar algunas cosas pero creo que…"- un sonido de alguien tocando la puerta interrumpió al rubio, e hizo que este mirara la puerta con curiosidad, Tsunade sin embargo solo miro de reojo y vio su reloj.

-"Vaya, ya era hora"-

-"¿Quién es…?"- pregunto Naruto a la mujer, esta suspiro.

-"La razón por la que te pedí que vinieras"- le explico ganándose una mirada curiosa por parte de Naruto, mientras se escuchaba nuevamente como tocaban la puerta –"Pase"- grito Tsunade, permitiendo que la persona entrara a la habitación, Naruto miraba con interés como la puerta se abría lentamente.

-"Debido a la actitud del Uchiha y a como las cosas no están marchando bien para ti, he decidido poner a alguien mas a cargo de tu condición"- el rubio despego su mirada de la puerta y le dirigió una mirada preocupada a la mujer –"Y antes que digas que te puedes cuidar solo, deberías mirarte en un espejo, no creí que esto llegara a tanto"- le reprocho la mujer al ver como Naruto iba a comenzar con su sarta de alegaciones.

-"Buenas tardes, Tsunade-sama"- Tsunade le miro y asintió, Naruto se dio vuelta para verle, aunque no había necesidad alguna ya que conocía muy bien esa voz -"¡Oh! Buenas tardes a ti tambien, Naruto-kun"- le saludo la persona de manera muy entusiasmada, Naruto sonrio un poco preocupado.

-"Hola, Sai"-

* * *

Gracias por continuar leyendo :D me hacen muy feliz, y gracias a aquellas personitas que dejan reviews en verdad inspiran .

**Tsunade25 (**Wow eres la primera en amenazarme xD no creas, es satisfactorio hasta que punto quieres mas de mi fic me siento honrada en serio :D)**, sarai, Bereniss, ****pookys78, Sawara Emily, x Souseiseki x, TOMOE CHAN, Rhuw, fussili, yura, Mireya Humbolt, phoenix, hitomimiri, Pau-Chan, MegumiMinami310, laynad3, JanniDeathX87Xx.**

Gracias por las opiniones del lemon :D tratare de hacer el proximo mejor.


	8. Sorpresa, Sorpresa

Buenas nuevamente, gracias por seguir leyendo, esta vez me disculpo, ya que tengo prisa no podre agradecer a la gente que me ha dejado review y tambien a la que lee prometo hacerlo en el proximo.

Disclaimer : Naruto ni nada que respecte al mundo que Kishimoto Masashi-sama ha creado es mio .

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 8: Sorpresa, Sorpresa.**

**Por Riznao**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sai miraba con gran interés el platillo de ramen que tenía frente a él, no era como si no estuviera acostumbrado a el aspecto de este, dada la situación que su compañero de equipo era mas que compulsivo al momento de comer su único y mas horrorosamente no saludable alimento y llevarse de encuentro a Sakura y a él, pero frente a el, no solo yacía el inocentemente plato de ramen –de cerdo, por que Naruto, el muy buen Naruto le recomendó que era de los mejores – sino también la cara de la hija del 'chef' – por que así se le llama a las personas que cocinan – esperando con ansias su veredicto acerca de aquel platillo.

Con parsimonia, y con total lentitud, tomo sus palillos, dispuesto a saborear el famoso ramen del Ichiraku del que tan fervientemente Naruto le había hablado. Después de introducir una pequeña cantidad de fideos en su boca, comenzó a saborearla dejando que sus papilas hicieran el trabajo, luego de unos minutos trago y miro a 'Ayame-neesan' como Naruto la llamaba y levanto su dedo pulgar, haciendo una seña de total aceptación, con eso la chica le sonrió y regreso a su trabajo.

-"Y entonces yo le dije ¡no me importa, no soy un niño! Y ¿que crees que me dijo?"- la voz de Naruto lo distrajo y dirigió su mirada a donde el rubio ose encontraba tan ensimismado hablando de lo que había pasado con Tsunade días atrás, cuando le asigno a Sai como su nuevo 'niñero'. No pudo evitar darse cuenta, que ni él, ni Iruka-sensei trataban de responder aquella pregunta.

Normalmente cuando Naruto entraba en algún estado de completa indignación junto a un montón de sentimientos que solo desbocaban en el continuo monologo que solo consistía en quejas, gruñidos y unas cuantas palabras soeces, era bien sabido, que las preguntas eran mas que retóricas, que las quejas y preguntas eran simplemente, una forma de desahogarse sin buscar respuesta especifica, así que Iruka a pesar de escucharle atento, mientras comía su tazón de ramen, dejaba que el rubio le contara las cosas sin interrumpirle en lo mas mínimo, así había sido desde que le conoció, así era hoy en día y así seria hasta que el rubio cambiara, aquello en simples palabras, seria nunca.

-"¡Exacto! Me dijo que solo era un crío malcriado que solo buscaba problemas, pero soy un shinobi, y puedo hacerlo todo por mi. . ."- se respondió a si mismo, buscando seguir con su interminable discurso de quejas, hubiera sido así de no ser por el repentino mareo que le desequilibro por unos momentos y que callo su sarta de lamentos.

-"Naruto ¿estas bien?"- pregunto preocupado su sensei, al escuchar como abruptamente el rubio detenía su incontenible monologo, el rubio cerro sus ojos, y casi al instante volvió a abrirlos, cerrar los ojos solo hacia mas patente su mareo, era mejor así, mirar como Iruka parecía bailar de un lado a otro mientras Sai detrás de él le veía interesado.

-"¡Naruto-kun esta sufriendo otro desmayo!"- anuncio con una sonrisa el pelinegro, Naruto, que en otras condiciones hubiera gritado el por que se veía tan alegre al declarar algo tan obvio, no pudo sino tomar su cabeza con su mano derecha, buscando reducir –aunque en vano – el dolor punzante en su sien.

-"Iruka-sensei, creo que debería darme el tazón de ramen de Naruto-kun"- Iruka seguía preocupado por Naruto, pero al escuchar aquello por parte de Sai, solo pudo verle confuso, desviando su atención momentáneamente del rubio al pelinegro.

-"Bastardo, como toques mi ramen te muelo a golpes"-con aquella ultima sentencia, que para nada intimido al shinobi de raíz, el rubio callo de golpe contra la barra en la cual tenían sus tazones de ramen…error, corrijan eso por favor…de hecho el sonido de algo hueco chocando contra la barra lo cual era esperado, en realidad nunca llego, y a cambio el sonido de algo pesado cayendo sobre algo liquido resonó en sincronía con la cabeza rubia del chico siendo metido en el sagrado plato de ramen que tenia en frente.

-"Lo ve, se lo dije"- le sonrió Sai con la misma sonrisa vacía de siempre excepto, talvez que esta ocasión llevaba cierta autosuficiencia en ella.

-"Pensé que querías comerte el ramen"-

-"No, con uno basta y sobra"- le refuto el pelinegro.

-"Creo que Naruto-kun se esta ahogando"- declaro la voz suave de Ayame al inclinarse sobre el mostrador mirando con preocupación las burbujas que salían del ramen. Aquellas burbujas definitivamente no eran buena señal. Iruka reacciono rápido sacando al rubio del tazón, inconsciente debía agregar.

-"¡Hay que llevarlo donde Tsunade-sama!" – declaro un tanto nervioso y preocupado el chunin.

-"Llevarlo allá no servirá, Tsunade-sama no puede hacer nada"- Sai apenas parecía perturbado ante el súbito desmayo del rubio, es mas, parecía hasta acostumbrado a ello, como si fuera un simple desvarío momentáneo mas que un desorden en el rubio que era poco mas que complicado. –"Además, la misma Tsunade-sama nos ha dicho que lo único que podemos hacer por ahora, es esperar a que despierte por su cuenta"- espeto con su usual sonrisa, mientras se disponía a finalizar su tazón de ramen.

Sai llevaba tan solo dos días bajo la misión de cuidar a Naruto, dos días, 48 horas las cuales, la mayoría habían sido utilizadas por el rubio para comprar un boleto de larga estadía en la inconsciencia, al principio Sai se vio perturbado, y no pudo hacer mejor cosa que buscar en su pequeño libro –que usualmente siempre portaba – buscando alguna manera de poder solucionar aquello. La comprensión no llego sino después de que Naruto le explico el extraño desorden que tenia, o enfermedad, o las dos cosas por que a aquello no se le podía dar una explicación medica decente ni como ninja medico ni como medico normal.

Tsunade le había explicado de la 'delicada' situación de Naruto, continuos desmayos, perdida de memoria – de lo solo personas – pero nunca le advirtió como actuar o que hacer en aquellos casos, al final del primer día, llego donde la hokage, dio su reporte detallado –demasiado diría Tsunade, ya que el hecho de haberle dicho que no quitara el ojo de encima de Naruto nunca pensó que fuera tomado demasiado literalmente como el pelinegro lo había hecho – Tsunade al escuchar su reporte y sus cuestionamientos acerca de cómo comportarse o que hacer, solo pudo responder que estaba trabajando en el caso pero mas allá donde pudiera ofrecerle alguna forma de prevenir aquello y parar los desmayos era inexistente, solo pudo ofrecerle la idea de que aquello por el momento, debía dejarse así, habiendo nada mas que hacer. Así que resignado ante la elevada cantidad de 10 desmayos en dicho día, dio el caso como perdido, y con la lógica de que, si Tsunade no podía hacer algo, mucho menos él.

Así de rápido su preocupación – por que eso era cuando sentías raro el ver a tu amigo medio frustrado y casi todo el día dormido, aunque debía agregar, no por su voluntad- era preocupación según su libro de 'comportamiento humano' – se había ido, dejando absorberse por la preocupación pero con la conformidad que nada había que pudiera hacer.

Iruka-sensei, sin embargo no parecía comprender la sencilla lógica que el mismo había craneado, '¿si Tsunade-sama, quien es la Hokage, y supuesta persona mas sabia de la aldea, no puede contra la situación de Naruto, por que ellos, simples e insignificantes shinobis sin conocimiento alguno en la rama medica podrían saber y por consiguiente hacer algo al respecto?', Sai era practico, y sencillo, su sencillez era no solo su mejor cualidad, que evitaba mosquearse por cosas tan simples y evitarse un sin fin de molestias a las cuales el mismo Shikamaru parecía evitar como la plaga, sino también la peor, la sencillez es buena, pero en exceso es casi indiferencia, o al menos así era traducido por mucha gente.

-"Gracias por la comida"- murmuro Sai dejando sus palillos sobre el tazón, mirando a su iquierda donde, aunque con remordimiento y culpa, Iruka-sensei seguía comiendo su ramen, de vez en cuando dándole miradas preocupadas al rubio quien seguía en estado de hibernación sobre la barra.

-"Creo que es mejor que me lo lleve"- sonrió Sai mientras se paraba y tomaba camino junto a Naruto quien estaba junto a Iruka y este junto a Sai momentos antes.

-"¿Crees que vaya a estar bien?"- pregunto con preocupación paternal el maestro shinobi, al ver como Sai tomaba a Naruto y lo ponía sobre su espalda.

-"No lo se"- respondió con su usual sonrisa que nada pudo hacer para disipar la preocupación del otro hombre.

-"Cuida de él"- fue lo ultimo que escucho Sai a sus espaldas, antes de voltearse.

-"Si, y muchas gracias por el ramen Iruka-sensei"- Iruka sonrió levemente, mientras miraba las espaldas de ambos shinobis retirarse a la distancia, dio una rápida mirada al ramen de Naruto que para esos momentos ya se había helado y sintió que tal vez seria bueno no invitar a salir a Naruto por un tiempo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tsunade no se mostró si quiera sorprendida, con sus cejas delineadas en un arco normal, delatando nada que no fuera completa serenidad, así como su boca en una línea firme pero nada forzada, sus ojos sin embargo, no eran mas que un mar profundo de asombro e incredulidad, mucho mas al fondo, estupefacción.

Uchiha Sasuke frente a ella, se encontraba firmemente erguido y hasta con cierta prepotencia que no pudo descartar desde que aquellas orbes le miraron tan decididas. Shizune a su derecha solo miraba con expectación aquel desenlace, esperando que el resultado producido de aquello no fuera remotamente similar al último, el cual, hasta ese momento, no había sido finalizado de reparar.

-"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?"- pregunto lentamente, denotando, en cada palabra el enojo y la ira contenida que estaba reservándose con mucho esfuerzo.

-"Quiero volver a cuidar de Naruto"- eso fue todo lo que faltaba para activar el mas pequeño switch para dejar fluir su ira, mas un el tono casi autoritario del chico, que parecía gritarle que aquello no era un ofrecimiento, ni mucho menos una proposición, sino una firme declaración que sentenciaba ser acatada.

-"Te doy tres segundos para irte de la habitación a menos que quieras un boleto de ida al hospital"- gruño con creciente impaciencia la Hokage, Sasuke sin embargo, parecía indiferente a lo que estaba por venir, y a lo que cualquier otra persona, tan decidida y tan Sasuke como él lo era, estuviera en los suelos implorando piedad y perdón.

-"No me importa, de todas maneras solo vine a decirte eso, mi decisión ha sido tomada así que si vine acá solo fue por…."- se detuvo unos momentos y dirigió una rápida mirada a la puerta de la habitación –"…pura formalidad"- completo antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación.

Shizune no podía creer aquello, no solo Uchiha Sasuke, el Uchiha Sasuke que según decían se había rendido al aislamiento y al parecer a un supuesto caso de 'decaimiento', había llegado todo menos 'decaído' sino bien compuesto y prepotente como usualmente era, sino también se había enfrentado a la misma Hokage, sin dejar lugar a esta de defenderse o refutar algo al respecto.

Shizune miro a su maestra, y la mujer miraba con total incredulidad la puerta donde el Uchiha había salido, la prepotencia y su orgullo no era nada del otro mundo, pero nunca le había visto tan resuelto en algo que concernía a otro ser humano, soltó un largo suspiro y cerro sus ojos masajeándose las sienes buscando reducir el estrés que comenzaba a acumularse.

-"Tsunade-sama, ¿esta usted de acuerdo con eso?"- pregunto un tanto cautelosa la pelinegra.

-"Pues que le vamos a hacer, el idiota ese no va a detenerse incluso si yo se lo digo"- gruño con desden y con derrota. -"Además tengo la leve sospecha que su energía y determinación tiene un responsable"- Shizune miro con curiosidad a su maestra tras haber dicho aquello y solo pudo observar como la mujer miraba al frente, como si pudiera ver a través de la puerta –"¿O no Sakura?"- Shizune se sorprendio y miro en la misma dirección esperando ver un indicio de cabellos rosados y ojos esmeraldas, lo único que pudo ver fue la puerta, que después de unos instantes, se abrió lentamente revelando a la persona en cuestión.

-"Buenas tardes Shishou"- saludo un poco abatida la pelirosa al encontrarse bajo la mirada severa de la Hokage.

-"¿Qué le dijiste al Uchiha?"- pregunto mas con curiosidad que con acusación.

-"Solo fui a visitarle, y lo único que hice fue decirle como estaba Naruto y que su condición había empeorando"- Tsunade no creyó que aquello fuera el detonante definitivo para que el Uchiha se hubiera comportado con tal determinación, así que miro vacilante a su pupila.

-"¿y….?"- Sakura solo suspiro.

-"Le dije que Sai lo estaba cuidando"- declaro con derrota. Tsunade ya se imaginaba algo así por parte de Sasuke cuando se diera cuenta de quien había sido su reemplazo. Para comenzar, la posesividad que Sasuke parecía destilar estando solo con el rubio era mas que palpable para aquella o aquel que se atreviera a desviar un pequeño momento de atención del rubio de él, aquello era bien sabido por muchos, excepto claro –e irónicamente – de aquellos que estaban involucrados, en segundo Sai desde el principio había sido el antagónico de Sasuke, en todo aspecto, aquello no era rivalidad, era antagonismo, la diferencia entre ambos términos culminaba en los roces de ambos chicos que apenas se soportaban el uno al otro, o mas bien dicho, apenas Sasuke soportaba a su 'clon de pacotilla' como él lo llamaba, Sai parecía indiferente aunque malintencionado con su sonriente cara y actitud para con el.

-"Bueno con tal que no arda Konoha, es suficiente"- Tsunade se inclino sobre el respaldo de su silla, analizando los pros de aquella situación. Naruto le había explicado un poco de la situación con el Kyuubi, el por que de sus desmayos y lo que al principio se había concebido como una simple perdida de memoria – extraña y muy inusual – junto con la escasez de energía del chico ahora era un problema que por muy poco no sobrepasaba del limite de la gravedad.

Si Kyuubi quería tomar el cuerpo de Naruto, haciéndolo suyo, eso significaba que a medida que hubiera más desmayos y mas perdida de memoria, las posibilidades de que ese día llegara eran muy altas. Lo curioso del caso, era que no sabia si era solo parte del progreso de aquella inusual 'enfermedad' la que había hecho mas frecuentes los desmayos de Naruto, o si en verdad era por el hecho de que Sasuke ya no era quien cuidaba de Naruto, haciendo cuentas, las veces en las que Naruto se había desmayado bajo el cuidado de Sai habían ascendido de tal manera que habían rebasado las veces que el rubio había quedado inconsciente en presencia de Sasuke. ¿Coincidencia? O ¿en verdad debía tomarle la importancia necesaria al caso?, supuso que no había mejor manera que comprobar aquello sino dejando que Sasuke hiciera acto de presencia.

-"Sasuke cuidara de Naruto, esperemos que eso retenga los desmayos por un tiempo"-

-"Esperemos que si"- murmuro la Hokage algo distraída.

Sakura se permitió una sonrisa de satisfacción, en primer instancia había ido a casa del Uchiha a ver como se encontraba, nunca espero verlo tan perdido y abrumado como lo había encontrado, al principio no supo muy bien que poder hacer para cambiar el estado de animo del chico, así que lo único que atino a hacer, fue comentar como había estado Naruto y como el rubio le necesitaba para mejorar en su 'enfermedad'.

Todo parecía ir igual, Sasuke con su misma indiferencia, hasta que casi por arte de magia, al escuchar las palabras 'Sai cuida de Naruto' hicieron el trabajo que ni las palabras de Kakashi ni las de Sakura diciéndole lo preocupada que estaba por él y por Naruto habían hecho hasta ese momento. Sasuke se paro desapareció de su vista y cuando lo volvió a ver ya estaba completamente renovado, con un aire superior que no pudo evitar admirar (y casi babear) y que definitivamente le decian que fue buena idea llevarle onigiri a su compañero de equipo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Habían llegado al departamento del rubio hacia cosa de una hora, y desde entonces el rubio seguía inconsciente sobre el sofá de la sala, Sai no teniendo nada mejor que hacer y siguiendo las órdenes de la Hokage de 'no quitarle el ojo a Naruto de encima' se había colocado al otro lado de la habitación observando al inconsciente rubio.

Después de algunos minutos el mismo Sai se había aburrido de solo 'no quitarle el ojo a Naruto de encima' y se dijo a si mismo que si el rubio continuaba inconsciente frente a el, al menos podría distraerse en algo para matar el aburrimiento. No estaba desobedeciendo una orden ya que siempre podía mirar de reojo al rubio y saber lo que ocurría con este, así que sin cuestionárselo una segunda vez, saco su pequeño cuaderno de dibujo, lo cual además de su pequeño libro de 'comportamiento humano' era otra de las cosas con las cuales nunca salía de su hogar.

Sin poder evitarlo, su mano comenzó a trazar líneas suaves y algunas curvas delineando lo que después de terminado el dibujo seria la figura del Uzumaki 'dormido', dado que no tenia un cielo azul ni un paisaje no pudo hacer mejor cosa que hacer un boceto de su amigo, talvez aquello alegrara a Naruto cuando despertara, con una sonrisa un poco mas sincera retorno sus pensamientos al boceto, mientras el Uzumaki seguía en su mente, intentando salvar una valiosa memoria.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-"Etoo…sensei quiero pedirte una cosa"- exclamo una voz infantil que el conocía muy bien.

-"¿Qué? ¿Quieres repetir?"- pregunto una voz amable, reconoció esa voz instantáneamente. Abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeando varias veces hasta que su pupila pudiera fácilmente percibir su entorno, la luz que le había cegado momentos antes ahora daba paso un lugar que el conocía bastante bien, de hecho hacia solo horas se había encontrado allí con esa misma persona.

-"No, me puedes prestar el protector, si por favor"- Naruto miro a una versión mas pequeña de él con Iruka-sensei, de no haber sido por el extraño sentimiento que se cernía sobre su estomago, casi pudo haber reído al mirar aquella escena tan familiar, a cambio solo sintió un escalofrió que le indicaba que algo no iba bien.

-"¡Oh! ¿Esto?"- pregunto Iruka tocándose la frente y pasando sus dedos por la insignia de Konoha, el pequeño Naruto le miraba con ojos brillantes y emocionados –"No, esto es hasta que te gradúes. Es un símbolo de que te has convertido en ninja"- le sonrió Iruka, Naruto pequeño solo hizo un puchero y exigió mas comida.

Naruto no pudo apartar los ojos de aquella escena, con el ceño arrugado, y sus ojos cautelosos, sabia que algo andaba mal, pero ¿Qué era?, sentía como una extraña familiaridad fantasma lo envolvía y con ello venir de un mal augurio, se mordió el labio inferior casi haciéndolo sangrar, le desagradaba ese sentimiento, su corazón por alguna razón inexplicable incluso para él, comenzó a latir mas fuerte.

_-"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto"-_ canturreo una voz maliciosa que descendía desde el cielo.

-"No"- murmuro Naruto a la nada, mirando como las cosas de su alrededor comenzaban a desaparecer. –"¿Qué esta--?"- la pregunta de Naruto quedo inconclusa al ver como los edificios y el pequeño restaurante del Ichiraku desaparecían frente a el.

_-"Ya van diez veces que escucho esa misma pregunta"-_ rió aquella voz.

Iruka se encontraba frente a el, era lo único de todo aquello que no había desaparecido –_"Falta poco Naruto"_- el rubio miro con temor como la oscuridad y unas garras prensaban a Iruka. Naruto sin embargo, no hizo nada, solo miraba con ojos bien abiertos aquel desenlace, quería hacer algo al respecto, pero una sensación de resignación no dejaba de abandonarle, algo le decía, que a pesar de hacer algo, nada cambiaria lo que fuera que estuviera ocurriendo.

-"Iruka-sensei"- murmuro aturdido.

-"Buen chico, después de diez veces de tratar de salvarlos finalmente has entendido que no puedes hacer absolutamente nada"- felicito una voz detrás de él, una voz que le pareció demasiado conocida y a la vez tan extraña, olvidando su anterior asombro se volteo para mirarse así mismo, una versión exactamente igual que el se encontraba frente suyo, confuso miro de pies a cabeza aquella extraña aparición, todo en él era igual que su apariencia, excepto…

-"¿Qué pasa Naruto? Pareces como si hubieras visto un fantasma"- Naruto miraba los ojos rojos de su copia, con gran fascinación, trago duro, no supo por que se sentía intimidado por aquel ser que no era muy diferente a un kage bunshin – o eso pensó-, pero que desprendía un aura que el conocía bien y que esta vez llevaba no solo malicia sino algo mas que no le agradaba.

-"¿Quién demonios…?"-

-"¿No me reconoces?"- rió divertido el otro Naruto de ojos rojos, al ver lo confuso que se mostraba el verdadero Naruto. –"Será mejor que me mires bien Naruto"- el ojicarmin se acerco lentamente al Naruto de ojos azules, este sin poder evitarlo dio un paso hacia atrás mirando cautelosamente al otro que parecía arrinconarlo como si se tratase de un predador y su presa.

-"Por que…"-el ojicarmin se había acercado hasta Naruto pasando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de este, abrazándolo a este desde atrás, el otro Naruto solo quedo inmóvil ante el repentino abrazo. –"Dentro de poco esta será mi verdadera apariencia"- susurro al oído de Naruto haciéndole estremecerse.

-"Kyuubi"- gruño cuando la comprensión llego a él.

-"Esa también es la décima vez que lo entiendes"- sonrió el ojicarmin entre el hueco del cuello de Naruto y su hombro –"Ah no, espera, no fue sino hasta la quinta vez que comprendiste que era yo…bueno no culpo tu lentitud, después de todo eres un idiota"- sonrió altivamente haciendo que Naruto se volteara y saliera bruscamente del abrazo, no le agradaba aquella voz, a pesar de ser igual que la suya llevaba en ella tanto odio y resentimiento cuando hablaba, y una malicia que hacia diferente su voz con la de Kyuubi.

-"Así es como me estas borrando la memoria"- no pregunto, sino afirmo, Kyuubi le miraba con ojos aburridos y expresión serena, quebró aquella expresión cuando una sonrisa ladeada surco su rostro.

-"Esta es la quinta vez que me dices eso"- Naruto gruño desesperado al encontrar solo burlas de Kyuubi, haciéndole sentir que aquello no era mas que una obra en la que ya había actuado y en la cual las líneas que pensaba, estaban tan frescas en su mente implorando ser dichas, y que eran solo un eco que resonaba de su actuación anterior, ¿en verdad habían pasado tanto ya de haber recitado aquellas preguntas, afirmaciones y palabras que Kyuubi tan bien recordaba?.

Kyuubi había dicho que habían sido ya diez veces que había sucedido lo mismo que paso hoy con Iruka, aquello significaba entonces, que ya había olvidado a nueve personas, con Iruka serian diez…gruño frustrado tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos, mirando con odio a Kyuubi.

-"Maldito zorro, no voy a permitirlo"- el Naruto ojicarmin solo rió con autosuficiencia mirando las lagrimas frustradas y amargas del otro Naruto.

-"Como si pudieras hacer algo…"- se burlo, después de eso, recordó haber parpadeado pero nunca volver a abrir los ojos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-"Naruto-kun"- le llamo una voz haciéndole abrir sus ojos, pudo ver una figura oscura borrosa que estaba sobre el, por lo que alcanzo a comprender, se encontraba acostado sobre algo, y la persona seguía llamándole tan insistentemente.

-"Sai"- murmuro cuando pudo enfocar bien al chico, este solo le miro con una expresión que el califico como preocupación.

-"Naruto-kun soñaba algo feo"- comento sin su sonrisa, Naruto sintió como algo mojado resbalaba por su mejilla, sin pensarlo dos veces llevo sus dedos a ella, aquello era…

-"Consulte con mi libro, creo que son lagrimas, pero dice que solo salen cuando hay una felicidad o tristeza muy grandes"- explico Sai al ver como Naruto parecía confuso de la procedencia de aquellas lagrimas. -"pero me parece raro, por que Naruto-kun estaba dormido, talvez algo muy bueno o algo muy malo paso en los sueños de Naruto-kun"- Sai continuaba con su explicación, Naruto solo le miraba con ojos húmedos y vehementes.

-"Sai"- volvió a murmurar Naruto atrayendo la atención del otro shinobi –"Tu libro dice, ¿Por qué alguien puede llegar a sentirse vació?"- Sai siendo la persona demasiado literal que era empezó a buscar en su libro algo al respecto, Naruto sin embargo solo miraba el techo, contemplándolo y tratando de hacer a un lado aquel sentimiento de vacío que se posaba en el, sentía como si hubiera perdido algo muy importante, pero no supo puntualizar que había sido y mucho menos por que.

-"Me siento mal"- susurro mas a sí mismo, que a Sai que volteo a mirarle, para ver como el rubio llevaba ambas manos a su cara y comenzaba a temblar levemente. Sai miro nuevamente su libro en busca de algo que le ayudara en ese momento, por unos momentos Sai leyó unas cuantas líneas antes de cerrar el libro y dejarlo a un lado de donde estaba arrodillado.

-"Naruto-kun"- Naruto no le miro pero dejo de temblar tan solo levemente. Sai viendo aquello solo tomo sus manos haciendo que los ojos húmedos del rubio le miraran confusos, sin previo aviso Sai se inclino rozando sus labios con los de Naruto, tan rápido como había bajado a besarle, se había separado, Naruto le miro confuso y sorprendido, Sai por su parte solo sonrió, cuando el rubio había decidido salir de su mutismo un sonido proveniente de la puerta alerto a ambos mirando, en dirección a ella se encontraron con Uchiha Sasuke que les miraba con ojos furiosos, su sharingan que se había descontrolado solo lo ponía de manifiesto.

* * *

Voy con prisa señores xD asi que disculpen xD espero les haya gustado :D gracias por leer!!


	9. Descubrimientos

Disclaimer: Naruto y el mundo que ingeniosamente Kishimoto-sama ha creado no me pertenece T.T

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 9: Descubrimientos.**

**Por Riznao**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un extraño sentimiento de culpa y un escalofrió repentino que corrió por toda su espalda fue lo único que sintió al ver a Sasuke mirarle con esos ojos, esos ojos que ahora le veían con tanta ira y desprecio, no, no le veía a el, de hecho su mirada le pasaba de largo, el verdadero objetivo y sujeto final al que iba dirigida aquella gélida mirada no era otro sino el muy sonriente Sai, el cual apenas se había inmutado ante la repentina aparición del Uchiha.

Naruto no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar apropiadamente ni ante Sai, ni ante Sasuke. El silencio en el que se habían sumergido era más que abrumador y si Sai o Sasuke hacían o decían algo, sentía que se volvería loco. El rubio no pudo llegar a comprender el por que de su rápida reacción de sentarse en el sofá, el por que cuando miro a Sasuke comenzó a sudar frió y mas aun el por que sentía como si hubiera hecho algo extremadamente malo.

El ya sabia de los despliegues de rabia, ira y hasta fuerza bruta in contenida que el pelinegro -¿Cuál de los dos? Sasuke, quien sino- desbordaba cada vez que algo se le escapaba de entre manos y que le era en extremo desagradable o bien, simplemente no estaba dentro de sus planes. Conocía a Sasuke, pero no recordaba haber hecho algo para ponerle con ese humor de los mil demonios que parecía destilar con solo ver a Sai y tratar de asesinarle allí mismo con su sharingan girando tan rápida y violentamente.

"_Si como no… ¿ya olvidaste el pequeño incidente hace días?" _

Sin poder evitarlo, sus mejillas se colorearon de carmín, recordando en el proceso de aquel pensamiento, todo lo que implicaba. Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de desechar aquellos pensamientos que se encontraban fuera de lugar.

Con Kyuubi, con sus propios pensamientos y la actitud del Uchiha para con el, había resuelto en mar de conclusiones las cuales eran tan descabelladas pero posiblemente no descartables.

Desde aquel día que despertó en el regazo de Sasuke y desde las tardes sin descanso y las noches sin sueño, había querido ver a Sasuke, por que simplemente era Sasuke, su amigo, su amigo que le había besado, su amigo con quien cometió un acto que comenzó con una terrible ebullición de hormonas que como adolescentes no podían controlar y llego mas allá de una simple 'metida de mano' entre compañeros.

Un sonido de algo rompiendo concreto fue lo que llego a sus oídos y le saco de sus pensamientos, dirigió su mirada hacia Sasuke y vio como su puño estaba casi completamente hundido en la pared, hubiera hecho una mueca y le hubiera gritado pero recordó la tensión del momento.

-"Vete, antes que me decida a romperte la nariz"- amenazo con voz ronca y fúnebre el pelinegro. Sai le miro extrañado, eliminando por un fugaz momento la sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Sasuke-kun te ves ajetreado"- el rubio miro con incredulidad la respuesta poco lógica-e inteligente- que Sai se había atrevido a darle al muy airado Uchiha.

-"No te lo volveré a repetir…"- Naruto sintió una oleada de nerviosismo, nerviosismo que en otro tiempo bien pudo haberse llamado miedo. –"Vete"- susurro nuevamente el pelinegro dando a entender con aquel peligroso tono que cualquier otra respuesta que no fuera la de su mandato acabaría mal.

Sai ya no sonreía, solo miraba a Sasuke con una mezcla de curiosidad y cautela, después de unos segundos, el ANBU decidió que ya era demasiado drama por un día, y decidió hacer por las buenas lo que el otro pelinegro le demandaba, no era como si no pudiera tratar con el Uchiha, simplemente le parecía una perdida de tiempo y una violación a sus deberes que le fueron encomendados por la Hokage.

-"Sasuke-kun, por favor cuida de Naruto-kun"- sonrió Sai dejando perplejo al rubio que le miraba en busca de ayuda cuando este se disponía a marcharse.

-"Naruto-kun nos vemos después, trata de no desmayarte de nuevo"- con aquellas ultimas palabras, Sai se retiro del lugar. Sasuke se aparto un poco de la puerta para dejar pasar libremente a Sai, este solo le dirigió una mirada que talvez, fuera una advertencia silenciosa de que se comportara bien con Naruto.

Sasuke habiendo acabado con cualquier molesto intruso cerró la puerta, haciendo que Naruto se pusiera alerta, pero aun no consciente que debía mirar a su amigo a los ojos. Escucho como los pasos de Sasuke le indicaban que se acercaba hacia el, no fue sino cuando vio los pies del otro aparecer en su rango de visión -el cual desde que Sai había dejado el apartamento había estado firmemente prendida al suelo- que trago duro y sus miedos se hicieron mas tangibles.

Pasaron por un largo rato en un silencio muy incomodo, Sasuke mirando a Naruto con ojos ahora tan negros como su cabello, y Naruto mirando el suelo, decidido a no ver a Sasuke.

-"Naruto"- la voz inusualmente suave de Sasuke fue motivo suficiente para encender la pequeña chispa de inseguridad y curiosidad del rubio por lo que pasara en aquel encuentro.

-"Mírame"- pidió Sasuke alzando una de sus manos hasta llegar a tocar los mechones dorados de Naruto.

Naruto trato de no estremecerse ante la repentina acción de su amigo, cuando los dedos de Sasuke se colaron entre sus hebras doradas, acariciándolas y rindiéndole un culto casi sagrado, por un momento se dejo llevar, sintiendo como los dedos de Sasuke jugaban con su cabellos, cerro sus ojos, sintiendo como esa extraordinaria sensación de calidez le invadía, quien fuera a decir que Sasuke llegaría a el con aquella suavidad y con la extraña, pero no por ello desagradable, actitud de confort que le estaba ofreciendo, seguramente hubiera llamado loco si alguien se lo hubiera planteado -"Mírame"- pidió nuevamente Sasuke, aunque esta ves un poco mas fuerte.

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior al darse cuenta como su cabeza se había inclinado más hacia aquel toque, ¿Tan intoxicado estaba por Sasuke?, era su amigo joder, ¡su amigo!, pero aquella insistente razón perdía fuerza al encontrarse con las memorias del día en donde ocurrió lo que les tenia allí, frente a frente.

Poco a poco y tratando que Sasuke no lo notara, se separo de su mano. No vio a Sasuke dolido por la acción tampoco vio como la pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en los labios de Sasuke desaparecían formando tan solo una línea tensa.

Naruto se debatía entre sentirse simplemente culpable por haber sometido a Sasuke a algo meramente carnal o nervioso y hasta cauteloso por el hecho que Sasuke no se había negado en lo absoluto. Aquello, era una señal ¿no?, por que Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, no haría aquello con cualquier persona ¿verdad?

...lo importante en aquella oración que comprometía tan fuertemente su realidad y la de Sasuke, terminaba en una sola dirección…Naruto no era cualquiera para Uchiha Sasuke, y el lo sabia.

Aun así el sabor amargo en su boca, y el sudor frió en sus sienes, el temblor leve en sus manos y su piel que a cada segundo sentía un escalofrió resultado de aquella mirada tan severa en el, no descartaba su total apatía por la idea de hablar con Sasuke del tema

-"¿Como podría…?"-susurro para si mismo, tan bajo que Sasuke no capturo ese desliz de lengua.

Así es, ¿como podría verle?, cuando sentía que Sasuke –aunque- parcialmente culpable y/o responsable -cualquier termino servia- tenia la suficiencia para sentirse traicionado por su amigo.

¿Como podría verle?...cuando el mismo, después de aquel incidente seguía soñando lo que sucedió, dándole nuevos giros y un final alterno. Naruto finalmente había aceptado, en un principio inconscientemente que le agrado, que le gusto y hasta hace poco completamente conciente y con capacidad racional suficiente para descartar cualquier desvarió provocado por sus desmayos, que deseaba mas de aquel sabor tan excitante en su boca y que penosamente no pudo disfrutar de el y de muchas cosas mas en su totalidad.

¿Como decirle a Sasuke, que le deseaba?

De pronto sintió como era levantado del sofá, de un solo tirón, Sasuke le había hecho pararse, y con un fuerte empujón lo llevo hasta la pared mas cercana, aprisionando la cabeza de Naruto entre sus dos brazos, mientras este, seguía buscando excusa alguna para no mirar aquellas pozas tan oscuras y tan bastas como para que pudiera perderse en ellas.

-"Yo…lo siento"- Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron desmesuradamente, olvidando completamente su apatía hacia la idea de ver de lleno a Sasuke, volteo tan rápidamente su cuello que casi sintió el crujir de huesos ante la brusca necesidad de ver a Sasuke al decir esas palabras.

Sasuke se estaba disculpando, y el, allí con su boca abierta, con ojos vidriosos y expresión de desconcierto no podía sino admirar como los ojos de Sasuke se veían derrotados y sinceros. Antes que Naruto se dispusiera a hablar, Sasuke le interrumpió –"Yo no quería, bueno no así al menos, yo…lo iba a detener, lo juro"- las palabras tan carentes de seguridad que brotaban de la boca de Sasuke se le hacían tan extrañas a sus propios oídos, escuchar al Uchiha Sasuke, el todo poderoso Sasuke que no demostraba inseguridad y guardaba todo tipo de emociones concernientes a la debilidad, decirle aquellas palabras, le resultaba…abrumador.

¡WOAH! Esperen, una fracción de segundo después de haber puesto atención al tono del chico, se dio cuanta de las palabras que cargaban aquel tono tan sombrío e inseguro. _–"Yo no quería, bueno no así al menos, yo…lo iba a detener, lo juro"- _

_-_"No querías"_- _repitió Naruto mirando con cautela a su amigo. Sasuke no quería, ¿entonces por que no lo detuvo?

_Las piezas comenzaban a caer en su lugar…_

-"Al menos no de esa…manera"- susurro con mas vehemencia, temiendo aquellas palabras, no, no era temor, era simple nerviosismo y talvez, mucha inseguridad, o simplemente era todo, era abrumante.

_Sasuke quería, no así, no con el inconsciente, no con el y su mente en otro lugar, pero si quería. _

-"Yo no entiendo…"- murmuro Naruto, Sasuke sonrió con autosuficiencia pero con una pizca de compresión.

-"No me sorprende"- Sasuke se acerco hasta estar a solo un respiro de la boca de Naruto. La comprensión de Naruto era limitada para aquel desenlace, Sasuke le quería, podía verlo, sus ojos, su voz, y su cuerpo eran suficiente prueba para poner las manos en el fuego ante aquel descabellado resultado.

_¿Pero y que había de el?...Quería a Sasuke, si…_

No pudo pensar mas, cuando de pronto sintió como suavemente, una sensación parecida a un aleteo de una mariposa, se posaba sobre sus semi abiertos labios. Una mano se posaba detrás de su cabeza, mientras esta le atraía a Sasuke, no tan brusco, no tan sutil, solo la necesaria cantidad requerida para darle a entender que el pelinegro quería con ahínco aquel roce y lo suficiente para darle lugar a negarse y separarse. La ultima opción, siendo talvez, la ultima que podría llegar a elegir.

Manos audaces y aventureras trataban de explorar aquella piel lampiña, virgen, casi sagrada, dejando a su paso una marca de huellas que solo explotaban con mas ímpetu la necesidad de Naruto de sentirlas sobre su piel. El rubio no se separo, como hacerlo, si la realidad era que quería y deseaba aquello. El como Sasuke tan audazmente movía su lengua dentro de su boca, y como aquel calor y humedad que emanaban de sus labios solo hacían mas apetecible beber cada gota de sus salivas mezcladas, fue una sensación que nunca antes había sentido, pero que hasta ahora encontraba tan adictiva y deliciosa, la mezcla perfecta, el sabor de Sasuke a canela manchado con un leve sabor a ramen, completamente incoherente, completamente inusual, pero extremadamente delicioso.

Luego algo en el se encendió, fugazmente, pero cuyo consecuente probablemente durara en el por mucho tiempo. No podía asegurar el amar a Sasuke, apreciarlo, si, quererlo por supuesto, desearlo, sin duda alguna…la llama de la curiosidad junto con el repentino susto que le tomo desprevenido al despertar aquel día con Sasuke mirándolo con deseo, fue suficiente para saber que deseaba a su mejor amigo.

-"Sasuke"- suspiro entrecortadamente, mientras el pelinegro había descendido a su cuello, saboreándolo, y mordisqueándolo levemente, Naruto queriendo sentir mas de aquella mágica cavidad de Sasuke tratarle tan placenteramente solo atino a soltar otro jadeo antes echar su cuello hacia atrás para darle mas lugar al pelinegro, el cual gustoso paso su lengua húmeda trazando un camino de saliva en este.

Después de eso todo fue un borrón y un poco confuso, al principio tuvo miedo pensando en poder desmayarse y perderse de lo que anteriormente injustamente se le había negado, pero al final, supo que solo fue producto de la pasión de Sasuke que le había tomado con tanta fiereza y tanto ímpetu que su conciencia entre espacio y tiempo se vio indefinida. Su espalda ya no estaba apoyada sobre una fría pared, sino sobre varias almohadas y sabanas, Sasuke ya no estaba frente a el sino sobre el, mientras seguía besando su pecho…ni siquiera supo como es que fue despojado de su camisa, mucho menos el por que Sasuke tampoco traía la suya puesta.

-"Naruto"- un murmullo apenas audible llego a sus oídos al momento que Sasuke comenzaba a bajar de su pecho a su abdomen, mas abajo y por cada beso mas abajo.

Naruto cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en la inmensidad de placer que sentía para esos momentos, la lengua de Sasuke tan juguetona pasaba sobre su pezón izquierdo, succionándole de manera gentil y con una necesidad que no podía ser ignorada, soltó un quejido cuando los dientes de Sasuke se clavaron sobre este poniéndolo mas erecto, un rubor mas oscuro surco sus mejillas al sentir que sus pezones no eran lo único que parecía ponerse duro, húmedo y necesitado de la lengua de Sasuke.

Naruto se pregunto como podía ser que algo tan leve como los besos lo ponía tan deseoso y con una incomprensible lujuria, si Sasuke con su boca tan diestra –levemente tuvo el vago pensamiento de cómo es que podía hacerle sentir todo aquello, se dijo así mismo que pensaría en ello después, ahora solo quería sentir.- daba como resultado el en su cama revolcándose ante la expectativa de sentir mas ¿que pasaría cuando…? Detuvo sus pensamientos y abrió sus ojos al sentir como la cremallera de su pantalón estaba siendo bajada, de un solo movimiento se sentó mirando a Sasuke con expresión de nerviosismo.

Para su sorpresa, Sasuke no se miraba enfadado o molesto, de hecho sonreía, no había burla ni autosuficiencia en aquella curvatura de labios, solo había un deje de disculpa y un poco de interés.-"Lo siento, creo que fui muy rápido"- se disculpo con un tono que nunca antes le había sabido escuchar al Uchiha. –"Pero con esto al menos ya se que no es puro deseo"-

Naruto desvió su mirada…si allí estaba el problema, Sasuke no solo le deseaba, sino también que le quería, posiblemente amara, debía de haberlo sabido, con las constantes miradas de Sakura, entre celosas pero interesadas, los comentarios tan juguetones de la hokage y las burlas de Kakashi. ¿Es que todos sabían ya?, todos excepto el, era cierto que Sasuke se mostraba tan cercano con el y hasta intimo se atrevería a decir, pero no era la excepción… ¿o si?

-"Naruto"- no quería ver a Sasuke, sabia que el portaba su corazón en la manga de su mano, cualquiera podía leerlo, y si cualquiera podía, como no podría Sasuke, el mas cercano a el. El pelinegro vería en sus azuladas perlas, que aquello era puro deseo, lujuria causada por el perfecto estructural físico de Sasuke y el brote natural de las hormonas, talvez amistad y el querer de un gran amigo, pero amor…no….todavía no.

-"Te amo"- Naruto cerro los ojos con fuerza, deseoso de haber podido callar a Sasuke antes de decir esas palabras.

Sasuke ya lo sabia, arriesgarse en ese momento, de ir a casa de Naruto, olvidando toda vergüenza y culpabilidad para finalmente disculparse y aclararle al cabezota de Naruto de una realidad de la cual el era el único que no estaba al tanto cuando posiblemente hasta en Suna ya lo supieran, todo era una locura y un disparate, por que sabia que para Naruto seria como si un hermano quisiera algo mas que un amor enredado e inusual con el, era obvio que obtuviera un rechazo, una mirada de lastimera y hasta una paliza, pero se había decidido, ya que por que por giros inesperados Uchiha Sasuke, frió heredero del clan mas poderoso de Konoha, había caído por el idiota numero uno de la aldea Uzumaki Naruto, para bien o para mal.

-"Sasuke yo…"-

-"No sientes lo mismo"- afirmo con total seguridad el pelinegro _"Aun…"_ se aventuro a pensar al ver a Naruto mirarle con temor a su cara, el rubio entrecerró sus ojos preocupado al ver a Sasuke, pero este le miraba pasivo, con una tranquilidad mas atemorizante que cualquier expresión de disgusto o de desaprobación con la cual hubiera podido responderle en su lugar.

-"…"- Naruto no quería rechazarlo y arruinar su amistad, pero no quería mentir, así que solo callo.

-"ya me hacia a la idea, después de todo, nunca esperaste que tu proclamado hermano quisiera hacer estas cosas contigo"- sonrió amargamente haciendo que Naruto mordiera su labio inferior.

-"Naruto, solo quiero que lo entiendas, es posible que todo esto halla comenzado por lujuria, pero…en algún momento paso a ser algo mas que simple necesidad carnal, te quiero, no solo tu cuerpo, sino a ti y si deje que pasara lo de Kyuubi fue por que pensé que eras tu"- Naruto entrecerró sus ojos, dejando que la comprensión de aquellas palabras tocaran fondo en su cerebro, y mas importante en su corazón.

-"No diré que no te quiero, por que seria una mentira, pero no puedo asegurar que te amo"- desvió su mirada no queriendo ver la expresión de Sasuke, curioso, ¿desde cuando se había hecho tan cobarde al no poder ver a su mejor amigo?

-"Idiota, no estoy pidiendo que lo hagas"- contesto con tono suave el pelinegro llevando sus manos hacia los mechones de Naruto como lo había hecho tiempo atrás, Naruto sonrió un poco aliviado y entretenido, incluso antes de todo aquello, parecía como si Sasuke tuviera un extraña maña o fetiche con su cabello, ya que en varias ocasiones, se había encontrado con los dedos de Sasuke enredados en aquel embrollo de hebras doradas, despeinándole o acariciando sus cabellos, en ocasiones se daba cuenta en otras no, pero cuando lo hacia, nunca tomo represalias ante aquella extraña expresión de atención de Sasuke para el.

-"Lo se, lo siento"- se disculpo Naruto mirando a los ojos a Sasuke.

-"No te disculpes, todavía no, por que aun no he tratado nada para que me niegues del todo"- Sasuke se permitió sonreír con autosuficiencia al ver la expresión de pura curiosidad en Naruto.

-"¿A que te refieres?"- pregunto al ver la mirada de Sasuke, una mirada que conocía muy bien.

-"Te quiero para mi Naruto, el solo pensar que alguien mas te pueda tener hace que me hierva la sangre"- una suave tonalidad rosa se expandió por sus mejillas al escuchar aquellas palabras y el tono de vehemencia que llevaban en ellas.

-"Bastardo celoso"-

-"Hn. Es tu culpa idiota, por eso voy a tener que cuidarte para que no se pasen contigo"- Naruto agradeció el trato de Sasuke, los insultos eran necesario para aquella rutina que tanto había necesitado por casi una semana, y que ahora necesitaba para romper la solemnidad de la platica en la que se habían sumergido, hablar de sentimientos y relaciones, eran un problema tal y como decía Shikamaru, pero talvez eran un problema que bien podía valer la pena.

-"No me digas que piensas hacerla de niñera nuevamente, pensé que odiabas esa misión"- si, al principio así había sido, pero hoy…

-"Ya te lo dije, es una misión y si quiero mejorar necesito pasar esta misión por muy molesto que sea el bebe mimado con el que tengo que trabajar"- Naruto le fulmino con la mirada, Sasuke sonrió con altanería, las cosas marchaban bien, casi como antes…casi.

-"Teme…"-

-"Dobe"-

-"Bastardo celoso"-

-"Idiota ingenuo"-

-"Tarado enamorado de un demonio"-

-"Estupido demonio que se enamorara de mi"-

-"…"-

-"Se te acabaron los insultos, mente corta"- sonrió Sasuke, pero su sonrisa se deshizo al ver cabizbajo a Naruto, con su mirada preocupada.

-"Sasuke, no se si puedo enamorarme de ti, eres mi amigo, casi mi hermano yo-"- Sasuke se inclino mas hacia Naruto hasta chocar sus labios nuevamente, esta vez con menos intensidad pero con igual calidez y sentimiento, callando efectivamente a Naruto.

-"Hablas demasiado, ya te lo he dicho, todavía no he aceptado la derrota"-. Naruto sonrió un poco nervioso ante la actitud de Sasuke.

-"Idiota"- susurro Naruto acercando su cabeza hacia el pecho desnudo de Sasuke, dejando descansar su frente en este, escuchando el suave palpitar del pelinegro y el respirar tan hipnotizante.-"Puede que esto sea solo lujuria ¿esta bien eso contigo Sasuke?"-

-"Mientras tenga oportunidad para tomar algo mas no me molesta…"- Naruto sabia, que por el esfuerzo se llega a lo que se quiere, Sasuke le quería a el, y si para que el le quisiera de regreso, Sasuke tendría que soportar el sentimiento vació y material de la lujuria y el deseo.

-"Naruto"- Naruto hizo un sonido con su garganta dándole a entender al Uchiha que le escuchaba.

-"¿Por que te beso el imbecil de mi clon?"- Naruto sonrió, no descartando el tono tan molesto y el crujir de dedos de Sasuke al hacer puño su mano. Era increíble la cantidad de cosas que había descubierto ese día, los besos de Sasuke eran intoxicantes, la lengua de Sasuke adictiva, los toques de las manos de Sasuke quemaban tan placenteramente, y el mayor descubrimiento de todos Sasuke le amaba, y era un celoso empedernido.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tsunade trataba, vanamente, de suprimir la risa que se le escapaba entre su expresión de seriedad, sus labios le traicionaban de momentos al curvarse hacia arriba con ese tic que amenazaba dejar salir la sonora carcajada-"¿Y como te fue?"- trato de sonar lo suficientemente seria, fallando completamente.

-"Deja de reír, Tsunade no es gracioso"- gruño el anciano que estaba frente a ella y de su escritorio.

-"Te mande a una misión no a un prosti--"-

-"¡No es eso! Ya te lo dije perdí en una apuesta"- Tsunade no pudo resistir mas su carcajada al repasar de pies a cabeza a su amigo y compañero, Jiraya yacía enfrente suyo con nada mas que su ropa interior con dibujos de ranas, ¿Quién había podido hacerle aquello al gran Sannin de las ranas?

-"Fue por la misión, ¡la misión!, no me querían dar información, solo tuve que beber y… ¿vas a dejar de reírte algún día?"- pregunto hastiado el peliblanco ante el ataque de risa de la hokage.

-"Es q-que esto no tiene precio, ¿de verdad has venido desde el país de la ola con semejante pinta?"- continuaba riendo entre palabras.

-"Se quedaron con mi dinero y no podía comprar algo"- gruño con molestia el peliblanco para diversión de su amiga.

-"Esta bien, esta bien…supongo que al menos conseguiste buena información, por que el que te hallan dejado en calzoncillos y sin dinero y no traigas información no solo seria gracioso sino que haría que te diera una buena"- Tsunade levanto su puño en señal de amenaza pero aun con rastros de risa en sus labios apenas e intimidaba a Jiraya como lo hubiera hecho en otro tiempo.

-"¿Con quien crees que hablas?, les saque buena platica en medio del juego a esos jodidos borrachos y mal vivientes, son extremadamente habladores una vez que les inyectas alcohol en su sistema"- Tsunade rio.

-"Tsunade"- el tono serio del Sannin le borro la sonrisa y le hizo verle con igual seriedad, si Jiraya le estaba hablando de esa manera era por que el momento así lo ameritaba –"los que supieron del incidente del Bijuu me dijeron los síntomas que este presento, y por desgracia son exactamente iguales que los de Naruto, si esto continua así la peor fase vendrá pronto"- Tsunade entrelazo sus dedos y apoyo su mentón sobre estos en una pose pensativa y preocupada.

-"¿Cual es la peor fase?"- pregunto Tsunade con visible angustia.

-"Desmayos mas prolongados, necesidad de alimentarse por carne cruda, borrado total de la memoria del chinchuriki"- Tsunade gruño, Naruto no había llegado tan lejos, todavía faltaba pero no sabia cuando podía llegar a suceder aquello.

-"Naruto menciono el otro día que había hablado con Kyuubi, dice que la razón por la cual esta pasando todo eso es por que Kyuubi planea quedarse con su cuerpo, por eso es que borra su memoria"- Jiraya ya tenia nueva información esta un poco mas confiable que provenía de la misma fuente que estaba causando todo ese embrollo, ahora solo faltaba darle un poco mas de ingenio para averiguar como contrarrestarlo.

-"¿Cómo es que Kyuubi pudo decirle esas cosas tan a la ligera?"- pregunto curioso, no conocía a Kyuubi, pero el hecho de que hubiera divulgado algo que pudiera poner su 'plan' en condiciones donde podía verse amenazado y tan a la ligera no le daba buena espina, era de sentido común no dejar entrever algún plan si este podía verse condicionado por los enemigos..

-"No lo se, Naruto dijo que solo hablo con el, no hubo ningún forcejeo, además según menciono el chico, Kyuubi se sentía completamente seguro que el no recordaría nada al despertar"-

-"Eso nos dice que Kyuubi no tiene completo control sobre la mente de Naruto…aun"- dejo salir la última parte más levemente pero Tsunade alcanzo a oírle.

-"Podemos sacarle ventaja a eso"- sonrió levemente Tsunade con sus ojos brillando con determinación. El problema no era el sello, era la mente, atacar a Kyuubi por la mente de Naruto y encerrarle donde debía de estar, ahora solo debía pensar como, una sonrisa surco el rostro de la hokage…

-"Definitivamente, podemos usar algún jutsu que pueda manejar la mente de Naruto y ver como Kyuubi maneja sus recuerdos y evitar que se borren"- propuso Jiraya con seriedad que no iban en total concordancia con su estupida apariencia que había sido olvidada por la Hokage ante el tema.

-"Es muy arriesgado, jugar con la mente de Naruto o de cualquier persona en cuestión, preferiría dejar eso como ultima opción, no es muy recomendable"- refuto Tsunade inclinándose mas sobre su silla.

-"¿Opinión de medico o de familiar preocupada?"- pregunto casi divertido Jiraya, Tsunade sonrió habiendo sido atrapada con las manos en la masa.

-"Ambos"- se limito a contestar.

-"… ¿Entonces que tienes en mente?"-

-"Al Uchiha"- sonrió con seguridad haciendo que Jiraya frunciera el entrecejo.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, y creo que dar una disculpa no seria suficiente por el extremo retraso del capitulo, pero el bloqueo y las nuevas clases me están limitando mi inspiración, espero les haya gustado y solo quiero aclarar que actualizo mas el fic bipolar que inercia pues tengo mas ideas para este fic solo que en ocasiones no se como plasmarlos pero calma actualizare inercia así que no se preocupen por que no lo dejare olvidado.

Gracias por los reviews: Tsunade25, coptesita, hitomimiri, noemichan, Simca-chan, jennita, HIGURASHI, akirachinty, laynad3, Rhuw, Amai ame, Phoenix.

;D nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! ... por cierto no se preocupen debido a que la mayoria ha pedido narusasu he decidido que asi sea, asi que calma xD solo preparo todo para cuando llegue el momento :P


	10. Celos y Decisiones

Gracias por la espera, y me disculpo de igual manera xD no pretendo quitarles mucho tiempo leyendo mis excusas, asi que aca el decimo capitulo de Bipolar.

Disclaimer: Naruto es unicamente de Kishimoto Masashi-sama...

* * *

-"Sakura-chan ¿estas segura que sabes como hacer esto?"- pregunto inocentemente el rubio, a lo cual, la susodicha solo se dispuso a contestarle con una mirada severa tras el infundado cuestionamiento.

-"Claro que si, ahora estate quieto"- le reprocho con palabras un poco indescifrables, Naruto solo callo ante el tono estricto de la pelirosada, con expresión aburrida miro al frente restándole importancia el pantalón negro elegante de vestir que apenas lograba mantenerse en su cintura sin ayuda de sus manos o la de Sakura.

A Sakura le pareció apropiado y necesario, sobre todo necesario, visitar a Naruto para ver como le quedaría su traje de padrino que tendría que lucir en la boda de los Hyuugas, con mucho entusiasmo y mucha determinación tras ser la principal encargada de la boda –titulo que compartía con Ino, por desgracia a su parecer- hizo que Naruto se probara el traje que se suponía había sido hecho a la medida y que hoy quedaba bastante holgado de la cintura del rubio.

-"Estoy aburrido"- se quejo viendo como Sakura trataba en vano de hacer algunas medidas que supuso solo los sastres tenían conocimiento de cómo hacerlas. La chica tenía en su boca un par de alfileres mientras que con los que tenía en sus manos trataba de tomar medidas para deshacerse del exceso de tela.

El rubio se encontraba parado sobre un pequeño taburete, dándole a Sakura la capacidad de tomar medidas y hacer, lo que ella, suponía que era un buen arreglo, sin que esta tuviera la necesidad de agacharse mucho.

-"Pues lastima, ahora quédate quieto o si no te voy a pinchar otra vez y no será mi culpa"- le regaño mientras seguía en su ardua labor de colocar algunos alfileres y tomar cuentas con la cinta métrica pasándola alrededor de la cintura de Naruto. -"No entiendo por que estas tan delgado"- murmuro Sakura, mas para si misma que para los otros dos en la habitación, aunque ambos lograron escucharle. Naruto desvió su mirada atribuyéndole eso al hecho de sus desmayos y la repentina falta de apetito que había sufrido últimamente y las noches de insomnio.

-"Ah. Eso es…"- Naruto trataba de dar explicación alguna para no preocupar mas a su amiga, pero a pesar de su esfuerzo, ninguna que no cayera a su actual situación se le ocurría.

-"¿Te estas cuidando apropiadamente?"- Naruto se sintió culpable por el tono preocupado de su amiga y solo pudo abrir su boca para contestar –"¿Cuántas veces te has desmayado?"-

-"Sakura-ch-"

-"¿Cuánta gente has olvidado?"-

-"E-espera…"-

-"¿Shishou no ha encontrado algo todavía?"- Naruto trataba de contestar las preguntas de su amiga pero esta apenas le daba la oportunidad, mas aun con el tono de histeria que a cada pregunta subía de nivel. El chico le vio, y solo una cabellera rosa pudo definir desde su posición, Sakura tenia sus manos en el pantalón del rubio mientras topaba su frente a este y miraba al suelo con sus ojos esmeralda apenas resistiendo algunas gotas que querían ser derramadas.

-"Sakura"- una suave voz rompió el silencio entre ambos chicos, el rubio solo miro en dirección a la voz y la chica solo pareció dar con su cabeza un indicio que le escuchaba.

-"Tsunade hace lo que puede"- fue el único consuelo que pudo ofrecerle Sasuke a Sakura, esta hacia lo posible por no derramar lagrimas y solo pudo morderse la lengua.-"…y nosotros también"- agrego. Naruto solo pudo sonreírle tristemente.

-"Si…tienes razón"- Sakura levanto su cara y miro a Naruto que vía con una extraña expresión de serenidad en su rostro a Sasuke. El pelinegro tenía los ojos cerrados y se encontraba apoyado en una de las paredes del departamento de Naruto, tratando de verse indiferente al intercambio de aquellos dos. –"Lo siento Naruto creo que he mojado tu pantalón"- sonrió nerviosa la chica al encontrar vestigios de agua que no habían caído de la comisura de sus ojos, pero que habían quedado impregnadas en la parte del pantalón en la que su frente y su cara habían estado.

-"Ahhh no te preocupes"- sonrió Naruto a lo cual Sakura también respondió con una sonrisa de su parte.

-"¿¡pero que estoy haciendo ya es tarde!?"- Naruto solo miro curioso a la pelirosa ante su súbito grito. –"Naruto quítate el pantalón"- Naruto solo le dirigió una mirada incrédula.

-"Solo hazlo, y tu Sasuke-kun ven acá"-

-"¡¿Que?!"- preguntaron al unísono mientras Sakura ponía su mirada severa.

-"Naruto, debo llevar el pantalón al sastre"- Naruto sintió la impulsiva necesidad de mostrar una mueca disconforme, pero se abstuvo, sabiendo como la chica podría reaccionar, ya que después de todo, trato de ayudar. Aun así, Si ese iba a ser el caso, por que se estuvo casi una hora haciendo una buena imitación de estatua soportando uno que otro pinchon en sus caderas, cuando todo lo hubiese ahorrado con solo la cinta métrica, no era un jodido sastre pero al menos sabia de que si le daban las medidas correctas a la persona indicada, era suficiente. Su mirada de tedio y de incredulidad –que no pudo evitar formar en sus ojos-fue vistas por Sakura quien le fulmino con la mirada.

-"Ya voy, ya voy"- se apresuro a calmarla. Naruto tuvo la necesidad de ajustar con sus manos el pantalón para que este no cayera de su cintura. Como pudo se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa. Cuando Sakura vio que Naruto cerró la puerta de su habitación, se dirigió a Sasuke.

-"Sasuke-kun tu también"- Sasuke hizo una mueca de disgusto ante la idea.

-"¿Por que debería?"- gruño, Sakura acostumbrada a la indiferencia del otro no le dio importancia al tono que uso con ella.

-"Por que tu también iras a la boda y necesitaras un traje"- sonrió Sakura.

-"Que te hace pensar que iré a la estupida boda del Hyuuga"- Sakura supo, que era mas por cuestión de Neji que por Hinata, ya que incluso las buenas vibras de la dulce Hinata eran –en cierta medida – bien recibidas por el Uchiha siempre y cuando estas no tomaran rumbo hacia el rubio.

La sonrisa que se formo en los labios de Sakura era el resultado de conocer lo suficiente a su amigo, ya que había presentido aquella respuesta por parte del Uchiha, y así como sabia que Sasuke se negaría de ese modo, de igual manera sabia ella como responderle y con ello callar la insistente oposición de su amigo por asistir a la boda de su mas grande y odiado rival.

-"Lo supuse, pues allí también estará Naruto"- Sasuke gruño sucumbiendo ante la muy buena lógica de Sakura –a pesar que no lo llegara a admitirlo del todo –.

A regañadientes comenzó a caminar hacia la muy sonriente Sakura. Pero Sasuke sabia que si iría a la boda era por su voluntad y no por la creciente preocupación por Naruto, no señor, talvez así lo pensara la gente…o bien la mayoría de Konoha…o, ¡esta bien! talvez todo el país del fuego junto con una parte de Suna, pero la cuestión era que el lo hacia por convicción propia y punto…

Es por ello que cuando Naruto salio de su habitación vistiendo sus habituales pants naranjas y con el pantalón negro en su mano, vio a Sasuke de la misma manera en la que el se había encontrado minutos antes, solo que esta vez, Sasuke no necesitaba el pequeño taburete en el cual había estado él, ya que el Uchiha a pesar de los años, seguía siendo un poco mas alto que el rubio, y le daba suficiente margen a Sakura para que esta no se inclinara mucho, Naruto gruño levemente por encontrar que Sasuke aun le seguía en la delantera cuando de estatura se trataba.

Naruto se quedo cerca de su puerta, viendo como Sakura pasaba la cinta métrica por la cintura de Sasuke, por sus hombros y cualquier otra parte de la anatomía del Uchiha que fueran importantes para hacerle un traje.

Naruto sonrió ante la escena, le parecía divertida…al principio.

Por que después de ver que Sakura se tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo para enrollar la cinta alrededor de la cintura de Sasuke, le pareció que en realidad lo que trataba de hacer la pelirosa era abrazar al Uchiha, así mismo al momento de tomar medidas a los hombros del Uchiha le pareció que la chica lo estaba abrazando por detrás de manera…un tanto sugerente.

No pudo reprimir un gruñido, mucho menos como sus cejas se unían en el centro de su frente.

Sakura era su amiga, Sasuke era su… su…bueno aun no había definido el termino con el cual calificar a Sasuke, pero aun así no le agradaba la manera en la que aquellos dos se encontraban, estaban demasiado juntos y lo que le incomodo mas fue el hecho de que Sasuke no hacia nada para alejar a Sakura o hacia siquiera algún gesto de disconformidad.

Naruto no sabia que minutos antes cuando Sakura lo tenia de la misma manera, era Sasuke quien se había mordido el labio para no salir corriendo a donde se encontraban para separarles así como el lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 10: C****elos y Decisiones.**

**Por Riznao**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-"Adiós Naruto, cuídate nos vemos pronto"- se despidió la chica del rubio. Sin embargo este apenas le había escuchado desde su posición cerca de la ventana aun con sus cejas unidas.

Sasuke quien le había abierto la puerta a Sakura para despedirla, miro de reojo a Naruto que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.-"¿Esta bien, Sasuke-kun?"- le pregunto preocupada Sakura al pelinegro al ver que el otro apenas y se había movido de su lugar.

-"Hn. Esta bien solo es un idiota"- le aseguro Sasuke, Sakura a pesar de no encontrar mucho consuelo en aquella afirmación solo pudo asentir con su cabeza y olvidar el asunto, así que despidiéndose de Sasuke salio del apartamento de Naruto.

-"Dobe"- nada, el otro seguía viendo por la ventana aun con sus cejas unidas.

-"Naruto"- susurro suavemente, pero incluso en un susurro la palabra fue mas fuerte que la anterior por el tono de calidez y preocupación que llevaba, haciendo, efectivamente que Naruto le mirara curioso.

-"¿Qué quieres?"- Sasuke erguio elegantemente una ceja –"¿Uh? ¿Dónde esta Sakura-chan?"- el pelinegro solo pudo rodar sus ojos ante la ineptitud de Naruto.

-"Se fue."- Naruto dejo de buscar con su mirada alrededor suyo a Sakura, ya se le hacia raro que la chica no le hubiese gritado o hablado desde ya buen rato.

-"Mm"-

-"Ahora dime que diablos te pasa"- Sasuke vio como Naruto se tenso ante su petición. Se mostró curioso del por que después de que este había salido de su habitación se miraba bastante molesto y como pareció haberse aislado buen rato mientras miraba por la ventana. ¿Acaso había pasado algo malo cuando estaba solo?, en cuanto pensó aquello, rápidamente sus pensamientos se remontaron a los desmayos o incluso al hecho de que este le hubiera olvidado. Por un segundo su corazón dejo de latir para al segundo siguiente comenzar a hacerlo con más fuerza.

-"Naruto"- Sasuke había soltado el nombre del rubio, con suma cautela y hasta con un poco de temor, el rubio por otro lado, no quería decirle a Sasuke la razón de su aparente molestia, por unos momentos, se puso nervioso ante la mirada inquisitiva del Uchiha, y cuando este le llamo solo pudo verle extrañado ante el tono tan ajeno que escucho salir de la boca de su amigo –"Di mi nombre"- pidió con voz un tanto quebrada.

-"¿Que te pasa, Teme? Estas un poco pálido"- Sasuke pareció calmarse un poco al escuchar el acostumbrado insulto de Naruto para el, pero nunca estaba de mas asegurarse.

-"¡Solo hazlo!"- exigió.

-"Sasuke"- dejo salir en un murmullo con expresión molesta, Sasuke descanso sus hombros que habían estado tensos. El otro sin embargo, se mostraba curioso por la repentina actitud de Sasuke y pensó que seria mucha mas molestia lidiar con Sasuke con su humor, salido de quien sabe que hoyo, y que del cual ahora era presa.

No supo bien si se molesto por ver así a Sasuke, o por el hecho que le molestaba molestarle por algo así. Algo trivial y sin sentido alguno, a su parecer.

Confuso, pero esa era la verdad.

-"Naruto-kun"- llamo una voz desde la puerta. Rápidamente Naruto dirigió su mirada hacia la fuente de ella, Sasuke solo gruño, sabiendo de antemano a quien pertenecía aquella molesta voz, se abstuvo de mirar y de malograrse el día, cosa que inevitablemente ya estaba pasando.

-"Sai"- sonrió levemente Naruto a modo de saludo.

-"Tsk. Creí haber cerrado la puerta"- murmuro por debajo el Uchiha. Naruto le miro de reojo, riendo nerviosamente.

-"Dime Sai ¿Qué haces por aquí?"- Naruto se mostraba un poco incomodo ante la presencia de Sai y de Sasuke en el mismo lugar, al mismo tiempo, sabia que ambos –mas por Sasuke que por Sai – no podían estar en el mismo lugar y peor aun con el de por en medio, curioso, parecía que Sasuke cada vez se hacia de mas 'Nejis'.

Después de lo ocurrido cuando Sasuke retomo su trabajo de cuidarlo apenas y había visto a Sai, y no era precisamente por voluntad del mismo Sai, tal parece, Sasuke había ido a la torre hokage a dejarle muy claro a Tsunade que el no permitiría que incluyera a Sai en la misión de cuidar de Naruto.

Hasta el momento, Naruto no encontraba como hacer que Sasuke confesara el por que la Hokage le había permitido aquella condición y el haber salido ileso de su prepotencia con la que llego a la Hokage.

-"Tsunade-sama me dijo que necesitaba verlos"- sonrió Sai.

-"Bueno es mediodía, así que supongo que es mejor que esperemos a que se haga mas tarde para ir a ver que quiere"- Sasuke encontraba molesto por el hecho que Naruto parecía prestarle atención a Sai, el cual por cierto, hasta el momento no había hecho lo que en un principio quiso hacer cuando le vio besando a Naruto, dígase, romperle la cara, destruirle por completo la nariz y colgarlo desde la torre Hokage, para que aprendiera que Sasuke Uchiha, en definitiva nunca ha sido bueno al compartir sus cosas.

-"Bien, gracias por el aviso, ahora largo"-gruño Sasuke, dejando claro que aquella seria su ultima palabra, tomando la muñeca de Naruto con su mano se propuso a dirigirse a la cocina, pero a su pesar, Sai se había hecho el de los oídos sordos –"Ya sabes donde esta la puerta"- apresuro a decir al ver por el rabillo del ojo, que Sai apenas se había movido.

-"En efecto, pero quería hablar con Naruto-kun, quería saber como le ha ido sin mi cuidándolo todo este tiempo"- Sasuke le fulmino con la mirada y Naruto solo pensó que Sai debía tener un serio problema ya que parecía no valorar muy bien su vida.

-"Eh, Sasuke, por que no dejamos que se quede un rato, después de todo…"-

-"No"- le interrumpió secamente el Uchiha.

-"Parece que Sasuke-kun esta celoso"- sonrió mas abiertamente Sai. Naruto supo que debía hacer algo si quería que Sai saliera con vida de ese apartamento.

Antes que Naruto pudiera decir algo, las palabras de Sai hicieron eco en su mente. Sasuke se llevaba mal con Sai, pero desde que este le beso, el intenso deseo de cometer un asesinato iba progresando conforme el 'estupido clon de pacotilla' era captado por el sensible sonar del Uchiha.

Esos eran celos, cuando alguien toca algo que por derecho es tuyo y que no tiene tu permiso, eso le había dicho Sasuke haciendo especial énfasis al hecho que ni Sai ni nadie mas podía tocarlo, besarlo e incluso verlo de la misma manera en la que el lo hacia. Posiblemente, talvez el ver a Sakura junto a Sasuke, también habían sido celos e incluso se atrevería a poner aquella regla que el Uchiha uso con el y que pensó ridícula y extremadamente posesiva en un principio, pero cuya necesidad de usarla, se volvía cada vez mas fuerte, al recordar a Sakura sobre Sasuke.

Pero con Sai era comprensible que Sasuke se sintiera así, por que el chico no era muy unido a Sai y en realidad apenas y este soportaba la cara del shinobi de raíz. Pero con Sakura, era diferente, la chica era su amiga no tenia por que sentirse así con ella, a pesar de que la pelirosa, había sido la acosadora numero uno de Sasuke y la presidenta –titulo que también había compartido con Ino- de este, en los días de la academia.

Divagando en sus pensamientos, olvido por completo el tratar de salvar a Sai de las mirada asesina de su…de Sasuke.

Los otros dos se encontraban enteramente afanados uno en fulminar con la mirada y soltar una que otra palabra soez, y el otro simplemente se limitaba a sonreír y asumir demencia.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-"Vaya, si que esta cambiada"- el murmullo de Naruto fue captado por la hokage que descansaba placidamente en su sofá con una copa de sake y la botella a su lado, esta solo admiro por un momento su alrededor dándole un poco de razón al rubio, al referirse a la oficina en la que se encontraban y la cual había sido reconstruida después del impacto que sufrió tras los golpes de la misma Tsunade y algunos de Sasuke.

-"Bueno debo decir que el darle un cambio a la oficina no estuvo del todo mal"- admitió Tsunade –"Aunque los motivos por los cuales se hicieron cambios no fue del todo grato"- dejo salir mordazmente dirigiendo una mirada acusadora al pelinegro que se encontraba frente a ellos en el otro sofá, Sasuke a pesar de sentir los ojos incriminadores de la hokage no hizo mucho por tratar de hacer o decir algo al respecto.

-"En todo caso, por que nos llamaste esta vez Tsunade-baachan. ¿Has encontrado algo?"- tanto Tsunade como Sasuke no perdieron el tono casi esperanzado que había usado el rubio. Y es que hasta el momento los desmayos casi habían cesado, eran raras las ocasiones que el rubio padecía un mareo y por ende un desmayo. Tanto Sasuke, Naruto la Hokage y Jiraya, se preguntaban como era posible que el solo hecho que Sasuke cuidara de Naruto determinaba una admirable mejoría en el problema con el chico. Aunque por un momento podían sentirse levemente tranquilos, el problema no había sido erradicado por completo para disconformidad de la mayoría y del mismo Naruto, es por ello que Tsunade junto con Jiraya parecían buscar otras alternativas para ayudarle al rubio, otra que no fuera la que en ese momento probarían.

-"Tengo una teoría"- al escuchar aquello Sasuke se intereso en la conversación y abrió sus ojos, que desde que había llegado y escuchaba la platica casi banal entre la sobre protectora Hokage con Naruto los había mantenido cerrados restándole importancia a cualquier cosa que no fuera el asunto por el cual supuso que se habían reunido. –"Ya comprendemos algunos de los síntomas y por que estos suceden, tu mismo nos los has dicho, Naruto"- el rubio solo asintió.

-"Creo que esto va mas allá del sello, de hecho, a pesar de ser algo importante en tu problema, solo esta influenciado por la verdadera razón"- Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, utilizando un poco de lógica, aquella explicación a pesar de solo ser una teoría, se escuchaba bastante convincente, ya que desde que todo había comenzado, todos habían centrado su atención en el sello y como reparar o tratar mas acerca de este sin resultado alguno, talvez todo este tiempo habían estado viendo mal.

-"…"- Sasuke esperaba la explicación de la Hokage, pero esta se encontraba más concentrada en la reacción de Naruto, el cual, se encontraba con su ceño fruncido y con una mueca en su boca que claramente delataban que no había comprendido palabra alguna de lo que Tsunade había dicho.

-"No entendiste"- era una afirmación bastante cierta a la cual Naruto solo respondió cerrando sus ojos de manera zorruna mientras movía la cabeza de un lado al otro.

Tsunade suspiro llevando uno de sus dedos a su frente, ingeniándoselas como traducir aquel palabrerío en algo simple para que el rubio cayera de una sola vez a la idea a la cual quería llegar.

-"Es como cuando dejas el ramen con el agua hervida, después de un tiempo se hela, esa es la consecuencia de haberlo dejado allí por mucho tiempo, así como tu sello, el sello no es la causa de tus desmayos, solo es una consecuencia"- se apresuro a explicar Sasuke, por un momento Tsunade le vio sorprendida de que pudiera traducir lo que ella había dicho en términos mas sencillos y aun mas comprensibles para el rubio. Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Talvez podía soportar al Uchiha, después de todo parecía ser el único con el cual Naruto se sentía mas a gusto y talvez podría ser la solución a su problema.

-"Ah ya entiendo"- exclamo Naruto golpeando con su puño derecho la palma de su mano izquierda.

-"Bien, ahora la verdadera razón, creemos que es tu mente, Kyuubi ataca tu mente para debilitar cada vez mas tu sello. La primera vez que te examine había un flujo inusual de chakra en ti, pero eso sucedió por que Kyuubi comenzó a inducirte los desmayos"- Tsunade hizo una pausa para dirigir su mirada a Naruto para ver si este comprendía, Naruto entendió aquel gesto y solo asintió. –"Kyuubi necesita atacar la mente primero, para debilitar el sello y poder tomar posesión de tu cuerpo"-

-"Entonces, cuando el hace que Naruto se desmaye lo que realmente pretende es afectar el sello y así poco a poco liberarse de su cárcel"- susurro Sasuke pensativo, analizando aquel descubrimiento.

-"Así es, y si le sumamos el hecho que también borra la memoria de Naruto, eventualmente…"- Tsunade se mordió el labio, no queriendo soltar lo que ya sus dos acompañantes habían comprendido.

-"…Eventualmente mi cuerpo y mi mente será completamente de el"- murmuro apagadamente el rubio, Tsunade desvió su mirada y Sasuke hizo puño su mano –"Pronto el será Naruto"- dejo salir con risa amarga.

-"Deja de decir idioteces, tu eres Naruto, el es Kyuubi…no hay forma que el llegue a ser tu, además yo no lo permitiré"- Antes que Tsunade pudiera contradecir a Naruto, Sasuke se le había adelantado, con expresión decidida y con los nudillos casi blancos de la presión que ejercía su puño. Naruto le vio levemente sorprendido y un poco sonrojado por sus palabras.

Tsunade curvo sus labios hacia arriba, habiendo sido testigo de los muchos encuentros sentimentales entre aquellos dos -"Es por eso que debemos atacar a Kyuubi desde tu mente"- concluyo Tsunade.

-"¿Y como pretendes hacer eso?"- pregunto Sasuke dirigiendo su mirada a la Hokage.

-"Allí es donde entras tu Uchiha"- una voz grave alerto a Naruto y a Sasuke, y miraron en dirección a esta. Jiraya se encontraba en la ventana, al parecer había decidido hacer su entrada dramática, pero lo que llamo mas la atención de Naruto más que la de Sasuke, fue el hecho de ver a un jounin junto a el que llevaba una mascara en su rostro y tenía cabellos plateados, Naruto rápidamente le reconoció, como el antiguo sensei que tuvo, según como Sakura y Sasuke le decían constantemente.

-"¡Yo Naruto!"- Saludo Kakashi al encontrarse bajo la mirada del rubio. Naruto apenas respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

-"Bien como iba diciendo, Uchiha, tu tendrás que entrar a la mente de Naruto"- Naruto parpadeo y Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos. –"No me mires así, se que puedes hacerlo, Naruto nos lo ha dicho"- Sasuke dirigió una mirada a Naruto, el rubio hizo una mueca de disculpa al recordar aquella ocasión, cuando se encontraron por primera vez después de los tres años de separación, en la guarida de Orochimaru.

-"Eso fue diferente"- se defendió –"Entre al lugar donde el sello tenia preso a Kyuubi, lo que ustedes me piden es entrar a su mente, ese es un asunto diferente"- Tsunade pareció meditar aquello por unos momentos, al igual que todos los presentes a excepción de Naruto que solo cerro sus ojos e hizo una mueca.

-"Sin embargo, con tu sharingan, el haber entrado en la conciencia de Naruto ya es algo, recuerda que el sello es para separar la conciencia entre el Bijou y su Jinchuriki y evitar que estos se unan"- Kakashi tenia razón, por un momento Sasuke se vio tentado a dar su aceptación en el asunto y tratar de entrar a la mente de Naruto…pero aun tenia sus dudas.

-"Kakashi tiene un punto, podrías entrar a la conciencia y buscar un camino que conduzca a su mente, a los recuerdos y a todo lo que sabe Naruto"- explico distraídamente Jiraya quien se había tomado con los dedos su mentón en una pose de pensar.

-"Aun así quiero que entiendas esto Uchiha, estoy muy insegura en hacer esto, después de todo, tratar con la mente de alguien, sea quien sea, es arriesgado, tocar e inmiscuirse en los lugares inapropiados podría resultar fatal"- Tsunade sabia que posiblemente esta fuera la idea mas acertada de lo que podría llegar a ser la solución, pero aun así, no descartaba las probabilidades de riesgo que conllevaba hacer eso, y para ser sincera, sino fuese por que el tiempo se les venia encima, hubiera decidido tratar el tema con otros métodos y hacer mas investigación al respecto.

-"No…"- todos miraron a Naruto curiosos.

-"Hagámoslo"- exclamo con seguridad y con ojos brillando con determinación.

–"¿Estas seguro, Naruto?"- pregunto preocupada la hokage, Naruto solo le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-"Claro, además si es Sasuke quien entrara y vera mi mente, esta bien, yo…yo confió en el"- Sasuke casi sintió mariposas en su estomago y como las distintas tonalidades de rojo subían a sus mejillas, con toda la compostura que pudo reunir trato de apaciguar los nervios y el vuelco que sufrió su estomago al escuchar aquellas palabras salir con el tono tan calido y sincero de Naruto.

Por un momento ambos olvidaron que había mas personas en la habitación, ojos azules chocaron con ojos color azabache, ambos determinados y sinceros. Sasuke tenía sus dudas, pero al ver a Naruto todas estas perdían valor.

-"Esta bien, hagámoslo"-

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Y muchas gracias a quienes han dejado reviews :D

Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo. (Con las disculpas del caso, me temo no poder agradecer los reviews esta vez...¿por que? pues por que la weba me domina por el momento -.-')...ah solo respondere a una duda, no he mencionado quienes son las otras personas a las que Naruto ha olvidado todavia, ya que espero el momento para que se de el caso :D


	11. La voz interior

¡Regrese! Despues de… ¿que?... ¿unos cinco meses?...Dios, Kamisama, Dios del Yaoi, soy una vergüenza. Bueno al menos espero que sigan allí dispuestos a seguir leyendo a esta patética escritora (suspiro resignado)

Disclaimer: Todo Naruto es única propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi-sensei…por mucho que otros deseemos otra cosa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 11: La voz interior**

**Por Riznao**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Maldijo por lo que seria la enésima vez.

Odiaba admitirlo pero, él, Uchiha Sasuke, gran heredero del clan Uchiha y fiel –aunque variaba en ocasiones- shinobi de Konoha, estaba entera y magistralmente perdido.

Habiendo finalmente tomado el valor necesario –no que fuese a admitir que necesito mucho de ello- para finalmente usar su sharingan y dirigirlo a Naruto, había entrado a aquel lugar que mantenía al zorro de las nueve colas encerrado, nunca creyó que volvería a pisar ese odioso lugar con ese aroma tan asfixiante, el aroma de un demonio y su insaciable deseo de sangre, al menos no con ese tipo de intenciones que llevaba.

-Demonios…- caminaba por los intrincados pasillos llenos de agua, con la paciencia a punto de convertirse en hastío y con los nervios de punta por no encontrar la jodida reja del sello. Era un poco extraño que se encontrara extraviado cuando la última vez se vio frente al Kyuubi y con Naruto a su lado. Sin problemas, y al punto exacto.

Después de un rato, con un poco de suerte y muchas maldiciones, finalmente había encontrado la reja, no supo cuanto tiempo paso vagabundeando pero para ese momento no le daría mucha gracia escuchar el tiempo que había perdido. Con paso firme, camino hasta la reja, inspecciono rápidamente el lugar y sus ojos finalmente cayeron sobre el sello. Una minima parte de lo que había sido el sello se encontraba aun frente a las rejas con sus orillas oscuras y carcomidas como si estas hubiesen sido quemadas. Aquello no le agradaba, y el hecho de no sentir la presencia del Kyuubi detrás de esas rejas le daba aun mucha más razón para mantenerse en alerta permanente.

No sabía como hacerlo, pero de alguna manera debía ir mas allá de la conciencia del rubio, ir a su mente, donde resguardaba sus conocimientos y sus pensamientos. Utilizar el sharingan por mucho tiempo no solo acabaría por extenuarlo sino también en perder una valiosa oportunidad de conseguir mas información y talvez, si la suerte y el destino eran lo suficientemente justos con ellos, con Naruto, entonces terminar con ese problema de una buena vez.

Suspiro pesadamente antes de pasar sus dedos sobre su sien, y con ojos decididos, levanto sus manos al nivel de su pecho para hacer una serie de sellos -Sharingan- exclamo antes que sus ojos adquirieran un tono mas rojo y los puntos alrededor de su pupila tomaran formas más puntiagudas. Después de unos momentos, su alrededor comenzó a torcerse, como si se tratase de un lienzo con pintura fresca mezclándose. Cuando sintió como su alrededor comenzaba nuevamente a tomar forma aminoro el poder de su sharingan, pero aun manteniéndolo para encontrarse en ese nuevo lugar.

Seguro de que había salido de la prisión del Kyuubi, relajo sus hombros y separo sus manos. Antes que inspeccionara el lugar soltó un sonoro suspiro, como indicio de su gran esfuerzo al haber ejecutado un nivel superior de su sharingan. Finalmente recobrando el aliento, miro a su alrededor en busca de señales para reconocer el lugar. Aun sabiendo que se encontraba en la mente del rubio, los edificios y casas que le rodeaban le hacían cuestionar si había llegado a los recuerdos del rubio o en algún otro lugar.

El indagar mas de lo necesario y en terrenos tan profundos como lo eran los recuerdos y los conocimientos de otra persona era algo que no había necesitado hacer, hasta ahora, y que, para ser francos, el Uchiha se encontraba un poco nervioso de realizar algo innecesario o a su vez, sumamente peligroso para el bienestar del ojiazul.

-¡Sasuke!- exclamo una voz entre divertida y sorprendida detrás de el, haciéndole salir de su quietud. Sin ser muy conciente de la rapidez de sus actos, el Uchiha giro sobre si mismo para quedar frente a frente con la persona que le había llamado.

Indeciso de que hacer o que responder, se limito a ver a la otra persona. El cabello rubio y el molesto-para-la-vista traje naranja le daban mas que seguridad para poder afirmar que aquel era el rubio, Uzumaki Naruto, sin embargo el hecho que este Naruto no contara a simple vista con los reglamentarios dieciséis años que en la actualidad poseía le hacían considerar que aquella era solo una ilusión o un recuerdo.

Aun sumergido en el mutismo, unió cejas, ya que el otro seguía sonriéndole con ojos cerrados en su dirección, un poco indeciso separo sus labios para hablar – ¿Naruto?- casi rodó sus ojos ante la pregunta con exceso de obviedad que había hecho, pero la voz de Naruto respondiéndole le hizo olvidarlo.

-Ne, Sasuke ¿A que has venido?- Sasuke tuvo la necesidad de mirar de reojo su alrededor asegurándose que era a el a quien le hablaba, y tan solo un segundo después de haberlo hecho se dio cuenta de lo mal que era esa situación, si este Naruto era un recuerdo, entonces no debía de alertar su presencia, mucho menos hablarle.

Como si el otro supiera de sus pensamientos, lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos. Sasuke soltó un gruñido en respuesta al ver los ojos color carmesí debajo de esos parpados. No hacia falta adivinar cuando era más que obvio saber de quien se trataba. -Kyuubi- soltó con desagrado.

-Me sorprende que vinieras hasta aquí- reconoció el zorro en forma del rubio ensanchando su sonrisa pero con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

-¿Donde esta Naruto?- pregunto bruscamente el pelinegro, haciendo, de ser posible que el brillo se acentuara mas en sus ojos.

-¿Por que no vamos a verlo si tanto lo quieres?- antes que pudiera decir algo, un remolino les rodeo, el viento azotando le hizo inevitablemente cerrar los ojos y solo fue cuando el silbido de este se calmo que volvió a abrirlos.

El lugar frente a el no le parecía remotamente conocido, pero al juzgar por las arenas y lo mas importante, las personas frente a el, se atrevía a decir que aquello era Suna.

-Realmente debo felicitarlos, su ineptitud no es tan extensa como me lo suponía- aplaudió con malicia el Naruto de ojos rojos tras el. -Finalmente comprendieron como deben tratar esto…- le sonrío, y luego dirigió su mirada al frente, pasando de largo a Sasuke.

El pelinegro siguió su mirada y se topo con las personas que había visto antes, Gaara, sus hermanos, lo que quedaba del equipo siete y algunos agregados –no le importaba mucho aquel detalle de tomarles en cuenta- parecía, como si se estuviesen despidiendo del Kazekage, de Gaara.

– ¿Quieres que te enseñe un truco?- pregunto el otro, Sasuke miro curioso pero con desconfianza al Naruto, mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a las personas.

Sasuke le siguió de cerca, con sospechas siendo continuamente transpiradas por su instinto y con la guardia puesta, no estaría dispuesto a ser sorprendido por el zorro hiciera lo que hiciera. Aun con cautela y siguiéndole, repaso el lugar de reojo, no sabia muy bien si podía pelear dentro de la mente de Naruto. Aunque por el momento era la opción menos contemplada, ya que no solo el daño a la mente del rubio quedarían entre las consecuencias más temidas, sino también, el enfrentarse al Kyuubi. Le gustara o no, el demonio poseía un poder aun mas allá de sus expectativas, debía ingeniárselas, hacer algo, lo menos riesgoso, y lo mas afectivo, pero ¿Cómo?, ¿funcionaria su sharingan con el Kyuubi como la ultima vez?, al menos lo suficiente como para dejarle dentro de su jaula y devolver las memorias de Naruto al estado de antes.

-Naruto…- le llamo el Kyuubi al otro que se encontraba estrechando la mano del Kazekage. -¿Ya te despediste?- pregunto con sorna. Sasuke presintiendo algo, se acerco más a Kyuubi.

-No se que estas planeando pero te advierto que…- gruño cuando vio como el otro ponía su mano sobre el hombro del Kazekage quien ni siquiera se inmuto ante el gesto, de hecho como era de esperarse, apenas y reconocía la presencia del Kyuubi.

-Lo dices hasta ahora…pero confiesa que te da curiosidad-bufo el zorro.

-¡Gaara!- la voz detrás de ellos solo hizo dar un pequeño brinco a Sasuke. El Naruto que se encontraba detrás de el, era el verdadero, ojos de un tranquilizador tono azul y las facciones tan aniñadas y zorrunas que el otro Naruto de ojos rojos parecía borrar por completo aun cuando fuera la misma faz, se encontraba mirando a Gaara con preocupación, luego a la mano intrusa del Naruto de ojos rojos sobre el hombro de este de la cual emanaba un extraño color oscuro. – ¡Quítale las manos de encima!- exclamo Naruto con creciente irritación.

-Naruto…- susurro Sasuke al verle pasar de largo.

-Me preguntaba hasta cuando vendrías a molestar- El Kyuubi sonrío aun mas, mostrando sus incisivos afilados en comparación a los del verdadero Naruto.

-Deja a Gaara en paz- grito nuevamente acercándose cada vez más al otro.

-¿Si quiera tienes idea de lo que haré?- Naruto se vio un poco indeciso de que responder. Con una mirada preocupada a Gaara y una expresión frustrada finalmente contesto.

-No lo se, yo…solo se que algo anda mal…Kyuubi- gruño lo ultimo. Sasuke miro la expresión del Naruto-Kyuubi y vio como este parecía un poco desconcertado ante la súbita respuesta del otro.

-¿Kyuubi? – pregunto con inocencia fingida – ¿De que hablas?...Yo soy Naruto- sonrío maliciosamente.

-Esos ojos los reconocería donde fuera- susurro con desden antes de colocar su mano sobre el brazo del Kyuubi que tenia la mano sobre Gaara. El zorro, mostrando molestia por el gesto, de inmediato sacudió su brazo deshaciéndose de su agarre en Gaara y de la mano de Naruto.

-Nunca aprendes, ¿verdad?- negó el zorro con su cabeza olvidando su molestia anterior y mostrando una expresión de diversión malintencionada. Sasuke solo miraba atento el intercambio entre los dos Narutos con el ceño fruncido. Mientras el verdadero contaba con sus dieciséis años y su favorable altura el otro de ojos rojos no se veía remotamente intimidado por ello.

Sasuke sabia que el verdadero Naruto no podría advertir su presencia, así que solo se limitaba a observar. –En verdad, que ustedes nunca aprenden – susurro entretenido el Kyuubi mirando de Naruto a Sasuke y viceversa. De un momento a otro otra ráfaga de viento se sintió, esta venia del mismo Kyuubi el cual había comenzado a emanar nuevamente esa aura oscura.

-¿Que demo…?- Sasuke paro en seco al ver lo que sucedía. Detrás de Kyuubi una gran oscuridad comenzaba a manchar todo el lugar, y algunos hilos oscuros comenzaban a amarrar a Gaara, quien desde momentos antes se había congelado con todos los que formaban parte de ese recuerdo.

-¡Déjale!- grito desesperado el rubio. Tratando de golpearle pero siendo completamente esquivado y luego golpeado por Kyuubi.

-Piérdete, estorbas- mascullo Kyuubi antes de tocar a Naruto desvanecerle.

-¡Naruto!- grito Sasuke al ver desaparecer al verdadero – ¡¿Que rayos le hiciste?! – grito exasperado.

-Solo lo mande a un recuerdo donde no quiera salir – comento desinteresadamente mientras hacia un gesto con su mano -…o al menos que lo tenga ocupado un rato – sonrió mostrando sus colmillos dirigiéndose nuevamente al Kazekage.

-Veamos…con este ya son casi quince… - comento el Kyuubi con una sonrisa cruel. El ver a Kyuubi con la imagen de Naruto le enfermaba, mas el ver la cara del rubio con aquella expresión, fue suficiente para Sasuke. No tenía nada que perder en intentarlo. Con una serie de sellos tomo su muñeca izquierda con su mano derecha mientras que de la otra mano comenzaban a emanar rayos en diversas direcciones.

Si cometía un error por mínimo que fuera acabaría por afectar la mente de Naruto así que debía atacar con cuidado – ¡Chidori!- grito antes de abalanzarse contra los hilos oscuros que comenzaban a jalar a Gaara. De un certero golpe elimino por completo los hilos, y antes que su técnica fuera utilizada por completo, dirigió algunos rayos restantes del chidori al Naruto-Kyuubi, quien lejos de verse siquiera intimidado solo le espero con un aire de egocentrismo y seguridad.

Al irse contra el Kyuubi soltó un grito, sin embargo antes que su chidori impactara con el otro, este se desvaneció por completo. Completamente anonadado por aquello apenas y tuvo tiempo para cruzar sus brazos en pose de defensa para contrarrestar el daño de la patada de su adversario.

Cayendo sobre sus dos piernas y alejado del Kyuubi le miro con sorpresa. Antes que pudiera hacer algo mas, Kyuubi le miro divertido. –Para ser un Uchiha eres tonto- se burlo mirándole con desprecio.

-Este lugar _ya_ es mi dominio, este lugar es _mi_ mente y yo la controlo- declaro orgulloso. –Me parece asombroso que siquiera pensaras que podías hacerme frente aquí, en mi territorio- Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, era imposible que se decidiera a luchar con todo lo que tenia allí de todos los lugares contra el Kyuubi, pero la idea de dejar que este hiciera cualquier cosa con la mente de Naruto no era valida, si se había lanzado contra el, era por que quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como este seguía aprovechándose de las memorias de Naruto no era una opción.

El atacar directamente con ninjutsu, taijustsu o cualquier otro tipo de ataques físicos no darían resultado a si que…

– ¡Sharingan!- grito nuevamente atrayendo la atención del zorro.

-Eso no ayudara…- murmuro Kyuubi. Sasuke no perdió de vista la expresión cautelosa del zorro. Sabia que al menos su sharingan podía tener cierto efecto en el, después de todo, incluso el zorro había sido victima de su sharingan la primera vez que entro a la conciencia de Naruto. Esta vez no seria diferente.

Con rapidez exacta, se posiciono tras el zorro quien solo le miro despectivamente de reojo. –Incluso aunque me mandes a la jaula no habrá algo que puedas hacer para evitar que siga haciendo esto- le explico con un poco de disgusto manchando su voz. Sasuke coloco su mano sobre la espalda del zorro. –Ya es demasiado tarde para esto, Uchiha- el pelinegro hizo puño su mano sobre las ropas de la imagen de Naruto que Kyuubi tenia. –Estuvo entretenido, pero la próxima vez que te aparezcas por aquí…te despedazare cuando despierte- sonrío sádicamente. Sasuke entrecerró más sus ojos al mismo tiempo que el Naruto de ojos rojos se desvanecía después de explotar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-No es de mucha utilidad pero…-

-Valió la pena- completo Kakashi.

-Al menos Uchiha nos dio información valiosa- continúo la Hokage.

-…A mi no me parece que sea un logro- escupió con molestia el Uchiha –No pude averiguar nada que no supiéramos antes- gruño con impaciencia.

-Maa. Sasuke no te inquietes, el hecho que no averiguáramos nada mas es buena señal – Sasuke le miro incrédulo ante la afirmación de su ex sensei.

-¿De que hablas?- espeto con dureza. Acaba de regresar de la mente del rubio y apenas pudo averiguar algo, apenas pudo hacer regresar al Kyuubi a su jaula, lo cual no duraría por mucho tiempo, y estas tres personas actuaban como si hubiese hecho el descubrimiento más grande en lo que llevaban de tratar con ese asunto.

-Si no averiguaste algo mas es por que estamos en el camino correcto, ya sabemos suficiente o en su defecto lo necesario… - explico con calma su sensei.

-Pero el saber suficiente de nada sirve si no se hace algo- soltó con impaciencia interrumpiendo al jounin.

-Bueno, no es como si hubiésemos esperado que con lo que hiciste arreglaras el estado de Naruto por completo – comento calmadamente la Hokage haciendo que Sasuke le dirigiera una mirada fulminante.-La razón principal fue para tantear terreno, es todo- continuo.

-Le dije a Tsunade que hay un pergamino, es muy raro y extremadamente valioso para esta situación- tomo la palabra el Sannin, aplacando momentáneamente las quejas del Uchiha. –Esta noche recibiré la confirmación de uno de mis contactos si lo tiene - pausa para mirar de reojo al Uchiha –Si es afirmativo iremos por el pergamino, sabemos que es suficiente para traer las memorias de Naruto de regreso, pero necesitábamos saber si alguien podía efectuar esa técnica desde la mente de Naruto –

La expresión curiosa del pelinegro fue suficiente para que Tsunade comenzara con su explicación -El jutsu de memoria es de los mas difíciles de usar, no solo lleva a un gran riesgo, sino también que es extremadamente volátil al momento de ser usado…-

-…Tenemos una idea de cómo hacer funcionar el jutsu. Creemos que efectuarlo tanto a fuera como adentro de la mente de Naruto podríamos obtener mejores resultados.- los ojos azabaches del Uchiha se movían de la Hokage al Sannin y viceversa, ambos parecían complementar muy bien lo que el otro estaba diciendo. Al parecer los dos habían investigado mucho entre ambos y habían discutido el asunto con anterioridad.

-Ya veo es por eso que me dijeron que entrara en la mente de Naruto…- asintió pensativo.

-Así es. La técnica por si sola no tendrá el efecto necesario. Es fundamental que una persona que conozca suficientemente bien a la otra pueda ayudarle a recuperar sus memorias, pues obviamente, el jutsu solo da la capacidad de obtener memorias- Sasuke comprendía todo, si el jutsu solo permitía que se le implantaran memorias a una persona, de alguna manera estas tenían que provenir de una fuente, allí es donde entraba él.

-En pocas palabras Uchiha. Tu serás quien forme el camino de las memorias de Naruto, siendo el único que puede efectuar la técnica desde el interior de la mente de Naruto, además, puedes ser un crío engreído pero a mi pesar eres quien mejor conoce a Naruto- Sasuke no perdió el tono resignado de la Hokage al decir lo ultimo pero sabia que era sincero y nada se podía hacer para evitarlo. Talvez no había estado toda la vida al lado de Naruto, pero si estuvo allí –conciente o inconscientemente- en los momentos mas importantes de la vida del rubio. Si el chico necesitaba que el fuera su manantial de conocimiento y remembranzas, entonces así seria, no estaba muy atento o afín a los sentimentalismos como la nostalgia y revivir viejos momentos, aun mas cuando estos fueron en la academia shinobi y algunos pocos que valían la pena mencionar con el equipo siete, pero la verdad es que a el nunca le había gustado mucho mirar hacia atrás –con la única excepción obvia, de la de su clan y por ende su hermano- es por ello que por el rubio tendría que recordar con mas detalle esos días.

-Por cierto, ese contacto del que hablo…- comento Kakashi atrayendo la atención de todos, en especial la de Jiraya al que miraba –… ¿Es una fuente confiable?- la pequeña burla que salio de la Hokage y la mirada indignada de Jiraya fue suficiente para causarle a los otros dos curiosidad.

-Tan confiable como para dejarme en calzoncillos- murmuro entre dientes haciendo que Tsunade se inclinara mas sobre su silla soltando una carcajada. Ante la mirada fastidiada y confusa del Uchiha y la de curiosidad marcada en el ojo de Kakashi, Jiraya les miro aun con esa expresión pesada en su rostro.

-Digamos compramos su lealtad, así que estamos seguros que el pergamino es real y funcionara-

-Me parece muy raro que un pergamino que contenga un jutsu de esa índole haya sido fácilmente encontrado…- hablo el Uchiha.

-¡¿Fácil?!- exploto abruptamente el anciano como si hubiese recibido el peor insulto del siglo –He movido tierra, mar y aire con tal que el mocoso se cure, además de no haber conseguido nada me vería con el cuello en una soga que esta mujer hubiera comprado- señalo a la rubia detrás del escritorio que miraba con disimulo la ventana.-Además por quien me tomas, se perfectamente con que gente tratar para dar con la información exacta y con lo que necesito- se defendió con el cejo arrugado mirando a Sasuke quien apenas le escucho después de su exaltación.

-Si, y el que hayas quedado semi desnudo lo afirma - susurro Tsunade aun desviando su mirada del Sannin apenas conteniendo la risa.

-Deberías agradecérmelo, si no fuese por eso no tendríamos el pergamino- contesto de mala gana. Sasuke ciertamente agradecía que el escritor pervertido tuvieses sus artimañas para hacerse de lo que quisiera, aunque todavía no podía cantar victoria, su corazón estaba un poco mas calmado al saber que la solución estaba al alcance de su mano.

-En todo caso- interrumpió –Si te confirman que tienen el pergamino… ¿Cuándo lo tendríamos?- la impaciencia del moreno era tangible en su voz a pesar que su temple quisiera aparentar lo contrario.

-Dos días cuando mucho…- soltó seguro. –Esperemos que lo tenga, si no pues perderemos una valiosa oportunidad- Sasuke asintió. Pero por mucho que se imaginara el peor escenario, su fe estaba puesta en es pergamino y en como devolver a la normalidad de Naruto.

Un suave golpeteo en la puerta alerto a los cuatro en la habitación, y sin esperar respuesta la puerta se abrió revelando a Shizune con Ton Ton a sus pies. –Tsunade-sama, Naruto-kun acaba de despertar- informo haciendo una leve reverencia antes de entrar.

Sasuke no espero mas y salio sin palabra alguna de la habitación, dejando sin sorpresa alguna por su reacción a los otros cuatro.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de su viaje a la mente de Naruto este había sido llevado a una habitación a parte para que descansara, pues aun seguía inconsciente y según Tsunade, su peso muerto solo haría estorbo en la oficina Hokage.

Llegando a la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba el rubio, Sasuke toco la superficie de madera llamando unas dos veces antes de dar por enterado a Naruto de su presencia y sin esperar respuesta alguna, entro sin más rodeos.

Sus ojos oscuros cayeron inmediatamente después de entrar a la habitación en el destello dorado frente a el, sin necesidad de buscarle.

El aburrido color blanco delataba demasiado la posición del otro al contrastar con su vivaz color de cabello, con rapidez Sasuke miro el estado del otro, se encontraba sentado en la cama, y sus cabellos se veían levemente mas revoltosos que de costumbre por haber estado durmiendo o simplemente el haber estado allí inconsciente, no sabia, sus facciones se mostraban concentradas, la pequeña arruga entre ceja y ceja, y la lengua saliendo por la comisura de la boca hacia un lado, era suficiente como para levantarle la curiosidad. Al parecer Naruto estaba demasiado concentrado y no le había escuchado entrar.

Inspeccionando más a fondo, el Uchiha vio que este se encontraba escribiendo… ¡Alto!, ¿el dobe escribiendo?, sin razón alguna cuando era de las actividades que más odiaba, definitivamente su regreso del mundo de los sueños le había afectado o era el mismo Kyuubi quien le había posesionado, haciendo caso a su pensamiento miro rápidamente los ojos del otro, suspiro hondo cuando el apacible azul cielo de sus ojos se mostraban tan concentrados en la hoja de papel que tenia frente a el como sus facciones. -Dobe- le llamo, sin resultado alguno en el otro. Eso solo le hizo chasquear su lengua.

Con sigilo, se acerco al rubio posesionándose junto a la cama donde se encontraba, con lentitud bajo su rostro a la altura de la oreja del otro antes de soltar un susurro -Naruto- mucho mejor que lo que un grito o un llamado brusco hubiese ocasionado, este tuvo mejor resultado. Naruto inmediatamente al sentir el calor del aliento del otro disparo su mano a su oreja aludida y cual proyectil, se vio hasta el otro extremo de la cama con sus mejillas sonrojadas y ojos que casi salían de orbita y que miraban con sorpresa al Uchiha. – ¡Bastardo! ¡No me asustes así!- Sasuke solo negó levemente divertido por la expresión de desencanto que tenia el otro antes de apoyarse sobre la parte libre de la cama. –Parece que te jodi bien, Naruto- el rubio solo emitió un sonido espantado.-…A tu mente idiota- le explico solo después de rodar sus ojos.-Por que para que estés escribiendo…- Naruto hizo otro sonido indignado.

-¿Qué mosca te pico?- pregunto con visible curiosidad y burla.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera escribir?- se defendió –Me aburrí y quise…no se…eh…- sin previo aviso, Sasuke se inclino mas y beso de improviso al rubio, no duro mucho, pero fue lo suficientemente largo para que ambos sintieran correr chispas en sus cuerpos.

-Eres malo mintiendo Naruto- susurro el otro una vez separados. Naruto sonrío levemente manteniendo su frente contra la de Sasuke.

-Supongo que eso es bueno para ti ¿verdad?- contesto divertido, a lo cual Sasuke solo bufo entretenido. –Ahora explícame bien lo que hiciste allá adentro- con una señal de sus ojos hacia arriba Sasuke comprendió a lo que se refería. –Tsunade-baachan dijo que yo no podría advertir tu presencia así que no se que paso- Sasuke suspiro antes de comenzar a contar lo que había sucedido. Mientras el pelinegro se encontraba en su tarea, Naruto aprovecho la distracción para alejar la carta que estaba haciendo y dejarla caer sin ruido alguno bajo la cama, agradeciendo que el otro no hubiera presionado mas sobre lo que escribía llevo su atención al otro que le había rodeado con sus brazos mientras le contaba lo sucedido. No sabiendo cuando fue que terminaron ambos acostados con los brazos del otro encima de ellos, un último pensamiento llego a Naruto antes de volver a dormirse. _"Me gustaría quedarme así por mucho tiempo…"_

Otra parte de el, que no era el Kyuubi solo le dijo un profético_"…Lastima que esto no dure para siempre."_

Gracias por leer, me hacen feliz, espero disculpen a esta patetica escritora por abandonar por tanto tiempo el fic. Agradezco en especial a: **Tsunade25, laynad3, jennita, darklover71, Akai Karura, naitlyn, Mireya Humbolt, anime-ttevayoxD. **


	12. El comienzo del final

¡Hola, hola! Regrese, y si, me tarde un montón en actualizar pero ya aprendí que debo de hacer mis mil reverencias en vez de pedir disculpas de nuevo.

En fin haciendo un paréntesis, uno muy necesario, opino que Kishimoto nos esta matando a todos con sus jodidos pedacitos de manga que nos dejan al filo del asiento, ¡ahggg! por que tarda tanto, bueno disculpen a esta loca solo esta frustrada por que Sasuke-bastardo lleva ya demasiado tiempo perdido en el manga además el relleno de Naruto me esta matando…

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece únicamente a Kishimoto, si fuera mío para este entonces Sasuke llegaría a Konoha a ayudar a Naruto y después se irían lejos a tener bebes…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 12: El comienzo del final.**

**Por Riznao**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Si había algo que Jiraya no soportaba era tener que hacerla de niñera, eso era algo que podía decir por experiencia y era algo que le había quedado de lección tras llevarse a Naruto por tres largos años a entrenar, y aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se había dedicado a la sana y placentera actividad de buscar, ver y acosar mujeres, parte del tiempo que desgraciadamente no estaba haciendo lo anterior, se la pasaba escuchando los lloriqueos, quejas y una incesante habla incoherente y mayoritariamente con giro central del tópico Sasuke, debía ser un Sannin por algo, y ese algo se probo aun mas con la paciencia adquirida tras tres infernales años tutorando a un adolescente con las hormonas y la cabeza revuelta por su mejor amigo.

Ahora que Naruto estaba enfermo, no solo debía de volver a ser su niñera en un aspecto un poco mas indirecto, cuidar a Naruto y velar por que su salud mejorara, era algo que no solo como tutor, maestro, lo-que-fuera debía de asegurar, eso lo sabia de sobra, es por ello que no entendía el que Tsunade y el malcriado Uchiha recalcaran cada dos por tres la obvia necesidad de encontrar algo con que curar a Naruto.

Sabia que tendría que soporta la angustia descomunal de Tsunade si algo horrible llegase a sucederle a Naruto, pero sabia aun mejor que si el era parcialmente el causante de que ese algo le llegase a ocurrir a Naruto sin haber hecho algo para evitarlo la Hokage no solo estaría triste sino también furiosa, y algo que en el transcurso del tiempo había aprendido, era que una mujer, especialmente si era Tsunade, nunca pero nunca debía de encontrarse en ambos estados simultáneamente por que era mucho mas peligrosa que cualquier shinobi sobre la faz de la tierra.

Soltando un bufido siguió saltando de rama en rama a una velocidad casi desesperada. Frente a el, el símbolo Uchiha plasmado en una camisa azul oscuro se burlaba nuevamente de el, recordándole de quien era niñera esta vez.

Si había algo peor que soportar a un adolescente con desborde de hormonas reprimidas, era soportar a un adolescente con desborde de hormonas reprimidas, frustrado, alterado y sobre todo –sobre todo, recalco- portador del apellido Uchiha.

Con una mirada exasperada y con tono que delataba lo aburrido, no, lo tedioso que se había convertido el viaje se dirigió al Uchiha –Deberíamos parar a comer, ya es tarde- estato con obviedad. El otro ni siquiera le vio o hizo señal alguna de haberle escuchado. Jiraya gruño.

Habían dejado atrás a Konoha desde un poco antes del amanecer, y todo el tiempo había sido utilizado para correr como alma que lleva el diablo, aun cuando había tiempo de sobra.

"_¿Tiempo de sobra? Nosotros no tenemos eso, Naruto puede ponerse peor en las próximas horas si no…"_

Gruñendo nuevamente se deshizo del recuerdo de la estrenduosa voz de la Hokage al haberle dicho aquello. Suspiro cansado, hastiado y por sobre todo molesto. Su contacto había confirmado que poseía el pergamino esa misma noche, y ni lenta ni perezosa, la Hokage le había _pedido_ amablemente que fuese a traerlo. Así era como en esos momentos se encontraba saltando de rama a rama para encontrarse con el dichoso sujeto que poseía la solución para el problema del rubio. Ah, la buena Hokage y su amor fraternal por Naruto siempre le cobraban todos los problemas a el. Sabia que todos estaban desesperados por la cura, pero aquello era insólito, el Uchiha apeas había escuchado de su viaje a una pequeña aldea entre Suna y Konoha cuando el mismo ya se había invitado, le sorprendió de sobremanera el que aun cuando se vio un poco renuente en hacerlo, había dejado a Naruto en la aldea con Sakura cuidando de el.

"_Es lo mejor, de esta manera Sasuke podrá leer el pergamino y al menos tener una idea de lo que se trata para cuando regrese y pueda efectuarlo…así será mas rápido"_

¡Si como no! Si el sujeto con el pergamino no estaba en el lugar acordado, Sasuke y Tsunade armarían una buena. Lastima que ninguno presto mucha atención cuando el recalco casi tres veces que el tipo se encontraría en la aldea en dos días y no seria necesario salir tan pronto de Konoha,

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-…Y entonces Ino-cerda le dijo que fue su idea, ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! Me robo la idea, pero como Hinata-chan quedo encantada no tuve mas remedio que dejarlo hasta allí… ¿Naruto?... ¿Me estas escuchando, Naruto?- Su nombre siendo vocalizado fuertemente por Sakura le saco de sus pensamientos para mirarla con una sonrisa avergonzada en su rostro.

-Lo siento Sakura-chan, solo estaba pensando- se disculpo casi en un susurro mientras Sakura le regañaba con su mirada y su ceño fruncido, después de unos segundos el rubio volvía a su mutismo anterior y aquello solo hizo suspirar a la pelirrosa.

-Naruto – esta vez el aludido le miro casi de inmediato -Sasuke-kun y Jiraya-sama traerán el pergamino y todo estará bien – le aseguro de manera comprensiva, Naruto solo le dio una sonrisa en señal de gratitud.

-Lo se- murmuro sin mucho entusiasmo. Sakura le observo por unos momentos antes de poner una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno, tengo que apresurarme, quede con Ino para ayudar con lo ultimo de las preparaciones para la boda de Hinata-chan- Naruto solo asintió una vez y dirigió su vista a la ventana. Sakura aun preocupada por el, no pudo hacer otra cosa que revolver sus cabellos dorados en un gesto fraternal, aquello hizo que el rubio le mirara de reojo.

-Estoy bien Sakura-chan, en serio, solo estoy un poco cansado – Sakura sonrío para sus adentros, era obvio que su amigo estaba nervioso por que esta era, después de todo el tiempo que Sasuke había estado en la aldea, la primera vez que salía de sus muros. Era comprensible que Naruto se sintiera intimidado por la idea de Sasuke fuera de Konoha incluso aun cuando el pelinegro le recalco que regresaría con el pergamino, a su lado. No podía culparlo, ya que ella misma se sentía casi igual, después de todo Sasuke es Sasuke, así de simple. Sin embargo desde que el Uchiha había llegado nuevamente a la aldea, sabia que el motivo por el cual regreso y por el cual hasta ahora no se había marchado era el mismo al que su mano derecha estaba revolviéndole sus cabellos. No importaba las reglas que limitaban la libertad del Uchiha, si el aun bajo su propia voluntad había llegado a aceptarlas, era por que en serio debía haber algo mas fuerte que su propio orgullo en esa aldea.

-Entonces descansa un poco – le recomendó la Ninja medico. –Sai vendrá mas tarde a hacerte compañía, lamento no poder quedarme mas tiempo Naruto- se disculpo.

-La boda de Hinata…- paro un momento como si buscara las palabras correctas -Hinata-chan te necesita en estos momentos así que no importa, además no es como si me fuera a pasar algo mientras estoy solo – le aseguro con una sonrisa que no le hizo mucha gracia a Sakura por lo tensa que era.

-Esta bien, solo recuerda no hagas algo peligroso – le advirtió la pelirrosa con fiereza antes de levantar una de sus manos en señal de despedida y dejar el apartamento. Naruto deshizo su sonrisa cuando escucho como la puerta era cerrada al mismo tiempo que bajaba su mano en respuesta a la despedida de Sakura.

Suspiro. Estaba preocupado por Sasuke.

Después de que ambos se quedaran dormidos una de las habitaciones de la torre Hokage -trato de no ruborizarse por ello pero supo que fue en vano cuando sintió sus mejillas calientes -habían sido despertados por una muy inquieta Tsunade informándoles que el contacto de Jiraya había confirmado tener el pergamino. Tan rápido paso todo que no se dio cuenta sino hasta que Sasuke –aun un poco renuente por dejarle- se había ido con Jiraya a traer el pergamino. Después de eso apenas había podido pegar un ojo.

Seguía pensando en su actual situación y la que concernía con Sasuke. Después de hablar de cómo se sentía, el pelinegro le pidió la oportunidad de demostrárselo, todo, las miradas, las mejillas sonrojadas y los pensamientos que cargaba por el en su forma mas táctil posible. Naruto aun no sabiendo por completo donde se encontraba parado, sabia que al menos, lo que lo mantenía en ese lugar, fuera donde fuera ese lugar, era su ancla, y esa ancla tenia por nombre Uchiha Sasuke.

Lo había pensado detenidamente, perder la amistad o cualquier relación que le uniera con Sasuke era algo que no quería por mucho que las nuevas demostraciones de afecto y cuidado que este profesaba hacia el le hicieran sentir un tanto incomodo. Sus mejillas volvieron a teñirse de rojo al ser sincero consigo mismo, recordándose que aquella incomodidad en cierto momento se convertía solo en una excusa de nerviosismo puro, por que el calor de Sasuke a su lado y la eterna convicción que guardaba de tenerlo junto a el, no en Konoha, no para Sakura, sino con el, a su lado, le hacían debatirse si realmente alguna vez no pensó de manera inconsciente en Sasuke como otra cosa que no fuera su hermano o amigo.

Un bostezo que nació en su garganta llego hasta sus labios saliendo sin restricción alguna. Sus ojos cerrándose lentamente cada vez que se descuidaba era una fuerte sugerencia que debía dormir tal y como Sakura se lo había recomendado. El problema era que…

El golpeteo a su puerta le corto sus pensamientos y sin pensarlo soltó un _"adelante"_.

-¿Naruto-kun? – la puerta se abrió revelando a un chico de tez pálida y cabellos tan negros como la noche. No cabía duda que se parecía a Sasuke no importaba como quisiera negarlo.

-¿Sai?- pregunto un poco adormitado.

-Sucede algo Naruto-kun te ves como si un perro te hubiera masticado y luego escupido – comento con una sonrisa.

-¿Que?- Naruto le miro con cierto ápice de diversión en sus ojos. Sai solo entro al apartamento cerrando la puerta tras de si, y saco de sus ropas un librito mientras enseñaba su titulo a Naruto.

-'Como ser mas agradable, frases y comentarios que divierten a de los demás'- leyó mecánicamente para después mirar a Sai.

-Estoy practicando algunas frases- Naruto solo le miro como si fuese el ser mas extraño de la tierra. –Si no entiendes te lo puedo explicar- sugirió.

-No gracias entendí bien el mensaje- respondió sin interés antes de bostezar nuevamente. Sai bajo su libro y lo escondió entre sus ropas nuevamente. Luego en uno de los pocos momentos de seriedad, dejo caer su usual mascara, sus labios ya no estaban curvados hacia arriba, ahora se mostraban firmes en una línea recta. Con ojos meticulosos examinó al rubio que para esos momentos había regresado su mirada a la ventana.

-Naruto- le llamo, sorprendiéndose de haber dicho el nombre de su rubio amigo sin el común sufijo que le colocaba siempre –No pareces tu mismo hoy- declaro con seguridad. Naruto entrecerró sus ojos ante la acusación del otro. Con una leve sonrisa se dirigió a Sai mientras se levantaba de su sitio cerca de la ventana.

-No he dormido bien, creo que mejor iré a descansar- se excuso rápidamente antes que el otro pudiera decir algo. Ya había cerrado la puerta con un golpe cuando Sai pudo hablar nuevamente.-Mentiroso- acuso en la desolada habitación.-Naruto-kun mentiroso- repitió sin recibir contestación alguna.

Dentro de la habitación el rubio se dejo caer con pesadez al colchón. No tenia ganas de dormir por mucho que su cuerpo le mandara señales haciendo insistencia de lo contrario.

Hundió su cara sobre la almohada aspirando su aroma en ella.

Ese día se había despertado después de unas dos horas de sueño que quedaron luego de acompañar a Sasuke hasta que se fuera con Jiraya esa mañana, sin embargo al despertar supo que le había ocurrido algo, sentía el estomago vacío y una extraña sensación de que algo faltaba. Sakura le había confirmado su temor al haberla recibido esa misma mañana en su apartamento.

No quería dormir por que sentía que si lo hacia, nuevamente _algo_ le arrebataría _cosas_ preciadas.

No quería dormir por que no quería olvidar, por que ni la tal Hinata ni el chico que estaba fuera de su habitación, lo merecían, fueran quienes fueran.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El sonido de los ruidosos y molestos niños fuera en la calle le trajo de regreso. Soltó un sonido de protesta que ahogo con la almohada, abrió uno de sus ojos registrando la habitación, todo estaba como siempre, así que supuso que el tal Sai no debía de haber entrado a su habitación.

Finalmente se había dado cuenta y antes que fuera consciente se había incorporado, tan rápido que se sintió desorientado por unos momentos y se quedo quieto tratando de apaciguar a su habitación que se movía de un lado a otro.

Cuando se sintió mejor entrecerró sus ojos en una señal de visible molestia. Se había quedado dormido, y después de lo que había sucedido esa mañana había quedado con la firme resolución que aunque el mundo se le viniera encima no dormiría hasta arreglar el asunto con sus recuerdos.

Aun enfadado consigo mismo salio de la habitación esperando encontrarse solo, pero el olor que le recibió una vez abierta la puerta le indico lo contrario. La sala contenía un extraño aroma, su estomago coincidió con ello al soltar un ruidito que denotaba el entusiasmo de recibir comida. Con cautela cerro la puerta de su habitación y camino hasta su cocina, donde el mismo chico de antes se encontraba sentado en la única silla de su mesa leyendo el pequeño libro que le había enseñando antes. Sai, alerto su presencia y le miro con una sonrisa.

-Naruto-kun espero que no te moleste que haya utilizado tu cocina – en otro tiempo Naruto se hubiera sorprendido de que Sai cocinara y considerara la idea de haberle molestado al hacerlo, sin embargo Naruto no dijo nada esta vez y solo movió sus hombros descartando cualquier enfado suyo.

El rubio examino la cocina, todo estaba en orden, solo habían algunos ingredientes esparcidos por la mesa y unos cuantos mas cerca de la cocina, que raro, no recordaba tener tanta comida en su congelador –Fui a comprarlos hoy en la tarde cuando estabas dormido- explico el pelinegro leyendo la curiosidad en los ojos del otro.

-Ya veo- soltó casi inconscientemente. Sus ojos azules repasaron el lugar y viendo que no había otra opción se quedo de pie en la entrada de la cocina hasta que sus ojos cayeron en un libro apoyado sobre unas verduras en la mesa. –Ese libro…- soltó distraídamente mientras se acercaba a el.

-Lo encontré tirado debajo de tu sofá- explico el otro atento a los movimientos de Naruto.

-No recuerdo haberlo comprado- comento con sus cejas unidas mientras lo tomaba y veía en que pagina estaba abierto.-yakisoba-leyó suavemente. –No es ramen- se quejo, Sai soltó una inusual risita.

-Tsunade-sama me advirtió que comieras saludable- Naruto hizo una mueca antes de dejar el libro en su lugar.

-El ramen es saludable- gruño.

-No te preocupes Naruto-kun, decidí que el ramen tiene algunas ventajosas proteínas así que…- con una señal de cabeza hizo que Naruto se acercara a la olla en la cocina. Naruto vio como los fideos y las verduras hervían y el olor distintivo del ramen llegaba a sus fosas nasales.

Si miro a Naruto esperando verle mas animado, pero solo le vio con el ceño fruncido y ojos angustiados, antes que pudiera decir algo, el rubio se le adelanto.

-¿Por que huele tan…?- Un suave golpeteo de puerta dio por interrumpida la oración del ojiazul. Naruto salio rápidamente de la cocina para abrir la puerta.

-Debe ser Sakura -comento Sai tras el, extrañado nuevamente de no haber utilizado el sufijo '-san' en el nombre de la chica. Naruto solo le miro sobre su hombro tras la mirada extrañada del pelinegro pero no le dio importancia y abrió la puerta de par en par revelando a la chica de cabellos rosas.

-Naruto lamento tanto haberme demorado, Ino-cerdo es tan inútil yo tuve que arreglar todo y…- Sakura paro un momento para tomar aire y fue en ese momento que Naruto intervino.

-Esta bien Sakura, no hay problema –le aseguro Naruto con una sonrisa. Sai lo noto, Sakura no, estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de ganar el aliento perdido por la carrera al apartamento de Naruto que apenas le había escuchado.

De todas las cosas raras que había dicho –el nombre de Sakura y Naruto sin el sufijo indicado- o hecho –cocinar para otra persona- la más rara la estaba haciendo en esos momentos sin saberlo, sus cejas se unieron a la mitad de su frente y sus labios se tensaron, en esos momentos Sai estaba molesto pero sobre todo preocupado.

-Eh… bueno iré a ver como va el ramen- se excuso rápidamente pasando de largo a Sai, este solo le vio de reojo al desaparecer rumbo a la cocina.

-Sai gracias por cuidar de Naruto- la pelirrosa cerro la puerta tras de si, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa al ANBU. Sai sin embargo, no respondió el gesto y regreso su mirada a la cocina -¿Sucede algo malo?- pregunto su compañera preocupada.

-Naruto-kun esta extraño hoy- declaro con un atisbo de preocupación en sus ojos negros. Sakura se extraño de esa demostración de emociones en el otro y miro hacia la cocina.

-Desde muy temprano en la mañana ha estado así, me dijo que estaba cansado- comento Sakura. Sai negó con la cabeza.

-Es algo mas- la seguridad con la que Sai dijo esas palabras hizo que a Sakura le diera un vuelco el corazón.

Como si su cerebro hubiese regresado a su lugar, registro las palabras que Naruto le dijo al entrar.-Sai…- el aludido le miro -¿Acaso Naruto me llamo Sakura?...- Sai se mordió el interior de su mejilla antes de asentir.

La reacción de la chica fue inmediata, los ojos esmeraldas se llenaron de agua, era raro que Naruto le llamara así, con su nombre a secas, olvidando el cariñoso y distintivo '-chan', Sai también confirmo lo que temía, el no era bueno leyendo las emociones y las acciones de las otras personas, pero Naruto, no había demostrado la misma familiaridad de siempre al verlo, tuvo que haberlo notado, pero ahora…en silencio ambos se quedaron en la sala. Ninguno sabia que hacer, aunque los dos estaban tácitamente de acuerdo en algo, ahora ellos ya no podían ayudar al rubio.

En la cocina, Naruto miraba los fideos hirviendo, y talvez fue por haber visto a esa chica y no saber de quien se trataba o talvez por lo vacía que había sido la conversación con el otro chico lo que hacia que su estomago se revolviera, por que sentir como su estomago se comprimía y no exactamente por la misma sensación de vacío que tenia en la tarde debía ser por las razones anteriores, no por mirar el ramen.

No soportándolo mas se separo de la cocina tratando de no aspirar el olor tan desagradable del ramen. Se acerco a la ventana tratando de aspirar el aire fresco y a pesar que su asco se estaba apaciguando, su corazón palpitando a mil por hora no lo hacia.

Se sentía fatal, tenia ganas de llorar de la ira, sentía asco, ¡Por el ramen maldita sea!. No sabia quienes eran las personas con las cuales iba a compartir su comida favorita y que ahora le causaba nauseas, todo estaba mal. Se mordió el labio inferior y dejo salir en un suspiro lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Sin embargo el suspiro no llego.

Con parsimonia quito sus manos del marco de la ventana, el olor que despedía la olla era demasiado fuerte, aun cerca de la venta, tuvo que someterse a su fuerza de voluntad para no vomitar allí mismo por ello.

Quería salir de la cocina pero sabia que no podía irse, en la sala estaban aquellas dos personas que no conocía, y tratar con alguien en ese momento de frustración no le apetecía, mucho menos dar mas indicios de no conocerlos aun cuando muy en el fondo sabia que a lo mejor esas dos personas eran bastante importantes para el. No, no podía hacerles eso a ellos ni a el mismo.

Miro nuevamente la olla de ramen y como si el olor se tratase de una barrera Naruto rodeo toda la cocina hasta llegar al refrigerador donde lo abrió buscando al menos algo que masticar, tenia hambre y aunque el olor a ramen le estaba asfixiando sabia que dentro de poco las otras dos personas entrarían a la cocina a comer. Necesitaba comer algo lo que fuera, para excusarse e irse con al menos un bocado a su habitación.

Sus ojos vagaron por la nevera, leche, huevos, tomates. Gruño con impaciencia al ver que no había algo que le sustentara en la nevera, luego lo vio, había un trozo de carne cruda mas al fondo de donde se encontraban los tomates. Con manos temblorosas lo toco y aunque sabia que no debía hacerlo su estomago le refuto lo contrario al emitir un sonido de protesta. Este era el olor que había sentido cuando salio de su habitación. Sin ser conciente de ello paso su lengua por sus labios y sin pensarlo dos veces, mordió la carne.

Gracias por los reviews a : Chiaky, jennita, shirohime, laynad3, tenma-chan, Dark-ekin, tsunade25, sakuris. De igual manera gracias a quienes me siguen leyendo xD...


	13. Cargas Innecesarias

Finalmente regrese esta vez con el capitulo 13 que espero haber hecho un buen trabajo al dejarles con una duda muy grande al final. Si soy sádica, dejarles mas picados después de mi ausencia. En fin gracias por seguir leyendo y por animarme con los reviews. **Mikochan92, shirohime, ElizabethsW, jennita, Dark-ekin, Ayame chan, luna, tsukino_marin, Hriven, tsunade25, sakuris, **gracias por sus reviews me inspiran pese a mi propia ineptitud en ocasiones.

Por cierto Kishimoto-sama me esta matando, aunque creo que no soy la única pero...soy yo o últimamente hay mas hints yaoi en el manga, ciertamente me dan muchas ideas y uno de los capítulos me hizo recordar por que odiaba antes a Sakura. En fin dejo mis pensamientos y lamentos para después, mientras tanto acá esta el capitulo.

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío aunque ayer en mi sueño si lo fue.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 13: Cargas Innecesarias**

**Por Riznao**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Era un bello dia, pero para cualquier persona que no fuese ella.

Gruño por lo que seria la enésima vez. Estaba aburrida, impaciente y por sobre todo con basta necesidad de alcohol en su sistema.

-Aquí hay otro más, Tsunade-sama-

-Gracias Shizune- Shizune no perdió para nada el tono sarcástico de su maestra cuando le entrego otro documento que se sumaba a la larga lista que la Hokage debía acabar ese mismo día.

-¿Dónde esta Naruto?- pregunto la Hokage cuando elevo su mirada para tomar el documento que le ofrecía su subordinada. Shizune dirigió su mirada al mismo sitio que la Hokage y suspiro, el sillón frente a ellas estaba vacío cuando momentos antes el rubio había estado acostado en el.

-'No soporto seguir escuchando las quejas de la vieja, me voy a la habitación contigua' dijo el- cito Shizune impávida mientras la Hokage se veía positivamente airada.

-¡Como se atreve el mocoso a quejarse de mí cuando---!-

-¡Yo! Tsunade llegamos- las quejas de la Hokage fueron interrumpidas tras el entusiasmado saludo de Jiraya entrando sin avisar con el Uchiha tras el.

-Hm- Tsunade les miro a ambos, sorprendida al ver la satisfacción y por sobre todo, muy por sobre todo, el alivio en la cara de su viejo amigo, no se necesitaba saber que la razón de aquello era el pelinegro a su lado, después de todo, no es fácil lidiar con un Uchiha si no llevas por apellido Uzumaki.

Ambos parecían exhaustos, y nuevamente atribuyo aquel hecho al Uchiha y su incesante impaciencia que incluso en esos momentos se lograba vislumbrar por mucho que el pelinegro tratara de disimularlo. Soltando un suspiro llevo sus dedos a su sien comenzando a masajearlas.

-Supongo que la misión ha ido bien- Jiraya solo afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza mientras sacaba de sus ropas un pergamino y se lo tiraba distraídamente, la Hokage rápidamente lo atrapo y sin mucha reverencia desato el hilo que lo amarraba extendiendolo justamente lo necesario para echarle un rápido vistazo, pudo ver que el papel ya no tenia el característico color blanco, este parecía viejo y tenia rasgaduras en sus extremos. –Así que esto es – murmuro la Hokage entrecerrando los ojos antes de apoyarse contra el respaldo de su silla y cerrarlos. –Esto salvara a Naruto- declaro abriendo los ojos mirando intensamente a los dos frente a ella.

-Debe de…- dejo salir el Uchiha devolviendo la mirada con igual intensidad.

-Bien, ya tenemos el pergamino, el mocoso lo ha leído durante el camino pero aun hacen falta algunos preparativos- comento Jiraya perezosamente ignorando la mirada de Sasuke ante la palabra 'mocoso'.

-Esta bien, nos encargaremos de los preparativos – respondió Tsunade mirando el pergamino. –Ustedes dos han hecho suficiente, pueden descansar, mañana por la mañana trataremos con…-

-¿Mañana?- Tsunade casi rodó sus ojos ante la obvia e inoportuna interrupción del Uchiha. Por supuesto que el Uchiha tendría algo que decir, siempre tenia algo que refutar y como siempre, esta vez no era excepción alguna.

-Si Uchiha, mañana, y antes que vayas a soltar algún improperio déjame decirte que te ves fatal, no estas en condiciones de hacer algo en estos momentos y mucho menos de practicar un jutsu tan complicado como este- Tsunade volvió su mirada al pergamino sobre su escritorio recorriendo con sus ojos de extremo a extremo para luego mirar al pelinegro quien por su posición tensa y sus ojos rojos, era mas que obvio que estaba conteniéndose para no lanzarle un par de palabras y talvez , como probo su paciencia hacia días, algunos golpes. Tsunade hizo lo posible por retener una sonrisa socarrona cuando noto como el otro debía de estarse mordiendo la lengua para dejarle hablar. –Quiero que descanses, eso es una orden. – Jiraya al lado del Uchiha se miraba entretenido por la actitud del chico.

-Déjala Uchiha, sabes que ella es tan terca como tu- trato de aplacar los entusiasmos del chico colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de este.

-Naruto esta enfermo- declaro Sasuke con voz baja y grave, denotando de paso, su enojo e impaciencia. Es que acaso no podía ver la Hokage que no tenían tiempo para 'descansar', suficiente había tenido con el imbecil que tardo tanto en llegar y entregarles el pergamino como para ahora descansar cuando Kyuubi ni siquiera se tomaba un respiro para dejar a Naruto sin memorias.

-¡Crees que no lo se!- se impaciento Tsunade parándose de su silla. –Crees que me agrada saber que de un momento a otro nos olvidara, me olvidara- gruño lo último. –Lo entiendo perfectamente Uchiha, mis ganas de salvarlo no son menores a las tuyas, pero debo pensar con claridad. ¿Que pretendes al aprender un jutsu tan complicado en tu situación actual? – Sasuke si vio levemente ofendido por aquella declaración. Sabia que estaba cansado pero no lo suficiente como para no poder llevar a cabo unas cuantas sesiones de practica ese mismo día del jutsu.

-Claramente te ves agotado, puedo decir con seguridad que no has dormido y apenas has comido en lo que duro la misión- como si aquello fuera una confirmación de la acusación de Tsunade un bufido se escucho en la habitación y Sasuke solo pudo fulminar con su mirada a la fuente de esta.-!Puede que creas que estas bien por tu maldita impaciencia pero yo no estoy dispuesta a perder a la única persona que puede ayudar a Naruto con este jutsu al matarse a si misma por su propia imprudencia!- El Uchiha solo callo al darle parte de la razón a la mujer.

-Tsunade tiene razón, es mejor que descanses un poco y repongas tus energías.- Sasuke no pudo contener un gruñido y miro de lleno al viejo sannin –Si tantas ganas tienes de aprender el jutsu entonces descansa lo suficiente para no dormir los días que siguen- Tsunade suspiro sintiendo como nuevamente el piquete constante en su sien regresaba.

-Uchiha, por hoy ya terminaste tu misión, mañana comienzas otra, descansa por que cuando comiences a practicar ese jutsu no te concederé ningún minuto- Sasuke le fulmino con la mirada antes de rechinar sus dientes y lanzar un gruñido casi in entendible.

-Como si fuera hacerlo-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No le falto tomar unos cuantos pasos con intencion de abandonar la oficina de la Hokage para que esta le hiciera saber que el lugar al cual pensaba ir estaba solo, no solo gruño por su propia impaciencia sino también por el hecho de ser completamente predecible.

-Naruto esta durmiendo en la habitación de al lado- dijo sin mucha ceremonia mientras revisaba mas detenidamente el pergamino.

Sasuke llego a la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba el otro y no se molesto en tocar siquiera cuando se vio dentro de esta. La habitación se encontraba impecable como la ultima vez que se encontró en ella y de alguna manera el hecho de que tal habitación estuviera tan cerca de la oficina Hokage le daba la seguridad que la vieja ocupaba la habitación como escape de sus tareas como Hokage o talvez…

Sus ojos no vagaron mucho hasta quedar fijos en el punto a la izquierda donde un llamativo color naranja irrumpía la monotonía blanca de la habitación.

…Talvez la vieja había hecho aquella habitación especialmente para el idiota en la cama. Negando con su cabeza por la interesante situación cerró la puerta con cuidado para no despertar al otro.

Con pasos decididos pero suaves se acerco al otro y le miro detenidamente. Tan solo se había ausentado un par de días pero su impaciencia por no estar cerca del otro era demasiado. Por unos momentos se pregunto como pudo haber estado tan tranquilo durante su ausencia en Konoha sin tener a Naruto cerca de el como ahora. Sonrió para si mismo encontrando la respuesta tan rápido como acabo su cuestionamiento.

'_Fácil, antes yo no había probado la droga para hacerme tan dependiente de ella'_

Con cuidado se sentó al borde de la cama mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre los cabellos dorados del otro. No supo por cuentos minutos se quedo así en su apacible tarea hasta que se dio cuenta que dos ojos azules le miraban con un brillo en ellos, Sasuke detuvo su actividad y solo le devolvió la mirada.

-Tadaima- el susurro casi imperceptible de Sasuke solo hizo que los ojos del otro se abrieran mas en sorpresa ante las palabras del otro. Rápidamente el rubio borro la sorpresa de su rostro para dar paso a una expresión suave y comprensiva.

-Okaeri bastardo- saludo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Sasuke solo resoplo pero una suave y leve sonrisa se poso en sus labios. Naruto se alejo más del borde y espero que el otro comprendiera su acción. El pelinegro no se hizo esperar y solo se deshizo de sus sandalias antes de ocupar el lado izquierdo de la cama.

Ninguno dijo nada, ambos esperando que el otro rompiera el silencio, que pese a ser un poco incomodo era bien recibido pues uno finalmente tenia la calma que hacia tres días había abandonado para ir a esa misión con Jiraya y el otro a pesar de encontrar vergonzosa aquella situación, no le resultaba en lo absoluto disgustarte.

Naruto había tenido tres días, setenta y dos horas para pensar seriamente su relación con el pelinegro. Detallando cada contra y cada pro, por que el que la presencia del otro fuera lo suficientemente reconfortante le hacia perder la vergüenza y la inseguridad que en ocasiones se apoderaba de el al tenerlo así de cerca, con esas intenciones y con una relación mas delicada. Talvez solo se trataba de dejar de lado el concepto de Sasuke como un hermano, después de todo si había hecho todo lo que había hecho por Sasuke hasta la fecha era por que era sumamente importante, tanto que por momentos el pánico acudía a el al pensar en el bastardo como su persona mas importante, por que el pensar en el de esa forma, seria finalmente reconocer que talvez desde un principio definió erróneamente su relación con el. Decidió a darle oportunidad al Uchiha decidió mandar al demonio todos los 'peros' y 'por que'.

Sasuke dijo que le quería y eso era suficiente, que una persona te quiera por quien eres y no esperar nada de ti, era suficiente. Además se encontraba angustiado sabiendo que el otro no solo le había dado ya parte de su corazón sino que el se encontraba abusando de el al solo quererle carnalmente.

-Piensas tan fuerte que casi puedo escucharte- gruño el Uchiha al ver el ceño fruncido del otro. Naruto solo se sonrojo en respuesta y desvió su mirada de la del Uchiha.

-Cierra la boca teme- Con paciencia, casi de manera reverencial Sasuke llevo su mano hasta la mejilla del otro mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¿Sasuke?-

-No es nada solo me preguntaba como has estado estos tres días- respondió el otro al ver la curiosidad en los ojos del otro por su comportamiento tan suave. Tan pronto termino de decir aquello el cuerpo del otro se tenso y sus ojos se ensombrecieron, aquello fue suficiente respuesta para Sasuke.

-Lo resolveremos…- susurro con vehemencia.

-Ya no conozco a casi nadie Sasuke- la mano de Naruto llego a posarse sobre la de Sasuke que se encontraba en su mejilla.

-Ya tenemos el pergamino, en uno o dos días solucionaremos esto, lo prometo- Pese al esfuerzo del pelinegro de transmitirle la confianza al otro, Naruto no se sentía tan seguro, pero que Sasuke encontrara seguridad en sus propias palabras para poder levantarle los ánimos era algo que agradecía enormemente.

-Gracias Sasuke – el otro no respondió a sabiendas del por que aquellas palabras, si bien por que comenzaba a encontrar el silencio demasiado reconfortante y comodo o por la carencia de su propia elocuencia no lo sabia.

-Hn.-

Eso no salio como el Uchiha quería, pero de alguna manera le pareció suficiente al otro ya que tan pronto dejo salir aquel monótono sonido Naruto se acerco mas a el y con manos temblorosas y hombros tensados le abrazo. Sasuke en respuesta cerró sus ojos y le abrazo de regreso y aquel acto fue suficiente para que Naruto se relajara un poco. Ambos se quedaron asi por varios minutos y poco faltaba para que Naruto siguiera al pelinegro al mundo de los sueños cuando un pensamiento final atraveso su mente.

El rubio sonrió levemente ante el suave respirar del otro. _"Si tan solo dejara de verle bajo esa luz, bajo el concepto de mi mejor amigo, mi casi hermano, talvez…"_

"_Concedido"_ bufo una voz en su cabeza antes de desmayarse en los brazos del Uchiha sin que este se diese cuenta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Abrió los ojos y por un momento una sensación de deja vu se apodero de el. Miro a sus lados, no había nada, solo oscuridad. -Kyuubi- susurro angustiado antes que una luz frente a el le cegara momentáneamente. Escudo sus ojos con sus manos tratando de que sus ojos se adaptaran a la ofensiva luz, poco a poco diviso lo que tenia frente a el y le hizo abrir sus ojos en sorpresa.

Frente a el había un hueco entre las sombras donde se colaba un haz de luz que poco a poco se extendía como si la luz tratara de entrar cada vez mas y a su paso era inevitable romper la oscuridad. Naruto siguió con sus ojos la luz que a cada momento parecía desvanecer toda la oscuridad de su alrededor.

-¿Qué-?-

Sus palabras murieron en su garganta al ver como varias imágenes en movimiento, como si estas se trataran de videos proyectados en pantallas de televisores le rodeaban continuamente. Sus ojos apenas podían seguir el paso de algunas de ellas pero alcanzo a divisar varios escenarios. El y Sasuke en el bosque escalando árboles, el y Sasuke entrenando, el y Sasuke en el puesto del Ichiraku, el y Sasuke discutiendo en su casa, el y Sasuke besándose…

Fue cuando finalmente entendió que aquellas imágenes eran memorias que sintió un frió recorrerle su espina dorsal, de alguna manera comenzó a sudar y su corazón se acelero. Ni cuando sintió dos brazos abrazarle por la espalda salio de su estupefacción.

-Siempre lo haces difícil, sabes Naruto- sonrió un Naruto de ojos rojos mirando por sobre el hombro del ojiazul las escenas frente a ellos. Su sonrisa se ensancho más cuando finalmente el otro pareció salir de su inactividad al tensarse.

-No te preocupes, yo te quitare esta molestia- le susurro al oído sin despegar sus ojos de las escenas frente a el.

Con paciencia casi tortuosa Kyuubi llego frente a los recuerdos y extendió su mano derecha hasta que su dedo índice se encontró a escasos centímetros de uno de los recuerdos.

Naruto vio como la imagen de Sasuke y el comiendo con una Sakura en medio de ellos mirándoles casi con asco se hacia trizas cuando Kyuubi toco la superficie de este. El ruido de aquella memoria quebrándose y esparciendo sus restos al olvido estremeció a Naruto, aquel sonido parecía desgarrarlo con una angustia sofocante.

No estaba seguro, pero la angustia tan palpable pero casi inconsciente le daban la suficiente razón para querer proteger esas memorias de lo que fuera que Kyuubi estaba haciendo.

-Detente- susurro ahogadamente mientras Kyuubi caminaba hacia otra memoria. -Detente- demando esta vez con mas fuerza, el otro por su parte apenas y parecía consciente de su suplica.

Fue cuando vio como Kyuubi llegaba a otra memoria donde podía verse a si mismo con Sasuke en el bosque que finalmente sus piernas le llevaron hasta donde se encontraba el otro Naruto de ojos rojos. Esa memoria era de aquel día, donde el y Sasuke entrenaban en el bosque mientras escalaban árboles, era de las mas valiosas que tenia con Sasuke y no dejaría que el otro se la arrebatara.

Con su mano hecha puño llego frente al otro y se dispuso a golpearle. Sus pupilas se dilataron ante la sorpresa y ese horrible sonido inundando el lugar nuevamente. La memoria había sido rota, no por Kyuubi sino por el mismo.

-Memorias. Cosas tan importantes y sin embargo tan frágiles- rió Kyuubi atrás de el.

Naruto miro consternado los trozos de aquella memoria en el suelo. Sus rodillas se debilitaron y callo al suelo tomando casi con reverencia los trozos pero apenas estos eran sostenidos por sus manos se disolvieron como si se tratase de arena.

El pensar que Kyuubi estaba destruyendo sus recuerdos con Sasuke le hacia hervir la sangre pero al mismo tiempo un terror que no había sentido antes le abrumaba. Ahora que veía sus memorias esparcirse no podía sentir sino rabia contra el mismo por haber sido quien la había roto, Kyuubi había sido muy rápido para esquivar su golpe y en consecuencia de su propio enojo e impaciencia había roto algo importante.

-No veo por que le tomas demasiada importancia a estas cosas-

_Crash_

Otra vez ese maldito ruido.

-Estas cosas estas sobrevaloradas-

_Crash_

Sus dientes estaban rechinando de la ira y la impotencia. Quería darle su merecido a Kyuubi pero con el tan cerca de sus memorias no quería que ocurriera lo que sucedió con la memoria que acababa de romper.

_Crash _

Pero quedarse en el suelo no solucionaría nada, y hacer nada no era una opción.

-Ya basta- susurro con desden viendo a Kyuubi destruir otra memoria mas.

-Principios de un shinobi, principio numero veinticinco, un shinobi nunca muestra sus sentimientos sin importar las circunstancias, los sentimientos son debilidad que nublan el juicio y debilitan el sentido del deber – Kyuubi llevo su dedo indice hacia otra memoria antes que esta se hiciera añicos, con expresión desinteresada viro hacia otra memoria pasando de largo a Naruto. -¿No crees que todo esto te hace débil Naruto?- Naruto le fulminaba con la mirada al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y seguía con paso rápido al otro. – Si fueras lo suficientemente listo me dejarías deshacerme de todo esto. Después de todo tu siempre has querido ser Hokage, y si quieres llegar a serlo no necesitas sentimientos que te puedan retrasar, yo solo te estoy aliviando la carga – explico con calma, sonrió socarronamente cuando Naruto lanzo un grito a su espalda y arremetía contra el.

Finalmente el rubio había dejado su sorpresa y confusión atrás y había decidido atacarle, soltó una sonrisa más amplia cuando esquivo el golpe del rubio. –No permitiré que los destruyas- gruño el rubio ojiazul mirándole con rencor.

-En verdad no entiendes nada- se burlo mientras negaba con su cabeza. Naruto no espero nada mas y volvió a ir contra el buscando golpearle con sus manos y piernas, pero a cada patada, a cada puñetazo que iba en dirección del otro, Kyuubi parecía esquivarlo con una destreza sobrehumana.

Naruto comenzaba a respirar con dificultad mientras el otro ni se veía inmutado tras los ataques y continuaba con la sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Entrecerró sus ojos antes de ir contra Kyuubi nuevamente, no sabia que mas podía hacer en aquella situación pero mientras pudiera hacer algo para detener a Kyuubi seguiría tratando de asestar golpe tras golpe y patada tras patada aunque le tomara la vida entera con tal que resguardas las preciadas memorias.

Kyuubi suspiro pesadamente al ver como el rubio se dirigia a el nuevamente para tratar de golpearlo-Ya me aburrí- soltó mirándole con altivez antes que chasqueara sus dedos y todas las memorias que les rodeaban se quebraran al mismo tiempo. Naruto freno en seco mirando con angustia y frustración todas y cada uno de los momentos con Sasuke irse.

-No- sollozo

No sabía que era lo que sentía en esos momentos, todo era demasiado abrumador, pero estaba seguro que había rencor, angustia, impotencia y por sobre todo ira. Si el bastardo podía destruir todas las memorias de una maldita vez por que…por que se tomo el tiempo…?

-Por que me gusta verte así- respondió Kyuubi como si este supiera lo que estaba pensando. Naruto no pudo evitar las lágrimas de ira cayendo sobre sus mejillas ni tampoco como la ira tomo el control antes de ir contra el otro. Esta vez el éxito fue mucho más imposible en su descontrol y su impaciencia y Kyuubi por primera vez le golpeo con sus puños después de esquivarle. La sonrisa satisfactoria del zorro tras mandar volando a Naruto duro poco al percatarse de una memoria que yacía a su espalda, entrecerró los ojos al observar la memoria y pese a su sorpresa por la única sobreviviente de su destrucción no pudo sino aplaudir mentalmente al otro por su terquedad. – ¿En verdad tan importante es el?- pregunto mas para si mismo que para el otro que comenzaba a incorporarse.

-Si destruyo esta ya nunca mas volverás a tener un vinculo con el- bufo mientras se encaminaba a esta. Naruto le vio alejarse y agrando sus ojos al ver su destino.

La memoria mas importante que compartía con Sasuke se encontraba frente a sus ojos, y Kyuubi no solo se dirigía a ella sino también la compresión de lo que estaba por suceder llego a el como algo tácito, como si el supiera bien las consecuencias del acto del otro que estaba por llegar si el no hacia algo.

La memoria frente a el, representaba el inicio de su historia con Sasuke y a pesar de la carencia de la secuencia de memorias que se derivaban de ella tras la destrucción de Kyuubi, mientras tuviera esta podría comprender lo muy importante que Sasuke era aun sin recordar todo lo vivido con el. Este era el principio y si no hacia algo pronto seria el final de su vínculo con el Uchiha.

Con rapidez siguió a Kyuubi mientras a cada paso parecía revivir aquella memoria, como si nuevamente estuviera en ella.

De pronto como si el tiempo fluyera mas lentamente lo recordó…aquel día en que supo que no era el único…

…_El suave viento chocando con sus mejillas y la tenue luz del atardecer._

Otro pasó más y estaría más cerca de Kyuubi.

…_La caminata solitaria hacia su apartamento_

No podía dejar que el otro se deshiciera de esta memoria.

…_su mirada se encontraba ensombrecida luego de ver como los padres de Shikamaru, kiba y Chouji había__n llegado por ellos a la academia mientras el se había quedado solo_

La soledad de aquel momento había sido horrible pero…

…_fue entonces cuando le vio_

Saber que había otra persona como el…

…_aquel solitario chico de tez blanca y cabellos negros sentado al borde del camino de madera sobre el __río…_

...Que había otra persona que se encontraba tan sola como el…

…_el chico tenía en su mirada el vacío que solo podía ser adquirido tras la dura soledad__… _

Y eso le hizo pensar 'Hey no estas solo en tu soledad'.

…_su mirada quedo en el chico por unos instantes antes que el le devolviera la mirada__ con sus grandes ojos azabaches, ninguno dijo nada pero el se encontró de alguna forma, reconfortado._

Por que el dolor de la soledad entre dos es más fácil de cargar…

…_desvió su mirada y siguió su camino, el conocía a ese chico, el mejor de su clase y no le agradaba pero…_

Y con Sasuke el dolor no dolía

…_quería ser su amigo, talvez no hoy ni mañana…__pero talvez…algún día…_

-¡¡¡¡Detente!!!!!- grito sin ser apenas consciente de las palabras dejando su boca cuando finalmente llego con Kyuubi y sus dedos se encontraban a escasos centímetros de la espalda de este.

_...por que supo que Sasuke sabía como se sentía...por que Sasuke lo comprendía y el se habia cansado de estar solo..._

Abrió los ojos bruscamente mientras respiraba con dificultad se encontraba en la cama de la habitación que la Hokage le había dado y el cuerpo junto a el apenas se inmuto cuando cayo de la cama buscando aplacar su rápido palpitar y su desconcertante despertar. Estuvo allí en el suelo unos cuantos segundos antes que observara algo por blanco por el rabillo del ojo bajo la cama, extendió su mano hacia el objeto y lo tomo.

Era una carta. Con su nombre como destinatario en medio de este, la curiosidad de saber por que una carta para el estuviera bajo la cama y mas aun el que la letra fuera su propia caligrafía le asalto de sobremanera.

Olvidándose del susto al despertar saco la carta y la leyó, sus ojos se entrecerraron de forma angustiada al terminarla. Dirigió la mirada al chico en la cama que seguía durmiendo placidamente inconsciente de su despertar.

-Sasuke- susurro antes de incorporarse y extender su mano hacia el otro sin embargo antes que esta pudiera tocarle la retracto a si mismo antes de salir de la habitación dejando atrás al durmiente Uchiha.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bien espero haberlos dejado confundidos con este final de capitulo (insert - risa malvada - here) en fin que creen, ¿Naruto salvo su memoria?, ¿Que rayos tiene esa carta? , ¿Sasuke se despertara a media noche después de otro sueño húmedo con Naruto? Las respuestas el próximo capitulo si quieren bombardearme o comentar ya saben como hacerlo, el ejercicio del clic es muy bueno para adelgazar.


	14. Afecto Involuntario

¿Me tarde?...si eso pensé. En fin. Capitulo 14 y espero haber hecho un buen trabajo después de quebrarme el coco viendo que excusa medio creíble me inventaba para esta capitulo. Debo admitir que me siento un poco inconforme con el capitulo, me salió muy informativo al principio, algo emo en el medio y bastante ghei el final (obviando por supuesto el hecho entero que el fic en es en si algo ghei xD).Aunque espero que me haya quedado decente también espero haber compensado el capitulo anterior por haber sido corto tal y como alguien me lo dijo *coughTsunade25cough* espero que este les satisfaga :D.

Gracias por los reviews a: **laynad3**, **Kitsune_neko**, **mitsuki-chan T-T** (¿…sigues con vida no?), **Umi-Reira** (Algunas de tus preguntas se van a despejar con el capitulo mientras que nacen otras xD), **ElizabethsW** (Si, bueno los duendes me secuestraron un rato pero me devolvieron. La carta es de…lee para saberlo.), **SySblood** (Bueno eso esta por verse…con respecto a la carta un poco de ella sale en el capitulo), **Ayame chan** (¿Verte muerta? ¿Has matado a una ballena? ¿No?, entonces no, no te quiero ver muerta, por cierto eso es nuevo dato, de ahora en adelante voy a tener cuidado con las galletas saladas xD), **tsukino marin** (Sasuke es un poco emo aun así no creo que se corte las venas, o puede que si…lee para saber :D), **haliuzumaki** (¿Los sentimientos de Naruto?…algo así…), **cari-kun**, **Hriven**, **sakuris**, **Tsunade25** (¿En serio? Yo creí que me había quedado con la longitud de siempre, en fin espero satisfacerte con este capitulo, por cierto, ¿Qué acaso puedes leer la mente?, por que no recuerdo haber dicho algo de la carta antes), **Saya_Uchiha**(jojo, si soy malvada y me gusta serlo, tu pregunta se responde este capitulo) y gracias por continuar leyendome :D

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi-sama es el único creador, poseedor y Dios en lo que a Naruto y sus personajes respectan.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 14: Afecto involuntario.**

**Por Riznao**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Quien eres? –

Ciertamente, el Uchiha parecía un loco desde su punto de vista.

-Uchiha Sasuke –

Naruto soltó un imperceptible suspiro de derrota al mismo tiempo que Sasuke arrojaba un kunai hacia su clon. Un sonido parecido al de una burbuja estallando se escucho mientras el humo frente al verdadero Uchiha comenzaba a disiparse.

-Deberías descansar- sugirió Naruto con demasiada suavidad al ver la frustración escrita en las facciones del pelinegro.

-No hay tiempo-

-Ya lo se, pero te vas a matar si sigues así…-

-Tsk. Voy a necesitar más que un par de horas de usar chakra para matarme, dobe- Naruto desvió su mirada cuando los ojos azabaches del Uchiha chocaron con los azul cielo suyos.

"_**Dobe es la palabra con la que te llama en ocasiones…aunque a medida que ha pasado el tiempo la palabra dejo de tener un valor insultante para convertirse en…"**_

El silencio reino por unos momentos y no fue hasta que el rubio se sintió incomodo de la mirada penetrante del otro que decidió romperlo. -¿Q-que pasa, bastardo?- Sasuke no dijo nada y le siguió mirando, con aquella expresión entre seria y frustrada que le hizo querer correr, esconderse bajo la cama y gritar de frustración.

-Hm- El Uchiha no dijo más y volvió a su tarea, aquello le hizo soltar su aliento, que inconscientemente había estado conteniendo.

-Kage bunshin no jutsu- Naruto miro al frente nuevamente, donde por enésima vez Sasuke creaba a otro clon de sombras. Hasta ahora esta era la parte fácil. Sin poderlo evitar, volvió a contener el aliento en cuanto las manos del Uchiha realizaban los sellos necesarios para llevar acabo su cometido.

"_Caballo, pájaro, serpiente, perro, caballo, tigre" _Recito en total sincronía en su mente con los cambios que hacia Sasuke.

-Kioku no jutsu- Mentalmente, tanto el como Sasuke cruzaron los dedos al momento en que el pelinegro dirigió los sellos al clon.

El clon que se encontraba frente al Uchiha dilato sus ojos y llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza en señal de dolor. -¡Agh!- Sin ser consciente de ello, el rubio se puso de pie, olvidando el calambre en su pierna derecha producto de haber pasado sentado desde en la mañana bajo el gran árbol.

Incluso el verdadero Sasuke, se encontraba momentáneamente anonadado ante la posibilidad de haber concluido con éxito una parte del entrenamiento. – ¡Gahh! – Debía admitir que ver al clon de Sasuke retorcerse mientras hacia esos dolorosos sonidos guturales las ganas de gritarle un 'Detente' a su compañero eran bastas, ver al Uchiha retorcerse en dolor frente a el, incluso siendo este un clon del verdadero, no aplacaba para nada la inexorable inquietud que su pecho sentía.

-Sasuke creo que mejor deberías…- su voz parecía no alcanzar al verdadero Uchiha que seguía con la vista al frente, donde su clon seguía quejándose del dolor. Luego de unos cuantos segundos, los quejidos cesaron, los jadeos pararon y finalmente el clon se irguió como si nada hubiese sucedido. El semblante de extrañeza que portaba el rostro del clon consiguió que el verdadero Sasuke curvara levemente sus labios. Naruto se preparo, sabía lo que venia ahora, y de todo corazón esperaba - más por Sasuke que por si mismo - que se hubiese conseguido lo que se deseaba, ver al clon de Sasuke pasar por ese mismo dolor quien sabe cuantas veces mas, acabaría por volverle loco.

-¿Quién eres?- la pregunta.

"_No lo se" _Debía ser la respuesta. Pero el clon se quedo callado. Parecía como si este se encontrara tratando de buscar la respuesta. Las cejas curvadas hacia abajo y unidas en el entrecejo, la boca delineando una brusca expresión y los ojos que brillaban con duda y desconcierto eran suficientes para casi soltar el aliento y gritar 'Éxito'.

-Yo…- Sasuke se miraba con una impaciencia que solo debía competir con las ganas del clon para poder contestarle. –Yo…- sesenta segundos después de la pregunta, aun con el clon buscando decididamente la respuesta, Sasuke tomo un kunai con la intención de hacerlo desaparecer, pero…-Yo soy Uchiha Sasuke- Naruto bajo mirada mientras que el verdadero Sasuke emitió un gruñido de frustración al mismo tiempo que le arrojaba su kunai, nuevamente, el sonido de una burbuja estallando y el leve humo que quedo después de la desaparición del clon quedaron rondando en el aire.

-Esta vez estuvo cerca- trato de animarle el rubio. Sasuke no dijo nada, sus puños cerrados fuertemente y un entrecejo demasiado unido fue la única respuesta que recibió.

"_**Cuando algo no le sale bien, es como un niño pequeño que se encapricha, no importa cuantas veces fracase, el hará lo que sea con tal de conseguir lo que quiere…el y su maldito orgullo Uchiha."**_

-Estar cerca no es suficiente- gruño el pelinegro antes de formar nuevamente los sellos conocidos para el Kage Bunshin.

-¡Sasuke, espera!- el rubio llego a su lado tan pronto como pudo y tomo con sus manos las del otro.

"_**Es un idiota que no sabe los limites y poco le importa las consecuencias cuando quiere algo…"**_

-Naruto ¿Qué rayos haces?, ¡quítate!-

-¡No!- El moreno se vio sorprendido por la desesperación que desprendía de las palabras del rubio.-Ya es suficiente, cálmate. Se que estas intentándolo, pero debes de descansar un rato, a este paso te vas a matar- las orbes azules chocaron con las azabaches, ambos implorando que el otro comprendiera sus motivos, no fue sino hasta que se escucho una tos fingida a sus espaldas que rompieron el contacto visual.

-Y yo que pensé que estarían entrenando, ciertamente los jóvenes de hoy en día no se toman un respiro- el Uchiha gruño al girar su cabeza y ver a los intrusos mientras que Naruto no comprendiendo las palabras del peli plateado no hizo moción de moverse.

-¿Interrumpimos algo, Sasuke-kun, Naruto?- pregunto una apenada peli rosa que se encontraba a unos pasos detrás del hombre mayor. La respuesta que obtuvieron los intrusos fue una mirada fulminante por parte del Uchiha y un sonrojo del rubio, quien finalmente comprendiendo su posición y las palabras de los recién llegados soltó las manos de su amigo como si estas quemaran.

-N-no es lo que… -

-Ma, ma, Naruto estas en esa edad, no hay necesidad de apenarse- aquello lejos de hacerle sentir mejor, incremento su vergüenza, no ayudaba mucho que 'Kakashi-sensei' sonriera de esa manera –o al menos de la manera que creía que lo estaba haciendo, en vista de la curvatura del ojo visible de este –

-¿Qué quieres Kakashi?- el tono fastidiado del Uchiha no desalentó –como hubiese creído que haría – al sonriente jounin.

-Tsunade-sama se encontraba preocupada y nos mando a verificar como iban las cosas con el nuevo jutsu – Sakura dio unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar al Uchiha y ofrecerle una mirada de la cesta que llevaba.

-Cuando Kakashi-sensei dice que nos mando se refiere únicamente a mí, yo no tengo nada que ver con la venida de ellos dos – declaro acusadoramente la chica mirando a Kakashi y al otro peli negro.

-Vamos, es normal que continúe verificando a mis estudiantes de vez en cuando- Sasuke solo gruño en respuesta.

-Tsk. ¿Y cual es la excusa del clon?- pregunto dirigiendo su vista al tercer intruso. Naruto dirigió su vista hacia el de igual manera.

-No tenia nada que hacer- respondió Sai con sinceridad acompañado con un movimiento de hombros sin inmutarse tras la incrementada mirada de desprecio del otro.

-Lamento molestarlos Sasuke-kun, Naruto – el rubio tuvo que controlarse para no desviar su mirada de la esmeralda de la chica, el sentimiento y la voz con la que la peli rosa le hablaba eran calmados, amables, pero distanciado, como si no fuese precisamente a el a quien se dirigía y eso hacia que un nudo se formara en su estomago. –Tsunade-sama _me _ mando para ver como estaban, dijo que seria bueno traerles comida y ayudar a Sasuke-kun a renovar sus energías.- Sasuke soltó un bufido ante ello.

-Estoy bien-

"…_maldito sea el orgullo Uchiha"_ pensó Naruto.

-Aun así puedo ver que te encuentras exhausto y hambriento, dime ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste? – Naruto parpadeo ante la pregunta dirigida a Sasuke. Sakura, la chica peli rosa tenia razón, desde muy temprano en la mañana, luego de regresar a su casa para dormir y despejar sus pensamientos un muy ajetreado y alterado Uchiha llego a su puerta casi destruyéndola después de no haber conseguido respuesta a los dos toques. Luego de eso, se había pasado toda la mañana y parte la tarde con la única actividad de ver a su amigo, mientras este efectuaba el jutsu que le ayudaría a recuperar sus memorias.

No recordaba haberse sentido hambriento ni mucho menos pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo ocurrido el día anterior y el caos descomunal que se arremolinaba en su cabeza. Dio una rápida mirada al grupo frente a el. Sasuke trataba de asesinar a su maestro y al otro pelinegro con miradas, mientras que estos, hacían caso omiso a las intenciones asesinadas de este, la peli rosa por su parte les miraba con reproche, uno muy parecido al que las madres de seguro portaban cuando estaban a punto de regañar a sus hijos, pensó el rubio. Los cuatro se veían como un grupo extraño y hasta bastante disparejo pero se veían bien, tanto se pregunto si alguna vez en verdad hubo un lugar allí para el, por que ciertamente, en esos momentos se sentía tan intruso que dolía con solo mirarlos.

_Grrrrrr._

Los regaños de Sakura y las voces despreocupadas de Sai y Kakashi junto con la mirada de fastidio del Uchiha cesaron al escuchar la tripa hambrienta del rubio. Tragando duro y con un rubor adornando sus mejillas llevo su mano hacia su cabeza rascándola en un gesto apenado mientras que la otra mano se posaba sobre su estomago. – No hemos comido mucho – se excuso sonriendo con vergüenza.

"_No hemos comido nada en todo el día en realidad_" pensó el pelinegro. Sasuke desvió su mirada un tanto culpable de haberse concentrado tanto en aprender el jutsu que olvido no solo sus propias necesidades sino también las del rubio.

-Entonces no hay objeciones – declaro una sonriente Sakura mientras sacaba una manta de la cesta.

-Esto no es un pic-nic – declaro monótonamente el Uchiha.

- Naruto-kun esta a punto de caer por hambruna, creo que será mejor que hagamos un 'pic-nic' – se burlo el otro pelinegro sentándose bajo el gran árbol donde momentos antes Naruto había estado sentado, Sasuke en respuesta le dio una mirada agria.

-Naruto ¿Qué haces?, ven acá vamos a comer- le llamo Sakura. Este se acerco al grupo con nerviosismo y tomo lugar junto a la chica, esta ultima comenzó a sacar la comida y le extendió bol de ramen. El rubio hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no cambiar su semblante a uno de desagrado. Sin haberlo notado, Sakura saco unos emparedados y onigiris. Extendiendo estos últimos a Sasuke quien los acepto inmediatamente.

La mirada del Uchiha volvió a chocar con la de Naruto al sentir como este le observaba. No, corrección el rubio miraba el onigiri en sus manos y no a el. Sasuke suspiro pesadamente y le extendió la comida-Toma-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Eres idiota?...Tómalo- le repitió esta vez con mas fuerza a lo cual Naruto accedió.

-Gracias…- susurro.

_Grrrr._

Sai dejo de llamar fea a la peli rosa y Kakashi quien se encontraba a espaldas del grupo mientras comía su ración de ramen se volteo. Sasuke gruño y desvió la mirada intentando sin mucho éxito, el ocultar su leve sonrojo de vergüenza. Todos los demás callaron y no se atrevieron a hacer movimiento alguno al ver la extrañeza de la situación. ¿Sasuke renunciando a un onigiri?.

-Toma- la quijada de Sakura hubiese tocado suelo de no ser por que…pues la sorpresa era increíble. ¿Naruto renunciando al ramen para dárselo a Sasuke?, fue cuando Naruto se dio cuenta del silencio y de las miradas de los demás sobre el que parpadeo como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo muy importante.

"_**Odia muchas cosas (el ramen entre ellas, es aun mas bastardo por eso) y no hay algo en particular que le guste…bueno, a parte del onigiri y los tomates…"**_

Antes de poder retractar el bol de ramen las manos del Uchiha lo tomaron para incredulidad de los otros tres que miraban con interés el intercambio. –Comida es comida – pudo jurar que el pelinegro gruño en un susurro. Aun en silencio y sin nadie mas haciendo movimiento alguno, Sasuke se dirigió al árbol contiguo de donde Naruto se encontraba y ante las miradas atónitas de los demás comenzó a comer el ramen.

Después de unos cuantos segundos todos regresaron a su anterior actividad. Naruto no sabiendo que más hacer comenzó a comer los onigiris.

-Toma- vio a su izquierda donde Sakura le ofrecía una pequeña taza de te.

-G-gracias Sakura…Sakura-chan – corrigió cuando vio a la chica sorprenderse por su nombre dicho sin el sufijo tan conocido que el solía ponerle.

-Esta bien, Naruto- susurro casi imperceptiblemente haciendo que solo el rubio a su lado le escuchara. –No tienes por que esforzarte de esta manera- la chica le sonrió pero era obvia la falsedad de aquella sonrisa. –Se que no nos recuerdas a Sai ni a mi. Así que por favor ya deja eso- el tono que uso era desgarrador, había frustración y angustia pero sobre todo reproche, si Naruto había tenido hambre aquellas palabras terminaron por destruir su apetito.

-Lo siento…- susurro desviando su mirada. Sakura no tomo aquel gesto como algo desalentador y envolvió la mano del rubio con la suya haciendo de paso que este regresara su mirada hacia ella en una clara señal de curiosidad.

-No tienes por que disculparte.- la mano sobre la suya ejerció un poco de presión – No es tu culpa, además todos se están esforzando. Tsunade-sama, Jiraya-sama y por supuesto Sasuke-kun – su mirada siguió recto, a donde la chica miraba, mucho después de su propio hombro donde el susodicho se encontraba comiendo el ramen mientras ignoraba a su maestro que parecía haber recién llegado a su lado.-Por supuesto que nosotros también queremos ayudar pero esto es lo único que podemos hacer-

Naruto no conocía a esta chica, pero sus palabras cálidas eran bastas para darle una pizca de certeza de que en cuanto recuperara sus memorias, había un lugar en ese grupo, en el equipo 7, sin poderlo evitar sonrió levemente. –Gracias Sakura-chan- la susodicha parpadeo al escuchar su nombre, esta vez, no había ningún tono forzado y pese a que era dicho de una forma completamente diferente a la cual el Naruto que ella bien conocía solía llamarla, no le desagrado en lo absoluto.

Unos ojos azabaches miraban con atención el intercambio. –Sasuke – el moreno dirigió su mirada a su maestro quien se encontraba de pie apoyado contra el árbol junto a el, hubiese ignorado al jounin tal y como lo había hecho hasta ahora de no haber sido por el tono tan serio que este utilizo. Cuando el peli plateado obtuvo su atención continuo – Aun no has podido llevar a cabo la primera parte del jutsu ¿verdad?- aquella, pese a ser un cuestionamiento era mas bien una pregunta retorica tras el cerrar de ojos derrotado del Uchiha.

-Poco antes de que vinieran el clon parecía no recordar muy bien– explico –Estoy cerca – susurro lo ultimo casi inconscientemente a lo cual, rápidamente después de haberlo dicho se reprocho mentalmente pues el tono era prácticamente como el de cuando alguien pone excusa. Kakashi suspiro al ver el semblante frustrado de su alumno.

-Tsunade-sama me explico sobre el jutsu y como se llevara a cabo – comento Kakashi mirando el cielo y perdiéndose en el por unos momentos, como si estuviese indeciso de soltar lo siguiente –Puedo ayudarte, Sasuke-

-No te necesito- la respuesta fue casi inmediata, tal y como Kakashi lo esperaba.

-¿Piensas seguir de orgulloso aun cuando el bienestar de Naruto esta en juego?- la pregunta, pese a no llevar ningún indicio acusatorio en ella cayo sobre el Uchiha como un balde de agua fría quien solo pudo gruñir.

-Solo yo puedo ayudarle a restaurar sus memorias, incluso la Hokage lo ha dicho- se defendió haciendo que el jounin suspirara pesadamente.

-Es cierto que tienes razón. Sin embargo es para la segunda parte del plan en el que eres el único- explico con parsimonia obviando la mirada furtiva del chico a su lado.

-El plan se reduce a dos pasos importantes, la práctica y la recuperación de las memorias de Naruto. El primer paso a su vez se divide en dos partes, el borrar la memoria de alguien para poder restaurarlas, según Tsunade-sama, usar el jutsu así como así con Naruto podría ser fatal si no se sabe como manejar la mente de la persona en cuestión. – recito casi como si estuviese citando a alguien mas.

-Es por ello que Sasuke-kun esta usando clones de si mismo para borrarles la memoria y volver a rehacerlas con el jutsu, después de todo las memorias del clon pueden borrarse pero las del verdadero no sufrirían modificación alguna, este es el método mas seguro a utilizar un conejillo de indias. Además cuando el clon desaparezca la información retenida en el así como las 'memorias implantadas' por el jutsu le harían saber al verdadero si la técnica fue un éxito o no, tal y como Kakashi-san dijo, es la parte de la practica- Sai quien había estado junto a Naruto y Sakura todo el tiempo se había acercado sigilosamente para molestia del Uchiha. -A decir verdad no creí que el jutsu fuera tan difícil, ya casi se acaba el primer días desde que Sasuke-kun comenzó con el jutsu y aun no puede realizarlo.- Sasuke se incorporo lentamente con su sharingan denotando su molestia por el comentario.

-Si quieres decir algo solo hazlo-

-Solo digo que talvez sea mejor que yo haga esta parte del plan-

-¿Te importaría estatar el por que crees eso?- gruño el portador del sharingan haciendo que Kakashi mirara el desenlace con interés.

-Por que Sasuke-kun esta demasiado sumergido en su pasado- tanto Kakashi como Sasuke mostraron sorpresa ante la declaración de Sai, uno más visiblemente que el otro, pero ambos conscientes que aquello, era de alguna forma u otra, cierto. –Talvez es por ello que el jutsu ha tomado mas tiempo en poder ser realizado, no es por el hecho de no saberlo hacer ni tampoco por algún error, sino por que es mas difícil borrar las memorias de alguien que no quiere olvidar-

-Sai puede tener razón. Los jutsus de memoria o de cualquier otra forma de manipulación de mente, especialmente este cuyo cometido es borrarlas, son difíciles que tengan el efecto requerido si la persona en la que se utiliza tiene una conexión demasiado arraigada con sus memorias – la mano del jounin cayo sobre el hombro de Sasuke en un gesto que trataba de aplacar la frustración de este. –La terquedad de Sasuke es la del clon, y es obvio que no quieres olvidar tu pasado, pese a lo que haya sucedido en este, ¿no crees, Sasuke?-

Kakashi e incluso el estúpido clon tenían razón. Era un golpe para su orgullo pero tenían razón. Itachi, su familia, la masacre, todo eso pese a ser doloroso era un recordatorio. Era lo que le daba la voluntad para seguir adelante, siempre fue así y pese a que Itachi ya no estuviera mas en ese mundo el dejo la huella mas remarcada en su ser, las palabras de Itachi que le pedían hacerse mas fuerte, eran el combustible necesario para moverse y para llegar hasta donde se encontraba ese día. Sus memorias no eran felices, al menos no todas, pero eran suyas y eran importantes de una forma u otra.

Si el se pusiera en el lugar del clon y hubiera alguien tratando de borrar esas memorias incluso las mas dolorosas no cabía duda que se negaría por completo, ahora comprendía muy bien los quejidos de su clon, incluso hasta el ultimo momento este quiso quedarse con sus memorias, no podía culparlo realmente, si el clon era prácticamente el mismo, el único en el que caía la responsabilidad era en el.

-El jutsu es para manipular los recuerdos. Crear, borrar, modificar, el jutsu permite realizar esas tres únicas acciones con la mentalidad de una persona.- explico quedamente el pelinegro. –La parte de la creación esta destinada a mí, mientras tanto…- Kakashi curvo su ojo al reconocer la aceptación de Sasuke con respecto a la ayuda de Sai.

-La parte de borrar me quedaría a mí. Después de todo yo no tengo recuerdos muy importantes y los pocos que tengo son casi actuales- con su eterna sonrisa Sai dirigió su mirada a Sakura apoyada contra el árbol y a Naruto en su regazo quien parecía dormido. –Sera mas fácil para mi realizar la primera parte. En cuanto la pueda realizar, Sasuke-kun puede crear cualquier tipo de memorias en el clon, después de todo con tal que la información retenida en este sea consistente bastara para saber si dio resultado.-

-¡Entonces!- exclamo un entusiasmado Kakashi dando una palmada a ambos pelinegros.-Esta decidido-

Sai afirmo con su cabeza mientras que el otro no podía deshacerse de su molestia interna. Tener que pedir ayuda al tipo de 'raíz' era frustrante y humillante pero si había una forma más rápida de poder aprender el jutsu entonces tendría que tragarse su orgullo solo por el rubio.

-Sasuke-kun – llamo una voz adormitada, siguiendo en dirección a esta, vio que Sakura tenia en su regazo a un durmiente Naruto, vagamente el pelinegro se pregunto cuanto tiempo estuvieron discutiendo para que esos dos cayeran dormidos. –Naruto se desmayo- declaro la peli rosa con preocupación pero extrañamente sin una pizca de alarma. Con pasos rápidos llego hasta los otros dos y se puso en cuclillas hasta quedar al nivel de Sakura. –Lamento no haber dicho algo pero los tres parecían estar discutiendo algo muy importante- se excuso la chica.

-No te preocupes, cuando se desmaya no es como si pudiéramos hacer algo- pese a que trataba de darle esa seguridad a Sakura sabia que eso no terminaría de acabar con la frustración que ambos sentían por el rubio.

"_¿A quien estarás olvidando esta vez?, Naruto…" _Su mano poco a poco se dirigía a su pecho, como si un dolor físico le aquejara, aunque talvez, ese era el caso… _"Naruto"_

-Sasuke-kun, quizás deberías llevarte a Naruto – declaro Sai a unos pasos detrás de el viendo con solemnidad la situación.

Pese a que no le agradaba el seguir un consejo de su clon sabía que este tenía razón nuevamente, suspiro pesadamente antes de quitar a Naruto del regazo de Sakura y con la ayuda de esta cargarlo en su espalda.

-El pergamino- anuncio secamente el Uchiha y lo siguiente que supo Sai fue que este era arrojado hacia el.-Al segundo que termines de efectuar el jutsu con éxito llámame, no me importa la hora que sea- advirtió el pelinegro con seriedad.

-Por supuesto-

-Yo me quedare con Sai verificando su entrenamiento- comento Kakashi viendo con interés al rubio en su espalda.

-Cuida de Naruto por favor Sasuke-kun -

Sasuke cabeceo afirmativamente ante las tres respuestas de los otros antes de darse la vuelta y dejar los campos de entrenamiento.

Paso a paso el pelinegro no podía evitar gruñir y maldecir internamente el dejarle esa tarea a Sai, pero pese a lo mucho que le desagradaba sabia que podía contar con el cuando se trataba de Naruto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_No es el hecho que nos olvides lo que nos duele mas, sino el que trates de hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido lo que nos hiere al final."_

"_¿Sakura?… ¿Sakura-chan?" _ _En definitiva esa era la voz de la chica, pero todo estaba demasiado oscuro, no podía ver nada, su cuerpo se sentía entumecido. _

_-"Naruto…" – Esta vez era la voz de un chico. Sonaba anhelante, casi implorante…_

"_¿Quién…?" Trato de hablar, pero se sentía demasiado cansado como para hacerlo. _

_-"Naruto…" – Quería saber quien era, la persona que le llamaba de esa manera. _

_Una tenue luz apareció frente a el, y sin siquiera sentirlo, vio como su mano llego frente a su cara, tratando de bloquearla, ¿… o talvez estaba tratando de alcanzarla?, no estaba seguro. Poco a poco la luz comenzó a brillar cada vez más, y en aquel brillo tan cegador una silueta se figuraba. _

"_¿Quién?" Volvió a preguntarse. Esta vez sin lugar a dudas, su mano quería alcanzarla, a esa persona. Su corazón estaba latiendo descontroladamente. La silueta sin embargo parecía ignorante a su esfuerzo de alcanzarle. Poco a poco este se dio la vuelta, la luz detrás de la persona no permitía verla con claridad…_

"_Quiero tocarte…" _

_-"Naruto…"-_

"_Sa…"_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-…suke – una silueta frente a el fue lo primero que pudo distinguir mientras enfocaba bien y adaptaba sus ojos a la oscuridad del lugar.

-¿Naruto?- pregunto la voz de la persona al ver como una de sus manos se extendía hasta quererlo alcanzar. Lo primero que sintió fue una mano tomando la suya con suavidad, cuando finalmente pudo distinguir bien en la oscuridad se dio cuenta que se trataba de su amigo, de Sasuke que le miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y… ¿era eso temor?

-¿Dónde…?- pregunto con voz carrasposa.

-En tu apartamento- contesto Sasuke comprendiendo su intriga.

-¿Por qué?-

-Te desmayaste- Naruto parpadeo y finalmente comprendiendo su situación se dio cuenta que se encontraba en su cama. –Lo siento- Sasuke suspiro y se acerco más al borde de la cama donde se sentó.

-Deja de disculparte, idiota- el tono en el que el pelinegro dijo aquello hizo que un calor subiera a sus mejillas y su corazón se acelerara, el hecho que el susodicho acercara su rostro al suyo no ayudaba a disminuir su arritmia, cuando menos lo sintió había cerrado sus ojos y cuando algo toco su frente, y volvió a abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta que se trataba de la frente del otro, sus caras tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaban y sus narices se tocaban en un beso esquimal.

-¿Por qué?- Sasuke quien en todo el rato no había despegado sus ojos de los suyos parpadeo no comprendiendo el cuestionamiento. – ¿Por qué me ves así?- los ojos azabaches se abrieron un poco mas por la inesperada pregunta antes de volver a su estado normal y entrecerrarse un poco formando una mueca angustiada. -Desde esta mañana siempre que me veías, haz hecho esa misma expresión-

"_Como si algo te doliera"_ termino de completar la mente del rubio. -¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar al ser la única respuesta obtenida, el silencio. Una pequeña presión en su mano, la que aun tenía agarrada la del Uchiha le hizo parpadear curioso ante el gesto, sin embargo lo devolvió con prisa y con la misma intensidad. -¿Sasuke?-

-Duele- apenas fue audible pero alcanzo a escucharlo.

-¿Ah?-

-Duele- repitió haciendo que Naruto abriera sus ojos aun mas. En silencio, los ojos azabaches parecían seguir gritando esa afirmación, no pudiéndolo soportar más Naruto desvió su cabeza rompiendo el contacto con el Uchiha.

"_**Puede que sea un bastardo, pero es un bastardo al que se le puede hacer fácilmente mucho daño, especialmente, si se trata de nosotros…"**_

Naruto cerro fuertemente los ojos, sintiendo como pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaban a acumularse en la comisura de estos. _"A mi también…" _grito la mente del rubio, al sentir como los ojos del otro seguían taladrándole, gritándole que le miraran. _"A mi también me duele…lo mas raro es que no se por que"_

-Quiero algo de beber- declaro al no sentirse capaz de retener por mas tiempo el nudo en su garganta.

–Voy por algo de beber – sin darle tiempo de replicar al pelinegro, salió de la habitación tan rápido como sus piernas le dieron la capacidad de hacerlo.

En la habitación Sasuke miraba al vacio con ojos angustiados. Llevo su mano a su pecho, la misma mano que había estado envuelta en la de Naruto momentos antes. -Duele- susurro a la nada antes de sentir como la puerta de la habitación se abría. Le pareció extraño, ya que desde el arrebato del rubio no creía que fuera a regresar por su cuenta, al menos no tan rápido. Suspiro tratando de calmarse, después de haberlo dejado en la habitación ya no estaba tan seguro de poder controlarse, fuera para querer golpearlo o para tirarlo contra la cama y hacerle recordar. –Na…- sus ojos se abrieron al sentir como el cuerpo del otro caía sin ceremonia alguna sobre suyo haciéndole caer sobre el colchón de la cama.

Ciertamente, de todas las cosas que esperaba, esta ni siquiera figuraba en la lista. –Naruto ¿Qué…?- tanto como pudo movió su cabeza para mirar sobre su hombro y hacia el rubio que se encontraba sobre el. No tuvo que verlo para saber que algo andaba mal. La presión de las manos sobre su espalda comenzaba a doler, especialmente al sentir como las uñas del rubio se clavaban en su piel, no le extrañaría que mas tarde quedaran marcas con un poco de sangre. -Naruto- susurro con dolor pero no hizo movimiento algo para tratar de salir del agarre.

-¿Por qué?- gruño una voz al mismo tiempo que sentía un aliento cálido llegar a la altura de su oreja - ¿Por qué? – susurro esta vez a la altura de su cuello antes de que un dolor se extendiera por este. Abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente ante la sorpresa, solo atino a morderse el labio inferior para no dejar salir el jadeo de dolor al sentir como los dientes del rubio se clavaban en su piel.

-¿Qué rayos crees que haces ahora?-pregunto con irritación al sentir como un pequeño rastro de sangre bajaba por su cuello. –Kyuubi- gruño con desdén.

-Te odio- Sasuke se dijo a si mismo que era Kyuubi el que había dicho eso y no Naruto, pero pese a saberlo, el hecho de escuchar esas palabras ser dirigidas a el con la misma voz del rubio no ayudaba a aplacar la opresión en su pecho. Como pudo, giro su cabeza para poder ver el rostro del rubio y que ahora diferente al de siempre, se mostraba contraído en ira haciendo juego con sus ojos rojos. Cuando sintió algo cálido caer sobre su mejilla fue que se dio cuenta de ello. Naruto. No. Kyuubi, estaba llorando.

-¿Qué…?-

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No te atrevas a verme de esa manera Uchiha!-grito con furia al mismo tiempo que le daba vuelta haciéndole quedar frente a frente.- ¡No lo entiendo!- gruño Kyuubi llevando su rostro a la curvatura del cuello de Sasuke, este por su parte se encontraba anonadado ante la situación. Tratar con un violento Kyuubi era más fácil que esto. ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo?

-¡Me deshice de ti!, ¡Casi me cuesta todo el chakra pero lo hice!- grito nuevamente aunque esta vez el sonido salió ahogado. –Entonces… ¿Por qué?- esta vez no hubo grito, pero si una angustia mas palpable y tangible de lo que un grito hubiera causado. Sasuke no se movió al no tener idea de que hacer o decir, este era Kyuubi, no Naruto pero había algo extraño, algo que no le permitía tirar de encima de él al demonio.

-¿Por qué este cuerpo se mueve por si solo?- apenas fue audible, pero Sasuke no dejo ir esas palabras. -¿Por qué?... No importa como quiera controlarlo, no se deja, si le digo que se mueva en dirección opuesta siempre me desobedece y regresa a ti- Sasuke no pudo evitar un leve deje de felicidad cernirse sobre su corazón ante las palabras del Kyuubi, poco duro esto antes de sentir como el rostro del rubio avanzaba hasta llegar a colocarse a pocos centímetros del suyo.

-Esto. Nada de esto es mío.-

"_Ni las lagrimas, ni las caricias"_ se dijo así mismo Sasuke comprendiendo las palabras del otro.

-No sabes…cuanto te odio- volvió a decir antes de que sus labios tocaran los del pelinegro bajo el. Sasuke lo supo entonces. Lo supo, desde esa mañana que Naruto le abrió la puerta y en sus ojos no había reconocimiento sino solo culpabilidad y tristeza, desde que se lo llevo a los campos de entrenamiento para asegurar vanamente que el rubio aun seguía a su lado, por que talvez, el hacerlo mas tangible ayudaría, incluso cuando este respondía a sus leves toques en esos momentos.

Sasuke lo sabia...que Naruto pudo haberle olvidado, pero todavía había parte de el que le recordaba en ese cuerpo.

* * *

...

¿Confundidos nuevamente? Ciertamente eso espero.

Bien, aclarare algunas cosas por que creo que se han quedado con la duda.

-Parte de la carta que Naruto se encontró esta en el capitulo…creo que ya se dieron cuenta quien la escribió y por que…espero haberlo hecho claro.

-Sasuke supo, desde la mañana del día después que regreso a la torre Hokage, que Naruto le había olvidado, simplemente no dijo nada por que confirmarlo seria aun mas doloroso de lo que era ver a Naruto intentar aparentar lo contrario.

-Kyuubi NO y repito NO es el que besa a Sasuke, si ya se, el esta posesionando el cuerpo de Naruto, pero, es en si el cuerpo de Naruto el que cometió esas acciones. Les suena algo como 'las memorias del cuerpo', je, me salió muy CLAMP, por esa sola acción es el titulo del capitulo. El capitulo se iba a llamar voluntades involuntarias… ¿Alguien tiene problema con el titulo?, la paradoja no terminaba de convencerme.

-El jutsu es de control y manipulación de memorias. Es decir, que se puede crear, borrar o modificar recuerdos con este, sin embargo debido a que según Tsunade es peligroso manipular la mente humana, le dio la orden a Sasuke para que practicara con un clon de sombras, primero, borrándole la memoria al clon para luego poder restaurarlas con la misma técnica (por el hecho que tratar con una mente normal y la de otra persona seria obviamente peligroso). Como la información del clon, en este caso los recuerdos, pasan al verdadero cuando este se destruye o se 'puffea' (palabra nueva para mi diccionario cortesía de mi amiga Lucy haciendo referencia al PUFF con el que desaparecen los clones xD) la persona que lo creo sabe si el jutsu se efectuó como era debido pues puede verificar si la información completa de lo que quiso implantarle al clon fue un éxito, por supuesto el original no sufre daños en sus recuerdos pues la mente del clon no es necesariamente 'tangible' sino que en este caso es solo como una practica virtual de lo que seria el efectuar la técnica y los recuerdos implantados en este son solo información y nada mas ya que la conexión física entre el cerebro del clon con el original es nula.

…

Si, yo también tuve que leerme lo ultimo para ver si yo misma lo entendía. Espero no haber complicado mucho las cosas, y de hecho espero siquiera haber creado una buena teoría o algo lo suficientemente apegado a la historia original de Naruto.

"Kioku no jutsu" Lo se, es patético pero no encontré algo mas debido a mi pobre formación en el lenguaje japonés (jutsu de recuerdo), si alguien tiene un mejor nombre hágamelo saber, puedo premiar con un one-shot o lo que ustedes pidan xD.

Si tiene dudas, aplausos, bombas, saben como hacérmelo saber. El proximo en actualizar sera IUGTBAPA (siglas de Itachi's user guide to be a perfect aniki xD, estoy pensando en cambiarle el nombre)


	15. Señales invisibles

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi-sama es el único creador, poseedor y Dios en lo que a Naruto y sus personajes respectan.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 15****: Señales invisibles**

**Por Riznao**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Habían ocasiones donde después de un arduo día de trabajo el sueño llegaba tan rápido que el más mínimo contacto con la almohada era un boleto seguro para ir al mundo de Morfeo. Esta vez, el caso era todo lo contrario. Sasuke había tenido un día de locos. Era la montaña rusa de emociones que tuvo desde que despertó el día siguiente hasta ese mismo momento lo que le hizo saber que a pesar de su necesidad de irse a la cama y ser presa del sueño, no daría resultado, en especial con Morfeo huyéndole a cada largo parpadeo que daba.

Naruto yacía dormido a su lado, completamente ajeno al mundo afuera de las cercas de la somnolencia y aunque Sasuke parecía complacido con ello tenía un poco de envidia el que este pudiera cerrar los parpados por más de un segundo.

Más aun después de lo ocurrido.

Como si quisiera aliviar el peso de su cabeza, la sacudió antes de suspirar de forma cansada y retomar lo que estaba haciendo, en parte por la ociosidad que sentía en aquellos momentos y en parte porque esto era algo que debía preparar para cuando la técnica empleada por Sai estuviera completa.

Repaso con cautela la lista que había hecho.

Frente a él, aquel papel enlistaba los momentos más importantes, fuertes y de impacto en la vida del rubio que serían el camino seguro para forjar las memorias de este. La academia, la formación del equipo siete, la misión clase A, el examen chunnin y así cada reglón contenía un peso que si hubiese sido tangible, pensó Sasuke, aquella pequeña hoja hubiera pesado más de media tonelada.

Poco duró la remembranza de otro reglón que se sumaría a la lista en cuanto sus instintos ninja le hicieron arrojar un kunai en dirección a la ventana de la habitación.

-Eso es muy peligroso, Sasuke-kun –

Se sorprendió de que el intruso fuera nada menos que su clon. Este, sin problema alguno había tomado el kunai que iba en dirección a su cara.

-Debes de estar muy concentrado, hace minutos que estoy aquí –

-Si ese es el caso entonces te llamaré acosador – gruño el Uchiha desviando su mirada mientras que el otro pelinegro se abría paso en la habitación.

-Eso no es muy amable –

El bufido de Sasuke fue todo lo que se obtuvo como respuesta.

-Deben ser más de las dos. ¿Qué haces aquí? –

Sai no contestó de inmediato y ensancho su sonrisa al ver que el Uchiha se encontraba sentado contra el respaldar de la cama, al borde de esta mientras parecía escribir algo de importancia. No había mentido cuando dijo que ya llevaba unos momentos en la ventana, pero interrumpir la concentración del otro cuando este mostraba una expresión que rayaba entre lo solemne y frustrada le parecía un poco inadecuado por no decir maleducado.

-Creí que habíamos acordado informarte sobre el éxito de la técnica una vez lo consiguiera –

Sasuke parpadeó un poco sorprendido que el otro hubiera podido efectuar la técnica tan rápido, pese a ello, trató que su semblante no cambiara, aunque aquella sonrisa extraña en el rostro de Sai se lo estaba haciendo muy difícil.

El maldito.

-No importa la hora, dijiste –

-Se lo que dije – Con ello Sasuke se incorporó y dejo en la mesa de noche el papel y el lápiz antes de dirigirse al otro nuevamente. – Si ese es el caso entonces podríamos comenzar a – –

Un estruendo sonó en medio de la noche y si Sasuke no hubiera estado muy despierto lo hubiera confundido con un trueno o un rugido de un animal salvaje.

-Sasuke-kun, parece que tienes hambre –

Sasuke mordió su mejilla interna procurando no soltar improperios que despertaran al rubio.

-Estúpido clon. Eres tú el que está hambriento –

La sonrisa del susodicho no mostró reconocimiento alguno de la acusación del Uchiha pero era obvia la veracidad de esta. Una vez que Sasuke le miro más detenidamente podía ver los pequeños pero visibles rasgos en el rostro del otro que denotaban el cansancio y el hambre.

Bufó molesto pero sobre todo por reconocer la determinación del otro por el bienestar del rubio.

-Vete a casa y descansa –

Sai le miró con una expresión entre indecisa de hacer lo que este le sugería y sorprendida por la consideración del otro. Decidido a contrariarle, Sai abrió su boca solo para ser callado por la mirada conocedora del otro.

-No me sirves así como estás. –

Muy en el fondo. El deja vú que tuvo le hizo reconocer la posición de la Hokage cuando le dijo aquellas mismas palabras unos días antes. Sonrió internamente por la ironía.

-En ese caso, quiero un poco de ramen –

Apenas pudo darle la espalda a su clon cuando este había hecho aquella demanda. Sorprendido, pero sobre todo indignado le fulminó con la mirada.

-Pues cocínalo tú. En tu maldita casa –

Maldito clon.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto salió de la cama más temprano de lo habitual.

El clima estaba perfecto, talvez un poco más húmedo de lo habitual pero era suficiente para que las sabanas aun quisieran retenerle en la cama. Se incorporó lentamente. Sentía el cuerpo pesado y tenía la leve impresión que había terminado desmayado en algún punto después de la plática con Sasuke el día anterior.

El pensamiento cruzó su mente tan rápido que cuando pasó, se tiró contra la cama nuevamente.

Se sentía avergonzado, molesto y por sobre todo temeroso de ver a la cara al Uchiha cuando este parecía saber más de lo que aparentaba. Más aun porque la expresión de Sasuke el día anterior, era tan dolorosa que el presentir que aquello era su culpa le ponía aun más escéptico de verle nuevamente.

No pudo quedarse por más tiempo en la cama en cuanto una necesidad más primordial y fuerte que su terquedad de quedarse allí evitando al otro, le atacó.

Era hora del desayuno después de todo.

Tomando el valor necesario salió de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina mientras miraba a todo lados cual suricato en busca de su depredador, en este caso, en busca de cualquier signo de unos cabellos azabaches y ojos negros que pudieran congelarle allí mismo donde le vieran.

Justo en la sala alcanzó a definir como unos cabellos oscuros se asomaban por el respaldo del sofá, suspiro aliviado que el otro estuviera dormido y se encamino más tranquilamente hacia su objetivo.

Ni bien pudo entrar a la cocina cuando fue recibido por un kunai en su dirección. Rápidamente y como si algo más controlara su cuerpo, llevo su mano para bloquear la trayectoria de este.

-Espero que eso te haya matado, en verdad espero –

Lejos de preguntarse como Sasuke podía estar sentado en la silla de la mesa con su cabeza escondida entre su brazo izquierdo cuando se supone que debía estar en la sala, hizo caso a su cuerpo cuando realizó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa bastardo? ¿Quieres matarme acaso? –

Fue hasta que su grito inundo el apartamento y la cabeza del otro se levantó, que cerró la boca al encontrarse un poco sorprendido de su propia reacción.

-¿Naruto? –

El rubio unió cejas y formo una línea tensa con sus labios en respuesta.

-Ah, lo siento – susurró el otro levemente avergonzado desviando su mirada. –Pensé que eras el clon –

Naruto miró en dirección a la sala comprendiendo que los cabellos que había visto antes pertenecían a Sai y no a Sasuke. El rubio respondió con un sonido gutural que se entendía como su falta de importancia a lo ocurrido. Luego de ello, no hubo más que silencio y el molesto tic-tac del reloj en la pared de la cocina.

-Sai vino hoy en la madrugada –

El rubio dio un leve salto. La voz del otro sonaba bastante estresada, era obvia la intención del Uchiha por romper el hielo.

"_**No habla mucho, de hecho es más fácil hacer que Kakashi-sensei se quite su máscara que entablar una conversación **__**decente -"**_

Un sentimiento de culpa le asalto repentinamente.

-Ya veo –

-Dijo que ya dominó la parte de la técnica que le correspondía –

Naruto asintió en respuesta. Decidido a ver cualquier otra cosa menos al otro.

Su mirada repaso la cocina y se sorprendió al ver verduras y otras cosas esparcidos sobre esta.

Había una olla sobre la cocina y varios utensilios en el lavabo. Inmediatamente reconoció algunos de ellos y miró a Sasuke sin hacer contacto con sus ojos.

-¿Cocinaste ramen? –

-No –

La respuesta fue inmediata, demasiado rápida y bastante determinada a pesar que el panorama en la cocina dijera lo contrario.

-Pero- –

-No hice ramen –

Nuevamente la respuesta fue demasiado fuerte como para que hiciera otro comentario al respecto. Quedaron en silencio de nuevo, este mucho más incomodo que el anterior.

-¿Qué hay en la olla? – se aventuró a preguntar el rubio, Sasuke respondió con un seco 'nada'.

-Ah. –

-¿Tienes hambre? –

Sasuke obtuvo una afirmación tímida.

Mientras Sasuke buscaba en la cocina, Naruto rezaba internamente porque no le ofreciera ramen. Afortunadamente lo que obtuvo frente a él eran onigiris y un poco de té.

-Había arroz – comentó Sasuke al ver su expresión curiosa.

Era más bien la satisfacción de tener una comida mejor que el ramen, que el pensamiento que supuso, Sasuke debía tener respecto a la falta de su supuesta comida favorita lo que le hizo mirar extrañado la comida.

-Naruto –

Una pausa.

Aun sin mirarse a los ojos.

-¿Ayer me desmayé? – interrumpió el silencio el rubio de forma intencionada al sentir el cambio de ambiente. Sasuke parpadeo ante la pregunta y simplemente asintió sin dirigirle la mirada. -¿Qué sucedió después? –

-¿A que te refieres? – Esta vez sus ojos buscaron al rubio más no le vieron de lleno.

-Te ves raro. No, más bien es que lo estás – Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en las facciones del Uchiha, esta vez su rostro giró completamente para quedar frente al del rubio, quien a su vez le miró por primera vez.

-¿Lo estoy, Naruto? – No sabía por que. Pero aquel tono y aquella mirada le hacían tener un desequilibrio sentimental que le estaba pasando factura a las reacciones físicas. Sentía la garganta un poco oprimida y los ojos le picaban. El deseo de ir hasta Sasuke, sacudirle, pedirle que le dejara de mirar así eran bastas pero el cuerpo se le había entumecido.

Lo siguiente que supo tras su mutismo fue la sonrisa de Sasuke. No era fingida, pero no era tranquila, había frustración y más al fondo una burla conocedora que le hizo entender finalmente, que algo estaba terriblemente mal.

¿Qué había sucedido la noche anterior para que el Uchiha actuara de esa manera?

-Voy a despertar al clon. Ya casi es hora de que continuemos con el entrenamiento –

Con ello. Sasuke se incorporo y paso de largo. Fue hasta que la presencia tan pesada del otro se disipo que Naruto pudo encontrar su voz.

-Sasuke… –

Este se detuvo más no le miró.

-Lo siento –

No entendía muy bien porque se estaba disculpando, pero fue suficiente para que el Uchiha se volteara y le mirara con expresión seria.

-Yo también Naruto –

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La caminata hacia los campos de entrenamiento no era algo que Sasuke o Naruto quisieran repetir nuevamente. No solo la atmosfera tensa y pesada era tan tangible que incluso Sai con sus conflictos de asociación humana pudo comprender de inmediato, sino que también, al abrirse camino por las calles de Konoha más de algún transeúnte podía percibir de inmediato la nube negra sobre aquellos tres personajes.

Sai aburrido de lo que parecía ser una caminata mortuoria decidió hacer conversación con lo primero que se le viniera a la mente. No era realmente su fuerte pero aquellos dos estaban más centrados en nadar en la bastedad de la incomodidad que preocupados de salir de ella por su propia cuenta.

-¿Sabían que cuando sueñas estás paralizado? –

Incluso Sai pensó segundos después que pudo elegir algo mejor.

Sasuke tuvo un tic en su ceja izquierda más no opino al respecto. Fuera de no soportar muy bien las estupideces aleatorias que el otro parecía producir cada cuanto, no tenía mucho problema aceptando un poco de plática banal para aliviar la tensión que se cernía sobre ellos, al menos hasta llegar a los campos de entrenamiento. Por otro lado Naruto miro a Sai con cierta aprehensión en su rostro.

-¿Paralizado? –

Sai tomó aquella pregunta como la pauta para exponerse.

-Así es. Algunas glándulas segregan una hormona que ayuda a inducir el sueño, esto hace que tus neuronas envíen señales a la medula, eso hace que el cuerpo se relaje. Podrías decir de hecho que es como si estuvieras paralizado. –

La expresión de Naruto pese a haberse encontrado un poco escéptico ante el abrupto tema de conversación parecía cada vez más interesado en cuanto Sai comenzaba a explicarse, después de exponerse tal y como cualquier maestro de escuela lo haría, el rubio dejo salir un sonido de apreciación. Sasuke procuraba no ponerle atención a la conversación, o de hecho no prestarle más de la necesaria. No era información importante pero la banalidad y el toque curioso de esta era ciertamente tentador para no escuchar.

-¿Tienes idea del porque sucede, Naruto-kun?

La negación por parte del aludido fue su respuesta y su indicador para proseguir su tópico.

-Es para que no te muevas y sigas las mismas acciones que realizas en tus sueños –

La boca del rubio formo un ovalo perfecto.

-Sería contraproducente que en medio de una misión sueñes a atrapar mariposas ¿no? –

Naruto rió ante la broma de Sai y Sasuke no pudo sino sentir como el peso de la atmosfera dejaba sus hombros por unos momentos.

-Supongo que sí. Sería extraño si sueñas a volar cuando duermes en un apartamento de cinco pisos –

-Más que extraño sería desastroso – Sasuke se unió a la conversación y aunque Sai les separaba al estar al centro, Naruto le dio una rápida mirada complaciente.

-¿Cómo es que sabes de estas cosas? –

-Leo mucho –

Naruto no quiso preguntar más. En parte porque el haber olvidado a Sai y con ello sus hábitos de comportamiento le harían sentirse culpable al preguntar algo que supuestamente ya debería saber, y en parte porque justamente por lo anterior no se sentía con la suficiente consciencia moral de inmiscuirse en los asuntos de este.

Sai sonrió más abiertamente y de una forma a la que usualmente Naruto no estaba acostumbrado a ver. Precisamente si sabía de esas cosas que para cualquier otra persona podrían pasar como tonterías sin mucha importancia, para Sai eran pequeños peldaños que a pesar de banales, le impulsaban a entender mejor el comportamiento humano y con ello algunas cosas que bien podrían resultar útiles. Como ahora, pensaba. La atmosfera tensa se había disipado un poco y Naruto a pesar de verse sereno y callado no se mostraba tan abrumado como cuando salieron de su apartamento, incluso el Uchiha parecía más relajado con la caminata.

Además si había leído de ello era porque en un principio la Hokage le había dicho que Naruto tenía cierta condición en la que se desmayaba, con ello había buscado libros respecto al tema y al comportamiento humano cuando de sueño o desvanecimientos se trataba, lastimosamente ningún libro le había preparado para la situación actual.

El aire que les rodeaba ya no era tan pesado, no ahora con Sai y Naruto platicando y riendo sutilmente. Fue hasta que un grito interrumpió la plática que el trío se detuvo.

-¡Sasuke! – Ni Sai ni Naruto pasaron por alto como el Uchiha había formado una mueca entre cansina y conocedora al escuchar su nombre siendo gritado en la multitud de la calle.

-¡Yo! ¡Sasuke! –

Naruto miro en dirección a las voces y pudo definir a una chica pelirroja y un chico con cabello platino. No les reconocía y esperaba no tener que pasar mayor problema fingiendo conocerles para aplacar la sensación de vacio en su interior.

-Pensé que regresarían en otras dos semanas –

-Vamos hombre. Estas hablando de mi y de Juugo. La misión fue pan comido –

-¡Bastardo! ¡Deja de hablar como si yo no hubiese sido parte de ella! –

La pelirroja perecía tener una actitud explosiva. Incluso más que la de Sakura. Internamente y ciertamente sin conocer muy bien la razón de ello, se sintió levemente ¿Intimidado? No, más bien inquieto por la presencia de esta mujer.

-¿Y donde está Juugo? – Cuestionó el Uchiha mientras Sai comenzaba a alejarse sutilmente de la escena llevándose consigo a un curioso Naruto.

-Fue a dejar el reporte a la anciana menopáusica que tienen por Hokage – Naruto no se perdió el tono tan despectivo que la chica había usado para referirse a Tsunade.

-Oho. Allí estas ¿Qué hay de nuevo ricitos? – Sai se detuvo y le soltó más no hizo ademan de acercarse, Naruto no sabiendo que hacer se quedo junto a él. Ambos compartían cierta distancia con el trío que les miraba después que el saludo del chico peliplatino se dirigiera a uno de ellos.

El rubio miró a todos lados al ver que la atención de todos se centraba en el, fue hasta que cayó en el hecho que era a el al cual el otro había saludado que frunció el ceño.

-¿A quien llamas risitos, bastardo? –El chico rió de buena gana como si estuviese esperando aquella reacción.

No importaba si le conocía o no. Nadie le dice ricitos a Uzumaki Naruto, nadie.

En especial alguien que no comprendía los limites del espacio personal.

Así que ¿Por qué demonios Sasuke no estaba apartando esa mano sobre su hombro?

"_**Detesta, el contacto con otro ser humano…a veces pienso que debe ser atropo fóbico**__**. Hay excepciones claro. Yo soy una…"**_

-Ah, eres tú…pensé que solo eras una mancha naranja pero era obvio que eres tú, ¿Quién no podría verte con semejante atuendo? Te vi prácticamente desde que entre a la aldea–

¿Qué mierda?

Esta vez era la mujer la que le habló pero al contrario del otro que tan solo le había dedicado una mirada burlona está le miraba con superioridad mientras movía su cabello para darle más dramatismo a la situación.

No conocía a estos tipos y sin embargo ambos le estaban molestando y disfrutando con ello. ¿Talvez se trataba así con ellos por que ya les conocía de antes?

No

Incluso si se trataran desde antes él jamás se dejaría llamar ricitos. Además ¿Qué tiene el mundo en contra del naranja?

Mientras Sasuke seguía hablando con Suigetsu – al menos ese fue el nombre con el cual Sasuke le llamó – Naruto miraba la escena un poco molesto. ¿Por qué _Naruto-Naruto_ no le habló antes de estos dos?, Sasuke tampoco lo había hecho con anterioridad a pesar de verse muy cercano a ellos.

De hecho demasiado.

-Veo que no te has arreglado esta mañana, las mujeres no deberían salir así a la calle – Naruto dibujo una mueca curiosa al escuchar a Sai.

-Eso lo dices porque con esos ojos rasgados que tienes no puedes apreciar la belleza –

-Ah. Sakura-san me dijo exactamente lo mismo –

-¡Deja de compararme con esa! –

Así que la chica tampoco se llevaba con Sai ni con Sakura-chan. No le sorprendía mucho en realidad.

Sai por otro lado no esperaba que aquellos tres llegaran a la aldea tan pronto y menos con el estado actual de Naruto, porque sabia que esos tres de alguna u otra forma buscaban la atención del Uchiha y ahora este tenía las manos llenas con Naruto y su condición. No era como si a Sai le desagradaran como individuos, sino más bien como anterior equipo de Sasuke que no soportaba la idea que Naruto o Sakura fueran desplazados por ellos, aunque estos dos últimos nunca dijeran algo al respecto.

Sasuke había regresado a la aldea junto con ese trío que juraba seguirlo aun cuando el Uchiha ya no les necesitaba a ellos. Después de todo, ellos no tenían un lugar al cual regresar. Naruto pudo verse así mismo y a Sakura siendo desechados como esos tres. Y de alguna forma habían formado un acuerdo, la Hokage, Sasuke y esos tres. Siempre y cuando ellos pusieran sus poderes al servicio de Konoha – y con Sasuke sosteniendo la correa – ellos podían tener un lugar allí en la aldea, incluso si a Sai no le gustara e incluso si a Sakura le parecía un poco extraño, igual lo hicieron porque Naruto fue el que intercedió por ellos.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? – El abrupto cambio de interlocutor que hizo la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a ellos –e ignorando de paso a un Sai con expresión de molestia reprimida – le dio más de una oportunidad para admirarla mejor. Era casi tan alta como él y parecía expulsar esa aura de mandamás. Las gafas que llevaba sobre su nariz le daban cierto aire de nerd que descarto al momento de escucharla hablar. Una combinación ciertamente extraña. Lo que no entendía muy bien era que pese a decir que ella, Suigetsu y un tercero más habían realizado una misión, estos no portaban bandas ninja como todos los demás. – Se te ha muerto el cerebro ¿acaso? –

La cercanía del rostro de la chica con la suya no le agrado en lo más mínimo.

-N-n-no me pasa nada – atino a contestar alejándose del molesto rostro de la pelirroja.

-Tsk. Te ves como la mierda –

"_Ah. Muchas gracias"_

-No creo que eso sea amable, en especial porque tú misma pareces salida de un basurero – Esta vez la pelirroja hizo caso omiso al pelinegro y una vez más se acerco a el, escrutándole sin ningún sentido de la restricción.

-¿En verdad estás bien? –

¿Quién era esta persona? No podía ser la misma pelirroja de antes porque ese tono empleado y esa expresión suave y preocupada era completamente diferente a lo que esta mujer le había presentado al primer momento de verla.

-S-si – mintió. La chica por su parte no parecía convencida pero se alejo de él en cuanto los pasos de Sasuke y Suigetsu iban hacia ellos.

-¡Eres un idiota lo sabes ¿verdad? –

La pelirroja altanera estaba de regreso.

¿Acaso esta mujer era bipolar?

-Tenemos que irnos, Karin – Con ello el Uchiha le tomo de los brazos y le arrastro hacia el camino. Sai le dio una mirada a la pelirroja que bien pudo haber sido de desencanto antes de seguir a los otros dos.

-¡¿Sasuke bastardo te atreves a dejarme así? Y tú – pauta para señalar a Naruto – Te atreves a hacerle cosas raras y te las verás conmigo –

Naruto volteo levemente y levanto su mano como signo de despedida.

-No le hagas caso ricitos, solo está celosa –

Mientras los tres chicos se alejaban de ellos y mientras duró el estrangulamiento a Suigetsu, Karin solo tenía en mente una cosa.

¿A dónde se había ido el chakra tan cálido y pacifico del rubio?

Porque ciertamente, aquel extraño color naranja pese a ser un color cálido era frio y turbulento.

* * *

Les ofrezco tomates, verduras, bombas y cuchillos para que me los tiren por la espera para este capitulo. Agradezco sin embargo a los que aun siguen leyéndome y me apuran para escribir, en serio, muchas gracias, en especial a ti Tsunade25 y a Shirohime.

Aclaraciones del capitulo.

- Después de haber visto el capítulo donde Karin es cargada por Kakashi y llevada a Konoha fue que me inspiré para eso último. Porque siento que Karin además de bipolar por Sasuke lo puede ser por Naruto, después de todo cuando le vio, lo admiro por su chakra. Creo que bien podría sentir cierto aprecio de forma platónica con Naruto y ser bipolar en un sentido más amable con él. En fin. Espero no salirme tanto del personaje.

- Lo que dijo Sai sobre el sueño es cierto.

- Cuando Naruto habla de Naruto-Naruto se refiere a sí mismo pero al que hizo la carta.

- Antropofóbico: Miedo a las relaciones sociales...

Gracias por leer.

Enseguida comenzaré el siguiente para no hacerlos esperar mucho. No se merecen la espera, lo sé *facepalm*


	16. La noche interminable

Espero no haberme tardado tanto esta vez. De hecho, hubiera subido antes el capítulo pero debido a que ni a mi me gustaba como había quedado lo tuve que escribir de nuevo. En fin, espero que lo disfruten.

Ah. Y el romance esta a la vuelta de la esquina pero deberán ser pacientes, hay una razón para ello. Lo juro por mi gato de siete patas.

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi-sama es el único creador, poseedor y Dios en lo que a Naruto y sus personajes respectan.

Aclaracion: Letras en itálicas son recuerdos. No se confundan.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 16: La noche interminable**

**Por Riznao**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_-¿Y bien? –_

_-Y bien ¿Qué? –_

_-Tsk. ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas? –_

_-Ah eso… -_

_-… -_

_-Parece que hiciste cosas muy interesantes con una planta en la guarida de Orochimaru –_

_-¡Eres un…! –_

-¿Huh? –

Ojos azules se abrieron bruscamente. Se quedo inmóvil por unos momentos ante el abrupto despertar, vio al frente, a su derecha y luego al otro lado tratando de definir en donde se encontraba, pero por mucho esfuerzo aplicado al hacerlo, no pudo identificar nada más que oscuridad.

Tragó duro, de forma nerviosa. Sus manos se encerraron en si mismas al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba que demonios había sucedido. Lo último que recordaba era…

_-Parece que hiciste cosas muy interesantes con una planta en la guarida de Orochimaru –_

_-¡Eres un idiota! –_

Dos personas peleando mientras trataban de llevar a cabo un jutsu. Esa misma tarde y luego todo era un agujero negro en su memoria.

Comenzaba a sentirse nervioso, tenia por que estarlo, hace unos momentos, horas tal vez, estaba con aquellos dos y ahora estaba quien sabe donde en medio de la noche, solo y sin capacidad de recolección alguna.

Miró al cielo, era de noche, aquello era obvio y ahora que se sentía más despierto podía oler el aroma característico del bosque. Hojas secas, hojas húmedas, tierra mojada, musgo y los sonidos característicos del lugar.

Pero, dentro de Konoha no había bosque alguno, a no se que fuera el de la muerte y en cuyo caso estaría siendo inexacto el decir estuviera dentro de el por que ya llevaba más de cinco minutos sin que algo le hubiera atacado, ¿Qué significaba esto?, ¿Estaba acaso fuera de Konoha?

-Al fin despertaste, maldición –

Evito hacer visible su sorpresa ante la voz que le hablaba entre la oscuridad del bosque. Entrecerró sus ojos y con dificultad pudo definir una silueta tendida en el suelo a su derecha. Era una silueta femenina, era una chica. Era…

La luz de la luna alumbró el lugar por un momento. La revelación de la figura frente a él, le hizo abrir sus ojos ante la visión que tenía a unos cuantos pasos. La chica estaba herida, golpeada y tirada sobre el suelo como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, por un momento parecía la perfecta imagen de un moribundo y si no hubiese sido porque esta había intercambiado unas palabras con el, él ya la hubiera descartado como muerta.

-¿Qué-...? – susurro anonadado por la impresión, más no se movió de su sitio aun entumecido por el abrupto despertar y la confusión de la situación.

La chica no respondió, el único sonido que soltó fue una risa entre satisfecha y burlona. El rubio no espero más y corrió hacia donde yacía la pelirroja. Se arrodillo al lado de esta y observo su estado, al principio decidió ayudarle a incorporarse pero el errático respirar de esta más el claro y visible daño de su cuerpo, le hicieron desistir de ello.

-¿Qué sucedió? – volvió a repetir, esta vez con mas firmeza en su voz.

¿Qué rayos estaba ocurriendo?

-Así que no lo recuerdas – automáticamente llevo su cuerpo mas cerca al de la otra por la falta de fuerza en la voz de la pelirroja.

'_Si te lo pregunto es porque no lo hago'_ quiso gritarle pero se abstuvo, no ayudaría en nada perder la paciencia y pese que a no fuera uno de sus atributos a tiempo completo sabia que por el momento debía prescindir de ella si quería alcanzar a comprender la situación.

La mirada llena de lastima, la voz angustiada y la risa desanimada de la chica a la cual nunca antes había visto en su vida, pero que de igual forma algo dentro de él, le hizo sentirlo tan fuera de lugar por una razón desconocida, incluso para el mismo, le ponía nervioso de sobremanera.

-Supongo que es bueno que no lo hagas – Susurro nuevamente con aprehensión y cierta melancolía. Naruto no pudo sino fruncir el seño ante aquello.

-¡¿De que estas hablando? – susurro fuertemente con remarcada frustración en sus palabras.

Una explosión se escucho a lo lejos haciendo que ambos dieran un leve salto de sorpresa.

-Maldición –

Las palabras de la pelirroja apenas fueron escuchadas por el rubio. Este había desistido de su posición al lado de la chica y se había incorporado tan rápido como pudo, mirando al horizonte, en dirección al sonido que habían escuchado, pero apenas pudiendo ver algo al estar rodeados de tantos árboles.

-Oye… –

Sus ojos azules se concentraban en dirección a la explosión, no le dio importancia al susurro ahogado de la chica, estaba mas ocupado tratando de ver la distancia, donde sus ojos chocaron con el humo que se alzaba y que parecía querer tocar el cielo. Siguió con su mirada el camino de la columna de humo hasta abajo y se topó con el muro de Konoha, abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa y finalmente comprendiendo lo que significaba dio un paso al frente.

La explosión había ocurrido dentro de Konoha.

El olor distintivo al humo y al fuego no tardo en tocar su nariz. Algo dentro de Konoha se estaba quemando. Nuevamente las dudas le asaltaron, ¿Qué había sucedido?, ¿En que momento se había desconectado tanto con la realidad?

-No vayas –

La chica se había incorporado lentamente y ahora miraba al mismo sitio que el rubio.

-Pero Konoha esta... –

-¡Konoha está bien así!–

El impulso que sintió al escuchar esas palabras, le llevó a restar importancia del estado delicado en el que se encontraba la chica al tomarla del cuello de su camisa y atraerla hacia él. Aunque el movimiento fue brusco y la pelirroja dejo salir un leve gruñido de inconformidad, esta no opuso resistencia. Frente a ella los ojos azules de Naruto brillaban con determinación y enojo, su boca semi abierta por la mueca de desagrado dejaba ver la hilera de dientes blancos que rechinaban entre ellos por la fuerza aplicada a la mandíbula, Karin supo que sino hubiese sido mujer, para esos momentos Naruto a lo mejor ya la hubiera golpeado por sugerir algo que incluso a sus propios oídos había sonado frio y cruel.

-Como puedes decir-… –

-¡La aldea estará más segura si te quedas aquí! – Aquella frase le congeló por completo. El rubio soltó el cuello de la camisa de la pelirroja dejándola caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

-¿Qué estas-…? –

Fue hasta que vio a la chica desde su perspectiva que se dio cuenta de la sangre alrededor de ella. Era como si la sangre ya hubiese sido absorvida por la tierra, haciéndola ver más oscura, no lo había notado antes por la carencía de iluminación, pero ahora con la luna y la tenue luz de las llamas pudo observarlo mejor. La mano derecha de la chica sobre su costado izquierdo donde un color más oscuro se definía en las ropas de esta le hizo finalmente entender la situación.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién te hizo eso? – Ella no respondió y si no hubiese sido por la distracción de aquella abrumadora sensación que el rubio sentía en su pecho hubiera visto la mirada de tristeza de esta.

-En estos momentos eso no importa, no es la gran cosa –

-Pero… -

-¡Pon atención, ¿Quieres? – El grito de la pelirroja le hizo dar un salto de sorpresa. – En estos momentos-… -

Las palabras de la chica quedaron inconclusas, el abrupto cambio de humor en las facciones de la pelirroja le hicieron mirarla con preocupación, antes de poder abrir la boca vio como la mirada de aquellos ojos rojos paso de cautelosa a sorprendida y luego dieron paso al pánico, puro y crudo pánico. Naruto miro en dirección a la cual veía la chica, por sobre su hombro y más allá, pero no alcanzaba a definir más que las sombras de los arbustos y algunos arboles, la leve luz de la luna y el fuego de la distancia no era suficiente para discernir todo el panorama.

-Escucha – Este la miro, pidiendo silenciosamente una explicación por aquel extraño comportamiento – En estos momentos… -

_-¿No quieres ramen? –_

_-…-_

_-Haha, el día en que Naruto no quiera ramen será el fin del mundo –_

-…Tienes que salir de aquí y…-

¿Que demonios?

_-¿Así que este es el famoso ricitos de oro?- _

_-Tsk, Es un idiota –_

_-Mucho gusto __–_

-...-es… ¿Lo entiendes, verdad? Si no alcan…- -

Eso no tenía ningún sentido. Las palabras de Karin y recuerdos borrosos y efímeros de personas que nunca en su vida había visto estaban abrumando su mente, sobreponiéndose unas con otras.

Era como un tumulto de palabras y voces que le estaban saturando su cerebro.

_-Idiota, ¿Por qué?, me preguntas…como lo voy a saber, mi cuerpo se movió por si solo –_

-…-e ellos…atrapen…-ai y la idi-…-ete! –

Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza, como si mil agujas se le estuviesen clavando sin reserva alguna en su cráneo, no escuchaba nada y a la vez parecía como si todos los sonidos del mundo se estuvieran concentrando en sus tímpanos, voces de personas, sonidos de explosiones y derrumbes, kunais, shurikens chocando y ninjutsu, todo como un todo y todo como si no fuese nada, era abrumador, era…

-¡Corre!-

Algo dentro de el obedeció. Sus piernas se movieron solas, dejando atrás a la herida pelirroja sin pensárselo dos veces cuando en otro tiempo lo hubiera hecho. Ni siquiera sabia que le estaba siguiendo, pero su corazón y su instinto le decían que huyera de lo que fuera que estuviera tras el.

Corrió como pudo y aunque no entendía el porque de aquel pesor sobre sus hombros y el cansancio que sus piernas a cada paso le reprochaban, siguió corriendo porque la chica se lo había dicho con una expresión demasiado–

-¡Esta más adelante! –

Fue apenas un susurro que le llevo el viento pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para escucharlo. Venían detrás de él. Debían ser más de dos por como escuchaba los sutiles pero definidos pasos a la distancia.

¿Qué rayo-…?

-_Solo dos pasaran, el otro quedara fuera, ¿Lo entienden? –_

_-Eso no es justo –_

_-Tsk, eso no importa, apresurate y comienza –_

Por segunda vez ese día abrió los ojos de golpe mientras sus sentidos apenas podían orientarse por el abrupto despertar.

Estaba de pie, en medio del bosque. Todavía era de noche pero esta vez no había nadie cerca, o eso pensó. Miro a su alrededor y al momento en que lo hizo, un frio recorrió su espina dorsal, antes que pudiera discernir mas que la oscuridad y el olor que alcanzó a definir, algo había goteado de su rostro.

¿Estaba llorando acaso?

Una gota escurrió desde su ceja hasta su boca, su lengua salió al encuentro de esta. De inmediato un sabor metálico lleno sus papilas. Tragó duro, y se dijo a si mismo que no era posible que fuera aquello que estaba pensando, pese a que su lengua y su olfato dijera lo contrario.

Un sonido parecido al de un animal herido le distrajo de sus pensamientos y al observar su alrededor en busca del origen de este, sus ojos se toparon con una escena que le heló la sangre por completo. Habían ANBUS, varios de ellos tendidos en el suelo, había sangre por todos lados. Por un momento sus ojos se adecuaron a la oscuridad y analizaron el cuadro que veía frente a el, donde solo el rojo carmesí de la sangre resaltaba entre tanto negro.

Rojo, solo rojo y cuando desvió su mirada de aquella escena vio mas rojo, esta vez, las naúseas le asaltaron y le hicieron caer sobre sus rodillas. Había sangre sobre su ropa, sobre sus manos, y por la gota que cayó desde su frente hasta sus labios, su cabello debía estar tan rojo como aquel liquido también.

¿Acaso él los había-…?

Pero estaban vivos, debían estarlo, ¿verdad? Después de todo algunos aun se movían, producto del dolor, de las ganas de seguir peleando o de alguna otra razón que carecía de importancia en aquel momento, no lo sabia, pero al menos aun había un aliento de vida en ellos.

Su mente era un caos, su corazón estaba a segundos de un ataque si seguía palpitando de aquella forma tan descontrolada. Se preguntaba una y otra vez que estaba sucediendo, como había llegado a aquella situación y mas aun, porque no recordaba nada.

¿Era por culpa de -…?

_-El verte a ti, me trae recuerdos…recuerdos de… –_

_-¿? –_

_-¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Lo recuerdo! Era algo así como esto –_

¿Era aquello a la distancia la luz del sol?

De nuevo había abierto los ojos y ahora estaba en la cima de un árbol. En el horizonte el cielo comenzaba a tener leves tintes violetas. Debía estar amaneciendo, o quien sabe, posiblemente por su nula capacidad de recordar, tal vez podía estar anocheciendo de nuevo.

Gruñó.

Quería regresar a Konoha, pero era Konoha quien le estaba siguiendo.

¿Es que acaso…?

Luego lo sintió. Una presencia desconocida pero con un leve toque de familiaridad que no alcanzaba a definir. Por unos momentos se quedo en el árbol, esperando descifrar los movimientos del individuo desconocido que metros bajo él seguía su dirección, no sabia si era por casualidad o porque este tenia la clara intención de enfrentarle que seguía caminando hacia el árbol en el cual se encontraba.

Retuvo su aliento y se escondió entre las ramas. Desde aquella gran altura no podía definir de quien se trataba, lo único que pudo afirmar al ver el brillo metálico en la frente de aquel individuo era que debía tratarse de otro ninja de Konoha. Con cautela comenzó a movilizarse por las ramas al ver que el ninja parecía no desistir del camino que le llevaría a su encuentro.

_-¡Naruto!-_

_-¡Naruto..!.-_

_-Heh. Lo siento, olvidé la contraseña –_

Sus pies estaban sobre tierra firme y frente a el yacía otro ninja tendido en el suelo, desangrándose pero con la suficiente fuerza como para mirarle con desprecio. Evitó encogerse en sí mismo por aquella mirada antes de salir de allí.

Se sentía miserable, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió desolado, abandonado y por sobre todo…

-¡Naruto! –

No se detuvo, siguió corriendo pese a que aquella voz llevaba consigo un tono desesperado y cansado.

-¡Naruto espera! –

_-Quiero pelear contigo –_

Nuevamente un dolor punzante le atacó. Su cabeza dolía como los mil demonios mientras varias voces se traslapaban entre si y el panorama frente a el se volvía borroso dando paso a otros lugares; una sala de un apartamento, una oficina, un predio con tres palos de madera enterrados en el suelo, una ciudad…

_-Tú eres el único que puede traerle de regreso, por favor. –_

¿Por qué seguía escuchando esas voces?

¿Por qué no podían dejarle en paz de una buena vez?

-¡Por favor espera! –

Esta vez accedió a la petición, no por voluntad propia debía agregar. Cayó al suelo mientras tomaba entre sus manos su adolorida cabeza.

El dolor en sus sienes era demasiado como para seguir corriendo. El cuerpo se le había entumecido y mientras la persona que le perseguía seguía gritando a odios sordos una y otra vez palabras de atención acompañadas de palabras de preocupación y algunas de alivio, el rubio no entendía nada de ellas por el turbulento caos en su cabeza.

El dolor comenzaba a atenuar, poco a poco y con una lentitud que le pareció equivalente a años. Un molesto zumbido lleno sus tímpanos hasta que segundos después la voz que había gritado antes, ahora era apenas un susurro que le recordó al que se ocupaba con los animales heridos para no alertarles más.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto con una voz rasposa que se sentía tan lejana y ajena.

La chica, sin esperar más que aquella reacción de su parte le abrazó haciéndole caer al suelo con el peso extra.

-¡H-hey! –

No sabia si había gritado por la sorpresa o por la vergüenza de tener una chica en sus brazos, a la cual, debía agregar, no conocía para nada.

-Te hemos estado buscando como no tienes idea – Se quedo inmóvil, sin saber que hacer. La chica lloraba y sus manos a sus costados se mostraban laxos ante la falta de propiedad que sentía para ofrecerle consuelo.

-Shishou. – Otro sonido parecido al de un sollozo salió de la boca de la chica antes de proseguir – Shishou dijo que…que tu…-

Mientras la chica pelirrosa seguía sollozando sobre su pecho sus ojos vagaron hacia arriba, donde el cielo aun oscuro todavía le miraba con burla, parecía que aquella noche era eterna, por unos momentos no le importo nada, ni que le perseguían, ni que una chica que no conocía y que contrariamente esta sí parecía conocerle, estuviese llorando sobre el como si alguien se hubiera muerto, ni que Konoha ya no era segura ni que…

Estaba solo.

¿Por qué si tenía a alguien llorando por él, se sentía tan abandonado?

Se sentía cansado de todo.

Quería terminar con esa noche y seguir y…

_-Tú y yo somos iguales, pero al mismo tiempo no lo somos –_

_-…-_

_-Uzuma-… -_

Esta vez tan solo cerros sus ojos y resistió el dolor en su sien. Las voces y los lugares, lo resistió todo y antes que aquellas alucinaciones o revelaciones – lo que fueran – le llevara al borde del entumecimiento, abrió sus ojos abruptamente y se incorporo rápidamente llevándose consigo a la chica. Sus instintos le hicieron esquivar algo que había sido lanzado a su dirección. Segundos después el kunai que se había clavado en el sitio en el que se encontraba, había explotado.

Cuando el polvo se despejó y antes de poder tener más fuerza en sus piernas para huir, dos siluetas tomaron forma frente a él. Llevaban mascaras características de la elite de Konoha. Se trataban de dos ANBU. La chica a su lado le tomo del brazo fuertemente, pese a no hacer visible su dolor por el fuerte agarre de esta, no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo con cierto reproche y sorpresa.

-Uzumaki Naruto, entrégate –

Antes que el rubio pudiera hablar la chica a su lado lo hizo.

-¡Tsunade-sama ha dado la orden de no ponerle un dedo encima! – el rubio miro al frente nuevamente. Los ANBU no mostraban haberle puesto atención a las palabras de la chica y si lo habían hecho aquellas mascaras y el estoicismo de estos le ponía muy difícil saberlo.

Un paso.

Los ANBU habían dado tan solo un paso pero fue suficiente para que tanto él como la chica se pusieran en guardia.

Repentinamente, el mundo comenzó a dar vueltas, el suelo comenzó a temblar y solo podía ver rojo carmesí. Apenas comprendiendo aquella reacción, notó que la chica a su lado gritaba mientras los ANBU frente a el se mostraban cautelosos de algo, ese algo, pese a no saberlo, era el mismo.

No entendía que estaba pasando pero era como si de repente alguien le hubiera inyectado una sobredosis de adrenalina, se sentía mejor, mucho mejor y como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, se sentía tan fuerte y al mismo tiempo con unas ganas sobrecogedoras de deshacerse de lo que tuviera en frente. Por que estaba harto.

Harto de huir y de estar confundido y de no saber nada de lo que sucedía.

Quería a acabar con…

-¡No! ¡Contrólate Naruto! –

Alguien le había abrazado desde atrás y aunque quería deshacerse del molesto agarre no lo hizo por alguna razón que ni el mismo podía alcanzar a comprender.

Poco a poco se sintió mas calmado, menos eufórico y sin fuerza alguna. La chica le seguía abrazando mientras hablaba palabras inentendibles para el y su confusión de lo que acababa de suceder. El suelo era firme, el mundo se había detenido y finalmente su visión entre borrosa y monocromática había vuelto a la normalidad.

Después todo había sucedido demasiado rápido.

Aprovechando el que hubieran bajado la guardia, uno de los ANBU había llegado a su lado tan rápido como un parpadeo, apenas y pudo defenderse del ataque cuando el ANBU restante se le había ido encima. Esperando el golpe del segundo ANBU, se encontró sorprendido por la silueta de la chica frente a el. De alguna forma la pelirosa había terminado por bloquear el ataque del ANBU.

Sorprendido por la fortaleza de la chica, se enfocó en el otro tipo que seguía intentando propinarle algún golpe. Lo que por unos momentos se había convertido en una pelea de taijutsu paso a un segundo nivel en cuanto el tipo con el que estaba peleando comenzó a utilizar ninjutsu.

-¡Suiton Suishouha! –

Antes de poder esquivar la onda de agua que iba sobre el, vió por el rabillo del ojo que el otro individuo había pasado al ninjutsu de igual forma que su compañero.

-¡Doton, Doryuu Taiga! –

Su consciencia se estaba desvaneciendo, los sonidos se escuchaban lejanos y la vista se nublaba, nuevamente la sensación de adrenalina le estaba llenando las venas. Y pese a no saber de que se trataba, por muy bien que se sintiera se gritó a si mismo que parara.

_'¡Este no es el momento, maldición!'_

Frente a él; agua, y atrás de el donde la chica había unido espaldas con la suya; un río de lodo, genial, simplemente genial.

-¡Katon, Gokakyū no Jutsu! –

-¡Ninpou Chougyuugiga! –

Una bola de fuego pasó de largo de él y dio contra el río de lodo mientras que una extraña figura, muy parecida a la de un tigre gigante le había protegido del ataque de agua.

Mientras el choque de aquellos poderes duró, y mientras el polvo y el humo del fuego nublaban la visión, no pudo sino maldecir su suerte y comprender que había sido rescatado, en primera instancia aquello le calmaba de sobremanera sin embargo una parte de el se sentía humillada y dolida con la situación.

Fue hasta que el estorboso humo y polvo se disolvieron en el aire, que finalmente pudo definir dos figuras frente a ellos. Dos pelinegros. Eran…

-¡Sasuke-kun!, ¡Sai! –

La chica soltó un grito de alivio y el simplemente quedo inmóvil mientras su cabeza sufría otro ataque. Encogiéndose en si mismo y sin capacidad de reacción inmediata, bloqueó todo su alrededor, siendo apenas consciente de unos brazos que le tomaron por los hombros mientras a lo lejos, sonidos de pelea se escuchaban.

-¡Naruto! –

_-¡Naruto! –_

_-¡Deténganse! –_

De todas las cosas que escuchó y que vió, esa ultima le hizo abrir los ojos. Con temor miró al frente, esperando ver otro panorama como había sucedido anteriormente esa misma noche. Para su sorpresa y alivio, seguía en el mismo sitio, aunque el que aquellos dos ANBU estuvieran tendidos en el suelo, inertes, le dijo que no había sido consciente del pasar del tiempo nuevamente.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? – Sus ojos azules se enfocaron para definir a la persona frente a el.

Ojos oscuros, cabello del mismo color azabache fue lo que obtuvo en su campo de visión.

-Sería mejor que sigamos, si nos quedamos aquí nos descubrirán –

-Sai tiene razón, hicimos demasiado ruido con la pelea –

El chico frente a el miro a los otros dos restantes y comenzó a intercambiar palabras con ellos.

Ignorado por aquellos tres se sintió aun más enervado de lo que ya estaba, y fue hasta darse cuenta que estaba en apoyado en el pecho del pelinegro, siendo abrazado por este de manera firme pero cautelosa, que salió de su ensoñación.

Se separó bruscamente y su acción por si sola hizo callar a los otros tres.

-¿Qué rayos? – fue un susurro, apenas perceptible pero con mucha ira y frustración. Tres pares de ojos le vieron con confusión y preocupación – ¡¿Qué rayos esta ocurriendo? – gritó exasperado y finalmente rompiendo la ultima barrera de paciencia que tenia.

-¡Desde que comenzó la noche he sido perseguido, e-estoy confundido! ¿Quién demonios son ustedes? –

Estaba hiperventilando pero nadie le detuvo en su monologo y tan solo se limitaron a verle con lastima, con tristeza y el más cercano a el, quien todavía se encontraba de cuclillas en el suelo le miraba con algo parecido a la angustia, pese a que sus facciones siguieran estoicas ante su repentino desenlace de frustración.

-¿Cómo rayos llegue aquí?, ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?, ¿En verdad quieren ayudarme?, ¿Si es así porque?, ¿Qué ganan con hacerlo? Y mas importante… -

Aquellas últimas palabras apenas fueron audibles, pero fue la suficiente frustración y angustia con las que iban cargadas, la que les hizo poner atención en aquellas ultimas palabras que terminarían por estrujarles el corazón.

-¿Quién soy yo? –

* * *

Se lo que piensan, ¿Por qué Naruto olvido a todos de nuevo?, ¿Porque si olvidó a todos aun recuerda los lugares? La respuesta de eso y otras dudas en el siguiente capitulo…o talvez el que le sigue, o el que le sigue…o el que- bah, ustedes entienden.

Espero no haberme tardado tanto.

Nup, nup. Reviews si quieren una actualización mas rápida *evil laugh*


	17. Persepción física

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y su mundo no me pertenece, todo es obra de Kishimoto-sensei y así seguirá por lo siglos de los siglos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 17: Percepción física **

**Por Riznao**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

– _¿Quién soy yo? –_

Por un momento quiso creer.

– _¿Quién soy yo? –_

Por un momento quiso pensar que las cosas no podían salir tan mal cuando ya todo parecía estar al límite de lo peor.

– _¿Quién soy yo? –_

Pero aquellas tres palabras fueron suficientes para desmoronar la poca esperanza que aguardaba en su pecho.

– Esto se arreglará _– _

La tenue y débil voz de Sakura le trajo de regreso. Sus ojos ónices se dirigieron a la figura derrotada de la chica sin muchos deseos de abrir la boca para responder aquella incógnita.

– Tiene que arreglarse, ¿verdad? Sasuke-kun _– _Sasuke suspiró no sin antes darle una mirada a la figura que se encontraba adormitada en el regazo de la pelirrosa.

Después de haber encontrado a Naruto junto a Sakura y después de haberse desecho de los ANBU, una ráfaga de alivio recorrió su cuerpo. Naruto estaba allí, en una sola pieza y con suficiente conciencia como para actuar y hablar. Su alivio sin embargo, no duró mucho. No fue sino hasta que el rubio dio, no una sino dos puñaladas a su estómago con aquellas preguntas que realmente su confianza tanto así como su esperanza se había hecho añicos.

– _¿Quién soy yo? –_

– _¿_Sasuke-kun? _–_

No encontrando respuesta alguna la pelirrosa suspiró cansinamente. Sai que se encontraba al otro extremo de la pequeña gruta en la que habían tomado refugio se animó a contestar de forma casi ausente.

– Naruto-kun puede salir de esto, las ha tenido peores –

Agradecida por el comentario, que si bien podía talvez no traerle mucho consuelo o en su defecto, una pizca de convicción, fue suficiente para subir sus ánimos levemente.

Mientras Sakura y Sai hablaban entre murmullos, Sasuke seguía mirando a la distancia con ojos de halcón. Los ANBU se habían dispersado por todo el bosque y ser capaces de burlar a la fuerza élite de Konoha había sido (pese a su reticencia en admitirlo) casi una fluctuación de pura suerte. Entre Sakura, Sai y él hacían un equipo decente pero no podía engañarse a sí mismo pensando que dos jounin y un chunnin fueran suficientes para derrotar a esos tipos, en especial cuando aparentemente derrotando a uno se multiplicaba su reemplazo por dos más. Si bien su convicción la portaba en su manga tanto como los otros dos, pudiera que no fuera suficiente para derrotar a los ANBU que los viejos del consejo mandaban tras de ellos.

– ¿En que parte me equivoqué? – murmuró con una expresión angustiada.

Si todo hubiera salido bien…

Si tan solo el jutsu hubiera salido bien…

Mientras Sasuke se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, los ojos azules que habían estado cerrados todo ese tiempo debido al cansancio, se abrieron despreocupadamente sin que nadie lo notara. Pese a que el primer pensamiento que tuvo al ver el lugar en el que se encontraba era '¿Dónde estoy?' un vistazo al pelinegro que miraba a la distancia de forma ausente le hizo tener un pensamiento que ni él mismo supo o comprendió cual era su origen.

"_Ah. De nuevo tiene esa mirada…"_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Horas antes.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

– ¿Cansado? – la pregunta dirigida al rubio hizo que este le mirara con duda.

– ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? –

– Acabas de bostezar y en todo el camino parecías un zombie – comentó distraídamente cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Finalmente habían terminado de practicar en los campos de entrenamiento. Había sido una larga tarde pero con resultados fructíferos pese a la constante fluctuación de estos a lo largo de esta.

Sai y Sasuke habían puesto todo el empeño posible y aunque la técnica necesitara un poco más de entonación, estaban seguros que el progreso era mayor que la regresión que sufrían cada cuanto durante el entrenamiento.

Un día y medio sería suficiente para poner en marcha el plan y decirle adiós a la situación que aquejaba al rubio.

Solo un día y medio más.

– Soy yo el que debería hacerte esa pregunta, todo el día Sai y tú han estado entrenando como locos – Sasuke le miró con algo parecido a la aprehensión en su rostro, incómodo por la mirada penetrante desvió su mirada. Tal y como lo había hecho cada vez que Sasuke le miraba de esa forma.

Era como el recordatorio de algo que seguía allí atrapado en su pecho y que le causaba aquella sensación de culpa y desamparo.

– Estamos cerca de tenerlo, no me voy a quedar tranquilo cuando nos falta tan poco – murmuró el Uchiha pasándole de largo.

Algo dentro de su pecho burbujeó y cuando menos lo supo, su mano había tomado la de Sasuke en un intento porque este detuviera su paso apresurado.

– ¿Naruto? – preguntó curioso el Uchiha obteniendo una expresión dubitativa y casi sorprendida del rubio. Como si este ni supiera del porque de su propia acción.

El Uchiha sintió un cosquilleo placentero que comenzó a recorrerle desde donde Naruto le tenía atrapado con su mano.

– Yo… –

Por unos segundos se quedaron inmóviles.

Naruto no comprendía el por que de aquella mirada tan vacía cada vez que esos ojos ónices se dirigían a él. Esos ojos le veían con algo parecido a la decepción, era…Era como si Sasuke le acusara, como si quisiera hacerlo de la manera más visible posible y fue entonces que un frío recorrió su cuerpo cuando lo entendió.

El corazón comenzaba a atorársele en la garganta y la comezón llegó a sus ojos.

– Yo… –

– Voy a darme una ducha – interrumpió Sasuke liberando su brazo del agarre del otro con suma facilidad.

Naruto quedo estático.

No supo cuanto tiempo quedo en medio de la sala de su apartamento cuando el sonido de agua comenzó a llenar el lugar.

Soltó una sonrisa amarga.

Sasuke estaba molesto por algo y el tenía idea de que era.

Se sentó en el sofá sin cuidado alguno mientras sacaba casi religiosamente la pequeña carta que llevaba en su pantalón. Desde ese día que despertó en el hospital, la carta era como una ancla a la realidad y a la esperanza, como si la persona que la hubiera escrito (pese a saber que era el mismo) lo hubiera hecho con la seguridad de su angustia para ese momento y las palabras necesarias para ayudarle a resistirlo.

Naruto, aquel que vivía en el pasado cuando hizo aquella carta sabía que el Naruto de ese momento estaría enfrascado entre la dicha de seguir fingiendo que conocía a quienes no quería herir o expresar realmente su situación y de paso herir a aquel que no quería.

Porque Naruto, aquel que recordaba a todos sabía lo angustiante que era. El que tu persona más importante te de la espalda, pero mucho más angustiante; el que tu persona más importante borrara todo rastro de existencia tuya.

Sasuke no era estúpido y de serlo igualmente ya lo hubiera captado todo por ser su mejor amigo, por ser…

– Mi persona más importante… – murmuró ausentemente sin darse cuenta que estaba frente a la puerta del baño.

Su cuerpo se había movido solo. Como si fuera un imán atraído por Sasuke.

Apenas siendo consciente de su situación, abrió la puerta con cuidado. El aire era denso y húmedo, el sonido del agua apenas era un sonido lejano que tenía significado para él.

Sus manos sudaban y algo en el pecho le estaba haciendo demasiada presión.

– Sas… –

– ¿Naruto? –

Tan rápido como un rayo los cabellos azabaches se asomaron por la cortina del baño con una expresión que en otro tiempo hubiera resultado divertida por los ojos desmesuradamente grandes y la boca abierta en un signo de incredulidad.

– Ya sé porque estás… –

– N-naruto sal del baño… –

¿Acaso Sasuke estaba nervioso? Acababa de tartamudear ¿no? Y se miraba cerca de tener un ataque cardíaco.

– Quiero decirte algo Sasuke sé un poco menos bastardo y… –

– Pues espérame afuera ¡carajo! –

– ¡Que no! Esto no puede esperar, si no lo digo ahora jamás lo…–

Repentinamente ya no estaba frente a la cabeza del Uchiha detrás de la cortina de la regadera. Con rápidos movimientos Sasuke había llegado hasta él y le había dado la vuelta mientras hacía un intento desesperado por empujarle hasta la puerta.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por omitir aquellas manos húmedas sobre sus hombros, o del aliento cálido que parecía expulsar en un errático respirar o incluso el cuerpo que estaba detrás de él, hizo funcionar sus cuerdas vocales en un intento que le pareció más difícil de lo que siempre había sido.

– ¿Q-qué rayos estás haciendo idiota? – preguntó exasperado sin entender la conmoción tan frenética del otro.

– ¡Soy yo el que debería preguntar eso! –

– ¡Solo quiero disculparme! – gritó con creciente enojo mientras trataba de aferrarse del marco de la puerta. Como si aquella declaración fuera mágica, Sasuke dejó de empujarle, su manos seguían en los hombros del rubio pero al menos había desistido de su intento por echarle de su propio baño.

– ¿Disculparte? – preguntó con escepticismo.

– Sí. Escucha se que yo…–

– Ahora no ¡carajo! –

– ¡Estoy tratando de disculparme y aun así tu sigues enojado! –

– ¡Es porque eres un idiota y no entiendes nada! –

– Eres tú el que… –

– ¡Tengo suficiente autocontrol pero estoy casi al limite Naruto! – Aquello hizo callar a Naruto. – Estoy al límite y tú no me ayudas en nada. Me lo haces más difícil – gruñó el moreno mientras el rubio movía su cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver al otro.

– ¿D-de que estás…? – Lo siguiente ni Naruto ni el mismo Sasuke se lo esperaron. Como piloto automático y con la sangre caliente, Sasuke giró a Naruto y le hizo chocar su espalda contra la pared más cercana.

– No se si lo haces para molestarme pero… – con aquella oración colgando, Sasuke presionó su cuerpo más al del otro haciendo que el rubio soltara un jadeo al sentir aquella parte de la anatomía del otro sobre su cuerpo. – Hasta alguien como tú debería saber cuando es suficiente molestarme de esta forma –

– T-te equivocas, n-no lo hice por eso –

– ¿Y que otra cosa podría ser entonces? –

"_Concéntrate" _se dijo así mismo el rubio tratando de pasar por alto la erección del otro sobre su entrepierna.

– Y-ya te lo dije, quería disculparme – Sasuke no dijo nada, más por la presión de sus genitales y el esfuerzo sobrehumano de no seguir el rumbo de sus pensamientos y hacerlos realidad que por el hecho de no encontrar retorica alguna. – N-no lo hice por eso, por esto – recalcó. – Mi cuerpo se movió por sí solo y cuando menos lo supe ya estaba acá, en serio quiero disculparme –

– Entonces hazlo – el gruñido fue más gutural de lo que lo hubiera querido. Pero es que Sasuke ya no lo soportaba y si tenía las manos sobre los hombros del otro era porque sabía que una vez le soltara, sus manos tendrían vida propia y no podía permitirse eso.

– ¡D-deja de arrugar la cara entonces bastardo! – otro gruñido y a Naruto le pareció más cargado de algo que había levantado el libido de su acompañante. – Lo que quiero decir es importante y…y… –

Allí estaba de nuevo, aquellos ojos que le hacían querer tirar todo por la ventana y al mismo tiempo le hacían querer…

Ambos abrieron sus ojos desmesuradamente al sentir como sus labios se habían unido.

Sasuke quedó inmóvil, como si aun no comprendiera la situación. Naruto por otro lado no terminaba de entender como es que su cuerpo había traicionado su raciocinio una vez más. Pero a pesar de la falta de entendimiento o las muchas incógnitas del momento, los labios de uno de los dos (ninguno pudo definir quién) comenzaron a moverse en compás con los del otro.

La última pizca de racionalidad y de supresión se fue al carajo en cuanto Sasuke sintió mover sus labios contra los del rubio. Ambos se encontraban ahora, mucho más lejos de la conciencia de lo que hubieran podido estar ya.

Los labios de cada uno se amoldaban a los del otro, ambos con las manos deseosas por tocar más del otro y con el cuerpo caliente de tanta supresión.

Los cuerpos comenzaron a frotarse en un intento desesperado por conseguir más contacto. Fue en el momento que el libido del rubio comenzaba a aumentar y su miembro comenzaba a ganar vida y sensibilidad sabiendo que estaba con Sasuke y que este, además de desnudo y con aquel cuerpo aun húmedo por su interrumpida ducha, se sentía tan deseoso por él como él se sentía por Sasuke. El moreno había abandonado su boca de forma casi reticente para comenzaba a dejar un rastro de saliva y besos acalorados a lo largo de su quijada, pasando por su vena del cuello que parecía tan visible por la sangre circulando rápidamente en ella en una señal de total compás con su desbocado corazón.

Cuando Sasuke le mordió sutilmente el lóbulo de oreja izquierda, dejó salir jadeo que solo hizo más deseosa sus ganas por terminar aquella jugarreta e ir realmente lo que su cuerpo comenzaba a pedir con insistencia. Las manos del rubio agitadas por el deseo se aferraron a la espalda del moreno mientras rasgaba la piel blanquecina de este al sentir como aquella lengua comenzaba a hacer de las suyas en su recorrido por su piel.

Las ropas del rubio estorbaban y poco a poco, apenas siendo conscientes de ello comenzaron a deshacerse de ellas.

Sasuke buscó la boca del otro nuevamente, besando, mordiendo y masajeando la lengua del otro con la suya en una serie de movimientos desesperados pero no por ello exactos y eróticos. Naruto soltó un jadeo ruidoso acompañado con su nombre en cuanto las manos de Sasuke viajaron al sur, donde su hombría comenzaba a despertar tanto como la de Sasuke.

Ese fue el duro despertar del Uchiha.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos y con más fuerza de la que jamás hubiera necesitado se separó del confundido rubio.

– Yo… –

– ¿Sasuke? –

– E-es mejor que salgas – murmuró sin verle a la cara. La acción del Uchiha hizo que inesperadamente, algo dentro de él explotara.

– ¿Por qué? Creí que esto es lo que querías –

– Así no… – suspiró el otro buscando calmar su respirar y sus latidos.

– ¿Es porque no soy _tu_ Naruto? – dejo salir con una voz tan fría e impropia que incluso le sorprendió a él mismo.

– ¿De que hablas? – preguntó Sasuke aun sin mirarle a la cara.

– Sigo siendo yo, yo soy Naruto, he tratado de pensarlo y de convencerme de ello desde que perdí la memoria de todos, pero esto…– abrió sus brazos como para enfatizar el lugar – esto me hace pensar que no soy el Naruto que tú quie…–

Las palabras de Naruto quedaron inconclusas bajo la mano de Sasuke que aprisionaba su boca en un gesto que claramente exigía su silencio.

– Idiota, no digas eso – Rápidamente retiró su mano de la boca del otro no confiando en su propio juicio y sus funciones motoras. – Tú eres tú. Naruto es Naruto. – el susodicho le miró con aprehensión – Así fueras tú con la memoria de todos, o tú así como estás ahora, lo que yo quiero va más que todo esto –

– Mi cuerpo lo quería – susurró el rubio.

– Lo sé. –

– Pero fue algo más lo que me empujó porque…–

– ¡Sasuke! –

El momento fue interrumpido por varios golpes consecutivos en la puerta del rubio. Naruto frunció el ceño, realmente esperaba poder decirle a Sasuke que, sí, en efecto su cuerpo talvez era lo que lo había llevado allí pero algo en su pecho fue el detonador, quería decirle que lo lamentaba, que tenía miedo que le siguiera viendo de la manera en como lo había hecho porque esos ojos acusadores le daban escalofríos.

Quería decirle 'perdón por haberte olvidado' por que se había dado cuenta que él significaba más de lo que se había imaginado en un principio pese a su falta de recuerdos.

– ¡Sasuke sé que estás allí! –

Con un suspiro cansino y con el humor apagado, empujó a Naruto quién con reticencia pero con resignación dejo guiarse hasta escuchar la puerta del baño ser cerrada, posiblemente para que el Uchiha consiguiera mejorar su aspecto desaliñado y por supuesto vestirse antes de ir a atender a la visita.

– ¡Sasuke! –

Gruñendo por la molesta voz y por la importuna visita se dirigió a la puerta principal donde parecía que la puerta no aguantaría mucho más del abuso que la persona detrás de ella le causaba.

– ¡Sasu-..! Ah, al fin. Estoy apurada ¿Dónde está Sasuke? – dicho en una ráfaga de palabras inentendibles la chica le pasó de largo, entrando al pequeño apartamento mientras buscaba con la mirada algún indicio de la persona que había llegado a ver.

Molesto por la actitud de la chica cerró fuertemente la puerta tras de sí haciendo que la pelirroja diera un leve salto.

– ¿Y a ti que mosca te ha picado? – si bien la mirada de preocupación escondida bajo un ceño fruncido y labios en una línea recta y tensa era obvia y visible, Naruto por su molestia no parecía haberla captado.

– Sasuke está… –

–…Aquí – completó el aludido entrando a la habitación.

– Al fin. Escucha necesito hablarte – la declaración fue hecha con seriedad, Sasuke conocía ese tono, si era algo importante entonces incluso Karin podía llegar a tener la decencia de demostrarlo con sus facciones tal y como lo hacía en ese momento. Naruto por otro lado, dado a su falta de conocimiento de esta persona gruñó. – En privado – murmuró la pelirroja al notar la mirada de Naruto, haciendo de paso que este gruñera más abiertamente. Sasuke le dirigió una mirada entre curiosa y acusadora mientras que Karin le miró con molestia para disimular su impaciencia y preocupación.

– Como quieras, vamos –

No esperando la retorica de Sasuke, el rubio engrandeció sus ojos y les vio partir.

– Sasuke, ¡espera! –

La pelirroja ya había saltado hacia el techo contiguo mientras Sasuke quedó con su espalda hacia él.

– Tendrá que esperar, necesito hacer esto ahora. Quédate aquí y espérame – dicho aquello con un tono autoritario y neutro, Sasuke siguió el camino de su compañera.

Naruto había quedado congelado. Sasuke le había ignorado. ¿Y qué rayos quería decir con eso de 'Necesito hacer esto ahora'?

¿Cómo era que su intento disculpa se convirtió repentinamente en una pelea entre él y Sasuke?

Ahora el bastardo no solo estaba más molesto que antes sino que se había ido, dejándole solo con sus pensamientos y con una culpa y enojo más grande de la que ya tenía.

Había estado apunto de decirle algo importante y Sasuke le desechó como si nada, y no solo eso, le había ignorado por otra persona…

– ¡Aggghhh! ¡Sasuke bastardo! – gritó a todo pulmón. De repente las ganas de partir su cara en dos eran tentadoras.

¿Quién se creía que era para darle órdenes?

¿Quédate en casa? Ni que se tratara de un perro o una mascota ¡maldición!

Con la cabeza caliente y el estómago en llamas salió por completo de su apartamento, tiró la puerta de un solo golpe ganándose con ello abucheos y gritos molestos de los vecinos y salió a la calle en busca de calmarse un poco.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

– Idiota Uchiha, tonto bastardo, estúpido Sasuke –

Muchos aldeanos acostumbrados a las rabietas del rubio tan solo le miraban pasar. Otros cuantos dirigieron miradas molestas a las cuales el rubio ni se vio afectado.

– Ya entiendo porque el Naruto de la carta lo llama bastardo, bastardo, bastardo, bastardo – encontrando una desafortunada pared en su camino, comenzó a dar patadas a esta continuamente mientras la mantra de 'bastardo' era dicha en compás con su estampida.

– ¿Debo preocuparme por esto? – preguntó una voz neutra detrás de él.

Dirigió su mirada a la persona que acababa de hablar y encontró a otro joven. Este parecía mayor que él tan solo por unos cuantos años, llevaba su cabello largo, y talvez, lo más remarcado del chico fueran sus ojos, eran tan claros como el cristal y pese a que en un momento les miró con desconfianza luego lo pensó mejor y vio que en realidad iban en armonía con el aura de seriedad y elegancia que transpiraba, casí podía decir que era parecida a la de Sasuke.

Pensando aquello, el rubio revolvió sus cabellos mientras volvía a su anterior mantra.

– Otra vez el Uchiha ¿huh? –

– ¡Qué tienes tú con Sasuke! – cabía decir que incluso Naruto se vio sorprendido por su propia declaración al hacerla sonar más defensiva que curiosa. Neji levantó sus cejas y luego sonrió sutilmente.

El par nunca dejaba de entretenerle.

– Ven camina conmigo – sugirió Neji. Naruto quedó quieto y mirándole con desconfianza y con un poco de culpa.

– Sé que no me recuerdas pero supongo que eso no significa que deje de dirigirte la palabra – Si Neji vio el pequeño estremecimiento de Naruto al decir aquello prefirió ignorarlo al seguir con su camino.

Poco a poco y con un poco de desconfianza, sutiles pasos podían escucharse tras de sí.

– Lo siento… – murmuró Naruto una vez tomó su ritmo.

– No tienes porque… – respondió Neji sin pensarlo dos veces.

De alguna forma, aquella caminata le estaba haciendo bien al rubio, llevaban minutos caminando y pese a la falta de conversación, la caminata en sí le estaba relajando, aun recordaba el previo acontecimiento con Sasuke pero su cabeza parecía haberse helado lo suficiente.

Los ojos azules del rubio comenzaron a distraerse en pequeñas cosas del camino a falta de una conversación o algo más en que concentrarse, un árbol, una piedra, unos niños jugando y ancianos paseando bajo los últimos vestigios del ocaso llamaron su atención y le hicieron darse cuenta que, pese a no recordar muy bien los acontecimientos de los días anteriores, el hecho que estuviera paseando en su villa, en aquellas calles tan tránsitadas y pacifícas le hacían tener un chispazo de nostalgia, como si esa actividad no la hubiera hecho en años a pesar de la ordinariedad de ella.

Sumido en sus pensamientos apenas captó por el rabillo del ojo como su acompañante se había detenido unos cuantos pasos atrás de él. Deteniendo su marcha, el rubio no se movió de su lugar y en cambio esperó a que el otro terminara de hacer aquella pequeña compra en uno de los negocios de la calle.

Momentos después el otro regresó con un pequeño recipiente de madera en sus manos. El chico debió de haber percibido su mirada curiosa y mostró más abiertamente lo que llevaba. Eran empanadas recién hechas y que, de no ser porque su apetito se había reducido simplemente a cosas sin mucho sabor, hubiera encontrado delicioso aquel aroma y apariencia de la comida tradicional.

– Para Hinata–san… – explicó Neji. Naruto por otro lado no escondió su frustración al no recordar a la persona mencionada. – Mi prometida – agregó al ver la cara del rubio.

– Yo… –

– Ya te dije que no es necesario que te disculpes… – el rubio seguía viéndose con frustración aunque algo en su expresión daba la impresión que este se sentía levemente avergonzado.

– No es eso, solo que yo no sé…tu…n-nom… – apenas pudo terminar su oración por la verguenza de ello, afortunadamente el otro debía haber captado su inseguridad y el contexto de aquella petición.

– Neji –

– Neji – repitió Naruto como si el nombre dejara un sabor lejano en su boca.

Volvieron a tomar camino esta vez con un aire más pesado que el anterior.

Recordaba la carta que se había escrito a sí mismo y entre todas las cosas que habían escritas en ella, lo recordó. En la carta había cierto párrafo que explicaba que habría una boda. De repente el nombre de 'Hinata' fue más claro que nunca.

– Yo soy el padrino de tu boda – comentó ausentemente sin pensarlo dos veces.

– Lo recuerdas – más que un cuestionamiento era una afirmación que se vio negada en cuanto Naruto movió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

– Yo…me lo contaron – mintió.

Neji le miro impávido y tan solo cabeceó en señal de entendimiento. El rubio ya no sabía que decir, es que ¿Qué clase de padrino sería si ya había olvidado a la pareja? Un retorcijón en su estómago le enteró de su completo descontento y frustración por la situación.

– No te preocupes. – Como si Neji hubiera leído sus pensamientos colocó una mano sobre su hombro en señal de consuelo – Nada de lo que te ha pasado es tu culpa, además de ninguna manera Hinata-san o yo podríamos pensar en otro padrino más que tú –

– Eso lo hace más frustrante –

– Puede ser, tú solo concéntrate en mejorar, para cuando todo se resuelva volveremos a iniciar las preparaciones y todo saldrá bien – los ojos de Naruto se engrandecieron al mismo tiempo que se detenía abruptamente.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con que volverán a iniciar las preparaciones? – preguntó el rubio con una mueca de culpabilidad.

– Escucha, Naruto sé que… –

– Han detenido la boda por mi culpa – susurró con frustración interrumpiendo al otro.

– Ya te lo he dicho, tanto Hinata-san como yo queremos celebrar el día con muchas ansias, pero no sin nuestro padrino. Esto es importante porque fuiste tú quien nos unió desde el principio, fuiste tú el que me hizo darme cuenta de cuanto significa Hinata-san y no pretendo unirme a ella sin el hombre que hizo esto posible en nuestra ceremonia. Sé que Hinata-san piensa lo mismo – concluyó con aire melancólico.

– Pero… ¿Van a esperar para siempre a que me recupere? ¿Qué pasara con ustedes, Neji? – el otro no dijo nada, parecía correcto dejar que el otro soltara todo lo que necesitaba decir, además el enojo que ya traía encima desde momentos antes necesitaba salir del cuerpo del rubio, precisamente por ello le había ofrecido compañía. – ¿Qué tal si toma mucho tiempo? ¿Y si no me recupero nunca? ¿Cómo podría estar en la boda donde no reconozco a las personas que alguna vez significaron algo para mí? –

– Te recuperarás. Todos están haciendo lo posible porque así sea. No veo porque tú debes dejar de luchar por ello – Naruto frunció el ceño y podría jurar que si no cambiaban de dirección aquella conversación, lo más posible era que aquella comezón en sus ojos terminara por convertirse en un torrente – Además, todos tenemos en la mira al Uchiha, admito que es un incordio, pero él no dejará que algo así suceda, tenemos fe en ti y en que ese tipo te ayude con esto –

Después de aquellas palabras Neji suspiró y con aire arrogante agregó:

– Aunque esto que acabo de decir quedará entre nosotros, el Uchiha no tiene que enterarse que le tenemos un poco de simpatía cuando se trata de ti – la pequeña risa que escuchó fue algo que en definitiva no esperaba. – ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –

– Es que por un momento te pareciste mucho a Sasuke – la cara de Neji tras aquella declaración fue hilarante.

– No vuelvas a decir eso o tomaré el riesgo de quedarme sin padrino – pese a que la amenaza fuera dicha con aversión, el rubio siguió riendo por debajo de su mano. – Muy parecidos – susurró antes de estallar en risas nuevamente.

– Naruto – llamó el Hyuuga como signo de advertencia.

– Vale, esta bien. Me calmo. – las risas del rubio cesaron y su cara se serenó. Apenas fueron unos segundos cuando la expresión del rubio cambió a una de indignación. – De hecho, creo que aunque digas todo eso de Sasuke las cosas no están marchando bien, hace poco tuvimos una pelea –

– ¿Y? Eso es normal. A cualquiera le extrañaría si fuera diferente –

– Pero esta vez la pelea… –

– Sus peleas van desde las más ridículas e infantiles hasta las más…– Naruto observó con curiosidad como Neji parecía buscar la palabra más adecuada para terminar aquella declaración –…complejas. Pero siempre han pasado por encima de ellas, incluso la de… – Neji calló, recordando aquella persecución, las peleas y por último a Naruto y sus compañeros en el hospital después de haber fracasado en su búsqueda.

–…El valle del fin – interrumpió Naruto.

Neji le miró con algo indefinido en sus ojos al escucharle completar aquella oración.

– ¿Te contaron eso también? –

– Algo así – respondió con una mueca recordando la carta.

Sí, la carta llevaba tantas cosas que le resultaba tanto frustrante como interesante saber que él había pasado por todas aquellas cosas. Era como saber la vida de alguien más cuando en realidad era la suya propia. Leyendo cada una de las líneas que él mismo se había dejado para esos momentos, no pudo sino entenderlo realmente. El Naruto de antes, aquel que recordaba todo, escribía con tanto afán y tanta emoción aquella carta que era fácil de entender sus sentimientos.

Era como si entendiera los sentimientos de otra persona por sus palabras y su pasión plasmada en aquel papel.

Luego de aquellas palabras de Neji, a Naruto ya no le cabía ninguna duda.

El que su cuerpo se moviera por si solo hacía el de Sasuke, aquellos chispazos de culpabilidad y tristeza que le atacaban al ver los ojos angustiados de Sasuke y por sobre todo aquella calidez que invadía su pecho al estar cerca de él eran simplemente porque…

"_Te lo advertí…"_

El estaba…

"_Deja eso ya…"_

No…el estaba hasta ese momento, así no tuviera memorias…

"_Ghhhh…"_

Enamorado de Sasuke

* * *

El título no es por la situación física de los chicos, sino más bien porque Naruto se ha dado cuenta por que su cuerpo pide a Sasuke en una forma más o menos lujuriosa pero profunda. No sé creí que sería necesario hacer tal aclaración.

Espero que hayan lectores allí todavía, aun sigo viva, si bien holgazana y eso, sigo con el deseo de terminar esta historia aunque sea lo ultimo que haga o mi nombre no es Riznao~ ! (?)


End file.
